


Trust First

by AStandardName



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Mystery & Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 105,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStandardName/pseuds/AStandardName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce/Selina. Post Season 2 (Spoilers). Bruce makes a decision about his choices in trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 2.

**Chapter 1: The Whole Truth**

After the fiasco at Arkham Asylum and the whole being held hostage thing, Bruce came to me and told me he had something we needed to talk about. My pulse quickened rapidly for a moment as my mind rushed to assumptions before I nodded mutely. Gordon then had a little heart to heart with Bruce; I couldn't help but help out and told him to get his estranged girlfriend chocolates. Chocolate always makes it less likely for a girl to claw your eyes out after you behave like an idiot. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Bruce told Alfred that he discovered a secret council who runs Gotham; and it was them who engineered this whole Arkham madness. I don't think Wayne will ever be happy until he works his way to the top of the food chain. Alfred looked exasperated as usual at Bruce's determination to uncover the council; me on the other hand I just smiled and chuckle to myself as Alfred acknowledges Bruce's new goal. It makes me happy to know Bruce has a mission. It may not be healthy but after what went down between him and Malone, I worried he would go nuts without something to strive for. Hugo Strange was the next hurdle for him to climb. And considering that madman is now in the company of Gotham's most crooked men in blue, I'd say Bruce has surmounted that hurdle.

"Selina, would you come back to Wayne Manor with us" said Bruce calmly as he watched Gordon's retreating form. "We need to talk about some things."

"OK" I tell him cheerfully. In all honesty I'm still a little on edge from spending the last few hours in the company of a madman and his monsters. And Bridgit's change still gnaws at me whenever my mind wanders. Bruce turns to me and nods and he steps to the car door and opens it for me. I smirk at the thought of Alfred's gentleman's lessons not going to waste as I slide myself into the back of the comfortable town car and put my feet up on the leather. Bruce steps neatly into the seat next to me and closes the door. I feel that same rapidness in my pulse as I stare at his profile as he looks out the window observing the police milling about. I feel a tingle of warmth travel up from belly to my face as I once again repress the compulsion that draws me to the boy billionaire. My focus snaps back as I hear the car door slam shut as Alfred starts the engine.

"Where to Master B" says Alfred over his shoulder as he looks at us in the rear-view mirror.

"Home Alfred" says Bruce.

"And where shall I be dropping off Miss Kyle then eh?" he asks meeting my gaze in the mirror. A handful of snarky sarcastic retorts fill my mind at the Englishman's insinuation I was not welcome at Wayne Manor.

"She will be coming with us Alfred" says Bruce in his most authoritative voice cutting me off before I can speak. Bruce turns and his eyes meet with mine. "If that's still OK Selina?"

"Sure, why not" I reply flippantly. "Always lot to steal at your place" I say smiling tauntingly at Alfred. Sadly Alfred doesn't take the bait and puts the car into gear and takes off. On the drive back to the Manor, Bruce asks me all about what happened while I was held in Indian Hill. He fills every moment with his usual incessant questions, refusing to take a breath for even a moment. As we pull up the long driveway to the Manor, I finally finish explaining how I kept Bridgit from burning me alive. The look on his face mirrors my own when I think of what my once childhood friend had been turned into by Hugo Strange. On one hand it twists me up and I feel sad for Bridgit, and on the other I feel my anger pulsing through me; the desire for retribution. I may have spent the better part of the last few hours playing the dutiful servant to Bridgit's Goddess Firefly persona, but that was just survival. If I had options I would have helped. I would have fought. I would have tried to avenge what Strange turned my friend into.

"We'll be in my father's study Alfred" says Bruce calmly as he gets out of the car and holds the door for me. Our little trio walks in silence through the threshold and into Wayne Manor. Navigating the halls and corridors of the centuries old building we end up in the study. My mind flashes through the memory of the time I broke in through the window and saw Bruce sleeping. It's been a long time since then, and Bruce isn't the kid I used to call him. He's taller and slowly getting wiser and stronger. I remember when we met I was taller than him, but now he stands a full head taller than me. I'm eleven months older than him and he's already taller than me. I don't think I will grow much anymore. I can't imagine how he will tower over me when we are adults. The image of Bruce towering over me sends a light shiver down my spine as I picture us embracing with my head tucked under his chin. Bruce and Alfred are moving about the rooms turning on lamps and opening curtains to let in the morning light we are owed soon.

"Alfred, would you leave us to talk for a bit" says Bruce evenly.

"Are you quite sure you wouldn't like me around Master Wayne..." begins Alfred attempting to placate Bruce.

"I'm sure Alfred" says Bruce interrupting his Butler. I stand about fiddling with ornaments on the bookcase as the pair have their conversation heavy handed with subtext.

"Very well Master Bruce" says Alfred as he turns on the spot and begins to leave. "Just don't do anything foolish" he continues halting mid-step before carrying on out the door. "And keep the door open!" he calls from down the hall. That last request makes me giggle lightly as Bruce looks at me confused. He's standing behind the comfy leather couch and his eyes are searching mine for clues to explain what I find funny.

"What's funny?" he asks.

"He doesn't want us to... get up to mischief" I answer deliberately loading my words with implication.

"What sort of mischief would... Oh..." he says as understanding dawns on his face and it flushes red. I do love it when he is all innocent and awkward. "Um... I guess we should have that talk." Again at his words my pulse races for a moment and my stomach tightens. I wish I could condition out those responses the same way I do with my climbing. But sadly Bruce seems to unknowingly have direct access to the triggers that make me feel like an ordinary teenage girl.

"Yeah, guess so" I say as I leap over the top of coffee table and land neatly sitting on the couch he's standing behind. I look up and see his upside down face and smile at him. "So what's the big deal".

"Let me show you" he says almost excitedly as he rushes over to the desk and retrieves a small remote looking thing. I follow him with my eyes as he approaches me smiling one of his elated broad grins he reserves for when we used to do something crazy like jump between buildings. "Watch" he says as he clicks a button on the remote and looks expectantly at the fireplace. I look on amazed as loud classical music begins echoing about the room and the fireplace rumbles slowly backwards revealing a recess in the wall.

"Damn Bruce what the hell is that" I ask him as I leap to my feet and inspect the fireplace closer. As I approach I see a tunnel off to the side of the now recessed fireplace leading down into darkness.

"It was my father's" he says proudly. "Let me show you" he continues taking my hand and leading me into the tunnel.

"This better not be one of those freaky sex dungeons" I tell him jokingly as he leads me down the dark tunnel and down some stone stairs.

"It's not" he says with a laugh. "Promise."

"Wait how do you get freaky sex dungeon reference but not keep the door open?" I ask giggling as he leads me down further. I feel the warmth of his hand in my own through the gloves and I idly wish I took off my gloves before we entered the Manor.

"Context" he replies simply. "I did not expect Alfred to make a insinuation about us, but a sex dungeon is rather obvious" he explains.

"Mhm" I say lightly, implying otherwise. Bruce just looks over his shoulder and shakes his head at me. As we come to the end of the stairs I see a metal door frame built into the stone. I raise my eyebrow at Bruce as I look closely at the scorch marks. "What happened here then?" I ask.

"Door had a coded lock... so I had to improvise" he answered defensively. "Didn't find out til after that the code was BRUCE" he mutters.

"Aw, don't feel bad. All great detectives have to start somewhere" I tell him, my voice filled with humor as I mock him.

"I went through birthdays in different combinations, I tried important dates, I tried the licence plate of fathers favorite Rolls Royce" he says indignantly as he hurriedly explains. "How was I to know my father's idea of a secure code is was one a five year old could crack".

"OK, OK Bruce" I tell him. "I was just joking". Man sometimes Bruce could be weirdly sensitive about some things. It's a good thing the months we spent together hanging and 'training' I learned how to sooth his wounded pride. "Still you built a bomb!" I say giving his hand a squeeze. "That must have been cool".

"Well, mostly Alfred built it, I mostly has to sit and learn" he said sounding almost disappointed. "Apparently I would 'blow myself to kingdom come'" he continued affecting a mock cockney accent to imitate his butler.

"That is a horrible impression" I say giggling despite myself. After a moment we break down and have a laugh at either his terrible impression or at Alfred's expense; I don't really know which. See, not so hard to soothe his wounded pride; with everyone else I know I would consider it a manipulation to cheer him up this way. But when we spent the winter in the Gotham Narrows, during a particularly cold snowfall he talked about how every social interaction is a manipulation on some level. I am a little ashamed to remember that the topic came about because I was trying to convince him run downstairs into the cold to get some firewood by pouting and acting all doe-eyed. After he dutifully went to get the wood he sat down and we talked. He explained how he knew that I was trying to manipulate him into getting the wood, but he didn't care. He said 'it's normal, for everyone'. That was the day he gave me carte blanche to manipulate him as I see fit without feeling guilty; saying it would never bother him because he trust me more than anyone else. At the time I honestly didn't know what to say. I know now I should have kissed him senseless or something, but at the time the conversation was very heavy and I felt my normal impulse to change topic.

"C'mon" says Bruce as his laughter dies and he drags me through the bombed door. As we enter a room that looks more like a cave than anything else I see the walls line with computer equipment. Along one bench is some tools and bits and pieces and in the middle of the room is an old looking desk with a computer terminal sitting on top.

"Damn, what is all this?" I ask him as I let go of his hand and slowly move about the room examining everything in sight.

"My father..." he begins "...he was looking into some of the bad things Wayne Enterprises was doing. He was looking into things like what Hugo Strange was doing and..." Bruce pauses for a moment and takes a breath as he looks directly at me. "...and that is what I think caused the death of him and my mother". I just stare at him awkwardly as his eyes do his 'thousand-yard-stare' as he looks unfocused across the room. I want to say something sweet, or comforting. But the words won't form in my head. Instead I take three quick steps across the room and pull him into a tight hug. At first Bruce feels wooden but eventually his arms wrap gently around me and we hold each other. I feel the warmth of his body pressed tight against my own and I can hear his heartbeat thrumming loudly and quickly against my ear.

"I don't know what to say Bruce" I mumble quietly into his chest. I can feel his cheek resting softly on the top of my head. I have to bend my knees slightly to be at this perfect hugging height; I won't have to one day, but for now this will work.

"I wanted to tell you then. When we came back from the Narrows" he whispers sadly into my ear. "But Alfred said it would put you in danger... and... all I could think of was my mother getting shot because of what my father was looking into".

"You should have told me anyway" I tell him pulling my head back to look him in the eye. "I thought you trusted me".

"I do trust you Selina. I just didn't want to put you in danger" he says sadly. The defeated look in his eyes causes me to cast aside all the recrimination and anger that was boiling in my chest. "I'm sorry" he says softly. "After you went missing in Arkham... I kept thinking of my mother... and what my father's investigating lead to".

"Bruce I chose to go into that madhouse" I tell him. "Nobody can make me go anywhere I don't want".

"I know... really I do" he says as he awkwardly lets his hands fall to his side and steps back. "It's just... I used your friend Bridgit to make you want to go into Arkham and... that's not how I want to be".

"I don't get what you're on about Bruce" I say exasperated.

"I'm not my father" he says defiantly as he looks at me. "He kept those he loved in the dark, and my mother paid the price. It was a good cause, but I am not going down the same road!" he says as his eyes practically burn with passion. "I had time to think while you we're in Arkham... and I came up with a plan".

"Oh not another of your plans please Bruce" I groan as I remember the last dozen times one of his plans ended badly.

"Just hear me out" he says as he steps up to me. "I told you I trust you, and I do. So I will tell you everything I know about my parent's murder... about Arkham... about Bridgit and those like her..." he tells me his voice becoming more confident with each syllable. "And you can choose if you want to help me... not because I dangled a friend in front of you or because I offered you something". I just smile at him.

"I'm in Bruce" I tell him before I even recognize the words I spoke. Bruce stares at me with surprise as his mouth hangs open. I feel the same surprise at my declaration, but the more I think about it the more I know it to be correct. I will help him. Not because of some 'it's the right thing to do' cliché or because of Bridgit; but simply because I can't picture doing anything else. Three months without Bruce Wayne in my life and I was pointing shotguns at cops and got nearly got killed in a gang shootout. I will always be a street kid at some level, but a common gangster I am not. I can't picture a time in my life I felt happier than the winter we spent running around on the rooftops of the Narrow's dodging bullets and ripping off sleazy crooks. And Bruce's little crusade will definitely have more of that in store for us. "I'll help... but not as hired hand or anything" I tell him with more certainty. "Full partners... we find the bad guys who turned my friend into a madwoman, and who caused your parents deaths. Together" I tell him.

"OK Selina. Together" he says as he extends his hand for a gentlemanly handshake. I grab his hand and pull him in for another tight hug.

"And no doing anything stupid without me!" I tell him half-joking.

"I never do anything stupid" he says indignantly as he pulls back slightly to look down at me.

"Sure you don't Brucie" I mock lightly as he puts on a sour look. His eyes bore into mine for several moments and I lose focus for a second.

"One condition thought" he says looking at me seriously. I roll my eyes obviously at him.

"If you want a kiss, you can just ask you know" I tease him as a light blush rolls up his neck and fills his cheeks.

"Not that..." he mumbles quietly, "I meant... full partners... for both of us".

"Huh?" I say.

"Full partners, meaning any problems you're having... you tell me and I try to help" he explains with a serious look. "And no doing anything stupid without me either!" he finishes. Even as he says the words I go still. I don't know what to say. He wants the 'full partners' deal to go both ways. We deal with his conspiracy pyramid he wants to climb, and also any mundane stuff I drag in. I don't understand why he would bother; it would only be a distraction. "Selina?" he says as my attention snaps back to him.

"Why worry about my problems" I whisper quietly as I stare blankly up at him.

"Because I want to and because I can" he says simply as though it were perfectly obvious. As his words echo lightly off the rock walls my mind clicks; I trust him. Not, I can control him so he won't betray or hurt me, but I honestly trust him. If he came to me and told me he needed help hiding dead bodies I would get my shovel. OK, actually I would steal a shovel, but that's not the point. All it took was one of Bruce's naive honest gestures for me to realize I have absolute trust in Bruce Wayne. I'm pretty sure absolute trust is faith, but I can't think too hard on that as Bruce is staring at me expectantly waiting for me to say something.

"OK... full partners... we look out for each other" I whisper slowly as I lower my head to his chest.

"You know it will be dangerous right?" he asks quietly. I recognize the out he is handing me for what it is, but I won't take it. I know it will be dangerous, but so is sleeping in my neighborhood. Hell, practically everything is dangerous in my neighborhood. Well, except the cops.

"I know it will" I say into his chest. "But I'm involved anyway... and I want to help... you".

"I'm glad" he says as he tightens his arms around me and leans gently back against the desk. I can hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. Its rhythm is steady now and I feel disappointed his heart-rate isn't higher considering he's got his arms around me; but I don't pay it any mind for now. I feel the tension of the day slowly melt out of my body as I lean all my weight onto him. "So, I guess I have a lot to catch you up on with the investigation" he says quietly.

"Later Bruce" I mumble into his chest. "Much later".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retroactive Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham. No really I don't... why does nobody ever believe me? *grumble*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: English Breakfast**

It was a long morning with Bruce going through every detail of his investigation. Starting with Malone then Hugo Strange, Indian Hill, Pinewood Farms and Karen Jennings and his father's with Wayne Enterprises experiments. Finally he told me what he knew about the secret council; which can be basically summed up as: there is a secret council. I was close to nodding off to sleep throughout the whole conversation, but it was important to Bruce to talk about it while he remembered. While he was talking he was scribbling down notes; he tells me it's important not to rely solely on ones memory as details get lost. In the end we got through the long chain of information Bruce had learned and I told him we needed sleep so I dragged him off to his bed. We've slept in the same bed before during our winter in the Narrows, but only for warmth and always back-to-back to protect each other. It was very cute how he got all stutter-y and flushed when I climbed into his bed. He tried to take another bed, but I wasn't having it. After the day we had I wasn't in the mood for his noble intentions. I just grabbed his hand and dragged him under the covers with me. After we shuffled about kicking off boots and removing gloves and coats he fell asleep. He always does that, I annoys me to hell how he can just fall asleep the second his head touches the pillow. I just curled myself against his side and rested my hand over his heart. The gentle beating beneath my fingertips slowly lulled me to sleep.

And that's how we wake up, me and Bruce Wayne curled up together with the blankets twisted around us. Sometime during the day he rolled onto his side and my head got tucked under his chin. I can feel a slight numbness in one of my arms that I am laying on but it's not important right now. I slowly open my eyes and my vision is filled with Bruce's shirt and collarbone. His breathing is slow and peaceful which lets me know he is still sleeping. I smile carefully to myself; all in all this is a good way to wake up in the morning. I'm not normally a morning person, but I guess it's probably mid-afternoon by now so I suppose I will have to try this again and wake up in the morning to see if it's still a good way to wake up. I pull back my face slightly and look up into Bruce's face. It's always peaceful when he sleeps. The only exception is when he has nightmares. They are becoming less frequent, but it still makes me ache inside every time I woke him from whatever is haunting his dreams. Like I really have to guess, it would be his parent's murder.

I suddenly feel guilt wash over me for a moment as I recall the time he was having a nightmare in our hideaway in the Narrows. He kept muttering my name; begging almost. I should have woken him up right away, but instead I listened for a few short while. I shouldn't have done that, I doubt he ever listened in on my nightmares. No he would just wake me up and hold me to remind me where I am like every time I had nightmares. My nightmares were always filled with non-specific inescapable violence that could happen to me at any moment. But since our winter together, in my occasional bad dreams I am no longer alone. Bruce is now running beside me as we flee whatever horror or evil my mind conjured up to take away my sleep. I guess it's comforting even my subconscious sees Bruce as my ally. I slowly pull my hips softly away from Bruce's warm body. As I move I feel the grip of one of his hands tighten. It 'obviously' slipped a little low while we were sleeping and now I'm getting pulled back into his warmth by Bruce Wayne's hand on my ass. Oh I am going to give him a hard time for this when he wakes up.

Slowly I remove his hand and extract myself from his embrace and slip from the warmth of the bed. I look about the room and I can see warm afternoon sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains. I search and gather up my jacket, gloves and boots and piece by piece replace them.

"S'lina" I hear mumbled from the bed. Obviously Bruce is missing my warmth. I smile at the thought before turning to the bed. I see he has rolled over and substituted me with a pillow which he is currently cuddling. I giggle lightly at the image. I'll add it to the list of things to give him a hard time for later.

"Don't worry, just grabbing us some breakfast. Go back to sleep" I tell him softly as I turn back to the door and leave the room. As I leave I hear a quiet murmur of approval from Bruce as I take off down the corridor heading to the small kitchen in the east wing. It's the kitchen Alfred uses, the main on is for fancy parties and such and the smaller one is more built more like a regular kitchen; albeit with way nicer appliances and expensive looking wooden cupboards. The closer I get to the kitchen the more I begin to smell food; smells like bacon. I follow my nose through the hallways and enter the kitchen to see Alfred standing over the stove. The sound of sizzling fills the room along with the smell of bacon. I try to sneak around him but he spots me in the fuzzy reflection of the stainless steel overhead.

"Ah, Miss Kyle. So you and Master Wayne will be up then?" he asks turning to face me.

"Nah, Bruce is still sleeping off yesterday's fun" I say casually as I sit myself down on countertop opposite the stove. I look around the square kitchen and it is as I remember it. Two doors, one window, walls lined with countertops and appliances. I notice Alfred turn down the heat on the stove as he turns and throws his tea towel over his shoulder. It surprises me to realize he doesn't look out of place with his plain white apron wrapped around him.

"Well then, this would be a good time for a right old chat then" he says as he looks me in the eye as he rests his hands behind him like the soldier he used to be.

"And what would we have to chat about" I ask shrewdly.

"I believe at this very moment what we have to chat about is sleeping" he says in his deep British voice.

"We're not talking about Bruce behind his back" I tell him. I never have liked gossipers.

"You misunderstand me" he begins. "I have no wish to talk about Master B behind his back..." he continues. "...I wish to speak regarding his well being."

"Look, you can't go fighting all his battles for him..." I start to say as I drop from the countertop and stand square facing Alfred.

"...Miss Kyle!" he interrupts. "Let me speak. I mean to say judging by the very loud Mozart playing from the study this morning I would assume Bruce has made certain things known to you?" he asks.

"I... uh... yeah we spoke about stuff" I say.

"I see. And by telling you of our little secret room, I assume he told you other things?" he asks carefully.

"If by other things you mean everything he knows from his investigation into what happened to his parents... then yes" I tell him sarcastically.

"Ah. Well, then that being the case... and judging by the fact you haven't yet ran for the hills..." he says. "...then I have to ask you to punch me". At his words my mind fumbles for a moment to get meaning.

"Uh huh?" I ask him.

"Punch me. In the face" he says in his unflappable British manner.

"Why would you want me to punch you?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well I gave you a rather heavy handed slap, so I'd say it's only sporting to let you repay the favour" he explains wryly. I let his words filter through my head for a moment before a wide grin breaks across my face. I step closer to the British butler. He remains calm and his eyes stay passively level with my own. As I get closer I step in and throw my hip and shoulders in to wide punch aimed at his nose. I miss and catch him in the side of the jaw.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I cry out holding my throbbing hand. I look up to see that Alfred has recoiled half a step and is currently massaging his jaw. "Is your fricking jaw made of lead?" I ask.

"I'd have thought you'd know better than to punch a man in the jaw young lady" he says calmly as he takes a hold of his tea towel and turns back to the stove and turns up the heat. The sizzling of bacon slowly fills the room again as I reach into the freezer to pull out an icepack for my sore hand.

"I was aiming for your nose" I mutter angrily as I let to cold wash over my knuckles.

"It would see you missed then" he says as he spatulas some bacon onto a waiting plate before throwing a few sausages and tomatoes into the pan. I sit myself back on my perch on the countertop as I watch Alfred move busily about the kitchen preparing a mid-afternoon breakfast. He cracks a dozen eggs into a bowl and whisks in some herbs and milk before removing the now fried tomato and sausages onto the waiting plate. He pours the egg into the frying pan and turns back to me.

"So I gather that Master Wayne has gone against what I told him explicitly not to do and has involved you in this madness of his?" he asks me.

"Don't kid yourself, I was already involved" I say defiantly. "And besides you had no right to tell him to keep me out!"

"I had every right Miss" he says sternly. "I was attempting to prevent you from becoming another ghost that haunts the poor boy!"

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you!" I say loudly.

"Oh I can see that" he says nodding to the icepack I am holding to my hand.

"This is nothing" I say dismissively. "The point is Bruce wants my help. So even if you don't that won't change anything!" At my words Alfred turns back to the stove and begins stirring about the egg to scramble them.

"I see" he says quietly over his shoulder. "Then you best help Bruce to the best of your abilities then Miss Kyle" he finishes gravely.

"Yeah, like I could do anything less" I say smugly.

"A wee bit cocky are we?" he asks.

"It's not being cocky if you really are good!" I say grinning.

"Well, that's for the best then, because this little crusade of Master B's is probably going to be very dangerous" he says as he moves the fluffy scrambled egg to the waiting plate. I feel my stomach rumble quietly as the sight of the piles of food makes me realize I haven't eaten in at least a day.

"Don't worry yourself. Bruce already did the whole trying to scare me off with the 'it's going to be dangerous' speech" I tell him. "Didn't work any better for him".

"Well, then why don't you go rouse Master Wayne while I plate up this English breakfast for you both" he says to me as he opens a cupboard and removes two plates. "I'll bring the food to the study". At his words I hop off the counter and head towards Bruce's bedroom as I practically drooled at the thought of the food that will await me.

"Miss Kyle" he says halting me in place as I turn on the spot and give him a questioning look. "May I ask why you are helping Master Bruce?" he asks slowly as he looks carefully at me.

"I... uh... because I want to!" I say defiantly as I feel the blush rolling up my cheek. I hate how whenever Bruce Wayne is involved I feel like a stupid airheaded schoolgirl. Instead of the sarcasm or mocking I expected from Alfred he just nods and turns back to plating up the food.

"I see" he says sternly. "Well it is good at least he has inherited at least some of his late father's charm" he finishes wryly. I feel my blush deepen for a moment before I turn and quickly leave the kitchen. I walk quickly back to the bedroom trying not to think about the English butlers insinuations. As I enter the room I hear Bruce's soft snoring. I always found his snoring relaxing instead of irritating. I walk to the foot of the bed and I look at the form of Bruce Wayne wrapped up in the blanket spooning a over sized pillow and drooling slightly. As I stand there contemplating the best way to wake him up my mind thinks back to Alfred's last words and I think that Bruce does have some sort of charm to him. Not the usual rich-guy charm, but a sort of awkward sincerity about him. I hope he never loses that, I like that about him. And besides, his little niche charm should keep the airheaded supermodels of the world away from him when he doesn't start laying on flattery with a trowel the moment he meets them. As I stand and watch his gently breathing I wonder to myself when did I become proprietary about Bruce Wayne. I shrug my shoulders as refocus on my task; finding a fun way to wake up Bruce so we can have Alfred's big breakfast.

I grab at one of the loose pillows as I think to myself how much I enjoy waking up Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A hotel wants $25 for WiFi so he's another chapter because I am cheap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Food for Thought**

I must say waking Bruce Wayne up with an icepack slipped under the blankets and then throwing a pillow at him when he starts shouting curses at me is excellent way to lighten a mood. It also doubles as good exercise as Bruce then proceeded to throw the vast number pillows at me as I dodged about the room laughing like a loon. After we calmed now and I told him how insincerely sorry I was for waking him in that way I told him about Alfred's breakfast waiting for us in the study; there is nothing quite like the promise of a large breakfast to liven up a growing boy. Not that he needs to grow; in fact I would be quite happy if he stops growing sooner rather than later or else he will be twice my size. I would hate for us to look like mismatched pair of socks as we walk down a street or jump over moving traffic.

My train of thought is suddenly derailed as Bruce takes my hand and drags me out the room and down the hall to the study. My mind goes blank for a moment as he throws one of his sincere charming smiles over his shoulder that I hope is solely reserved for me. As he continues to drag me along I curse for the second time I put my glove on; bad habits. The rational part of my mind is chirping at me telling me that having Bruce's warm hand clasped in my own is not that big of a deal and certainly does not merit a wardrobe change. That cold rational side volume dial gets turned lower and lower the longer I spend in the company of Bruce Wayne. It should bother me, but it doesn't. All things are in a state of change, nothing is promised and nothing lasts forever. Bruce taught me that. Sure I knew it instinctually but he put the idea into words so that I could understand that it wasn't pessimism or cynicism that I am experiencing. I am just a realist. I guess my rules about not having friends or letting anyone close enough to hurt you are also in a state of change.

I am afraid of the change, but I will not fight while it feeds me with moments of happiness. It wasn't long ago that I thought laughing and being dragged down a hallway in Wayne Manor would have seemed alien to me. Now it just makes me smile and feel content. I'm sure before the day is out I will feel my usual wanderlust kick back in and have an urge to take a lap of some of Gotham's seedier neighborhoods. But at least now when I convince Bruce to come with me, he won't be a liability. Sure he can't sneak worth a damn; at least in comparison to me. But he's got a bit rough street brawler in him. He isn't as ruthless as I am and that is his weakness. But I've seen him take a beating or two which would probably put me down for a long time. I guess in that way we balance each other out, my subtlety with his brawn. It's not worth much against guys with guns but it has its uses. As Bruce opens the study door and drags me through I wonder idly to myself if he would be willing to spend another winter with me running around Gotham and getting into trouble. I'd like that.

"Looks like Alfred has put out one of his traditional English breakfasts" he says to me as I snap out of my own thoughts and step up beside him. Bruce isn't kidding; Alfred has gone all out. Bacon, scrambled egg, fried tomato and sausage with a pitcher of orange juice all laid out neatly for us on the coffee table in front of the comfy leather couch.

"Dibs!" I shout as I let of Bruce's hand and dart around the table and start piling a plate full of bacon and sausages.

"Hey no fair" he says as he throws himself into the seat next to me. "There's plenty for us both!"

"You can have the eggs and tomato!" I say as I take a bite out of Alfred's crispy bacon. I always have loved a good breakfast; even though mornings and I don't see eye to eye. I look over at Bruce as I continue chewing my food and see him more carefully loading up his plate with fried tomato and scrambled egg along with a far smaller serve of bacon and sausage than me. If I didn't know better I would think Bruce is leaving me a larger amount of bacon and sausage to entice me to stay around here. It will probably work too. I suddenly have an image of Bruce rolling a sausage over to my side of the place with his nose and I start laughing while covering my mouth trying not to lose my food.

"What's funny?" he asks confused as he cuts himself a piece of tomato with the cutlery I have left untouched.

"It's nothing" I say giggling to myself. "I swear!" I say more adamantly at his disbelieving look.

"You've got bacon grease on your chin" he says as he reaches for a napkin. I reach out to take the napkin he hands me but my hand remains empty as he brings the napkin to my chin and gently wipes at the smudge of grease. "You're a messy eater Selina" he says with a barely concealed smirk. I should never have taught him the finer points of sarcasm and mockery.

"Well then Master Wayne..." I begin putting on an airy accent. "I shall endeavor to pay more attention in my twice daily etiquette lessons". At this Bruce's barely hidden smirk peeks out from behind the mask he's put up and it slowly spreads into a broad grin as he lets out a chuckle.

"I do hope you aren't paying money for those etiquette lessons Miss Kyle" he replies perfectly straight faced. The only thing giving away his humor is the slight twitch of a smile as he pops a piece of bacon into his mouth. I sit there for a moment trying to think of a witty retort but my stomach reminds me I am hungry and am sitting within reach of a large plate of food. And so I turn back to my plate as me and Bruce slowly break down sniggering at our joke. I like moments like this, when he isn't trying to be Bruce Wayne 'prince of Gotham'. But instead gets to just act like Bruce. I wonder if his two halves are irreconcilable, or will Bruce one day be able to balance his desires and willingness to have a laugh in private with the public image he practically inherited. I guess I will just have to help out how I can. After all our 'full partners' deal never stated I was specifically only to help Bruce with our little mystery. Slowly Bruce's light chuckles dies away any he turns to me.

"I think the first step in identifying the secret council is to speak to Hugo Strange" says Bruce as he finishes off his eggs. Damn, this is what I was talking about, mood whiplash. One moment we're having fun and laughing and in the next we're discussing plots, conspiracies and murders.

"Can't we have a day off" I plead half-joking as I eat the last of my sausages.

"We can't just sit on our hands if there really is a secret council who are controlling Gotham!" he says with conviction. I smile brightly despite myself. Even thought I would love a day of no mad people trying to kill us, I am just happy Bruce hasn't lost his drive for answers.

"Alright, alright!" I say. "I was only joking". I grab the remaining bacon on the table and bite into them.

"I know" he says smiling sheepishly at me. "It's just the idea of a secret ruling council is truly horrifying to me".

"It's not really that surprising" I say. "I mean there are always powerful people controlling things from the shadows". He looks at my thoughtfully for a moment as he prods his last piece of tomato with his fork.

"I suppose you are right. But just because it is the way it has happened in the past, it does not mean it should continue" he says adamantly. "It is not fair for people on high to toy with the lives of the people of Gotham with no recriminations!"

"You know I agreed to help you..." I begin. I feel my stomach drop slightly as I watch the blood drain from his face as he interprets where he thinks I am going to say. "...and I will. But these type of people stay in control for a long time because they know how to deal with people poking around in their business".

"So we be careful and work slowly" he says with barely audible sigh of relief.

"OK, but arranging a chat with Hugo Strange with the GCPD is not slow or careful" I say honestly. At my words Bruce looks down at his now empty plate and his brow frowns as he thinks.

"Then we will talk with Strange without the GCPD's knowledge" he says finally. "Strange was a friend of my fathers and he worked for the secret council... but he will be put away in Blackgate Prison soon enough if Federal Agents don't try to arrest him for nuclear terrorism".

"What are you thinking?" I ask as my mind races trying to keep up with his train of thought.

"I think if we speak to Strange alone, he may give us some clues. The council were his employers, but I think he may be willing to help now that he has nothing to lose" he explains as he looks off into space. Sometimes I think Bruce is imagining giant chart of probabilities and information in his head when he is trying to piece together these complex puzzles.

"Isn't that a bit... I dunno, stupid" I argue trying to understand his reasoning. "I mean, he did more or less have your father killed... so why would he help?"

"That may be the case, but I genuinely believe he didn't really want to kill me" he says. "When we spoke he practically begged me to let go of my investigation so that he could spare my life".

"And you didn't take his offer?" I ask incredulously.

"At the time I did not believe his offer was genuine" he says calmly. "And I needed to know what had happened to you" he finishes quietly.

"Oh" I say. "Well, what makes you sure he didn't want to kill you?"

"I am not certain, but there is little harm in asking him about the secret council" he explains. "Either he was lying and would have killed me and he will tell me nothing useful about the council, or he wanted to spare me and he may provide some clues to point us in their direction".

"I dunno Bruce" I say unconvinced. "Most people need incentive to give up even the littlest scrap of information... and we have nothing to barter with".

"We may have more than we know" he tells me as a smile comes to his eyes. "His former employer may be unhappy that he has been arrested and may fear him divulging what he knows. So it may be in his interest to point us in the council's direction so that we can expose them before they have him silenced".

"Or he may keep his trap shut and hope they won't kill him" I say as I pick clean the last of the English breakfast.

"It is a likely possibility" he says. "But it is our best lead in finding out some details on this secret council".

"OK, so how do you plan to get a meet and greet with Strange?" I ask.

"I don't know yet" he says looking off into space. "I think we will need more information on where he is being held and times at which he will be moved before we can make a plan to get a private meeting with him".

"OK, so can we have the day off then?" I ask smiling brightly at him.

"Well... I think we have earned it" he says as a small smile tugs at his lips. My eyes focus on his lips and I see a small smudge of grease on his chin.

"Hey Bruce" I say. "You've got some bacon grease on your chin". Bruce looks away as he reaches for a napkin as I lean in and place my fingers gently on his jaw. I turn his head back to me as his hand dumbly grabs around for the napkin. "Don't worry, I'll get it" I purr quietly as I lean in and lick slowly at the grease on his chin. It seems I was wrong; it tastes like tomato, not bacon. I feel a small shiver roll up his spine as I lick away the grease and his cheeks flush red. I pull back slightly and look him in the eye. "All better!" I say innocently.

"I... uh... yeah... thanks" he stutters as he blinks a few times. I pull back and sit staring at him as I watch his brain kick back in and his eyes refocus. "You know we have napkins" he says quietly as his cheeks blush deeper red.

"Where's the fun in that" I say in what I hope is a sultry voice. I haven't really mastered the whole seductress thing and I only have Bruce to judge by. And if his blushing face and shy looks are anything to go by I must be pulling off the whole femme fatale thing perfectly. "Too far?" I ask seriously as he looks at me slowly.

"No... it uh... you just surprised me is all" he says quietly. It's nice to know I can surprise Bruce even now. I look across the couch at Bruce but he isn't focusing on me anymore, he's looking over at the desk where his papers and tedious files are kept. I follow his gaze as I look at the desk and I see what has diverted his attention from me. It's seems my seduction has been outmatched by a lump of old leather. As I examine it closer I slowly realize that that lump of leather is in fact my old leather jacket. The one Bruce repaired and I threw away when I got angry at him for being all noble and stupid. Not that I knew he was being noble and stupid, at the time I thought he was acting like every other person I put my trust in who would inevitably throw me aside. That was a depressing few days after he came back to the mansion and I went back to the streets. I stand up and slowly walk closer to the leather jacket and pick it up. I hold up the arm closer to my eyes and examine the neat stitching Bruce used to fix the tear in the elbow.

"Did you keep this" I ask confused.

"No" he says equally surprised. "It wasn't here last night". We both look at each other for a moment as I run my fingers over the familiar leather.

"Alfred" we both answer in unison. It had to have been, the only person who would have found the jacket and could have placed it in the study along with the breakfast. Bruce steps closer and gently runs his finger over the neat blanket stitches as he looks at the jacket.

"I always liked this jacket" he says quietly.

"It's just a jacket" I reply nonchalantly.

"Uh... what I meant was I liked this jacket when you wear it" he amends as his cheeks fill with red again.

"Oh" is all I can say as I stare at him dumbly. I just smile brightly for him as I quickly empty my current jacket pockets and then remove it. He stares closely at me as I take my old jacket and put it on and zip it up around me. "Better?" I ask as I refill my pockets. Bruce just looks at me with glazed eyes for a moment before he visibly shakes his head.

"Much" he says as he reaches out and straightens my collar. Our eyes meet and I look at him carefully, even though everything is in a state of change; for the first time I want to beat the system and have us stay the like this for as long as possible. He smiles his warm honest smile at me as he gives my now straightened collar a nod of approval. I smile back. I guess we had better get a move on and enjoy our day off while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK full disclosure; I'm quite enjoying this story so I'll keep going until the end. Odds are it'll become Alternate Universe, and a lot of normal police stuff (dealing with the villains) will be off-screen dealt with by Gordon or GCPD while the story focuses on Bruce and Selina's end. The odds are also in favor of this story getting an M or E rating as the pairs relationship evolves as most normal kids does. Fair warning I suppose.  
> I'd appreciate any feedback, I'm still trying to get a grip on the characters and I can't tell if I've got them pinned down correctly.  
> Note to Self: Never write on an empty stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lucky Driver**

After me and Bruce finished off our mid-afternoon breakfast, he suddenly got all obsessed about meeting with Hugo Strange. One moment he was sitting there making moony eyes at me and the next he declares we must meet with Strange as soon as possible. He now thinks our window to get a face to face meeting with Strange will be rapidly closing. Between GCPD's nature of working over prisoners to the point of death, Federal Agents putting a black hood over the madman's head or simply the secret council having him killed; Bruce fears the man won't be around to answer questions for long. I do appreciate the way Bruce can think through all the different possibilities in a given situation, and in fact it has probably saved our necks once or twice; however sometimes his way of thinking annoys me. For example when he suddenly decides we have to get to Downtown Gotham to the Precinct and now I'm driving the least conspicuous car of the Wayne collection. Least conspicuous in this case is an old Volvo station wagon that Bruce tells me his father bought specifically to blend in.

So here I cruise down the back streets of Gotham avoiding the major gridlock areas and police traps. I quickly glance over to Bruce whose knuckles are still white as he grips his seat. He still thinks because I don't have a drivers licence I shouldn't drive. I've driven with him dozens of times and in all those times we've only been in three car crashes; he's just being a baby. I'll will probably take us another ten minutes of backstreets to get within walking distance of the Precinct so I suppose now would be the time to make a plan.

"OK, so despite what you said about a 'day off', we're here and going to see the madman who held us prisoner in the last twenty four hours" I say as steer the car to narrowly miss a cat crossing the street. "So what's the plan then?"

"Well..." he answers slowly trying to mask his discomfort at my driving. "...I was thinking I go see Detective Bullock to thank him for saving my life" he continues more confidently as he tries not to focus on the car or it's current speed. "And if while I am speaking with the Detective, I see Strange in the holding cells perhaps I could take advantage by having a quiet word to him".

"OK, two things" I say as I analyse his plan. "First, Strange may not be alone. Second, the cops may see you talking to him. Third, I am not going into a room full of cops".

"You won't have to go in" he explains.

"So why am I here?" I ask exasperated.

"To keep me company..." he says as nonchalantly as possible as I swerve around a car reverse parking. A car horn sounds somewhere behind me but I ignore it as I keep driving. "And because I can't drive!" he says, his voice unsteady.

"OK, so I won't go into the station, but what about if he's not alone?" I ask.

"This is just a first reconnoitering" he explains as his hand flies upwards to grip the handle above his door as I take a sharp corner. "First we need to know if Strange is even still in the custody of the GCPD".

"OK, and if he isn't" is ask cautiously.

"Then we come up with a new plan" he answers simply. I glance over at him and he is looking at me with a soft expression on his face. Despite that I am here by choice, the idea that I am actually enjoying Bruce's crusade surprises me. I know rationally that inevitably something bad or painful will happen along the way, but that more or less describes my daily life. I think it's because I always seem to be at my best when I am working alongside Bruce. Even if he does drag me down a bit when his footsteps sound like someone dropping a piano down an elevator shaft. Even when he was being adorably naive or unskilled, while we were together for the winter, it was never bad. Hell, even that time we got caught trying to rip off some mushroom dealers and Bruce took a hell of a beating. Even when we have a bad day seems better when it's us versus the world. I guess when it comes down to it when Bruce and I are together things just work; not always for the best, but at the end of the day I am never disappointed. I once again take a moment to glance over to Bruce and I see that soft look has been replaced with one of terror. As my eyes snap back to the road I slam my foot down on the brake and the old Volvo comes to a half just before a drunk old homeless guy stumbling across the road.

"Don't say anything!" I tell him wearily as I see him open his mouth out the corner of my eye. The homeless guy keeps staggering his way across the road almost getting run down by an oncoming car. "He came out of nowhere" I explain defensively.

"I never said a word Selina" he says as I see the telltale twitches of one of Bruce's repressed grins.

"Smartass" I mutter as I hit the accelerator and the car takes off again. A few more minutes of driving, three more near misses and a sarcastic offer from Bruce to buy me driving lessons and we arrive at the GCPD Precinct. I pull the car into an alleyway along the building somewhere out of sight; just in case. Bruce goes over the plan aloud for the third time as I sit fiddling with the blinkers and readjusting the rear view mirror.

"Anything I missed?" he asks as I snap out of my boredom.

"Bruce, I'd say this plan is simple enough that it doesn't take running through it half a million times..." I tell him grumpily. "...just do your thing... go in and see the cop and check if Strange in a cell... stop complicating it" I finish. I turn to look at him and he is smiling at me. I don't know what I said to earn one of his warm smiles but I definitely need to find out. "What?" I ask him self-consciously.

"Nothing" he says dismissively. "Just reminds me of when you were teaching me".

"Nah you were way more helpless back then" I tease as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Again with the helpless jokes?" he asks wearily.

"OK, you're not 'that' helpless" I say jokingly; emphasizing 'that'.

"I seem to recall saving you at least four times" he pouts.

"So four minus all the times I saved your rich ass and I think it still comes out in my favor" I tease as I count off each 'life saving' on my fingers.

"I retract my remark" he says with a smile as his sense of humor begins to outweigh his wounded pride. Oh I would love to let him off the hook that easily, but sometime it's too much fun to tease him.

"Think of it this way Brucie... at least your cute" I say. I love watching his cheeks fill with red whenever I tease him. I remember during the winter when we we're in the Narrows, some random street girl started flirting with Bruce and calling him cute. It's gratifying to know that when I flirt with him, he blushes but when other girls flirt he goes quiet; with one exception of a backstabbing bitch. But I guess he had to learn not to trust some people the hard way. What did she do; she bats her eye lashes and moons over him and suddenly he trusts her. All I had to do to gain his trust was to spend an entire four months with him getting into all sorts of trouble around Gotham. I suppose I am still bitter about how easily Silver St. Cloud wormed her way into Bruce's good graces. I may not have always told Bruce the truth in the past, but when he came to me and suggested his 'training' idea that was when I knew he trusted me. Before that there was always a little doubt in my mind that he was only pretending to trust me or be my friend so I would help him solve his parent's murder. My train of thought derails as I look up to see Bruce still staring at me. His cheeks are back to his usual pale colour. Sometimes Bruce suddenly becomes hard to read, even for me. This is one of those times, his eye are boring into my own and I have no idea what he is thinking.

"So... uh?" I begin.

"Uh yes, I'll go see if Strange is in a cell now" he says as he snaps out of whatever was holding his attention. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he says as he opens the car door. I see his makes to step out of the car before he halts and looks at me. Suddenly he leans over the centre console and kisses me on the cheek lightly. "Wish me luck!" he says excitedly as he bounds out of the car and down the alleyway. Now it's my turn to feel my cheeks fill with red. I hate how he can do that. How he can turn the tables and make me blush. As I watch Bruce walk out of sight at the end of the alley my mind thinks back to my first kiss. The one I stole from Bruce. The one I pretended was nothing. Lots of girls have probably thrown their first kiss away for cheaper; but it would have been nice to mark the occasion or something. In the end I guess I wanted my first kiss to be with someone who was kind; and the added benefit of teasing Bruce was a huge win. All in all as first kisses go, mine wasn't bad. I'll just have to make up for it with doing the other firsts better. I let my mind wander down that line for a few moments before I see Bruce walking up the alley.

"Your cheek isn't very lucky" he says dejectedly as he slides himself into the passenger seat of the Volvo. "He wasn't in any of the cells".

"My cheek is so lucky, you just kissed it wrong!" I say defensively for no real reason. He just looks at me half amused as his eyes go unfocused and he drops into his thinking mode. "So now what?" I ask.

"I think... we're going to have to break into GCPD records" he says slowly as he works his way through his thoughts.

"Are you crazy?" I ask worriedly.

"Possibly" he states calmly. "But I think we can do it". I have a real love hate thing going on with that look on his face. The determined 'you will never stop me' look he gets sometimes. Today that love hate coin falls hate side up.

"C'mon Bruce, there's like a hundred cops in there... how the hell are we going to get in?" I ask.

"Not to the records section" he explains. "There should only be one clerk on duty down there... and if I distract him you can get in and get the file on Strange" he finishes simply as though his plan was perfectly sane and without holes even I could drive through.

"OK, so how do you distract him?" I ask.

"I think the slow kid got lost looking for mommy routine should work for me" he answers. I smile inwardly for a moment as I recall teaching him that little con. It fools most normal decent hearted citizens. Won't fool mobsters or crooks, but on the right cop it works every time.

"Right and how do I get in?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Records in the sub-basement" he answers. "There is a ventilation access which you should fit in. It will probably be around the back of the building."

"Well then" I say. "What are we waiting for?" I ask rhetorically as I repay a debt and lean and kiss him on the cheek. My aim is off slightly and I catch the corner of his mouth. I open the car door and slide out and take off up the back of the alley as I hear Bruce shouting to give him five minutes. As I round the corner I see the ventilation port Bruce mentioned about ten feet up in the air on the side of the building. That would be a problem for most people, but there are plenty of hand holds and assorted pipes running along the outside of the building to climb on. I take a quick look around and see nobody before I grab a hold of one of the old pipes on wall and lever myself upwards. As I get face to face with the grate over the ventilation duct I pull out one of my many tools and begin prying off the bolts keeping the grate on. After a minute of removing the bolts and then wedging the grate between two pipes to keep it from falling I drag myself into the ducts in search of room that resembles a records room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cue the messages about 'women driver' stereotypes... c'mon... she's fifteen people. I like to think her feet can't reach the pedals properly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strange Times

I've been sitting in the car waiting for Bruce for almost ten minutes and I am getting both bored and worried. As I start thinking of ways to bust Bruce Wayne out of juvie he casually turns down the alley and then takes off running to the car. My first thought is someone is chasing him, but I don't see anyone. As he gets closer I see the excitement on his face and I realize he just want to know what I've found. He wrenches open the car door and throws himself into his seat slamming the door behind him.

"Did you get it?" he asks hurriedly.

"Wait... hold up... what kept you so long?" I ask.

"A police officer wouldn't let me out of his sight when he got worried about me" he explains quickly. Ah yes, the downside of playing the lost kid; overly helpful people. Fortunately that's a relatively small risk most of the time. "Well?" he starts. "Did you find the file?"

"I can do one better" I say smiling widely. "Think you can climb ten feet of drainpipe?" I ask.

"Most likely" he answers. "Why?"

"Strange is in interrogation, I saw him. I heard they're waiting on some cop called Alverez, but he will be busy for the next few hours" I tell him. "So until then he will just be sitting there".

"You saw him?" he asks surprised.

"Yep. The duct goes straight over the interrogation rooms" I explain proudly. "So want to go speak to Hugo Strange?" I ask.

"Let's go" he says decisively as he reaches for the door handle. I too reach for the handle and we both exit the Volvo. We both take off towards the back of the building where the ventilation inlet is. Bruce fall into step beside me as I walk up to the pipes and hand holds I used to climb up before.

"Think you can do it?" I ask challengingly.

"Yes" he answers determinedly before stepping forwards and grabbing a hold of the pipe and pulling himself upwards. Soon he's face to face with the open duct and he drags himself inwards. I follow him up and pull myself into the duct behind him. "Which way" he asks over his shoulder. I look at him and notice he is having difficulty fitting into the ducts, if he was only slightly bigger he would be stuck.

"Up ahead turn right" I say as I watch him take off crawling down the metal tunnel. I quickly follow him enjoying the fringe benefits of going second down the duct. After crawling on our hand and knees for a few minutes we reach the ventilation grate in the roof of the interrogation room. As we have no room to turn about I hear Bruce unsnap the plastic tabs holding the less secure grate in place and then watch as he lowers himself down into the room with a slight thud.

"What's going on?" I hear Strange ask in a startled voice below. I hear Bruce say something but I am not listening as I pull myself up to the grate and lower myself into the room with more grace than Bruce.

"I have come to have a talk Dr Strange" says Bruce formally as though he had not just dropped through an air duct in the ceiling. I stand up slowly and look about the room. It's a run of a mill cop interrogation and beating room. Strange is handcuffed to the table with his ankles shackled.

"I am certain there are easier ways to have a talk Mr Wayne" says Strange in his calm monotone voice as he looks me over. "Ah hello again young lady" he says to me ignoring the fact that he held me prisoner less than twenty four hours ago. "Still helping Mr Wayne with his fatalistic crusade I see". I open my mouth to retort but Bruce cuts me off.

"I am afraid we don't have time for small talk Dr Strange" says Bruce calmly. "And yes while there are easier ways to have a talk, none would go unnoticed".

"Ah... I see" says Strange slowly. "Am I to infer from your method of entry that you wish to speak about something... private?" he asks shrewdly.

"Yes. I will be blunt; I want to know about the secret council who directed you and your experiments at Indian Hill and Pinewood Farms" he answers as he slowly takes a seat opposite Strange.

"Well, it would seem you have set your sights on a much larger target than I" says Strange wryly. Slowly Strange's expression turned from calm to solemn. "Bruce... before we discuss that particular topic further I must tell you that you are setting yourself up for doom".

"I am aware of the dangers" says Bruce defiantly.

"And is she" he says turning to look at me.

"Don't give me that fake worry crap" I spit angrily at him. "You're a lunatic and you hurt my friend..." I finish.

"I did not hurt your friend. I made her better... I gave her life!" interrupts Strange. It grates me how he can say those words like he truly believe him. I take a step out of the corner and make towards Strange before Bruce holds up a hand to stop me. I feel the blood pounding in my ear and the urge to hurt Strange. The only thing keeping me from following that urge is me and Bruce's full partners promise. If I piss of Strange he will call out for help and the cops will come running.

"Regardless" steps in Bruce. "...I have a few questions".

"I would imagine you do" says Strange calmly turning back to Bruce. "But may I ask what it is you think would make me give you those answers?"

"You are an intelligent man Dr Strange so I am sure you have already a few ideas about why" says Bruce calmly. In the back of my mind I can tell Bruce has prepared much of what he is saying. I don't think many people can pick up on it, but I can.

"There are a few possibilities in this scenario" say Strange calmly. "But I still wish to know why I should tell you anything".

"When we were in your office at Arkham" says Bruce carefully. "We're you and my father really friends?"

"Yes. I considered Thomas Wayne one of my greatest friends" answers Strange in a fond way that makes me feel ill. I see a shadow of anger flicker over Bruce's face for a moment before it is hidden behind the mask of formality.

"Then is it also true that you wanted me to end my investigation into my parent's murders so you could spare me?" asks Bruce intently.

"Yes" answers Strange.

"Well then your choice is simple..." explains Bruce. "I will continue my investigation into the secret council behind your work regardless of whether or not you give me any information" he finishes. "The most subtle and safe way for my investigation to continue would be for you to tell me what you know" concludes Bruce calmly.

"And thus prevent your untimely death along with that of your lovely companion" says Strange as understanding dawns in his eyes. "I see, that is quite a dilemma". Strange looks at Bruce for a moment before glancing over at me as his brow frowns in thought. "Of course your plan depends on my loyalty to my dead friend being higher than my loyalty to this council".

"There is that chance" says Bruce.

"Very well. If you are intent upon your current course I must warn you the people you are dealing with are very powerful and will have no qualms about taking either of your lives" explains Strange as he looks between me and Bruce.

"Not another 'it's dangerous' speech" I mutter wearily as Strange casts me a smug smirk.

"As I said we are aware of the dangers Dr Strange" says Bruce.

"Well then... I shall tell you what I know" says Strange. "But you must exercise caution".

"That's the plan" I say sarcastically.

"What I know of this secret council is very little" Strange begins. "I have never met them fact to face and they have an almost omnipotent manner of communicating" he continues.

"Explain?" asks Bruce.

"They contact me through primarily through the CCTV monitor in my office. I have had an electrical engineer investigate how it works, but they found nothing" says Strange. "Prior to that all communication was through similar screens".

"How did you begin working for them?" asks Bruce.

"I was approached by a middleman after I was put forward to being my program at Pinewood Farms" answers Strange.

"What did they want you to do?" asks Bruce.

"My end goal was to create a way to return life to the dead" says Strange proudly. "My other work, they considered meaningless, but I was too valuable so they indulged me".

"When you say they contact you through a monitor?" asks Bruce slowly as he shifts in his seat.

"I mean just that. They appear on the screen, somehow knowing I am present in my office" answers Strange.

"Wait, have you seen their faces?" I ask suddenly as I realize a possible method of finding the council.

"No... they wear masks" answers Strange almost disappointedly. "That about summarizes what I know of these people... all I have left are suspicions".

"What are your suspicions?" asks Bruce.

"I believe the council is somehow connected to Wayne Enterprises. Their ability to communicate and their level of information suggests wealth and access" says Strange. "I had at one time considered doing my own research into this council... purely out of curiosity".

"And why didn't you?" asks Bruce as he focuses on Strange's every word.

"I was warned off" answers Strange. "Bruce... if I were you I would begin by looking at the board of directors at Wayne Enterprises... not just them, but anyone who may be controlling them".

"I see..." says Bruce as I watch his brow turn down as he thinks. "Thank you for telling me Dr Strange".

"Do not think me altruistic Bruce" say Strange condescendingly. "I have my reasons for telling you... and they aren't motivated solely by your wellbeing".

"Nevertheless, thank you for telling me" say Bruce as he stands up and turns to me. I look up at the ceiling duct and consider how we are going to get out of here. I watch as Bruce walks over to the door and turns the handle. "It's unlocked Selina!" he says quietly. Strange looks on with vague interest as I step up onto the table and push the ventilation duct grate back into place.

"Oops... my bad" I say as I accidentally step on Strange's cuffed hand. I smile to myself as the mad doctor lets out a small grunt of pain. I step down from the table and follow Bruce out the door. Bruce closes the door behind us drowning out the muttering curses of Hugo Strange. I take off walking with Bruce next to me as we make our way through the corridors of the precinct. We go unnoticed as we casually step back into the main lobby of the precinct. I take Bruce's hand as I lead him around the lobby and out into the Gotham air. We head up the block and down the alley and his hand slips from mine as we separate and each get into the Volvo.

"Now can we have a day off?" I ask jokingly. Bruce leans over the center console and raises his hand to my cheek. My heartbeat skyrockets in my chest as Bruce leans in and lightly presses his lips to mine. My mind goes blank as our lips press together and Bruce slowly and gently kisses me. It's not a hot and heavy kiss, but it isn't exactly chaste either. I feel our teeth knock together lightly as we move our lips. Bruce's warm breath rolls over my face as he breaths deeply through his nose. Eventually I feel him begin to pull away and I realize my eyes are closed. I open them to see a smiling Bruce staring at me with slightly wet and swollen lips. I really enjoy that warm smile of his, it makes me want kiss him more. "I... uh" I mumble.

"Yeah..." he concurs. "Think you can drive us home?" he asks. I nod slightly as a voice in the back of my head reminds me Wayne Manor isn't my home, but I stifle that voice.

"Sure" I say as I start up the engine and put the car in drive and roll slowly down the alley.

"Thanks Selina" says Bruce as he turns to look at the road.

"What for?" I ask confused.

"Everything... helping me... being there with me... just... everything" says Bruce slowly. I feel a smile tug at my lips as I turn down the street and head back towards home.

"OK" I say lamely. As we drive Bruce and I sit in a comfortable silence. Slowly his hand reaches across the space between us and grabs my hand resting in my lap. He laces our fingers together for a few moments before an oncoming car causes me to need both of my hands. I smile sheepishly at him as he smirks at me. He isn't fooling me; his knuckles are white as he grips his knees. I press down the accelerator more and take off faster down Gotham's back streets. Maybe when we get back Bruce can make it up to me for ruining our day off. As I drive my mind fills with thoughts of Bruce's hand on my cheek and his lips pressed to mine as he gives a long non-verbal apology; I drive faster hoping to get home sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Lots of dialog and plot here... sorry. Next few chapters will jump ahead a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sadness Waynes**

The sun is setting as I pulled the old Volvo up the driveway to Wayne Manor where Bruce and I spot a worried looking Alfred darting out the front door and heading towards us up the driveway. He had his usual worried look on which as always was a combination of livid fury tempered by fearful terror. Out the corner of my eye I see Bruce tense so I placate him with empty words telling him not to worry. He really does care too much about Alfred’s opinion on what he does, but I suppose that is supposed to be the job of a child’s guardian. But there lies the problem, Alfred still sees the child; the only living Wayne. He sees something to be protected and guarded in a gilded cage rather than the ever increasingly street smart young man I spent a winter with. The idea of Bruce locked up in Wayne Manor never getting into scrapes or having adventures doesn’t sit right with me. How could anyone in their right mind wish to deprive Bruce of that broad faced grin he gets when he’s acting like a madman and jumping building to building being chased by one bad guy or other. There is a part of me that selfishly wishes Bruce was just another street kid. That he had no home and no guardian and it could just be us watching each other’s backs. I could live with that; happily. I know we would grow up eventually but somewhere in the back of my mind I know with absolute certainty no matter how irritable I act, or how aloof I pretend to be; Bruce won’t walk away from me.

I stop the car a foot before knocking over Alfred who is standing upright in front of the car; towering over us. His expression is murderous as he stands with his hands behind his back. The image of angry parent would only be complete with his hands on his hips and a tapping foot. Bruce sheepishly steps out the car as I kill the engine and follow him out.

“Where the bloody hell ‘ave you two been then eh?” he asks angrily.

“I know you are angry Alfred” said Bruce calmly. “But I think it would be best if we spoke inside”.

“Very well then” spits Alfred as he turns to me. “Miss Kyle, I don’t suppose you actually have a drivers licence?” he asks me sarcastically.

“Sure I got one” I tell him cheerfully. “...not mine... but I have one”.

“Oh bloody brilliant” he curses to himself. “Two under aged misfits gallivanting about Gotham in a beat up old station wagon!”

“Chill man... I know how to avoid cop traps” I tell him dismissively. “I’ve never been pulled over yet”.

“Terrific... bloody terrific” says Alfred as he glances between Bruce and me before turning on the spot and marching off indoors.

“Must you worry him further” says Bruce exasperated as he rolls his eyes at me.

“Hey it’s not my fault you two are so much fun to tease!” I reply defensively. Bruce simply grins at me before saying we should go explain ourselves to Alfred. As much as I would like to keep our little party down to just me and Bruce, I suppose Alfred ought to know what’s happening. The only way Alfred with get it into his head Bruce isn’t the fragile Ming vase he thinks he is, is through exposure therapy. If Bruce goes about hiding his need to danger Alfred will never understand the need. I wonder if Alfred can relate in any way. Bruce told me he was an army guy before he was a butler. That is one hell of a career change; going from shooting at people to serving peoples dinner. Bruce tells me Alfred has always hinted at a rough misspent youth, so perhaps his desire to keep Bruce away from the seedy and dangerous side of Gotham is a way to prevent him from following the same path he did as a youth. People are funny like that; always trying to make up for their own mistakes by trying to stop other people’s mistakes. I told Bruce this one night in the Narrow’s and he agreed it is a possible reason.

I follow Bruce down the many corridors of Wayne Manor as he makes his way to the study. Bruce pokes his head into the study before stepping through. I follow him into the room and see Alfred standing in front of a slowly burning fire. Bruce calmly takes a seat behind his desk while I sit myself on couch’s armrest. I turn my head back and forth looking from Alfred to Bruce as the room fills with a more and more tense silence.

“Sooo...” I begin awkwardly. Alfred turns from the fire and looks at me and then looks at Bruce.

“Well then Master B... as you have successfully worried me half to death by disappearing without a word I think now might be a right good time to explain yourselves” says Alfred in an eerily calm voice.

“I’m not sorry I left Alfred” says Bruce calmly. “But I am sorry I didn’t explain myself first... I shouldn’t have worried you” he finishes dejectedly.

“I see... so then where may I ask were you and Miss Kyle this evening?” he asks formally as Alfred set himself back into the master and servant relationship they often fall back on.

“Me and Selina went to speak to Hugo Strange” says Bruce evenly as he meets Alfred’s unflinching gaze.

“And why the bloody hell would you want to speak to that lunatic!” asks Alfred wearily.

“I needed to know what he knew about the secret council” answers Bruce as he pulls out a pad of paper and pencil and beings jotting down notes as he speaks.

“And Gotham’s finest just let you waltz in and speak to him then?” asks Alfred disbelievingly.

“Of course not Alfred... don’t be an idiot” says Bruce condescendingly. “We had to infiltrate their interrogation room where Strange was being held” he finishes. I snort at Bruce’s formal description of our little break and enter session of the Gotham precinct. Sometimes Bruce’s way of speaking is funny as hell. All the other people who met him in the Narrow’s thought he was either eccentric or just out right mad. I suppose that makes him my little crazy billionaire. Very quickly that train of thought starts me laughing like the crazy person I was just mentally accusing Bruce of being. Both Bruce and Alfred turn from their discussion of what Strange told us in the interrogation room and look at me confused.

“I... er... don’t ask” I say between giggles as I wave them off. Eventually after further explanations from Bruce about what happened at the precinct Alfred makes his excuses and leaves to go make some ‘supper’. I note the very deliberate manner in which he left the door wide open. I turn to look at Bruce who is still scribbling down notes and ordering a file. I can imagine it won’t be long before the little secret room will have a big old board filled with notes and photographs as we continue to investigate. In some ways I envy Bruce’s methodical nature, despite still preferring my impulsive and ‘wing it’ approach to life; just another way we fit together well as a team I suppose. He looks, while I leap. Eventually Bruce drags himself away from his desk and sits himself next to me on the couch.

“Selina” he starts. “About earlier... in the car” he says quietly. Immediately my mind fills with thoughts of his lips pressed to mine as he pulled me into a kiss after we spoke to Strange.

“...yeah?” I ask; putting on my most aloof manner possible.

“Well... I just... I wanted to say I am sorry... I shouldn’t have kissed you” he says sadly as he looks me in the eye.

“No... it’s fine... just a kiss... don’t worry about it” I say quickly as I backtrack and throw up my walls at Bruce’s rejections.

“That’s not what I meant” says Bruce quickly as he grabs my hand. “I did... I mean I do want to kiss you it’s just...” he trails off.

“Just what?” I snap angrily as I tug my hand free and stand up facing him.

“When we were in that room with Strange... I was... I was in front of the man who contracted my parent’s murders and...” he says desperately as he stands up. I see his eyes dampen slightly as he looks at me, almost pleading to understand what he is saying. “He was the man who killed them... and I had to sit there and be polite to him... for the second time...” he finishes with a half sob.

“I... uh...” I stammer helplessly as he stands there looking at me. Slowly I step forward into his personal space and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. His face resting tightly against my cheek as I feel him slowly let loose what was building inside. He’s not crying, he’s just shaking in my arms.

“I... just wanted something that wasn’t connected to the all the horrible stuff” he says as I feel his heart hammering in his chest. “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that... it was escapism” he says finally.

“Bruce” I say getting his attention. He looks up at me slowly as I try to put on a hopefully soothing expression. “I don’t mind you kissing me... just don’t... don’t go trying to take it back afterwards OK?” I tell him as I trip over my words trying to grasp for the right meaning.

“OK” he accepts quietly. “...I’ll probably want to kiss you again” he says as I see a watery smile form on his lips.

“Not until you make up for making me think you were regretting kissing me!” I tease playfully.

“OK, so it was a poor choice of words... I’m sorry” he says defensively.

 “Very poor choice” I say as I pull him tighter into my arms and bury my face against his neck.

“Thanks for... you know... being here with me... and there” he mumbles quietly into my ear.

“Anytime Bruce... just... I’m sorry I got all freaked out when we were talking about the kiss” I say muffled into his neck. “I’m not really good at this whole having someone to trust thing”.

“That was obvious” he says teasingly causing me to fumble about to weakly slap his arm. I pull away from Bruce slightly and to look at him. “OK, how about this, I try to trust better... and you try to not use poor words” I offer.

“Sounds good” he says he swoops in and gives me a light peck on the lips. “I did warn you” he says to me as he steps away and darts out the door. I quickly regather my scattered wits and make chase with the intent on making Bruce Wayne pay for being a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short follow up chapter. Yes the chapter title is a shameless pun... no I don't give a damn... no don't send me angry messages... please put the knife down!  
> For anyone who may be confused when I use ... that means a pause mid-sentence or someone trailing off. It's not strictly speaking good writing, but I think it does convey meaning better through dialog. If anyone's bothered by it let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mischief Manor

It's been five days since Bruce and I had our little talk with Hugo Strange and despite the initial excitement our little investigation has stalled somewhat. Bruce tells me this is more or less how all his investigations go, but I am not convinced. So far he has collected and categorized a ton of information on pretty much everyone on the executive level of Wayne Enterprises. Of course he had the help of a guy called Lucius Fox. Soft spoken rich type, but he seems to be on Bruce's side and both he and Alfred trust him so I guess I do too. Other than sitting about idly amusing myself Bruce has had the lion share of work and as I expected he now has a big notice board hanging up on the wall of the secret room covered in photos and information. It is nice to watch Bruce as he thinks and reads through all the files Lucius brought in, but it gets boring after a while. I've been cooped up in this place for too long with nothing to do. Even after our little kiss in the car last week and a few peck on the lips here and there Bruce has been too damned occupied to refocus on that particular task. Part of me thinks I could strip down to my birthday suit and prance around the secret room and Bruce would probably keep staring at that damned notice board. I swear it's enough to give me a complex.

I look over at Bruce who is still sitting at his father's desk in fiddling with the computers trying to see what his father was researching before he died. This is another one of his new obsessions; trying to make sense of Thomas Wayne's own investigation. But so far all Bruce has found is stuff we already knew about Pinewood Farms and Indian Hill, but nothing even referencing a secret council pulling Hugo Strange's strings. There is only so long a girl can sit on a desk in front of a guy trying to catch his eye before she takes drastic measures.

"Bruce?" I say interrupting his train of thought as his eyes snap to me sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Mhm?" he says as he refocuses on his work. Now I feel certain I am going to develop a complex.

"I think you need a break honey" I say, trying out a pet name. Not sure if it fits me; feels a little sickly sweet to say but it does grab his attention as his eyes lock back onto mine. "How about we go up to the roof and relax for a bit?"

"Honey?" he whispers to himself in confusion.

"Too much?" I ask. "How about darling?" I continue with a soft smirk.

"Isn't that... you know a more girlfriend thing?" he asks almost naively.

"Are you saying we're not girlfriend and boyfriend?" I ask feigning sadness.

"I... uh... what?" he stutters trying to keep up with the conversation.

"Chill B. I'm just teasing" I say finally letting my mocking grin slide across my face.

"I see" he says as he stands up and steps between my legs hanging loosely off the desk. "It's not nice to tease your boyfriend sweetie" he whispers into my ear as he leans in. As his words register I feel my face flush and a slight tingle rolls up my spine at the word 'sweetie'. Damn him, four months hanging out with me 24/7 and the idiot learns the finer points of teasing and mockery. I feel his hand rest gently on top of my thighs as he steps closer to me as our bodies press lightly together. "You wouldn't tease me like that would you?" he whispers.

"I... uh..." I stutter as I watch him slowly lean in to kiss me. I can tell he's moving slowly to give me time to back out if I want. Fat chance of that, I think as I grab his jacket lapels and drag his face roughly against mine as I close my eyes. Our lips mash together with a little force and I feel my nose tap lightly against Bruce's as he turns his head to give us a better angle. His lips are warm and soft and they move surprisingly insistently against my own. Running almost on instinct and from what I've read from dime store romance novels I try to kiss back. It's pretty sloppy and uncoordinated, but it doesn't faze me and if the gentle rumble rolling up from Bruce's chest is anything to go by, he's fine with it too. Technique we can learn, but the sparks jolting up my spine with every movement of our lips is all natural. I slowly bring my arms up and wrap them over his shoulder and around his neck. I let one of my hands run softly through his hair. I love how soft his hair feels against my skin. I am suddenly glad I remembered finally to remove my glove when we're just hanging about.

Bruce's warm breath washes over my face mixing with mine as his hands slowly slide up my thighs and hold gently onto my hips. I crack open my eyes and look at his face. Up close it's all burry but his eyes are open and are locked gazing into my own as our lips dance and his tongue pokes lightly at my lips every now and then. I feel a gently rumble of my own roll gently out my chest to meet his own. Eventually Bruce lightly pulls away and I let out a pitiful whimper that in any other situation I would feel shame for, but here and now I feel totally justified. Bruce is standing there with his face barely an inch from my own as his breath comes in deep pants. I too am breathing heavily and I feel a huge grin spread across my cheeks. I glance down and see a small strand of saliva is hanging between us. I find it almost funny that it doesn't bother me as I watch the strand burst and break finally separating me and Bruce. I let my arms hang lightly over his shoulders as I let my eyes wander over his face.

His lips are swollen and wet and his nostrils flare with each pant of air. His eyes are dilated and he's got the most wicked grin on his face that could only be rivaled by my own. I let my eye glance over the cheekbones I find so appealing and the angled chin that fits Bruce so perfectly before returning to gaze into his warm brown eyes. That light mischievous twinkle in his eye; the one I hope he reserves only for me is beaming at me across the inch of space between our faces. I nudge my face forward slightly and brush my lips against his in a far more chaste and quick kiss before pulling back. This time it's Bruce who lets out the pitiful sound as he chases my lips and presses another kiss against me. I once again close my eyes as our lips reacquaint themselves. I feel his tongue poke at my lips and I part my lips slightly letting it slip slightly into my mouth before closing my lips around it.

Bruce lets out a soft groan as I suck and nip at his tongue before prodding it with my own. Before I know it I'm lost in our deep kiss as we duel our tongues and lips back and forth against each other. But before long soreness and the need for air causes us to part again. I open my eyes and watch the strand of saliva burst gently across his chin as I smile at him. He returns the smile brightly as I just sit there looking at him.

"So... does sweetie work or should I keep working on it" he says breathlessly.

"I... uh... keep working on it" I say as my brain kicks back in. "Does honey work alright?" I tease back.

"I don't mind it" he says with a smirk. "Maybe mix and match a bit?" he offers.

"Hmm... could work" I say pretending to think.

"So did I do anything in particular to earn this or?" he asks.

"I was bored" I say trying to remain straight-faced at the crestfallen look that crosses his face.

"Oh" he says absently as he tries to pull away. Sometimes he is too easy to mess with.

"I was bored... and you needed to relax" I amend as I pull him back by his neck.

"Oh" he says more enthusiastically as he catches on. "Are you ever going to stop teasing me?" he asks with as smile.

"Hopefully not" I answer honestly. As I say that I picture and wrinkly and grey-haired version of me teasing and old balding Bruce and can't help but let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry you've been bored Selina" he says suddenly as a serious look crosses his face. "I just got so..." he trails off.

"Obsessed? Focused? Fixated?" I offer teasingly.

"Yes, those" he answers rolling his eyes. "I know you're not used to just sitting about doing nothing and..." he start.

"Don't worry about it" I say dismissively. "If I didn't want to be here I'd have swiped one of your sports cars and be long gone" I finish.

"I know" he begins. "I just don't want it to be all about... this stuff" he says waving his hand in the direction of the notice board.

"So don't let it be" I say. "How about we go for a ride into Gotham and see what's going on around town tonight?" I ask.

"Still have those fake IDs?" he asks as his hand returns possessively to my hip.

"Course I do" I say feigning offence. "Why, want to go try sneaking into nightclubs again?"

"Well you did promise me to teach me to dance" he says softly as he nudges his nose against mine for a moment.

"Hmm. You sure you just don't want to see the girls of Gotham out in their miniskirts?" I ask smirking at him.

"Why, do you own a miniskirt?" he asks innocently.

"I'm sure I could pick one up at the mall for a five finger discount" I whisper lightly as I lean forward and nip at his lips.

"I could buy it if you wanted" he offers as he brings his lips tantalizingly close to my own.

"Hmm. Better yet, you could swipe me a miniskirt" I say as I angle my head slightly and press my lips lightly against his.

"OK" he says quietly as he pulls away. "But we should leave a note for Alfred... else he'll probably alert the GCPD this time".

"Just don't put down the nightclub bit" I say jokingly as he pulls away. "Or the miniskirt bit!" I add.

"Of course not" he jokes as I slide off the desk into his arms. "But can we take the bus this time? Please?" he begs.

"Big baby" I mutter as I grab his hand and lead him up the stone stairs and onward to a night of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Next chapter I am changing the rating of this story to M. There won't be anything M rated in the next chapter, but I think I ought to get it out of the way. It wouldn't be fair for people to read this and then have a rating change sprung on them. If anyone has any problems, let me know.  
> That's about as realistic a first make out session I could write; without going full gritty realism and having Bruce poke out Selina's eye with his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Admission of Change**

Our night out trying to go nightclubbing ended typically for me and Bruce. We got kicked out of two nightclubs because the bouncers spotted us sneaking in. Ran away from one because some idiot thought calling me a rather unpleasant name while in arms reach of Bruce Wayne was a good idea. Oh and me starting what I am reliably told was a ‘cat-fight’ with a girl flirting with Bruce. Despite all this it was a pretty good night. Didn’t managed to get any drinks, but if we’d have wanted to drink we would have gone to the Narrows. I still catch myself smiling when I think of Bruce freezing up when we danced for a while at a rave-style nightclub. For a guy who not two hours earlier was trying desperately to measure my tonsils with his tongue; he sure blushes when I pulled him close and started dancing with him. Eventually he got out of his awkward self-consciousness and started dancing and we actually had a really good time. Until said aforementioned idiot called me ‘street trash’. He was smiling quite proudly to himself and basking in his friend’s admiration as Bruce calmly turned and floored him with a clean right hook. It would seem Alfred’s training is paying off well. I’ve never really been one to let someone else fight my battles, but I must say it is nice to feel valuable enough to protect.

After the bouncers decided we were causing trouble we kicked out one of the bathroom windows and made a run for it down an alley and up a fire escape. With Bruce’s laughter following behind me as I ran like mad, I couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. Eventually we realized nobody was actually chasing us and we ran about four blocks over rooftops for no reason. Bruce blamed me because I kept running; I blamed Bruce for not telling me to stop.  We called it a draw when we decided a better use of our time was to make out on one of Gotham’s empty rooftops for a little while. I’m quite far from being a romantic, but even I have to admit that there is some appeal to being kissed against a wall under moonlight and being kept warm by Bruce’s warm body pressed against me. Eventually we parted and I led him down the fire escape and to the bus stop where we waited for a bus to take us back out towards Wayne Manor. It wasn’t until the bus turned the corner and I stood up that I realized I still had Bruce’s warm hand clasped tightly in my own.

Once we got home, Alfred gave us a rather half-hearted lecture on ‘sodding off to do as we please’ which Bruce stood calmly and listened wearing a blank expression. I on the other hand couldn’t wipe the goofy grin off my face. I never really thought I would do the whole sneaking about and making out with a guy thing. In all honesty I never really thought about doing anything beyond the next few hours. Well, until Bruce Wayne stumbled his way into my life with his awkward charm and ice-melting smile. What he told me about things always being in a constant state of change seems to apply to me. I guess I couldn’t spend my whole life just living moment to moment, at some point I would have wanted more. It looks like now that something more is Bruce Wayne kissing me against a wall. After Alfred thinks me and Bruce to be sufficiently chastised he puts the riot act back into storage and tells us he will be retiring for the evening. I tried to make a joke that he was too young to retire but it would seem I have the wrong audience.

I watch from my spot on the couch as Alfred leaves the study and pauses for a moment before closing the door most of the way leaving it slightly ajar. I suppose that is some progress at least. Suddenly Bruce drops into the seat next to me with a loud exhausted groan. I kick off my boot and wriggle my sore feet for a few moments as I see Bruce do the same out the corner of my eye. Quickly I flop sideways and rest my head on Bruce’s thigh and plant my legs up on the arm rest. Bruce lets out a funny little yelp of surprise.

“Selina!?” he asks loudly.

“Hmm?” I reply feigning ignorance.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks ironically as he lowers a hand to my hair.

“Very comfy. Billionaires make the best pillows” I say matter-of-factly. I feel a slight shudder ripple down my spine as Bruce slowly winds his fingers through my hair and I am suddenly reminded of our dancing earlier in the night. His hands running though my hair as our bodies press together as we try to move in some semblance of rhythm. At least it was better than our dancing at that stuffy Wayne Enterprises function where Bruce got me to pick that executives pocket. At least in that rave-club nobody was paying attention to our awkward rhythm as we slowly learned to move together.

“Selina” says Bruce suddenly catching my attention.

“Mmm?” I murmur as his hands slowly sift through my light brown curls.

“Am I your boyfriend?” he asks quietly. I quickly turn my head looking him in the eye and see his serious expression.

“Do you want to be?” I ask defensively as his hand stills.

“I wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t” he whispers in a barely audible voice.

“And do you think I would kiss you if I didn’t think you were my boyfriend?” I ask barely hiding the bitterness in my voice.

“You did kiss me the first time we met” he says defensively. “I don’t know... it’s hard to tell with you” he mumbles quietly.

“Yeah I kissed you the first time we met... and that was my first kiss... and it definitely want a kiss like earlier!” I say sitting up and looking angrily at him across the couch.

“That was your first kiss?” he asks softly as his eyes become shrouded in confusion.

“I... well... yeah” I say lamely.

“But... you acted like it was nothing!” he says even more confused. I think back to that first innocent peck on the lips and try to remember how I acted afterwards. Annoyingly all I can recall is the fleeting feel of his soft lips and his slight blush. I guess if anyone would remember the other stuff it would be Bruce and his freakish memory.

“I... I didn’t mean to... I just...” I say trying to explain. “I wanted to kiss you” I say finally. I see the slight frown cross Bruce’s forehead and I feel slightly sad that he would be confused why a girl would just want to kiss him.

“But why?” he asks trying to make sense of what I was saying.

“Because... you were nice... and acted like a friend” I say quietly. “But there was a part of me that thought you were only being nice so I would help you solve your parents murder... and I just... I don’t know... I wanted to believe for a little moment you really just wanted to be my friend and actually like me” I say awkwardly as I look away embarrassed.

“Oh” says Bruce quietly. I sit motionlessly on the couch as I let the embarrassment at my confession wash over me. Before I can sink too deep into my own discomfort Bruce slides his hand around my neck and reels me into his arms and softly presses his lips to mine. They are the same soft and warm lips I have gotten to know in the last day and with our quick learning our kissing technique is already quite good. Bruce wraps his arm tighter around me and runs his hands through my hair as his lips mercilessly kiss at mine. I try to keep up with his all out attack and suck his lower lip between my teeth and give it a slight nip. I feel a deep groan work its way up through his chest and reverberate through my lips. Our tongues duel for control as we kiss and run our hands through each other’s hair and over our necks. Our kissing continues as I feel Bruce’s warm breath on my cheek and hear the loud wet slurping and popping noises between each kiss. Slowly I pull my lips away and look into Bruce’s glazed eyes and see a soft smile form on his face.

“I never pretended to like you Selina” he says honestly as he leans forward and nips at my lips. “And I do want to be your boyfriend... and I want you to be my girlfriend” he says.

“Well that’s kind of a given” I say breathlessly as I return the favour by placing a line of quick wet kisses along his sharp jaw line.

“I want us to say it” he says distractedly as I continue kissing along his jaw and below his ear.

“I’m your girlfriend” I whisper in what I now feel certain is a seductive voice as I feel the shudder rock through Bruce’s body. “Are you going to be my boyfriend... baby?” I ask.

“Ah... yes” he says letting out a gasp as I bite softly on his earlobe.

“You like that... baby?” I purr softly into his ear.

“Uh... yeah... but what’s with the baby bit?” he asks as I feel his hands rest gently on my hips.

“Well... I am always calling you a baby... kind of fits don’t you think?” I ask teasingly as I lean back to look him in the eyes. I watch the confusion turn to amusement in his eyes as he leans in and presses a light kiss to my cheek.

“Yeah, it fits Princess” he whispers to me.

“No!” I say defiantly pulling back. “You are not calling me Princess!” I say trying not to laugh as Bruce tries to put on a look of fake sadness at my distaste for his latest pet name.

“I’ll keep working on it” he says offhandedly as he pulls me drags me back towards him and pulls me into a tight hug. I let out a soft sigh and I bury my face in the side of Bruce’s neck and inhale the scent of his shampoo deeply.

“Don’t put all your effort into it” I say muffled into his neck. “We’ve got other work to do too!”

“I can multitask” he whispers softly as he nuzzles his face into my neck. I sit there letting the soreness of our night out slowly melt out of my body as I lean into our hug. “Good night out?” I ask.

“Mhm” he affirms quietly. “Thanks for taking my mind off things sweetiepie” he says as I feel a smirk cross his lips.

“Keep trying baby” I says trying to resist the urge to slap his arm for using that tasteless pet name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Contrary to everything I have said thus far, this story is not going to get an M rating. I had a go writing at a M rated chapter and I couldn't get it to flow right and it felt too shoehorned in. I think at a later stage I may put out a sort of 'directors cut' type thing with extra M rated chapters in a separate story, but otherwise the T rating remain. (I'll go back and leave a note in previous Author Notes). Thank you to the reviewers who we good to speak about the rating stuff and a especially thanks to the person who gave me the idea for cutting out any M rated parts and releasing them separate if I feel the need.  
> Well wasn't that a bunch of fuss for nothing... why are you holding a pitchfork reader?  
> \- Also let me know if the characters relationship is progressing too fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Peeling Tensions**

After our night out I slept in until noon. Even if we don't plan to, we seem to just gravitate to sharing his room; if not his bed. Sometimes I just flop down onto the couch that lines the wall of Bruce's bedroom and watch him drift off to sleep. Other times we just fall into bed and cuddle up and fall asleep. That's all it has been so far though; sleeping. I imagine a lot of boys our age wouldn't be satisfied with just sleep, so I am thankful for that at least. I wonder if Bruce's is as freaked out about thinking of that kind of stuff as I am. I get how it all works, I'm not naive and I have spent plenty of time skulking about alleyways and rooftops to get a general idea how it's all meant to go. But the whole concept and I just don't seem to mesh in my head. I'm still getting used to having someone to make out with whenever I want let alone other stuff. I know Bruce wouldn't push anything I didn't want, but there is a small fear in the back of my mind that he may want more than I can give. Which considering how I practically stole his first kiss is kind of ironic. I think it's ironic anyway. It could be coincidental; I'd have to ask Bruce. He's very pedantic about the meaning of irony. Sometimes I wish things like sex and boyfriends could be simple.

I give a huff of frustration as my mind wanders aimlessly thinking about future things for me and Bruce. I can feel him curled up behind me with his face pressed into my hair. His slow deep breaths are rolling warmly across the back of my neck while his hand lightly rests over my belly. Normally Bruce wakes up before I do. I am not a morning person, but I guess I've got a bit on my mind. I take a peek at the alarm clock in front of me. It's getting close to one in the afternoon. I suddenly feel a soft rumble in my stomach and I realize I haven't eating in a while. Deciding to sneak into the kitchen and swipe some fruit, I slowly unwind Bruce from around me and gracefully lever myself out of our bed. When did I start calling it our bed I wonder as I slowly pull my jacket on over my long sleeve shirt. I shake off the thought as I slowly duck out of the bedroom and down the hallway in search of food.

As I approach the kitchen I hear some music playing quietly behind the closed door and some occasional banging noises. I gently ease open the kitchen door and poke my head in. What I see is something I think will I will never forget for the rest of my life. Standing in the kitchen is Alfred Pennyworth, with a glass of wine to one side and humming along to some old English punk band as he works a cleaver into some meat. I watch as Alfred brings his arm down quickly and hacks off another small piece of meat. He transfers the meat to the plate before continuing on. I slip soundlessly into the room.

"What'cha listening to?" I ask casually as I walk across the room and grab an apple from the bowl. Alfred lets out a quiet curse as he turns abruptly on the spot to look at me.

"You nearly scared the bleeding life outta me" he says annoyed as he reaches over and turns down the music on the old looking stereo. I take my apple and pull myself up onto my usual spot on the counter. "Must you always sneak up on me like that Miss Kyle?" he asks.

"I didn't mean to" I pretend. "I just wanted to know what you were listening to". Alfred looks at me curiously as I slip my switchblade out of my jacket pocket and start peeling the apple skin to the floor unfettered.

"It's an old band me mates used to listen to" he says calmly as he steps over and nudges one of the bins under me for the apple peel to fall in. "The drummer grew up just down the way from where we lived".

"Ah" I say distractedly as I keep peeling the apple. Out the corner of my eye I see Alfred return to his place in front of the chopping block to pick up the cleaver. His hand moves for the handle but he seems to change his mind as he pivots on the spot.

"Will Master Bruce be joining us any time soon?" he asks.

"He's asleep... long night" I say as I finish peeling the apple and take a small bite of the tart flesh.

"I see then..." he begins quietly. "This may be a good moment for us to discuss some things".

"What things?" I ask suspiciously. I suddenly recall the last time Alfred and I had a talk in this kitchen.

"You know very well what bloody things" he says crossly. "Don't think it has not escaped my attention that you and Master Wayne have been sharing a bed as of late" he continues as his voice fills with venom.

"Look... nothing's happened..." I begin trying to placate him.

"...nor has it escaped my attention that the pair of you has been off snogging every other change you get" he finishes, cutting me off.

"How is that any of your business?!" I say angrily.

"Allow me to finish" he says menacingly before straightening himself and taking a few calming breaths.

"Well?" I ask impatiently as I take another bite of my apple.

"Well... the only reason I have not seen fit to put an end to this youthful mischief..." he answers. "...is because for now I am just grateful Bruce is taking an interest in anything other than his obsession with solving the murder of his parents or any other set of lunatics along the way!"

"I... uh..." I stutter trying to grasp what Alfred is saying.

"But there is a point where I must say something" says Alfred calmly. "There is a difference between what Bruce needs, and what he wants".

"And what? Bruce doesn't need me?" I ask bitterly.

"You tell me young miss. Could you really see yourself one day as mistress of the Wayne Manor?" he asks condescendingly. "I know very well how you kids are these days. But Master Bruce was not raised like that" he explains. "If he has a romantic interest in you... then he is bloody well serious about it".

"And I'm not serious?" I ask with disgust.

"Oh you lot these days change sweethearts more often than you change your bleeding skivvies" he dismisses causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Not that it is your 'bloody' business" I say imitating the Englishman's accent for a moment. "But I've never had a sweetheart or whatever before!" I continue as I slip down off the counter and square off against him.

"Well, that's all well and good, but could you really wear fancy dresses and talk and smile to all the well-to-do people as Mistress Wayne?" he asks honestly.

"I..." I stutter as I try to picture myself as Bruce's wife smiling at all the rich carefree people I despise. "...probably not" I say meekly as I turn to leave the kitchen. As I turn I see Bruce standing there looking curiously at me. Alfred turns and spots Bruce looking crossly at him.

"Ah Master B" says Alfred trying to break the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Miss Kyle and I were just having a little talk about your relationship" he finishes as he calmly stands with his hands behind his back.

"I heard Alfred" says Bruce bitterly. "I know you are trying to protect me... but you are mistaken" he says slowly but with a certainty in his voice that calms me for some reason.

"How's that then?" he asks.

"I do need Selina... but not to play a happy wife" says Bruce slowly. "I need her to keep me from getting buried in my search for answers" he says confidently.

"And you believe she is the one to do that?" asks Alfred skeptically. I feel a bolt of anger shoot through me at Alfred's words.

"She is" answers Bruce simply. Alfred turns to me with a curious look in his eye.

"And what do you think then miss?" Alfred asks me cautiously.

"Hell if I know" I answer. "I just drag him off to do something fun when he looks tense... and sometimes kiss him because it makes me happy and makes him smile" I say honesty. I think once upon a time a conversation like this would make me run away and probably swipe something valuable on the way out the back window. Now all I can think about when Alfred starts interrogating me about me and Bruce is trying to convince him to let us be. I watch as Alfred gives a curt nod.

"It would seem that I was out of line then" says Alfred evenly as his eyes return level and his soldier persona shifts to the front.

"You were Alfred" says Bruce confidently as he looks calmly to his guardian and butler.

"I'll... er... be out" I say as I grasp for an excuse as I make my way to the kitchen door. I leave the room as I hear Bruce and Alfred trading words calmly as they do their man-to-man thing. As I walk down the hallways with my half eaten apple in hand I wonder to myself what my future holds. I really don't think I can give up myself and my nature to be Mrs. Bruce Wayne. But I also don't want anything more than just to be around Bruce. Maybe it doesn't matter. Alfred is old school, and he expects Bruce to want to be like his father; married with kids and the whole parties and luncheons crap. Maybe Bruce and I will just have to figure out our own thing. Screw convention; people already give me dirty looks. They already give Bruce pitying looks. We don't need to please people like that. We can be whatever the hell we want to be. And all I want to be is with Bruce Wayne. I guess the whole boyfriend thing isn't as complicated as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You knew this was coming. I felt the characterization waver a bit in this chapter so if anyone agrees, let me know. Also in my mind Alfred Pennyworth listens to the Clash. Anyone else remember the first time they figured out relationships aren't complex for the reasons we typically think? Yeah me either...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Spring Cleaning**

How dare he; how dare that damned English idiot say I am not what Bruce needs? Maybe Bruce doesn't need me like air, but we're better together. Those four long months of winter taught me that. I've never had four months of less tension, better sleep and just general happiness than with Bruce around. I know he's happier with me around. It's not just a teenage boy thing; god I hope not. Maybe Alfred's right. Maybe Bruce needs a girl who can smile like an idiot at all those fancy parties he will one day be expected to attend. Some airheaded bimbo who cares more about what diamonds Bruce will buy her rather than the amazing smiles he has. Yeah sure, some girl like Silver without the whole throat slitting business. I slowly walk closer to the large window facing over the Wayne Estate. It's rather bleak out today. Just perfect even the weather want to keep me in a bad mood.

I stand there thinking about Bruce as I watch grey clouds float past. I think about Bruce being with a faceless blonde. I think about him kissing Silver St. Cloud. No. I can't do the whole socialite thing and smile at parties as I hang off of Bruce's arm. But parties and money aren't all there is to Bruce Wayne. I've seen it when he fights, the look in his eyes; a cross between thrill seeking and desire for justice. That was a gift from the deaths of his parents; his desire to put wrongs to right. It's kind of funny that I'm his girlfriend in a way. He knows my crimes and what I've done, I told him during the winter. He didn't care. I remember once he told me that it isn't fair to judge someone for turning to crime when they have no other options.

I let my mind wander for a while as I look at the way the sunlight catches the water droplets running down the window. I think back to Bruce and Silver. I feel anger rush through me at the thought of that woman. Maybe if I can't be the smiling idiot for that Bruce Wayne needs, but maybe I can be his partner in crime. Someone he runs the gauntlet with. The person he trusts to have his back in a fight. Yeah, all that I can do. I can do that now. Hell, I do that now anyway. Alfred just doesn't see it. He can't get the idea of the crying boy out of his mind. He only tolerated the Bruce I know. The Bruce I know is a fighter, a thrill seeker and an angry man out for justice. Alfred doesn't see it, but any eye-candy socialite will never be able to help Bruce with that side of himself. But I can.

"Miss Kyle?" I hear quietly from behind me. It's Alfred's distinctive English baritone. I feel a wave of anger pulse through me as I turn and glare at him.

"What?" I practically spit.

"Alright, take it easy" he says soothingly as he steps into the room. I look around the room for the first time since I walked in here on auto-pilot. It seems like some sort of lounge room with couches and tables all facing out the large windows. "I came to have another word with you after you wandered off" he says.

"You mean now that Bruce isn't here?" I ask snidely.

"No... I mean to apologize" he says his voice filled with humor. Sometimes it's hard to tell when Alfred is being snarky or sincere. I wonder if that's an English thing.

"Did Bruce put you up to this?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, not intentionally anyway" he says as he lowers himself into a seat with a weary sigh.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"After Master B and I had words I realized I was out of line" he says evenly.

"No shit" I say rolling my eyes.

"Yes well..." he begins. "I only want to protect Master Wayne" he says looking uncomfortable.

"And how in the hell would you expect me to hurt him?" I ask.

"I never said you would hurt him deliberately" he explains carefully. "...but one day... Master Wayne is not going to be able to simply hideaway in Wayne Manor. And one day Master Wayne is going to want a wife and children" he finishes.

"And what? I'm not the right sort to do that? Would it make him look bad?" I ask bitterly.

"That is not what I meant" he says adamantly. "My only fear is one day Master B will want those things that he damn well deserves and you will get frightened off leaving him broken".

"Oh and a sure way not frighten me off is to start talking marriage and kids less than a day after me and Bruce became girlfriend and boyfriend" I say sarcastically.

"Yes, I can see that now. Good intentions, poor execution I suppose" he says with a roll of his eyes.

"Look, I can't make promises for the future, but for now... I can't think of anyone else I want to be around" I say hoping to make him understand. Alfred just gives me a subtle nod as he sits staring at the corner.

"Selina?" I hear Bruce call from down the corridor.

"In here Bruce" I call back as I watch Alfred stand quickly from his seat and return to his usual demeanor with his hands behind his back. Bruce steps into the room quickly with a goofy smile on his face. That smile vanishes the second he sees Alfred and is replaced with a look of concern. I catch a twitch of a smirk cross Alfred's blank face at the previously goofy look on his master's face.

"Is everything OK?" he asks glancing at me pointedly.

"All is well Master B" says Alfred innocently. "Just putting a few things in this room to right" he continues as he turns and casually straightens a few assorted antiques sitting about on a nearby table. Bruce glances over to me by the window seeking my confirmation.

"All good" I say playing along. I already know Bruce will probably get the story out of me later, but even on days like this messing with him can be fun.

"OK then" says Bruce nodding in acceptance. "Selina... would you like to come with me into the city... I need some books" he says to me.

"Haven't we already got enough books!" says Alfred exasperated.

"No" says Bruce simply as he looks at me for an answer.

"Sure B" I say as I step across the room. On impulse as I walk past Bruce I grab his hand and lace our fingers together. Bruce give my hand a quick squeeze as he turns and makes to leave the room.

"Oh and Alfred" says Bruce pausing mid-step.

"Yes Master B?" answers Alfred as he continues pretending to straighten odds and ends on the nearby shelves.

"That vase was in the correct spot before you shifted it" says Bruce straight-faced as he gestures to one of the many items Alfred has 'straightened out'. Bruce then steps out of the room dragging me behind him as we head down the hallway. I glance sideways and see a knowing smirk on his face. I swear it's getting harder and harder to fool Bruce each day. Well, if all goes well and Alfred keeps his freak outs to a minimum I will have plenty of time to get practice at teasing Bruce Wayne. I let a smile cross my face as I begin to think of ways to make Bruce blush while we're out shopping for some books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short follow up. Sometimes trying to prevent disaster, causes one. Thankfully this isn't one of those times.  
> Also sorry to anyone who got confused as I left this story marked as complete by accident.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mirror's and Darkness**

As Bruce and I sit on the bus slowly winding its way through narrow streets heading into Gotham I look down at smile at my hand clasped in Bruce's. Bruce is looking around the bus and doing that people watching thing he does. He slowly looks around at the other passengers as they read through newspapers, talk to other passengers or are just staring out the windows. He casts a critical eye over each person in turn slowly. He tells me its practice; to learn to get as much information as possible from someone at first glance. I always noticed the little things, but that was a survival thing. But now that Bruce told me where to look I can see other things. Not as important as someone fiddling with a gun in their pocket, but still useful. Like the man at the front of the bus with the glasses, he's reading a book. Only his eyes aren't moving and he keeps glancing sideways at the young woman next to him in a skirt. I smile lightly as I wonder if Bruce picked that up in half the time I did. Hell, knowing Bruce he probably knows creepy glasses guys entire life story by now.

The bus slowly trundles over the bridge into Uptown and before taking the expressway into Midtown's East End where Bruce wants to buys some books on electrical engineering. He tells me he needs to expand his skill sets into different areas. I just smiled and told him he can make me something cool to use when I work, like some laser cutter thingy or some auto lock picker. He just laughed and said he'd give it a go before kissing me and leading me onto the bus. Eventually the bus arrives in the East End and Bruce and I along with a huge crowd of others depart the bus.

"So where to?" I ask as the crowd disperses.

"Belson's Books" answers Bruce giving my hand a soft squeeze. "Best book store in the city" he declares.

"OK, lead on baby" I say. Bruce gives me one of his warm smiles at my increasingly becoming favorite pet name. Slowly we walk down a few blocks hand in hand getting an occasional few stares; but I don't give a damn. As we walk down the street Bruce pulls up short and I turn and look at the doorway he's entering. It's an old mom-and-pop style bookshop with simple wooden shelves, with loads of books lining every surface of the walls. I feel Bruce's hand slip from mine as he gets enthralled by the knowledge at his fingertips and he goes off hunting his prize. In the back corner I see a woman in her mid-twenties reading through a large tome as she minds the cash register. She pays no mind as Bruce mills about grabbing four books. I take a glance at the books as Bruce takes them up to the counter to pay; they all more like advanced technical manuals rather than a 'How to Fix a Toaster' type deal. I shrug away the thought as the young woman looks up from the huge book she's reading to accept the money and place the books in a paper bag.

After paying for his books I lead Bruce out to a nearby bus stop and we take a seat. He's smiling softly as he takes a quick peek through his new books.

"Hey Bruce?" I say trying to catch his attention.

"Hmm?" he answers distractedly.

"I want to take the next bus that heads out to the Narrows?" I say evenly as I watch with amusement at the almost stricken look that crosses Bruce's face.

"Uh... yeah sure" he says awkwardly as he puts his books back into the paper bag.

"...only to get some of my stuff from my crib" I say smiling happily at Bruce's response. "Why what did ya think I meant?" I tease. I watch as Bruce's face flushes red and he looks up at me slowly.

"You really are never going to stop teasing me" he says calmly as he slides closer to me pressing us together from knee to hip.

"Nope" I whisper happily as I lean my cheek on his shoulder.

"I can live with that" he says. "So getting your stuff huh?" he asks giving me a sly look that I am sure means he plans on getting me back.

"Not all of it" I say defensively. "Just... you know... some stuff I need" I finish lamely.

"Mhm" murmurs Bruce softly. I just smile sideways at him as the next bus to the Narrow's pulls up and I drag him on board. A few other passengers get on with us as we pay for our ticket and I drag Bruce into a seat to press against his warmth again. After a good twenty minutes of the bus slowly making its way over the Midtown Bridge and into the Narrow's, Bruce and I quickly get off the bus a few blocks from where I was staying most recently. It's one of the flats above an old abandoned youth center. Bruce hasn't seen this place, I found it after thing's had gone crazy with Bridgit and I wanted a place where she hadn't been. I drag Bruce down one of the Narrow's many alleys and up a fire escape which is the only way to get to the top floor apartment.

I pull myself into the familiar spartan style room and glance around looking for signs of trespassers. Everything is in its proper place. I listen as Bruce gracelessly drags himself into through the window and looks around the room.

"Nice place" he says softly. "Better than that place over by the church".

"Yeah" I agree as I grab a unused dufflebag and start loading up my odds and ends. I grab stuff like clothes, trinkets and some tools and throw them all into the bag as Bruce watches interestingly. I kick aside the brick holding the closet door open and let it swing shut after I finish pillaging it.

"That's everything important" I say lightly.

"Everything?" he asks meaningfully.

"Everything I want to have with me" I answer with a smile as I walk up to him and press a soft kiss to his lips. I look sideways as Bruce dumps his paper bag carelessly on the bed and brings his hands either side of my face and pulls me in for a deep kiss. I let my dufflebag drop to the floor as I wind my arms around his back as our lips and tongue fall into a familiar rhythm. I feel his hands roam over my cheeks in into my hair as we fill the room with sucking and popping noises. I let my tongue roam softly into Bruce's mouth and slowly run it along his front teeth and down over his sharp canines. I feel a gentle groan roll up Bruce's chest.

"Get your hands off of her!" I hear shouted from the doorway in a familiar voice. Bruce and I both break away our kiss and turn at the same moment. I feel my heart stop in my chest. It's Bruce. Not the Bruce in my arms, but like a copy. A guy with shaggy hair wearing Bruce's face sporting a very unfamiliar furious expression.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouts Bruce as his hands slip from my hair and I feel him shift in a ready posture.

"I'm BRUCE WAYNE!" shouts faux-Bruce angrily back at him as he steps into the room. I feel my heart drop as he says the words. My mind flashes through Hugo Strange's monsters, the guy who mimicked Jim Gordon's face and I feel anxiety cross my mind for the first time in a very long time.

"No you are not!" says Bruce forcefully. "What are you really" he continues as he steps closer to faux-Bruce.

"How did you find us here?" I ask almost meekly as faux-Bruce's glare settles on me.

"I was watching Wayne Manor and saw you both leave... and I followed" he says bitterly looking back at Bruce. "Have you been sleeping in my bed as well as kissing my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Wait, when did I become your girlfriend?" I ask cutting off Bruce mid retort. I feel the confusion well over me as I place my hand gently on below Bruce's shoulder blade and feel his racing heartbeat. No, I think to myself. I don't need any proof of which Bruce is mine. I was kissing real Bruce. That was his smile, his smell and his soft hands pressed into me. This person in front of me wearing a Bruce mask is trying to trick me. I feel fury well up in my chest as I think of someone trying to pretend to be my Bruce Wayne.

"I... I don't remember!" says faux-Bruce manically. "I was in Arkham... then I don't remember anything before that... BUT I AM BRUCE WAYNE!" he yells pointing an accusing finger at Bruce. "AND YOU ARE AN IMPOSTOR!"

"You are not me" says Bruce defiantly at his doppelgangers rage. "You may think you are but you aren't!"

"But... I AM!" shouts faux-Bruce as he charges across the room. Bruce readies himself as faux-Bruce tackles him by his midsection across the room and into a wall. I feel my anger rise as I watch Bruce throw kidney and liver punches at faux-Bruce. I step in try to wrench faux-Bruce off of my boyfriend by his arm but all I succeed in doing is spinning him around and he backhands me. I feel myself flop backwards onto the mattress at the force of the blow. I see out the corner of my eye Bruce recovering and standing toe to toe with his doppelganger as they each throw punches. Faux-Bruce seems stronger. I pull myself up and step up to faux-Bruce as he lands right hook below Bruce's ear sending him flying against the wall. Faux-Bruce turns on me as I reach out to claw for his eyes. He bats aside my hands and punches me quickly in the mouth knocking me back onto the mattress. I hear Bruce groaning from somewhere in the corner as faux-Bruce looms closer over me. I try to roll away but faux-Bruce is way faster than the Bruce I know. He grabs my ankles and drags me to edge of the mattress.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" he roars in my face as his hands find their way around my throat. I see stars burst before my vision as I look into the eyes of the man with Bruce's face. I feel the burning need for air as his hands grip tighter. I can't hear anything but I can see faux-Bruce shouting at me. I'm still kicking my legs about trying to get a shot into his groin but he has my knees pinned. This is it. I guess its how I die. Of all possible ways to die, this isn't the worst I think as I try to claw futilely at faux-Bruce's eyes; the same brown eyes of my Bruce, without the softness or affection, just rage and anger. I look calmly as possible at the face of the man kneeling on my chest and strangling me. I try to memorize the line of the face; the curves of the brow and the soft look of the lips. It's not my Bruce, but under the circumstances it will have to do. I try to let calmness wash over me as faux-Bruce shouts into my face endlessly. I feel my vision fade black as I see Bruce; my Bruce, my boyfriend, my best and only friend move suddenly out the corner of my fading vision. He steps in quickly and slams a brick into the side of faux-Bruce's head. I watch as faux-Bruce's eyes roll up into his skull as he flops sideways off of me.

I feel air slowly return to my lungs as I draw in desperate gasps of lifesaving oxygen. My throat hurts and my breath comes in rasps, but I am alive. I turn to see my Bruce kneeling down on the bed next to me as he pulls me into his lap. I can see he's saying words, but I can't make them out. I just sit there for a long time as Bruce rocks me back and forth in my arms. I shift up slightly so I can stare into Bruce's face. I look into those same brown eyes, but instead of the rage and hatred there I see only what has always been there for me; affection, concern and love. I feel content for a moment as I hear Bruce making shushing noises and my focus slowly returns. I look up at Bruce and for the first time I see the adrenaline and fear pounding through him.

"Br...uce" I croak as my sore throat prevent me saying coherent words.

"Yeah... I'm here Selina" he says softly as he holds me tight.

"We... nee... need to leave" I whisper hoarsely.

"I need to get to a payphone and call the police Selina" says Bruce softly.

"No... no police" I whisper. "Your face... questions" I continue as I glance over at faux-Bruce. He's lying lifelessly on the floor at the foot of the bed; his glassy eyes looking up at the ceiling as blood slowly pools around his head. I knew the moment Bruce slammed that brick into him he was a goner. I feel my chest tighten as I look at the dead lifeless eyes that could have been Bruce's own. "Don't want... you... arrested" I whisper softly.

"It will be OK, Selina... when we've calmed down I'll run down to a payphone and..." he begins.

"No!" I says as loud as possible as I feel my throat ache. "Blame you... suspect you..." I say trying to get my message across without using too many words. "Your face... blame you... too many questions!" I say as adamantly as possible a weak voice.

"OK, so what then" says Bruce as slowly calmness pops behind his eyes and he enters his problems solving mode.

"Building empty... burn... body" I say croakily. I watch as Bruce thinks about it for a while before slowly lifting me up. He stands up and carefully pulls me to my feet.

"OK... I'll... burn it" says Bruce as he thinks. "I need to call Alfred... have him pick us up" he continues as he seemingly thinks through everything he needs. Bruce softly deposits me into an old worn armchair in the main room and then grabs my dufflebag and his books and places them next to me. "I'll be back in minute" he says to me. I just nod as he steps out through the fire escape. I turn slightly and through the doorway to the bedroom and I can see the foot of faux-Bruce. I know this is not ideal; but what if the cops buy the whole 'I'm the real Bruce' nonsense. What if they try to accuse Bruce of murder or something? Sure, he's rich but they do it all the time to street kids. Self-defense becomes six months in juvie. I can't let that happen. And not in the middle of all that Bruce is looking into right now. As I think through my worry for Bruce he calmly steps back into the room. "Alfred will be here in half an hour" says Bruce.

"OK" I mutter quietly actually thankful for the English butler's help for once.

"Do you still keep a can for siphoning fuel about?" he asks as he looks around the room.

"Kitchen under... the skin" I say quietly as I feel bruises forming on my neck.

"OK" says Bruce. I watch as he walks into the kitchen and returns with a half full can of fuel. "Still got some in it" he says.

"I'm sorry Bruce" I whisper sadly as I feel my eyes get watery.

"Hey... no" says Bruce as he puts down the can and rushes over to me. "It's not our fault" he says. "He attacked us". He kneels down next to me and runs a soothing hand through my hair. I give him a watery smile as I see the warmth in his eyes. "I still think we should call the police though" he whispers.

"I'll take the blame... if... you do" I say smiling at him as I watch his soothing grin falter.

"Selina you can't, the police will lock you away" says Bruce trying to convince me.

"So no... cops" I say grinning. "Please... don't want... to lose... us" I finish sadly. Slowly Bruce leans in and presses his forehead against mine. It's warm and for some reason calms me.

"OK..." he finally says. "Alfred will be here soon then".

"Let's go" I whisper. Slowly and with a lot of care Bruce helps me down to the alleyway with our stuff. I sit on an old dustbin as I see the sun slowly set past beyond the tall rooftops. Bruce climbs back up the fire escape. We've had to burn one of my old hideaways before during our winter together. He knows how to do it; even if it is unpleasant. A few minutes pass and I see Bruce slowly climbing down the old rattling fire escape as smoke softly billows out of what used to be my crib. I smile at him as his feet touch the ground and he walks over to me. He hoists the dufflebag over his shoulder and the books under his arm as we walk slowly down the alleyway. I lean most of my weight against him as we walk out into the street and down the sidewalk. We walk past the boarded up youth center and down the street further. Bruce being his usually worried self stops by a payphone and called 911 to report a building fire. The fire department is the only emergency response group in the city who actually turn up when you call them, no matter where. For that they are generally are respected about Gotham.

Bruce pulls out a handkerchief and wipes down his fingerprints off the phone how I taught him. He steps out of the phone booth and we continue strolling down the road. Down the road I see the old Volvo driving carefully with Alfred at the wheel. He does a U-Turn and pulls up alongside me and Bruce. Bruce and I settle tiredly into the backseat as Alfred takes off down the road and heads back to Wayne Manor. I listen absently as Bruce tells a worried Alfred what happened. I cringe inwardly as he doesn't leave out any details, but I suppose if Alfred didn't report me for pushing his friend out a window, then he can deal with this. The drive back to Wayne Manor passes in a daze as Bruce and Alfred talk about who faux-Bruce could really be. At the moment I don't give a damn.

Alfred pulls the car up in front of the entrance doors of Wayne Manor then he and Bruce go about like mother-hens trying to get me inside. I note with some amusement how Alfred leads me straight to Bruce's bedroom when I tell the pair I want to lie down. I look around the familiar room and let the tension that had been resting on my shoulders fall to the ground. I drop into the soft bed and kick off my shoes. I roll my eyes as Alfred insists upon checking my neck. After the worrying Englishman has confirmed my bruising isn't life threatening and tells me it will heal in a few days I roll my eyes and flop backwards onto the pillows. I slowly shuffle myself around until I am lined up properly with the bed and I drag one of Bruce's soft blankets over my tired body. Somewhere in the room I can hear Bruce and Alfred talking and I try to focus to listen to what they're saying.

"...I killed him Alfred" I hear Bruce say softly with a sadness in his voice that makes my chest ache.

"I was about your age when I first had to kill someone Master B" whispers Alfred comfortingly. "It's never an easy thing".

"But... he looked like me... and I... I killed someone Alfred" I hear Bruce say tearfully.

"Well, as you told it to me... your impostor had his hand about your misuses' throat meaning to kill her?" asks Alfred.

"Yeah... but..." starts Bruce.

"But nothing!" says Alfred cutting him off. "He had his hands around your Miss Kyle's throat... and you did what any man should do" he continues. "Now, unless you plan to make a habit of taking lives... I suggest you worry more for Miss Kyle and about why some poor lad thought he was you... rather than feeling sorry for yourself" chastises Alfred. I hear Bruce sniffle slightly and I can feel tears welling behind my closed eyes.

"You're right Alfred" says Bruce with renewed determination. "I will find out why this has happened".

"Very good Master Bruce" says Alfred almost jovially. "I'll go about putting that ugly Volvo away then shall I?" he asks.

"Yes Alfred. I think I will turn in for the evening. It's been a long day" answers Bruce.

"I'll imagine it has" says Alfred wryly. "I'll place you and Miss Kyle's things in the study" he continues as I hear him step out of the room.

"Thank you Alfred" says Bruce. I hear the door close softly followed by footsteps as Bruce walks over to the bed. I feel the bed dip as Bruce sits down. I crack open my eyes and watch as Bruce removes his shoes.

"Hey" I whisper causing Bruce to look over his shoulder at me. "Didn't mean to listen in" I say.

"It's OK" he says kindly as he lifts the blanket and slides in next to me.

"It's not your fault" I whisper softly.

"I know... it's just going to take time" he says as I feel his arms wrap gently around me as he pulls me into his warmth.

"We're... still good?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course" he whispers as his hands rub soothing circles on my back. "I... just feel... sad... is all" he mutters.

"It'll get better" I say as I press my face into his shirt and let my lungs fill with his comforting scent. "I'll try to help" I finish softly.

"Thanks" he mumbles slowly as his breathing slows down. A gently silence fills the room as I let my hands grip possessively at his shoulders. "I'm... sad about what I did... but... not why I had to..." he whispers suddenly.

"I'm glad you did" I whisper jokingly. "Who else would keep you warm" I say as I wiggle lightly in his arms. I hear Bruce let out a soft chuckle as I feel the tension in his body lessen slightly. It's going to be hard for Bruce for a while. But he had no real choice. What would be better; he killed some guy wearing his face, or if he sat by and let some guy strangle me. I can tell he's going to be all noble and beat himself up about it. So the best I can do is try to make sure he knows he's still a good man. Still my Bruce Wayne and sometimes life gives you a handful of bad choices and tells you to pick one. I let Bruce's soft snoring relax me as I try to think of ways I can get Bruce and me to calm down tomorrow. Nothing is every easy for us. But at least at the end of the day I am here with Bruce wrapped around me. Could be a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A long chapter. Sorry. I know I'm throwing away a character that the TV show brought in, but in all honesty I have no damned idea where the show writers are taking that plot-line so it got used here. Sorry if this chapter got a bit dark for people.  
> Now to preempt some peoples ideas: No Bruce isn't going evil. Yes, in some comic incarnations Bruce killed someone (and is in fact used as an origin story once or twice to explain where his distaste for killing comes from). No this isn't a straight up case of self-defense and calling the cops is possibly a bad idea. Squatters in an abandoned building... guy with your face... lots of questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Darkness Unfound**

The first thing I feel when my mind finally drifts back into consciousness is the dull throbbing around my throat and suddenly my mind kicks back in at full speed. I sit bolt upright launching the blanket off of me as I look around wildly before I set my eyes on Bruce. I feel relief wash over me as I remember what happened yesterday. My eyes roam over Bruce and he's sitting upright next to me in bed giving me a confused look. In his hands I see one of those electrical engineering books he bought. I see his comforting smile and his mouth is saying words but all I can hear is my heartbeat pounding a harsh pace in my ear. He drops the book to his side as he shuffles across the bed to me and wraps me softly in his arms. He isn't hugging me like he usually does, I note. He's being overly gently like I am some fragile breakable vase. I try to focus on the words Bruce is whispering in my ear as I snake my arms around his back and pull him to me tighter before burying my face into his shoulder.

"...elina? What's wrong?" I hear him say softly. "Selina?" he goes on. I feel his arms grip me tighter as his hands slowly make soft circles on my back.

"I'm OK" I lie croakily into his shoulder. Bruce pulls back slightly to look me in the eye.

"You don't look OK" he says gently.

"Really I'm fine" I tell him defiantly.

"Hey... don't hide things from me... remember our promise!" he chastises lightly as I see that smile I love spread across his lips.

"Not hiding" I mutter irritably. "Just woke up and forgot what happened at first".

"Oh..." says Bruce sadly. "Was... was it my face?" he asks.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Well... he had my face... and he... you know" explains Bruce trailing off. I smile a little at Bruce's line of thought. The noble idiot probably thinks because faux-Bruce had his face, seeing the genuine article will freak me out.

"That's definitely not it" I say grinning at the subtle relief that washes over Bruce's face. "Hell... the most pleasant part about him trying to choke me to death was getting to see your face" I whisper softly as I once again bury my face into Bruce's shoulder.

"That's a little weird" he mutters jokingly as his hands hold me by my hips.

"Eh... I was being choked... I'll take what I can get" I snark softly as I hear a soft chuckle from Bruce. "Besides his face looked nothing like yours... not really anyway".

"Selina?" says Bruce pulling back to look me in the eye. "His face was identical to mine".

"No... just the same features... everything else was... wrong" I say trying to explain. "Like... his eyes looked nothing like yours... none of your soothing smiley stuff... his jaw was tense" I explain trying to put into words what I only know through instinct.

"Soothing smiley stuff?" he asks amused as I watch one of his eyebrows raise slightly.

"You know" I say getting only a confused shake of the head from Bruce. "That whole goofy smile or whatever that could literally get you out of jail".

"I don't have a goofy smile" he says indignantly.

"Yes you do" I say as I drag his face to mine and press our lips together. He is mostly still as I kiss him and run my tongue along his bottom row of teeth. I softly suck his lower lip into my mouth and give it a gently nip with my teeth before dragging my face away from his with a soft pop. "See... goofy grin" I say breathlessly as I look at the warm grin that washes over Bruce's face.

"Doesn't count" he mutters softly.

"I could prove it again if you want... baby" I purr softly to him.

"No... no more distracting me" he says as a clever smirk crosses his face. I pout at his and do my best approximation of puppy dog eyes as Bruce tries to get the conversation back to important matters. "How's your neck?"

"Sore..." I say. "And hurts to talk a bit".

"Maybe you shouldn't talk for a few days" he teases lightly as he lets go of me and resumes his sitting position next to his book.

"Oh sure, make fun of the injured girl" I say as I flop back onto the pillows and pull the blanket up to my chin. "So... day in bed?" I suggest.

"I'm sure Alfred will be happy to wait on you and bring you lunch in bed" says Bruce jokingly as he picks up his book and resumes reading.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask trying to shuffle around to see the alarm clock on the other side of Bruce.

"Half ten" answers Bruce without looking. Another of his freakish skills; he generally knows the almost exactly without ever looking at a watch.

"OK" I mumble softly as I shuffle sideways closer to Bruce as he reads. I can hear his heartbeat a gentle rhythm and the occasional turning of a page. I look up sightly and see Bruce with a pencil in hand occasionally scribbling stuff down in the margin or making other notes. He seems well adjusted after our ordeal yesterday. I know he's putting on a brave face because he thinks I need it. I smile at the idea of Bruce trying to protect me from his problems. That is most definitely not keeping within the terms of our 'full partners' deal. "Bruce" I say getting his attention.

"Mhm?" he says distractedly as he scribbles down more notes.

"Are you... doing OK after yesterday?" I ask softly. Quickly Bruce's attention snaps from the book to me as he gives me a questioning look before he lets out a sigh and closes the book.

"I... I just feel weird is all" he answers slowly.

"Weird how?" I ask.

"Just weird..." he answers. "I know... that what happened was wrong... but every time I try to think about it... I just feel... I don't know... I feel thankful that you are still here and then I feel guilty for being thankful" he says as he huffs in frustration. "I mean shouldn't I be a nervous wreck after what happened?" he asks.

"Bruce... remember when... when I pushed that guy Reggie out the window?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he says.

"That's... kind of how I felt... all I could think of was wanting to protect you" I say sadly.

"And yourself" he jokes lightly. I give a slight giggle before I decide it hurts too much to laugh.

"Yeah... and myself" I amend with a roll of my eyes. "But Bruce... its Gotham... this stuff happens... you didn't go out and kill some random stranger... you protected me" I say adamantly.

"I guess" he answers as he looks blankly down at the closed book in his hands.

"No... no 'I guess'... it's OK to feel shitty about this kind of thing... just... just don't forget you're a good person either" I say determinedly.

"OK" he mumbles quietly as I let my head flop back down to the pillows.

"Remember once I said 'don't change too much'?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah?" he answers hesitantly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that" I say smiling to myself. Sure Bruce may have a touch of the darkness in him, but underneath more important than anything else is the good honest part of him. The part that demands he feel guilty for taking a life rather than feeling thankful he saved one. I curl up closer to Bruce as I hear him resume his reading. I know Bruce has changed since I first met him. But not in the ways that matter. He's still the kind-hearted kid who wanted to be my friend. He's still the honest boy who blushed when I stole his first kiss. Some people break from an experience like we had yesterday. But Bruce and I aren't those people. We will learn from it and get stronger and faster so we don't get put in this position where we feel like hell inside and outside. All of Bruce's talks about training and practice suddenly make more sense in this light. At first I thought it was just some sort of rich kid slumming thing he wanted. But I was proven wrong. I think the thing Bruce Wayne wants more than anything else in the world is the same thing I want; never to feel helpless. And with each other to watch our backs, I think we can find that little bit of peace. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Follow up from last chapter. This was intended to be apart of the last chapter, but it dragged on longer than I intended, so here we are. To respond to a PM I got, self defense (at least in my country) is not as straight forward as it sounds. Trespassing in a building and things like that often turn a self defense charge into manslaughter or some such. Very rarely is self defense a straight forward thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wandering and Downtime**

I decided after spending the day in bed yesterday that I needed to get out and walk around a bit. I must admit it was nice yesterday; with Bruce reading and with me distracting him every so often to make out. When I woke up this morning and had a shower I noticed the bruising on my neck has gotten darker and more noticeable. Even though Alfred said the bruises on my neck aren't life threatening they do look nasty and make it uncomfortable to talk. After I told Bruce I would go for a wander around the neighborhood to stretch, he suddenly ran out of the room. A minute later he came back with an old looking pale white scarf. He placed it in my hand and I ran my finger along what I am pretty sure is genuine silk. I smiled at Bruce as I wrapped the scarf loosely around my neck to hide the marks left by faux-Bruce. I left Bruce to his books as I took off for the front door. On the way I literally bumped into Alfred. After he delivered on of his choicer snarky remarks his eyes looked closely at my scarf. He asked me where I got it in a very accusing tone before I angrily told him Bruce gave it to me. I felt a smile sweep over my face when Alfred told me this scarf was his mothers and I should look after it.

After leaving the mansion I did a lap of the neighborhood; nothing to see really, just rich types doing rich things. The only other people I saw were maids, drivers, cooks and such coming and going. I smiled inwardly that at least Bruce doesn't have a whole staff of people waiting on him. Alfred doesn't count; he's more like a dad than either of them will admit. I quickly got bored and made my way back to Wayne Manor. As I stand looking up at the big mansion in front of me I think to myself I feel up for a bit of nostalgia and make my way down the side of the building. I come face to face with the study window and I take out a small metal tool from my pocket and quietly work the lock until I hear a soft click as the window latch unlocks. I push open the window and quietly step through the curtains. Bruce is sitting one of the comfy couches reading one of his books with his back to me. I step closer soundlessly as I try to think of the best way to jump him. Maybe I could flip over the couch and into his lap or kiss him on the neck.

"Selina would you close the window... it's getting cold in here" he says offhandedly over his shoulder as he scrawls some words in the margin of his book.

"You know it's not fair... I used to be able to sneak up on you all the time" I say frustrated as I close the window and click the latch closed.

"Well... if you get better then you can sneak up on me anytime you want" he says as he closes his book and turns to me. The soft smile on his lips makes me let out a chuckle.

"Imagine: Selina Kyle... master sneaker because she wanted to creep up on her boyfriend easier" I say jokingly as I flip myself over the couch and neatly into the seat next to Bruce.

"If you're not a master now what are you?" asks Bruce interestedly.

"I dunno. An expert maybe?" I say thinking. Bruce frowns for a moment as his mind does that thinking thing of his.

"Hmm. I read once that people in the top three percent of a skill set have only a marginal difference between them" he says.

"Meaning what, that you and I aren't that far apart in how good we sneak about?" I say in disbelief. "Bruce... baby... you may be able to know when I'm creeping up on you, but you sneak like you have a bell around you neck" I say trying to sound comfortingly.

"I have no delusions about my abilities... what I meant is maybe you are already a master of stealth" he says grinning.

"Nah... I can get plenty better. Just you wait!" I say as I slide sideways and press myself against him. "So how's your reading going" I ask.

"It's good. Lucius tells me I have a knack for electrical stuff" he says proudly. "He also says I should consider a college like M.I.T or something".

"You planning on going to college" I say trying to sound nonchalant.

"No" he says softly. "It would mean I would need to go back to school".

"Ah. And I already know your feelings on school" I say as a relief washes over me.

"I don't need to waste my time with qualifications" he says slowly. "I am learning new skills not for work, but so they can be useful to us".

"You know you said 'us' right?" I say as I feel a flutter run through my stomach as his choice of word.

"Yes" he answers simply. "Even before our deal and our dating I wanted to learn these things... but in my head I wanted to learn them to help us both" he says shyly.

"Aw were you crushing on me Brucie!" I tease softly as I stroke his arm consolingly.

"No" he says adamantly. "I just considered you a friend that I cared for and in no way had dreams about kissing you again" he finishes with barely concealed humor in his voice.

"So what did I do to make Bruce Wayne have a crush on me... besides kiss him" I ask slyly.

"Selina... you are fishing for compliments" he says formally.

"C'mon tell me" I say pleadingly as I effect my puppy dog eyes that never seem to work for me.

"Fine. You were beautiful, different, and smart and were able to make me smile" he says wearily. "Good enough?"

"Yeah... you thought all that about me the first time we met?" I ask slowly.

"Yes" he says.

"Oh..." I say thinking. "I just thought you were a dumb rich kid with a cute face" I continue teasingly.

"I would like to amend my last statement by saying that you were also a massive pain" he says rolling his eyes at me. I see the smile spread across his face as I try to up at him with a hurt expression. "Fine... a moderate pain".

"Better" I say as I rest my head on his shoulder. Bruce reopens his book and returns to his reading as I play with the soft silk of my scarf. "Hey Bruce?" I say.

"Yeah?" he says absently.

"Alfred said this is your moms scarf?" I ask quietly.

"It was" he answers not looking from his reading.

"Why did you give it to me?" I ask meekly.

"It's no good sitting in a draw... and it looks good on you" he says as he turns and gives me a soft wet kiss on my cheek. I just nod slightly as I let my fingers run over the white fabric and try to make sense of the scarfs meaning. Bruce never does things for no reason. I could ask him, but half the fun with us is trying to figure each other out. It's just how we work. The other half of what makes Bruce fun is when I tease him. I think the third half would have to be the kissing. I think I need a new kind of math to figure us out. I think about asking Bruce but he would probably get a blackboard and write out an equation giving exact values to how much fun each aspect of our relationship is. I smile warmly as I let my mind wander through the pointless and fun things we did to keep ourselves amused during our winter together. I feel Bruce's arm raise and slowly wrap around my shoulder as he continues reading and occasionally scribbling a note on the page. I feel a warm feeling rush through me as I remember Bruce telling me he was learning this stuff so it could be useful for us. Maybe I should pick up a new skill set.

"Hey Bruce... do you think I should learn to fly a helicopter?" I say suddenly. I feel a slight tremor run through him as his face pales. I giggle slightly at his reaction as I softly nuzzle my cheek into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a bit of a breather chapter after a tense few chapters. Now that I've taken the black hood off of the stories head and you can see that the Adventure genre was there for a reason; what do people think so far? It's difficult to gauge for myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tangled Schemes**

It's been two weeks since faux-Bruce tried to choke the life out of me. And I must say it has been two very long weeks of Alfred being his usual overprotective self and of Bruce alternating between fussing and moping about. I look closely at my reflection in the en-suite bathroom and examine the faded bruises. The only remaining proof of my near death experience has turned into a small blotch of darkened skin that you wouldn't notice unless you knew where to look. Back in our bedroom I can hear Bruce and Alfred still arguing. Bruce having spent the better part of the last two days trying to convince his overprotective English butler that it will be perfectly safe for he and I to attend a Wayne Enterprises function tonight; is now in the process of trying to placate said Englishman. I'm barely listening as I grab my hairbrush and have a lame attempt at taming my wild curly hair. I run the brush sideways trying to remove the knots and tangles before giving up in a huff. I guess I won't ever get the sleek hair look I want.

"...Alfred... that encounter with my lookalike was a one off chance!" says Bruce exasperated from the other room.

"And how exactly would you know that then eh?" asks an annoyed Alfred. "Have you even given any thought to where that... that person... came from!"

"Of course I have Alfred... and there are only two possibilities" says Bruce matter-of-factly.

"Oh right" replies Alfred derisively. "And will you be sharing those possibilities with me?".

"Well..." says Bruce. I raise my hands and try to wiggle a knot in my hair loose as I picture Bruce's thinking face as he speaks. "Either he is a genetic clone of me... or I have an identical twin".

"Master Bruce... for the last bloody time: you do not have any siblings!" says Alfred forcefully making me roll my eyes. This conversation has been retreaded several times in the last week. "Have you given any thought to the bloke who posed as Jim Gordon for a few hours".

"Yes Alfred. I even spoke to Detective Bullock... he was quite helpful" says Bruce calmly. "The Detective tells me when the impostor of Jim Gordon was struck in the face his entire face warped like it was made of rubber... this did not happen with my impostor".

"Well... so then the man who attacked you and young miss was your clone then eh?" says Alfred.

"Or someone surgically altered to look like me. But yes: that is the most logical possibility... I believe he escaped Arkham along with several other inmates who've been giving the GCPD a hard time lately. The timing seems to fit quite well" says Bruce as he ducks his head in the bathroom and gives me a consolatory smile as I go about trying to get my fingers free from the knot in my hair.

"So... why would anyone want to clone you?" asks Alfred uncertainly.

"I believe the clone was brainwashed into thinking he was me by Hugo Strange... possibly as a plan to silence or control me if the if I threatened to expose him" says Bruce as he steps into the room and walks up behind me.

"Well... I'm glad that's sorted then" says Alfred sarcastically as he appears behind me in the door way and rolls his eyes at my situation. Bruce carefully reaches up and starts untangling my hair from my fingers as I slowly pry them free.

"You try having long hair!" I snark as Bruce smirks at me as he frees my last finger.

"Well... I would... but I didn't think it was a very good look on me" he says gently as he locks eyes with me in the mirror. I narrow my eyes at him as I try to decipher his meaning before I think back to faux-Bruce and his wild unruly hair. I let out a snort as giggling starts overtaking me as I try to picture my Bruce with long shaggy hair.

"Definitely... no long hair" I say as I try to hold back my laughter.

"Am I missing something Miss Kyle?" asks Alfred formally as Bruce starts letting out a low chuckle.

"My... er... lookalike had very long and unkempt hair" explains Bruce between laughter.

"Well... if we are talking votes... I say you keep the hair as is Master B" says Alfred blankly as he steps back into the bedroom and out of sight.

Eventually Bruce and I make it back to the study where Alfred is waiting for us with lunch. The usual tray of sandwiches and drinks line the table as Alfred looks expectantly at Bruce. Normally Alfred likes to leave and have his lunch by himself but today he stands in place as me and Bruce load up a plate each of food.

"Yes Alfred" says Bruce expectantly as he puts down his plate and looks his butler in the eye.

"Master Bruce... are you absolutely certain you should attend tonight's event?" says Alfred wearily. "I mean you aren't even expected to attend".

"Alfred... my work looking into the secret council has stalled" says Bruce calmly.

"Our work" I interject.

"Yes... our work has stalled" he amends. "And I feel by attending this function I may be better able to understand what I have read in the executives of Wayne Enterprises files by putting faces to files".

"And you remain sure that madman Strange wasn't just having you on?" he asks seriously.

"His theory does make sense" explains Bruce. "Executives of Wayne Enterprises would have the access Strange's projects needed, the access to liquid assets to continue operating unseen as well as access to high end technologies which could be used as their communication means. Also they would have the power to control Wayne Enterprises".

"Very well... and what time shall we be leaving?" asks Alfred returning to his military man demeanor.

"Half past seven" answers Bruce as he picks up his plate and begins eating. I reach out and load up more food on my plate as Alfred gives a curt nod before leaving the room. I watch as Alfred softly closes the door behind him and I let my mind wander to the evening ahead. Normally my idea of a good time isn't some charity function run by rich snobs and filled with socialites. But tonight I am going to make an exception. Tonight I get to case the place as much as I want and perhaps try to make it as much fun for me and Bruce as possible. Besides, I haven't left the Wayne Estate in over a week. I am bored out of my mind and a night out with Bruce no matter where is going to be fun. And Bruce did say we may have to pick a few pockets for phones. Well, he says we; but really I will do the pick pocketing while he distracts the mark. I finish off my lunch as I smile widely to myself and think of the night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short chapter to tie up some plot stuff before I move on. I've never had long hair so I assume it would be a pain to deal with and gets all tangled and messy.  
> Why yes I do like to torture my metaphors... why do you ask?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Pockets and Dancing**

I follow along closely to Bruce as Alfred leads us down through the back entrance to the huge hall where Wayne Enterprises is hosting a charity function. Bruce told me it was a function to raise money for the homeless in Gotham. Speaking as someone from the streets I don't think I've ever actually seen the money filter down to the Narrows or anywhere else. Bruce just nodded solemnly as I told him this. He said that these functions usually only break even. Between costs of the event and costs of staff and bookkeeping most of the money is frittered away before it gets anywhere useful. I sat and smiled as he then went on a tirade about how it isn't how Wayne Enterprises should operate its charities.

In the end I put on a dress with huge amounts of ruffles similar to the one I wore last time when I went to one of these things with Bruce. I glance sideways at the neat and tidy suit Bruce is wearing. Considering his status as a billionaire it is a sort of modest suit. Not that I know a whole lot about fashion, but the price tag is fairly average for a suit. I look ahead and see Alfred open up one of the doors for us before stepping aside to let us through. The Englishman is being paranoid tonight and is worried another near death strangulation is on the cards. Bruce spent the entire car ride over to Downtown Gotham trying to placate Alfred, but the butler was no less worried when we arrived. Alfred won't be joining us for the fun tonight, but he will be nearby as he has repeatedly told us. Before he lets us pass into the main foyer where people are milling about being let into to the event he tells us to keep safe and keep an eye out; like he needed to tell me that. He gives me an over the top eye roll as I smugly tell him I always keep an eye out.

Bruce links his arm possessively though my own and we step into the foyer and up to the lady taking invitations. Bruce smiles falsely and hands her our invitation. I smile slightly as the lady stutters a little as she reads the name on the invitation. It seems that Bruce Wayne's appearance was not expected tonight. Bruce told me as much as he hates this sort of thing, it is sadly the best move forward in our investigation. If it helps find out who has nearly had both Bruce and I killed over and over again; then I will put aside my distaste for this sort of thing and put on my game face. Bruce leads us through to the main hall where people are standing about talking, drinking or dancing. I feel a wave of bitter anger wash over me as I see a few smirks or smug looks pointed in our direction. I don't know if they are pointed at me or Bruce, but a part of me wants to lash out and put them in their place. I feel Bruce's muscles in his arm tense as he glances casually around the room scanning for threats and exits like we practiced.

"Ignore them... they're rich hypocrites" he whispers into my ear. I feel the fire of my anger weaken and I give a weak smile to my boyfriend.

"It's just... difficult" I mutter quietly. He nods slightly as he glares daggers into a nearby smirking woman. The woman taken aback by the young billionaires intimidating stare abruptly looks away. I grin wickedly in satisfaction at the deep blush that rolls up the woman's cheek.

"Alfred taught me that" whispers Bruce softly into my ear. "He said on the whole wealthy types don't like direct confrontation... they prefer more subtle means".

"Good to know" I whisper. "So... would that work on you baby?"

"Probably not. I don't think I am like most wealthy types" he answers with a grin. "Dance?" he asks.

"Do we have to?" I ask as I remember the last time we tried formal dancing.

"It will help us blend it... and I would like to dance with you" he says with soft looking eyes that seem to make my insides melt.

"Alright... one dance" I say rolling my eyes. Bruce takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor before turning and taking me in his arms. The music playing is soft and slow and has a gentle rhythm. I place my arms carefully around his neck has he drags me indecently close and we begin slow dancing. It seems our night out to a rave-club paid off in some way as it feels like me and Bruce are more in tune with our movements. If I had to say who was leading I would have no clue but it feels like we are moving gracefully. None of that stiff awkwardness of the last time we tried this. I feel a smile burst across my face at the raised eyebrows I see scattered around the room as Bruce and I turn with the music.

"Thanks for coming tonight Selina" he whispers gently into my ear as I sway my hips slightly in time with the slow drum beat.

"For a smart guy... you can be kind'a dumb sometimes" I say cheekily as I stop paying attention to the room around us and stare into his soft eyes.

"I don't understand" he says with a confused frown.

"Bruce..." I say with an exasperated sigh. The idiot's going to make me say it isn't he. "...I don't think I could say no to anything you'd ask. I... I care about you more than anyone I can ever remember caring about before" I confess as I feel my cheeks flush.

"Oh..." he says lamely. A mute pause fills the air between us as I bury my face into his shoulder to hide my blush. "I once said I've never felt more connected to someone" he whispers softly as his hands on my hips keep our slow dancing going. "You know I was talking about you right?" he asks.

"I'm not an idiot Bruce... I knew" I say pulling my face back to look him in the eye.

"Then you should know by now... that... that I would do anything for you... because I... I care for you more than anyone else too" he says softly. I feel myself relax slightly as I beam a watery grin at my boyfriend as I let his words ring through my mind. More than anybody else he said. Sure he doesn't know many other people; but neither do it. Maybe our relationship is meant to fix that side of us. We get to be ourselves with each other. He doesn't have to pretend to be some snotty rich kid to some stuck up girl and I don't have to pretend not to be the girl who grew up on the streets. We can be who we really are with each other without shame or feelings of being inadequate. I close my eyes slowly and drag Bruce in for a kiss. Bruce resists at first, but slowly I reel him in and I feel our lips lock together. I planned for a chaste kiss considering our surroundings but it seems me and Bruce can't do chaste anymore.

Our kiss deepens as we stop pretending to dance. His hands on my hips grasp him firmly against his body as we let our tongue battle for control. Eventually one or both of us remember we are on a crowded dance floor and we slowly break apart. I open my eyes and glance about the room. To my surprise all I see are a few knowing smirks and one or two nods of approval from some people I don't know. They are probably nodding to Bruce. Bruce clears his through awkwardly as he lets his hands on my hips fall to his side. I step back slightly and we turn and make our way over to the bar. Against what I would consider normal our subtle kiss seemed to make people ignore us rather than cast disapproving smirks or lofty smug grins. I chuckle softly to myself as we step up to the bar. The young man in a wait staff uniform asks us what we want to drink. I order a coke while Bruce orders a sparkling water. I smile teasingly at Bruce's refusal to drink sugary drinks. He just rolls his eyes at me as my mind floods with our arguments over the merits of a good glass of coke. I won of course because Bruce was wrong.

The man walks back up the bar and sets two drinks down in front of us. I take my drink and grab Bruce by the arm and lead him slowly to an unoccupied table in the far corner of the room. Bruce steps ahead of me and pulls out a seat for me. I grin at him as I pull out my own chair and sit down. I hear Bruce let out a good natured chuckle as I scan the room for the faces in the files Bruce has been obsessing over.

"So... who's first?" I ask as I pick a few faces out of the crowd.

"Short man by the dance floor... grey hair... blue tie" says Bruce nodding subtly in the direction. I scan the room until I spot the man Bruce is referring to.

"His jacket's swinging heavy... probably has a phone is his pocket" I say as I look the man up and down. "You got that phone copier thingy Lucius brought over?" I ask.

"Phone cloner" he corrects. "And yes..." he says as he takes the small piece of electronics out of his pocket and shows it to me under the table.

"OK... so... you want to go play meet and greet with Mr Blue Tie and I'll grab the phone?" I ask.

"Let's let him move away from the dance floor first" he says. I nod my head in agreement as we sit and watch for movement around the room. We keep up a low conversation and most people pay us no mind. One of two important type people approach and say hello to Bruce. He acts polite as he shakes hands. When one elderly looking couple approaches Bruce whispers I that the man is on the list and we need to clone his phone. I duck off to the bar to get more drinks as the couple approaches. After ordering I double back and glance over the elderly looking man. Like most rich idiots he keeps his phone in the side pocket of his suit jacket. I sidle up soundlessly and dip my fingers in his pocket and remove the worn looking phone. I walk around them and give Bruce a hug and pass the phone to him under the table. I can see Bruce fiddling with the phone out of sight for a few moments as he introduces me to the couple. The man keeps talking and waffling on about Bruce's parents as Bruce slips the phone back to me under the table.

I make my excuses to go and get our drinks as I dart around the couple and slip the phone back into the man's pocket. I grab our refilled glasses and return to the now alone Bruce Wayne as he sits calmly looking around the room.

"Did the phone thing work" I whisper as I take a seat and hand him his drink.

"I think so" he says.

"Good... only eight more phones to go" I say with a sigh.

The night progresses slowly as we go about isolating our marks and nabbing their phones for Bruce to copy before I figure out how to return them. Eventually through our methodical efforts we get each phone copied and returned to their owner unawares. Bruce tells me he is going to use the phone by the bar to call the car phone and have Alfred come pick us up. I nod happily as I think about getting out of these painful heels and this uncomfortable dress. Bruce leans in and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek before he takes off through the crowd to the bar. I let out a sigh of relief as this night is nearly over. I roll my shoulder slightly trying to relieve the tension as I think about the warm shower I am going to have when we get back home.

"Hey street-trash" I hear from behind me. I turn quickly to face the speaker and my eyes land on the face of Silver St. Cloud. "Been waiting for Bruce to leave your side all night" she says. The air fills with tension as she stares at me.

"And?" I say dismissively as I wait for her to let out whatever pointless garbage she has to say.

"You know he's using you?" she snorts softly.

"Uh-huh" I say rolling my eyes. She is at least predictable. She doesn't like that she got played by me and Bruce and thinks saying any lazy thing will get back her pride. I look her up and down and grin at the tight fitting silver dress she is wearing.

"You know he kissed me?" she says smiling widely. I see a few raised eyebrows from people at nearby tables who are listening in for juicy gossip.

"Yeah... he told me... said he wanted to do something good before your crazy uncle cut his throat" I say with a smug grin at the look of surprise that crosses her face.

"Silver?" I hear Bruce say in surprise somewhere behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"I got brought by a friend and wanted to stop by and say hi" she says smiling warmly at Bruce. I snort gracelessly as she bats her eyelashes and pushes her chest out slightly.

"Oh" say Bruce as he steps up next to me. "Hi" he says as he grabs me hand and leads me out of my seat. "Shall we go Selina?" he asks as I watch the look of anger spread over Sliver's overly made up face.

"Yeah... my feet are killing me" I say as I stand and Bruce slowly leads me towards the foyer. I hear Sliver mutter something about my shoes behind me but I don't pay attention. I let a moment of sadness wash over me as I think about how Bruce told me to leave him alone when I first called Silver out on her two-faced scheming. But I've learned my lesson. Bruce pushed me away because I always acted aloof and expected him to chase me anyway. I guess that whole 'make them chase you' thing doesn't apply to Bruce Wayne. I let the sadness dissolve way as I remember who is going to fall asleep with Bruce's arms around them later tonight. Bruce leads me out into the foyer and I listen as he trades some kind words with the lady who took our invitations. She babbled something about hoping we had a good evening as Bruce and I walk back through the side door and follow the corridor along. Down the end of the corridor I see Alfred standing calmly as he waits for us.

"Have a nice evening then Master Bruce" asks Alfred.

"Yes Alfred... it was a fruitful night out" he replies as Alfred leads us out into the Gotham night and over to the waiting car.

"Except for one thing" I mutter as Bruce and I slide into the back of the car. I kick off my heels with a groan and wiggle my toes. Bruce gives me a sympathetic look as he reaches down and takes my heels of the car floor.

"And what was that one thing Miss Kyle?" asks Alfred as he keys the ignition and the engine fires up.

"We ran into Silver at the end of the evening" explains Bruce.

"Ah... I see" says Alfred knowingly. "...Master Bruce... you and I are going to have to have a little chat later about not letting the two women in your life meet up" he continues as he flashes a smirk into the rear view mirror.

"I... uh" stutters Bruce floundering.

"Oh Bruce... not you and Silver?" I say sadly, playing along with Alfred's teasing.

"I... Selina... you know I never..." he starts as I pull his face in for a quick kiss.

"You really are too much fun to tease" I say breathlessly as I hear Alfred give out a deep chuckle.

"Well... at the very least Miss Kyle will keep you on your toes Master B" says Alfred as he drives the car out of the driveway and down the narrow Gotham street. Bruce glances back and forth between Alfred and I before rolling his eyes and let out a chuckle of his own.

"Don't worry Bruce... one day you'll get better at knowing when I'm teasing" I say consolingly to Bruce as I lean sideways and rest my head on his shoulder.

"One day" he mutters as he threads our fingers together and turns to watch the scenery as we drive. I let my mind wander to the surprising amount of fun I had tonight; Sliver notwithstanding. I think the rush of swiping something combined with the fun of working with my boyfriend is a potent mix. As much as I hated the atmosphere of the function tonight, I think when it comes down to it I could enjoy being literally anywhere with Bruce. I give his hand a gentle squeeze as I let my mind wander through all the fun places we could go in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Long chapter. Phone cloning is a real thing, it allows any calls or texts a phone receives to be duplicated to another phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Wordless Trashy Romance**

It's been a dull two days since our night of dancing and larceny at the Wayne charity function. All that has happened was me watching Lucius walk Bruce step-by-step through setting up the phone copier thing. I must admit once it was working and seeing all the incoming and outgoing messages and call recordings was actually pretty cool. Bruce said anything important or secretive won't be mentioned in messages or phone calls but with access to over half of the Wayne Enterprises executives and board members daily communications we can get an idea of the social dynamics in Wayne Enterprises. I just stared at his soft lips as he spoke mostly until he explained that by reading these messages and listening to these calls perhaps we can find out who other executive fear or defer to. That made more sense; find out who everyone is scared of and find out who may be a part of the secret council.

Once Lucius left and Bruce and I spent twenty minutes reading through the messages and listening to some calls. In all honesty Bruce did the reading and listening while I fiddled about trying to fix my multi-tool. It weird's me out how he can read and listen at the same time without any problems.

After twenty minutes of boring people talking about boring people stuff I got bored and decide to distract Bruce for a bit. I get up and walk softly across the room as I look Bruce over. He's focused on the computer screen as he reads intently as one hand is poised with pencil to jot down notes. I walk around the desk and shimmy my way in-between Bruce and the computer. He looks up at me with confusion for a moment before he see's my devilish smile. I reach up and lace my fingers together behind Bruce's neck as he's look of confusion turns to one of warmth. I place my knees on each side of Bruce's hips as I gracefully lower myself down and sit on his warm lap. I feel Bruce fiddling with the computer for a moment before the recorded audio stops playing leaving me sitting on his lap in silence.

"Hey" he whispers softly as I feel his hands run up my legs and rest possessively on my hips.

"Hey" I respond smiling down at him. "You forget about your girlfriend?" I whisper huskily as I lean in and give him a soft chaste kiss on the cheek.

"No" he answers softly as he swoops forward for a kiss as I dodge back leaving his lips unfulfilled.

"No?" I ask in my best girlfriend voice.

"No. Didn't forget" he says making another attempt for my lips as I duck out of the way with a wicked grin. "Just got distracted" he admits with a smile that makes my insides burn and want let his next kiss hit its mark. But through willpower and sheer force of teasing Bruce Wayne I duck my head to the side as he launches forward for another attempted kiss.

"And how are you going to make it up to me?" I breathe softly into his ear as I feel a shudder run up his spine.

"I am trying" he says with a mixture of frustration and adoration in his eyes. "But 'someone' keeps dodging my kisses".

"Who would not want a kiss from Bruce Wayne?" I ask innocently as I put on a confused face.

"Obviously someone who feels I need to try harder to make it up to her" he answers with one of his know-it-all smiles.

"You may be on to something there" I point out as the anticipation burns at me. "Or maybe she just wants to tease you for a bit to punish your lacking attention".

"Either way... her heartbeat is racing and she keeps licking her lips... so I think she wants me to kiss her" he says as I pause running my tongue along my lips. How long have I been doing that I wonder for a moment as Bruce swoops in and presses our lips together. I feel out teeth click at the force of the kiss as his lips move forcefully as our lips begin to move against their partner. I close my eyes and hold back a giggle at my new favorite way to lose to Bruce. His lips are as warm and soft as always as we kiss and fill the room with the shameless sounds of our kissing. I feel his hand run gently lower over my ass before returning to my hips. I unlock my fingers and let them run over his shoulders as his tongue demands entry into my mouth. I try to fend off his tongue's relentless assault with my own but it's for naught as his tongue begins tracing the outline of my lips and teeth.

I let my fingers wander aimlessly over Bruce's shoulders and feel the masculine planes of his chest through his shirt. Our warm breath mingles between our faces as I tilt my head in slightly and renew my attack trying to kiss Bruce into oblivion. I feel Bruce's hands drag slowly upwards tracing my spine before resting firmly over my shoulder blades. I feel our mixed saliva on our chin as we mercilessly attack each other with kisses but I feel no shame or care as I let my hands stroke down Bruce's shoulder and along his arms. Even through his shirt I can feel the tight wiry muscles hidden there. They aren't bulky or obvious like a lot of guys, but they are there; hidden in plain sight under an ugly striped shirt. I feel my lungs burn for a moment as our kissing is not allowing us enough air but I don't stop. Bruce must be getting close to his limit and I can definitely hold my breath longer than him.

Our kissing becomes sloppy and uncoordinated as we feel the lack of air burning at as we press on and try to kiss our respective partners senseless. I open my eyes and see Bruce's pupils dilated and staring glassily at me as his tongue prods my own. I start seeing stars and feel lightheaded as I run my hands upwards and grab forcefully at Bruce's shoulders for support. I hear a loud pop of our lips moving in sync before we both pull back finally gasping for breath. My vision slowly returns to normal as I take in fast desperate pants of lifesaving air. I glance down at Bruce and see the same wonder and adoration I feel inside reflected back at me in his eyes. His lips are swollen and red from our kissing and his chin and lips is coated with our combined saliva. I feel a warm possessive rush of approval of the proof of our kiss resting on his chin. I watch as he draws in quick and desperate pants in sync with me as we try to catch our breath. I smile warmly at the ruffled hair on his head as I wonder when I stroked my hand through his hair. His shirt is all creased and messy, but it was damned ugly to begin with; so no real loss there.

"That... uh... that was..." I begin trying to grasp for words.

"Yeah..." he agrees seemingly unable to find the words himself. "You're so beautiful Selina" he whispers in almost awe as I feel one of his hands leave my hip and slowly move up to run softly along my cheek.

"You're cute when you look kissed senseless" I says breathlessly as I feel his thumb run slowly along my lower lip.

"You said I was cute before you kissed me" he says pretending to look crestfallen.

"That's coz' I wanted to kiss you" I say giving his thumb a slight nip with my teeth. I watch his mock sadness dissolve away into a warm smile as he continues tracing my lip with his thumb.

"One day I'm going to have to pay you back for stealing that kiss" he says as a devilish smile crosses his face.

"Mmm..." I hum thoughtfully as raise my hands and grip Bruce's wrist. I turn his hand and place a gently kiss on his palm. "Unfortunately you already stole the only other thing I have to take".

"And what would that be?" he asks curiously as his hand drops loosely to my shoulder.

"My heart" I say with a smirk as I watch Bruce roll his eyes at me. "...too much?" I ask grinning at my line.

"That... was... just awful" he teases lightly as being giggling.

"Sorry... couldn't help it... I read it in some cheap romance novel" I explain as he also begins to laugh.

"Well... I didn't become your boyfriend for your romantic words" he says burying his face in my shoulder as his laughter dies away.

"It's because I'm beautiful isn't it?" I tease.

"Hey, that's not fair... it was because you are beautiful and smart" he corrects as I let out another soft giggle.

"And because I steal things with you" I add as he looks up at me with a grin.

"And that" he acknowledges as I remember what Silver said at the Wayne charity function the other night. Her words about 'he's using you' ring through my head as I smirk at Bruce.

"You know Silver said you are just using me" I whisper softly.

"That's because I used her" he says as his eyes lose their softness and I see his strength and determination in its place. As much as I love the soft adoring look he gets in his eyes, I think I also love the passionate determined look he gets sometimes equally. It seems both sides to Bruce Wayne appeal to me in some way.

"I know... she's a poor loser" I say with a smirk as I drop a quick kiss on to his lips. "I think she may actually like you though"

"That is unfortunate. I already have a beautiful and smart girlfriend who steals things with me" he replies as he plants a soft kiss along my jaw.

"Mmm" I hum as I turn my head and give Bruce better access as he continues dropping soft kisses along my jaw and down my chin. I put Silver St. Cloud out of my mind as I feel Bruce's hand come up and cup my cheek. I have better things to be occupied with than the girl who was going to let my boyfriend get murdered. Things like kissing the living daylights out of my boyfriend for example. "C'mere" I mutter softly as I turn my head and press our lips together as I take lead and we return to our loud kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That chapter title is like a layer cake of puns... I'm not sorry. Plus One Internet point for anyone who gets them all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Fixing what's Broken**

Bruce has spent the better part of the last four days down in the secret room reading and listening to the messages and calls of the executive's phones we copied. He's been a whirlwind of note-taking and adding information to the files. Most of all his little bulletin board has a large amount of information pinned to it now; well beyond the basic rundown of the executives of Wayne Enterprises that Bruce found in the company files. Every so often I take a look at Bruce's notes or peek over his shoulder at what he is reading. Nothing of any real interest strikes me so I mostly spend my time either lounging about or climbing around Wayne Manor's exterior walls. I told Alfred I didn't want to get rusty after she shouted at me to come down one morning. This morning Alfred insisted that Bruce's boxing lessons resume. As much as I mocked Bruce the first time I saw him boxing with his butler; I must say he's form and stance have improved dramatically. It probably helps that the boxing gloves no longer look oversized on him as well.

I sat and watched as Alfred ran Bruce through what seemed like a usual routine as the pair swapped between offence and defense every few minutes. Alfred then sent Bruce off to do 'road work' while he went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Road work is what he calls jog ten miles. I gave a little laugh as I pictured Bruce jogging around the neighborhood. A little under ninety minutes later Bruce dragged himself into the study and dropped down onto the couch exhausted. I just gave him a quick kiss and went to grab the lunch waiting in the kitchen. Bruce ate quickly before darting off to have a shower while I finished off the plate of funny looking sandwich rolls.

"Selina?" calls Bruce from down the corridor.

"In here!" I call back as I look up from my broken multi-tool.

"Still trying to fix that?" asks a freshly showered Bruce as he steps into the study. I look him over and see his fresh clothes and slightly damp spiky hair. I feel a smile spread across my face as he plots himself into the seat on the couch next to me.

"Yeah... can't get it to stay open" I say as I drop the multi-tool in my lap and let my hands try to neaten out Bruce's hair.

"Want me to have a go?" he asks as he leans in to give me better access. He grabs the multi-tool out of my lap and holds it up to examine it.

"How long have you had this?" he asks as he unfolds the different tools. I watch as an amused smirk comes across his face when instead of a pair or scissors or a cork screw my multi-tool has a lockpicker's torsion tool and other assorted tools of my trade. "This can't be a standard tool" he says as he looks over the shape knife and lock punch tools.

"Made it myself from old bits" I say proudly as I give a satisfied smile at his now neat hair.

"It's well made" he says as he fiddles with the locking hinge that holds each tool in place when it's in use. "This hinge is rusted through" he explains as he points out the problem to me.

"Can it be fixed?" I ask doubtfully.

"Yes" he says as he inspects the hinge. "We just need a new hinge piece and then we drill out the old one and screw the new one in".

"Where would we even get a hinge?" I ask as I snatch the tool back out of his hands and fold all the assorted bits closed.

"A pawn shop or something might sell and old pocket knife or something with the same bit" he says as his brow frowns in thought.

"I know a few pawn shops we could try" I suggest happily as I think of a day off without those recordings or messages.

"I'll leave a note for Alfred" he says as he sits up and drags a pad of paper and pencil closer to him.

"Wait really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. Sorting through those calls and messages is very tedious... and we could use a break" he says as he neatly scrawls a message to Alfred.

"Ducking off are we Master B?" asks Alfred from the doorway startling me. I see Bruce's hand still on the paper for a moment.

"Yes" says Bruce quickly. "We're going to get a part to fix Selina's multi-tool". I watch as Bruce stands up and grabs his jacket from the hook on the wall.

"I see... and would you two like me to accompany you?" asks Alfred as he glances between us. I stand up and give an awkward look at Bruce as he stalls for time by carefully buttoning up his jacket.

"No. Thank you Alfred" answers Bruce as he finishes the last button.

"Well then off you trot, else you'll get caught up in the midday lunch rush" he says as he steps aside from the door meaningfully.

"We will" says Bruce as he steps past his butler. I move across the room to the door but Alfred quickly puts his arm up in front of me.

"Keep the pair of you's out of trouble today eh?" he says to me quietly as his hand drops to his side to let me pass.

"I'll try" I say with a wry grin. "No promises". I walk through the doorway and see Bruce standing a few feet up the hallway. He gives me a grin as he obviously heard me and Alfred's little exchange. He holds out his hand for me and I step closer to him and take it. I feel the warmth of his hand through my fingertips as we walk side by side down the hallways of Wayne Manor and out the front door. As we cross the gravel driveway in a comfortable silence I hear the front door open behind us.

"Oi, Master B" says Alfred as he walks hurriedly over to catch up to us. "Are you two planning to be back for tea tonight?"

"Yes Alfred" says Bruce with a placating smile. "We'll be back before then".

"Not too soon" I whisper quietly into Bruce's ear as he an Alfred exchange goodbyes. I watch as Alfred abruptly turns away and marches off inside. Bruce takes the same cue and turns back and we head off down the driveway hand in hand. I smile to myself at how normal boyfriend and girlfriend like we are being today. I guess the past few days of being cooped up reading and listening to the prattle of over entitled rich people makes us want to relax and have some fun. We approach the gate to Wayne Manor and I think about the last time we went into the city. I absently run one of my hands over my now bruise-free neck as I think about the impostor Bruce who nearly killed me. In the newspaper Bruce showed me, the impostor has been listed as a homeless man who died in a building fire. I wonder if he was Bruce's clone why he felt so strongly about me 'betraying' him. I let my train of thought derail as I look about and realize we have arrived at the bus stop. I pull Bruce in for a comforting hug. I feel his warm hand rest comfortingly on the small of my back as we press ourselves together. I hear the sound of the old bus's engine groan as it turns around the corner and Bruce and I slowly pull apart. Bruce pays for our fare and we find ourselves a seat near the back of the empty bus. I feel Bruce drop a comforting kiss on my cheek. I smile warmly at him as the bus takes off and we head into the city to buy some pointless hinge to fix some old broken tool. I rest my head softly on Bruce's shoulder as I let the passing scenery mesmerize me as the bus takes us into Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short chapter to get things into place for the next few chapters. For those who don't know a multi-tool is something like a Swiss Army Knife. A torsion wrench for a lockpick set is the tool used to turn the lock once the pick has the tumblers in place. A lock punch tool is used to disable the lock on most generic doors. Road work is what a lot of actual boxers call going for a jog. The more you know.  
> To Answer a PM: This story is more episodic. Like characters and villain's might float in through the story but aren't tied to the overall plot. Think of it like the actual Jim Gordon/GCPD stuff is still going on somewhere and this story focus's on Bruce and Selina's end. If people think that's a bit daft, let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Coffee Kisses**

It took Bruce and I three different pawn shops before we found pocket knife with the same hinge as mine. I paid at the counter and pocketed the knife while Bruce was looking over some old worn looking guitars. A smirk crept across my face as I pictured Bruce rocking out in leather pants. I walked slowly up behind the distracted boy billionaire and asked if he wanted a guitar. He quickly shattered my rocker boyfriend fantasy by explaining how he was interested in the wiring and the electronics. I rolled my eyes and called him a dork as I dragged him off out the store and into the street. The pawn shop we left is just inside the Narrows, but they do stock a whole lot of stuff. And they don't ask questions when teenage girls want to buy pocket knives; which is a bonus. I think I bought my first switchblade here. I let my mind focus on the warm metal of the switchblade sitting comfortably in my boot. I got that switchblade off of some street punk who thought Bruce would make an easy mark. Bruce got a little cut on his side, but the punk lost a few teeth. I'd say Bruce came out better; and I got a shiny new knife.

Bruce and I wander slowly down the street hand in hand as the sun passes slowly overhead. I look around the poor neighborhood which I called home for so long and see people moving about in their daily lives. Once you know where to look crime is easy to spot. Like the drug dealer on the corner with his muscle in the car across the street or the plain clothed hooker trying to blend in during the daylight. I watch Bruce's eyes as they dart casually around as we walk. I know he sees it all too. I know because I taught him what to look for. I never thought when I accepted him coming to stay with me during the winter that he would ever teach me anything. But he has. He taught me that despite everything I said I don't like to be alone. He taught me different ways to look at my place in the world. Just because I grew up here on the streets, doesn't mean I have to become an unthinking crook like everyone else. He showed me that my options aren't limited to being a corpse or a corpse maker.

I smile as I think of the changes in my life that have happened because I said yes and let him come with me. I now call Wayne Manor home without cringing every time. Bruce Wayne is my boyfriend, and probably the only person I actually trust. I sometimes wish I could have gone back to my younger self when she was first brought to Wayne Manor by Jim Gordon. I wish I could shout at her for being so stubborn and unwilling to accept that not everyone wants to use you. If I knew then, what I know now. Bruce once said the same thing. He said if he knew back in that dark Gotham alley what he knew now, he never would have stood their light a frightened child. I still think he's an idiot. A boy versus a gun never ends well for the boy. I turn down a familiar street without either Bruce or I breaking step. Even now, when we're just walking as a couple down a street; we're still in sync.

As we walk Bruce and I we spot a strip club across the road. They are known for letting underage girls dance there. Bruce and I robbed them blind one night. As we walk slowly past it Bruce lets out a soft chuckle as he sees the out of business sign plastered over the door. The money we took from the safe would definitely have been enough to put them in debt with the local protection racket. I look closely at Bruce and see a satisfied smile. When we cracked the safe in the backroom my intent was never to bankrupt the owner or get them into trouble with the mobsters who run protection, but somewhere inside I'm happy that place is closed. I let a matching satisfied smile paint my face as we walk past the club and leave it behind us. I always hated that place, how it used desperate girls and paid them less than the price of a hot meal to strip for the night. I guess Bruce's whole 'trying to help Gotham' thing really did do something.

We didn't mean to but we kept walking deeper into the Narrows and down its familiar streets. Normally we would be walking the back alleys or rooftops, but today it just doesn't feel right. Today I'm out with my boyfriend having a relaxing walk through our old neighborhood. Bruce and I and we talk about nonsense or reminisce about our 'adventures' over the winter. As we round another corner Bruce spots a simple looking outdoors cafe built into a street side. He drags me over saying it's a normal date thing to have coffee. I plant myself in a seat against a wall as Bruce goes and orders our drinks. My eyes roam the street and look about for trouble on instinct as Bruce returns and plants a steaming cup of mocha in front of me. He knows I hate coffee. Which he teased me mercilessly about when he found out I like mocha. He ordered himself some foamy looking coffee that seems his taste.

"You sure you won't try coffee? Just once?" he asks sweetly as teasing smirk crosses his face. I knew he couldn't let it alone.

"You are never going to drop that are you?" I ask.

"But mocha is just coffee with chocolate!" he says as he sips slowly at his foam and coffee.

"Coffee tastes like crap" I say defensively as I take up my mocha and take a sip. Even when he teases me about my taste in hot drinks he still remembers to get sugar in my mocha.

"You could try a latte?" he suggests innocently.

"Shut up" I mutter as I try to enjoy my mocha. I take another glance around the street out of habit before I look at Bruce. Even when he's teasing me I still want to kiss him. I want to just grab his lapels and smooch that barely hidden smirk right off his face and leave him breathless. I wonder if that's the same way he feels about me when I can't seem to stop myself from messing with him. I look over Bruce and notice an errant spike of hair from his mid-morning shower and slowly reach out and flatten it down. "Missed a spot" I say as he casts a questioning look at me. He nods awkwardly as he goes back to his drink. Turning back I see a few other cafe patrons giving us a knowing smirk. God, I must look like a moony eyed teenager staring at Bruce all the time. Well, I suppose that's not too far from the truth. But we do have one thing most teenage sweethearts don't have; we've committed felonies together. Now that is something to bring a couple together I think as I let out a soft giggle drawing a confused look from Bruce.

"What's funny?" he asks.

"Just... thinking we must look like idiot teenagers on a date" I explain. Bruce takes a moment to glance around and sees the occasional smile or grin usually reserved for an adorable kitten on a few other patrons. I can practically see the cogs turning in his head as realization dawns on him and his cheeks fill red.

"But... it's not... we're not behaving any different" he stutters quietly as I think about how adorable he is when he gets flustered.

"I dunno. Holding hands... intense staring... soft giggling... what would you think?" I ask softly as I feel myself compelled to avenge his mocking of my taste in hot drinks.

"I suppose" he says as he looks awkwardly at his half finished drink.

"Aw c'mon. You weren't this embarrassed at the Wayne Function" I say consolingly as I pang of guilt shoots through me at his change of demeanor.

"That was different... I was being Bruce Wayne... not... you know... me" he explains quietly.

"Well... you're going to have to suck it up and get used to this" I say as I slide my chair noisily closer to him and snuggle myself against him much to the amusement of our audience. "Because I think I may want to start doing this often". I feel the tension in his body like a fighter poised to strike or a gazelle ready to run, but slowly I watch as his hand move to grab mine and he laces our fingers together. I feel the tension slowly drop from his shoulders and a barely audible sigh leaves him as I realize he had been holding his breath. "Is it weird in public?" I ask softly as my own self-consciousness makes me begin assume the worst.

"No!" he says adamantly. "It's just... I'm better at being around you, than everyone else" he explains quietly as he looks down in embarrassment.

"We're both pretty bad at people baby" I say honestly. "So... screw them... let's do what we want".

"And what do you want?" he asks as his warm smile re-emerges and spreads across his soft lips.

"I'd like to scandalize some idiots in a cafe by making out with my boyfriend" I say suggestively as I look Bruce dead in the eye. Bruce's breath hitches for a moment and I feel his heart skip as beat in his chest as his eyes glance down to my lips. I once again am surprised to find I am running my tongue seductively along my lower lip. When did that start becoming an involuntary reflex to the idea of making out with Bruce Wayne, I wonder. Well, Bruce has changed a lot in my life. One of those changes is now I'm about to become one of those girls who gets to shamelessly make out with her cute boyfriend in public. I give Bruce a devilish smirk as I lean in to claim his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter did not go where I intended. I did it's own thing. I tried to tell it to shape up and become a useful plot drive member of society, but it didn't listen. It just wanted to stay home all day and be a chapter about a teenage date.  
> Anyway lately I've sort of been wondering if it's too odd to keep writing Selina's first person inner monologue sort of scattershot and like an actual chain of interconnected thoughts. I can't tell if it's too weird to read like that, or if it works so in the interest of making it not my problem, if you have a hard time following Selina's train of thought, let me know and I'll try to put some focus into her.
> 
> Edit: For anyone who got confused for a moment. I ballsed up and only drafted Chapter 17 and posted Chapter 18... so go back and read if you missed it. Otherwise Ignore my drunken bumbling...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Leap of Faith**

Bruce and I sprint away from the street side cafe at full pelt after we made out for a few minutes; apparently the owner of didn't find our little display of affection as charming as everyone else. Though I am pleased to see a blush or two on some of the female patrons faces. I turn down an alleyway as I hear the old cafe owner cursing us out loudly down the street. I hear Bruce's footsteps in time with my own as I run up the alley and jump on top of a dumpster to grab a low hanging ladder to a fire escape. In all honesty I'm running as much from the angry owner as I am from feeling a little embarrassed. I pull myself gracefully up the fire escape and turn to see Bruce drag himself over. We sit there for a moment seeing nobody else come into the alleyway before we break out in matching laughter at the absurdity of our situation. Bruce raises his hand to cup my cheek as he drags me in for a quick victory kiss. I smile at him with a satisfied grin at getting away and getting my scandalous public make out session.

Before I can think about taking Bruce up to the roof of whatever building this fire escape is attached to I hear a pair of footsteps echo as they come into the alley. Bruce looks to me with a concerned look as I give a silent shrug. Bruce lowers himself slightly as he peers between the fire escape rails at the alleyway. I pull out my jimmy tool and get to work quietly on the window latch of the apartment next to us.

"Where'd they go?" I hear some unknown man say down below as I softly work the latch open. Bruce turns slightly and gives me a meaningful look. I look down at his hand and he's making a finger gun sign as he stares a warning into my eyes. Great guys with guns who want to know where we've gone. Already I don't like this.

"You sure they came this way?" the other man asks as my jimmy tool slips slightly and I readjust it.

"Yeah man. They were all kissy and stuff across the way then they ran down here" the first man says as I hear them turn a few door handles somewhere below us. I feel the latch to the window give way with a pop and I quickly pry the window open. I do hope nobody is home today.

"UP THERE!" one of them shouts as I dive in through the open window. I hear Bruce drop down on the floor next to me as a few gunshots ring out in the air and the sound of bullets ricocheting on the metal fire escape bounces off the walls.

"...No! She said no killing you..." yells one of the men.

"Run!" shout me and Bruce in unison as we stand and sprint for the door. I step to the side as I let Bruce shoulder tackle straight into the door slamming it open as he steps into the apartment's hallway. I follow him through the now smashed open door as he looks around the hall.

"Up or down?" he asks as he peers down the stairs. I hear the sound of a door being kicked in below.

"Up!" I say as I run off and lead us up the stairs. I hear Bruce's softer footsteps mixing in with the heavier footfalls of whoever is now chasing us up the stairs. As we get a few floors up I see an old shopping trolley probably used by one of the residents. I pay it no mind as I turn past it and run around the landing to the next set of stairs. As I turn I see Bruce drag the trolley to the side and kick it down the stairs. The smile on Bruce's face and the glint in his eye make me grin as I take off upwards again. As I step I hear the sound of the trolley rattling down the stairs before I hear and impact and a loud grunt of pain. "Did they both have guns?" I ask breathlessly as we turn up another flight of stairs.

"Yes" he answers equally out of breath as we make it to the next landing. How tall is this damned apartment building, I think to myself as we turn up the next set of stairs and are yet to see the roof access. Eventually after three more sets of stairs we come within sight of our goal; roof access. I still hear the sounds of two sets of heavy footsteps running below, along with the sounds of grumbling and gasping for air. I dart up the stairs first heading straight for our exit. Taking the steps two at time I reach them as I raise my hand to the handle. The handle won't turn.

"Locked!?" I half ask and half shout. Who locks a roof access door?

"Can you pick it?" Bruce asks next to me.

"Not quickly" I say irritably as I watch Bruce step back and hold the hand rail for support. Bruce drops his boot down on the door handle trying to loosen it as I hear our pursuers slowly make their way up the stairs. "C'mon Bruce" I say in what I hope in an encouraging voice as he keeps kicking at the door handle. It's a pity it's a metal framed door or Bruce could just shoulder it like the apartment door. "Too long... we'll go through an apartment" I whisper as Bruce gives another forceful kick to the door handle. I turn and take a few steps as Bruce gives the handle one more kick. I take few steps before I see the two men chasing us run into sight; one shorter man and one tall skinny man, each with a revolver in hand as they turn and see us on the stairs. The two are panting heavily and their hands are shaking as they each point their weapons at us. I feel Bruce step up beside and softly take my hand in his own. I turn and see Bruce's clenched jaw. I almost let out a chuckle at the way Bruce is trying to face his death bullet with dignity. "One of them shouted they have been told not to kill" I whisper quietly into his ear as an awkward silence sits between the gunmen and us.

Almost as if they aren't really sure what to do the two men gesture with us to come down the stairs. One lower's his gun and I think quickly we may have a chance to rush them. But instead of putting his gun away he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of cable ties and throws them at our feet.

"Tie up your boyfriend girlie" the short man says as he raises his revolver again. I glance at Bruce and then around the area. My mind runs a rapid pace as I try to see an exit. But every possibility has two guys with guns between us. Bruce might be able to get the drop on one of them, but that still leaves one guy with a gun. I slowly bend down and pick up the cable ties with steady hands as I look over at Bruce. He gives me a shrug and a comforting smile before he holds his hands out in front of him for me to bind. "NO... Behind his back" the man says loudly with a smirk. I roll my eyes as Bruce turns and places his hands together behind himself. I wrap the cable around his wrists and feed the two ends together binding him as loosely as I possibly can.

"Boy... against the wall" says the skinny man as he gestures with his revolver. "Girl... turn around... hands behind your back" he says to me. I look at Bruce who is standing against the wall watching with narrowed eyes. I know that look, that's his 'wait for the moment to strike' look. Or at least I think it is. I turn slowly on the spot and rest my hands behind my back. One of the men approaches me and takes the cable tie out of my hand and wraps it firmly around my wrists and pulls it tight. The man who tied my hands turns me by my shoulders; it's the short one.

"Move" he says as he pushes me towards Bruce and the pair herd us down the stairs. I look sideways at Bruce who gives me a half-hearted smile as we lead the pair of gunmen down the stairs. I feel the moments tick past rapidly as with each step downwards I look for a way for us to run. But the two guys with guns keep them leveled and ready in case we make a break for it. They did say something about no shooting, but that gives no guarantees. What if these idiots try to fire a warning shot and accidentally put a bullet into Bruce; or me. No, for now we play along as good little hostages and wait for a safer opportunity. I glance over at Bruce as we keep going down and he gives me a subtle shake of his head. It would seem he has come to the same conclusion I have. The pair leads us down the stairs and past the smashed open door that Bruce shouldered. I let my eyes wander over splinters of wood spread across the hallway as Bruce and I keep walking slowly.

Eventually we come to the bottom of the stairs and we see the door the gunmen kicked in. I smirk a little as it looks like they needed a lot more effort to do their door than Bruce did. We step through the broken front door and into the Gotham air. The street looks normal for a weekday and I consider making a run for it now and hope these idiots won't try anything in broad daylight. But that is never a good gamble with thugs and crooks in the Narrows. A van across the street that was idling drives up and does a U-Turn and pulls up alongside the curb in front of the apartment building. The short man steps around me and Bruce who are standing calmly on the sidewalk. He opens the side of the van as the skinny man steps around near the driver. I can't see the drivers face.

"In!" the short man says pointing his gun at me. I glance at Bruce and we exchange apprehensive looks before Bruce takes a step. I follow him as he steps into the back of the van and we sit ourselves side by side on the van wall opposite the sliding door. The short man gets in the back and slides the door closed as I see the skinny guy get into the passenger seat. I hear the skinny guy and the drive exchange some muttered words as the short guy leans over to talk with them. I give Bruce a meaningful look as I bend back my leg and sit with my boot under me. He gives me a subtle nod as he shuffles slightly and I feel his fingers grope lightly around near my ankle for my switchblade. He had better hurry up those three idiots aren't going to keep talking forever. As I start to get worried, Bruce slowly drags the switchblade out of my boot and I see him tuck it into his sleeve. I give a satisfied smile as we rearrange ourselves to look like we haven't moved. I feel the van lurch forwards as the trio of kidnappers finish their conversation. I paid no attention but I bet I could just ask Bruce later.

"Hey... the hoods you idiot!" says the skinny guy up front. The short man gives a nod and lets out a nervous chuckle as he takes two black bags out of his pocket. He slides over to me and Bruce and drags one of the cloth bags over Bruce's head. I turn and look at the short idiot defiantly as he takes the other bag and places it over my head blocking my vision. To my side I feel Bruce's hand softly grip my jacket and give what feels like a comforting squeeze.

"Never a dull moment" I whisper sarcastically. Bruce lets out a snort as I feel the van drive over a pothole as it takes us somewhere unknown.

It took us twenty minutes riding in the back of that van for us to reach wherever we are now. As soon as we arrived the van door slid open and I heard more voices. Terrific more people who probably have guns, I think as I feel someone grab my collar from behind and drag me out of the van. Somewhere to my side I hear Bruce cursing out whoever is dragging him too. I feel a slight warmth run through me as he threatens horrible violence on anyone who hurts me but that is soon over taken by my thoughts of figuring out how to escape. Whoever is leading us drags me and Bruce around for a bit before they throw me unto a room. I keep my balance but somewhere near my I hear Bruce let out a grunt and then a groan. A few moments later the black hood gets dragged off my head and my close my eyes at the soft lighting. I see Bruce laying on his side on the floor nearby as the short guy from before removes his hood. The short man says something about playing nice as he leaves the room and shuts the metal door behind him. I hear the sound of dull click as the lock slides into place. I'd pick the lock but there is no lock on our side.

Bruce gives out a groan as he slowly stands up awkwardly without the use of his hands. As he stands up I look around the room. It's just an empty room with brick walls and concrete ceiling and floor. The only thing in the room is a dull yellow light bulb hanging from a wire on the ceiling. No windows and one door. Bruce finally stands upright before stepping over to me.

"Selina... are you alright?" he asks as he looks me over. I'd bet if his hand's weren't tied he'd be checking me for injuries right about now.

"Fine babe" I say with a smile. "Except for the whole kidnapped thing... peachy" I say sarcastically as I look around the room for anything that may get us out of here.

"I think being kidnapped is becoming a bad habit of ours" he says lightly as he walks over to the door and leans against it forcefully.

"Anything?" I ask hopefully.

"No. It's solid" he says as he walks a lap of what seems to be our cell. I glance around for cracks in the walls or floor but I see nothing. I can hear people moving about and talking outside through the metal door, but I can't see them. I watch as Bruce finishes his lap of the room as he walks over to where I'm standing in the center of the room. "We're somewhere in Midtown" he says as he looks at me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"We crossed a bridge... and only bridge close enough would take us to Midtown" he explains as he steps closer to me and we press ourselves together for comfort. I feel Bruce drop as soft kiss on my lips before he rests his forehead against mine.

"What is it with you and kissing girls when you're a prisoner?" I ask as a teasing smile crosses my face. I watch as Bruce pulls back and looks me in the eye. I see a twinkle of humor in his eyes as we stare at each other for a moment.

"Different reasons for kissing though" he says with a smile.

"Mhm" I hum noncommittally as silence fills the air of the room. "How long before Alfred goes ape-shit and comes in guns blazing do you think?" I ask.

"Probably about one minute past tea time" he says calmly as he once again rests his forehead against mine. I take in a deep breath and inhale the comforting scent of my boyfriend.

"Hey, remember when those cult freaks wanted to cut your throat and you said you had a perfectly good escape plan?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?" he whispers.

"Would that escape plan work here?" I tease lightly.

"Definitely not, very different circumstances" he says.

"Shame" I say jokingly as I see a grin spread across Bruce's face.

"Mhm" hums Bruce in agreement.

"Still got my switchblade?" I breathe quietly to Bruce. He nods slightly in confirmation. "OK... be ready" I mutter.

"Yeah" he whispers back. We stay standing pressed close to each other as the minutes tick by. Our breathing is calm and we remain ready to lash out at anyone who comes in. I glance to my right at the metal door that still hasn't moved since the short guy first closed it on us. Bruce gently nuzzles his face into my cheek for a moment as I give him a soft smile. This isn't a bad way to die if worst comes to worst, I think to myself idly as I gently nudge Bruce's chin with my nose. We hold ourselves still as we hear footsteps approaching from outside our cell. "I love you" he whispers softly as he gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I stand there stunned at his words as the metal door springs open. I step back and find myself even more stunned as I lock eyes with the mismatched eyes of Fish Mooney.

"Hello my dear" says Fish in her sultry voice as she steps into the room followed by the same skinny guy from before. "I trust you are comfortable?"

"...But... you... you're dead?" I stutter in confusion. "Cobblepot killed you!"

"Yes he did" she says with a condescending lilt. "And then those fools at Arkham brought me back... with a small bonus". I glance sideways at Bruce who is wearing a confused look.

"Look Fish..." I begin.

"Be quiet!" she hisses. "You see since I've been back... people just... do what I want" she says as she circles me and Bruce. "You there!" she says pointing at the skinny guy. "Hop on one foot and pat your head". I watch in confusion as the skinny begins awkwardly hopping on one foot and patting his head. "You see?" she asks rhetorically.

"Nice trick... but we really have to get going" I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh no... you see, you were my friend... and then you went AND WORKED FOR THE MAN THAT KILLED ME!" she screams at me before taking a calming breath. "But I digress, I have enough lackeys to do my bidding these days... but I would very much like to have my old friend Selina by my side once more".

"I... uh... I'd love to... really... but I'm kind of busy these days" I say awkwardly.

"Oh I see that" she says as she glances between me and Bruce. "Young love is it?" she asks condescendingly as a evil smirk crosses her face. I suddenly remember the last thing Bruce said to me before Fish came in and blush slightly. "Well, no matter... because I have a way for you to make up your... your betrayal when you went and worked for the Penguin".

"What do you want?" I ask angrily as she smiles a wide gloating smile. Fish looks at the skinny guy and snaps her fingers and the skinny guy steps away from the door and walks towards me, drawing a large knife as he moves.

"NO!" shouts Bruce. "Don't touch her" he says as he moves to stand between me and the knife guy.

"Oh hush, he's just going to free her wrists" says Fish as the skinny guy tries to drag Bruce aside. Bruce slowly relents and steps back next to me as the skinny guy turns me on the spot and cuts the cable tie. I feel the bonds around my wrists snap loose as I quickly bring my hands to my front and rub at the red lines where the cable ties dug into me. Before I realize what is happening the skinny guy drags Bruce across the room from the door and holds him by his shoulders opposite me. "The knife" commands Fish to the skinny guy. I watch as the skinny man holding a struggling Bruce takes out his knife and throws it on the floor in front of me. "Now Selina my dear..." says Fish "You are going to pick up that knife and drive it into your man's heart" she finishes with a wide grin. I watch the look of shock cross Bruce's face as he tries to shake off the grip of the skinny guy.

"No" I say looking Fish dead in the eye. "I won't".

"Yes you will... or I will make you do it anyway" says Fish as she pretends to be distracted playing with her nails.

"I'm not doing it" I say adamantly.

"You will... or you will both die" she says as her eyes narrow. I hesitate a moment as I step closer to the knife. My mind rushes with ways to get out of this situation. I think through everything. The door. The door is open. She left the door open when she came in. I step closer to the knife and gingerly bend down and pick it up. I see the look of hard determination return to Bruce's eyes.

"It's OK Selina" he says to me levelly. "Do it" he finishes as he raises his chin and takes a bracing deep breath.

"Brave boy" teases Fish as I look down at the knife in my hands. I see Fish's eyes dart gleefully between me, the knife and Bruce. I step closer to Bruce and try to give him a signal to make a move. In a sudden movement Bruce drops his heel down onto skinny guys foot causing a howl of pain to echo through the room. Fish takes a step and reaches out for Bruce as I step in and slash out with the knife in my hand. The knife passes through the flesh of Fish Mooney's forearm as she recoils back with a cry of pain. I see Bruce drive his head upwards and into the nose of the skinny guy as I hear the sound of my switchblade opening.

"RUN!" I shout as Bruce cuts his bonds and we dart towards the door. I step out first into the hallway and turn right down the long brick corridor. Behind me I hear Bruce's footsteps and Fish's screeching in anger. I take no time to look back as we keep running. Out the corner of my eye I see Bruce keeping pace with me. As we round the corner I see stairs going up to our left and two guys running our way to our right. "STAIRS!" I shout out as we turn quickly and bolt up the stairs. I can hear the sound of pursuers chasing us nearby as we bound up the steps as fast as we can. We turn the bend and we see the top of the staircase. I see the roof access; open this time. I dash through the door and I hear Bruce behind me slamming it closed as I look around for an escape. I see Bruce jam the switchblade between the doorjamb to hold the door for a moment as I look around where we are. We're in the Midtown dock area. A small moment of fear hits me as I can't see any nearby buildings, but that fear is soon replaced by determination as I see the building we're on is right next to the Queens River.

Bruce runs over to me as I look hesitantly over the edge of the building at the river. I hear the sound of people slamming against the metal roof access door as Bruce looks at me.

"Shall we jump?" he asks breathlessly as he and I both take a start backing up from the ledge.

"Think we'll make it?" I ask flippantly as I hear the switchblade clatter to the floor.

"Probably not" he answers as we both sprint towards the ledge facing the river. I hear the sound of the door burst open and the shrill voice of Fish Mooney screaming something. As I approach the ledge I plant my foot firmly on the brick and jump as far out as I can, hoping that we make it. I hear gunshots behind us as bullets whiz past. I look to my left and see Bruce next to me in freefall as the dirty Queens River comes closer. I know water isn't a soft landing, but I hope we weren't too high up. All too quickly I feel myself plunge deep into the river. My body aches from the impact with the water, but I am alive. I kick awkwardly with my booted feet and surface. I hate the water. I look around and see Bruce's face surface next to me. I can't hear any more gunshots as I try to clumsily swim over to Bruce. My heart skips a beat as I see the look of pain on Bruce's face.

"Bruce!" I say loudly getting his attention. "You OK?"

"Fine... let's just... get out of here" he mutters with some difficulty. I look around and see a few hundred yards away is a small metal ladder along the large concrete wall of the docks. I grab close to Bruce and we slowly and awkwardly swim our way through the murky water. I occasionally look over my shoulder to see the dock opposite us where the Fish's building is. Hopefully they are checking the water around their building. Eventually Bruce and I get up to the metal ladder and I watch uneasily as Bruce drags himself out of the water. I see him fall out of sight over the top of the concrete dock as I reach out and lever myself up the ladder. When I get to the top I see Bruce slumped over on his front in exhaustion. My eyes snap to the blood that's mixed with the murky water that pooling around him. I feel panic set in quickly as I move over to him and roll him on his side. I check his stomach and chest for bullet wounds before I notice the blood dripping from his arm.

I tear away at the rip in his jacket and shirt and take a look at the bullet wound. It's not deep but it's taken a small chunk out of his arm.

"Bruce. Bruce!" I shout at him trying to get his attention.

"Yeah" he slurs slowly.

"You need a hospital" I say as my mind flashes through thoughts of losing him.

"No" he slurs. "Alfred... Alfred can fix it" he says gripping weakly at my arm. I nod as I look around wildly for a telephone box or something to contact the English butler.

"I'll be back Bruce" I say hurriedly as I dash off to have a look around a nearby warehouse. I hear him groan in acknowledgement as I dart off around the corner. The whole area is empty except for someone's old Cadillac. I make up my mind quickly and run straight for the car. I don't care who the owner is, or if anyone see's me. As I get to the car I stop and pick up a stone on the ground and pelt it hard at the driver side window. It shatters loudly echoing around the warehouses, but I pay it no mind as I'm just glad it doesn't have an alarm. I step closer to the car and reach in and unlock the door. I fumble through my pockets until I find the pocket knife I bought and I hold it firmly as I wedge it into the steering column of the car. I hear the plastic give a pop as the column snaps away and I reach desperately for the wires to the ignition. My hand grips the two wires and I strip the ends quickly with my knife before sparking them together. I hear the car's motor splutters to life as I sit myself uncomfortably on the broken glass in the driver's seat.

I pull the car around and head back around the corner to where I left Bruce. As I round the corner I see a weary Bruce Wayne staggering towards me as he holds his bleeding arm. I bring the stolen car to a stop next to Bruce and pop open the lock on the passenger door. Bruce wrenches the door open and unsteadily slumps into the seat before slamming the door shut. The fear that was gripping my chest as eased slightly as I drive the stolen car as fast as possible towards Wayne Manor. Out the corner of my eye I see Bruce undoing his belt buckle and removing his belt.

"Gotta stop the bleeding" he mutters dizzily as he wraps the belt tight around the bleeding wound.

"It's OK baby, Alfred can't stitch it up" I say. He gives me a murmur of agreement before letting out a grunt of pain as he cinches the belt tight around his wound. "Bruce?!" I say.

"Mmm OK" he mumbles as I glance over and see him slumped against the passenger door.

"No sleeping Bruce" I say as I slap at his thigh while turning down a wide street and flooring the car across the Midtown Bridge.

"OK" he says quietly as he grabs a hold of the car door to push himself upright. It's the longest twenty minutes of my life as I tear through Gotham and over the bridges towards Wayne Manor. As I see the entrance ahead of me I hear Bruce mumble something indistinct. I drive the car quickly up the long gravel drive and pull it to a stop out the front of the large double doors. I slam my palm down on the car horn several times before I throw the car door open and sprint around to Bruce's door. I rip the door open and Bruce's half falls out of his seat. I hear the door to Wayne Manor burst open behind me and I see a stern faced Alfred step out with a pistol in hand.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouts.

"I... Bruce... he's... he's hurt" I stutter as I turn to Bruce and try to drag him out of the car.

"Oh bloody hell" I hear Alfred curse as he bounds down the steps and lifts Bruce clean out of the passenger seat. "What happened?" he asks loudly as he carries Bruce up the stairs and through the doors into Wayne Manor.

"It's... a long story... but" I begin.

"I don't care how it happened..." he says forcefully. "I need to know, is he shot or stabbed or what?" he finishes.

"Shot" I say.

"Right" he says as he carries Bruce into our bedroom and lays him gently down on our bed. "In the kitchen pantry... there's a red metal box with a white cross on the front... brings it here" he orders.

"OK" I say as I sprint off towards the kitchen. Alfred was a soldier; he will know what to do. I keep chanting that in my head over and over as I reach the kitchen. Bruce will be fine. He has to be fine. I'm not losing him. I skid to a halt in front of the pantry door and drag the wooden door open. I look around the small space and see the red metal box Alfred described. I pick it up and hurriedly make my way back to the bedroom. Bruce will be fine, I repeat to myself over and over. Nobody dies from a gunshot graze, I mutter unconvinced. He'll be fine. I know he will be fine, I think as I burst through the bedroom door and see Alfred removing Bruce's shirt. I place the red box on the bed next to Alfred as he rolls up his sleeves. I look down at my shaking hands clench my fists a few times to steady them. Now is not the time to freak out, I need to help Alfred. I calm myself down as best I can as I move to the opposite side of the bed as Alfred and wait for him to tell me what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Damn that was an exhausting chapter. Not sure if I explained very well why Fish kidnapped them... so let me know if you're scratching your head wondering what I'm smoking.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Old Soldiers Wisdom**

"Go and rest Selina" says Alfred gruffly as he closes the red first aid tin. "Or have a shower... the pair of you's smell awful". I nod lamely at Alfred's words as I stare at Bruce's pale and clammy face. Alfred stitched Bruce's bullet graze up without batting an eyelid. He seemed calm. Almost like this was his everyday thing. Me on the other hand, I was a bit out of it. He had to shout a few times to get my attention to hand him something or other. He cleaned the wound and gave Bruce some pills to stop infection. Alfred said infection is what gets you killed more often than the bullet itself. I muttered something in agreement as I held up Bruce's head so his butler could pour some water down his throat to take the pills. Just blood loss, said Alfred dismissively; like it was just a bug bite. "Nothing that will slow him down" he said as he gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. As Alfred was covering the wound in gauze and wrapping it in a loose bandage I told him what had happened. From the pawn shop, the cafe, the goons chasing us up the apartment, the van, the cell and finally Fish Mooney showing up and the offer she made me.

Alfred had a concerned look as I told him I picked up the knife; almost as if he suspected I had been tempted to take Fish's offer. Maybe if she had told me to kill any other person in the world but Bruce Wayne; I might have been tempted. But she asked me to kill my boyfriend; the same one who only moments before she re-entered my life told me he loved me. I let a soft smile cross my face as I watch Bruce's soft breathing. I can hear Alfred moving about the room and talking idly to me, but I don't hear a word. My mind keeps replaying the last real thing Bruce said to me. 'I love you' he said. He said those word; to me. Not two hours ago Bruce was the first person to tell me he loved me, and all I can think of is how I got him shot. My thoughts are awash with guilt and recriminations. I got my boyfriend shot. He got shot because my former boss got pissed at me for 'betraying' her. How can that crazy woman use the word betrayal un-ironically? She was a mob queen. She has betrayed people. I just took work where I could find it.

I'm losing track here. It doesn't matter if I betrayed Fish. All that matters is she thinks I did and Bruce paid for it. I guess the Narrow's are off limits to me now. No going back to how it was now that that psycho wants to kill me and Bruce. That is if Bruce doesn't get mad and throw me out. I don't think he would, but there is a part of me that fears him telling me to get lost. Bruce told me once I've been let down so often I expect it and I preempt it. Maybe he's right. I run my hand gently through Bruce's hair and I see the flutter of a soft smile cross his face. I wonder if he is sleeping or if he's unconscious. I hope he's sleeping and having good dreams about us. I shift onto the bed slightly and take his hand in my own and watch his face as he breathes. I like looking at his face. It calms me. I let my eyes trace along his sharp jaw and over his strong cheek bones. I smile as I think about kissing him when he wakes up.

"...Selina? Selina?" I hear Alfred say from the doorway. "Oi Miss Kyle?"

"Hmm?" I hum in confusion as I turn to him.

"You really ought to have a lie down" he says scowling slightly.

"I'll be fine" I say turning back to Bruce.

"No you bloody won't... Master Bruce wasn't the only one who had a rough afternoon... so when I say have a bloody lie down, you damn well do it!" he growls.

"Look... I'm fine!" he says loudly. "I just want to sit here for now".

"Miss Kyle" says Alfred taking a calming breath. "Bruce won't get any better if you just sit and watch him... and for my money the lad would prefer to wake up with not looking like death his self".

"Just leave me alone!" I plead weakly.

"Oh... so this is some sort of penance thing then eh?" he asks shrewdly. I look at him with a cross between a glare and a questioning look. "You think you can undo that hole in his arm by sitting there and looking mournful all night then?"

"I... I... no!" I say angrily. "I... I don't know... I wish... I don't know..." I trail off quietly as I turn back to Bruce. I hear Alfred take a few slow steps over to the foot of the bed.

"Miss Kyle..." he says getting my attention. I look over to him and instead of seeing the accusing expression I expected, I saw pity. Not much better in my book but at least he isn't trying to make me feel worse. "Has Master B told you what I used to do before I came here to work for his father?" he asks. I nod slowly as I look at the solemn expression that crosses Alfred's face. "Well... let me tell you something then... five... there are five dead men in the ground because of me".

"I don't... but you were a soldier?" I mumble as confusion takes me.

"You misunderstand... not five enemies... five friends... five mates... five boys on my side are dead because I was either too slow, too inaccurate or simply in the wrong place at the wrong time" he says as a hint of bitterness laces his voice.

"But... this isn't the same... Bruce got hurt because of me" I say as irritation flares in my chest.

"It is the same thing... it's the same damn thing... today was just bad luck... happens to the best of us" he says adamantly. "Thomas Wayne told me to let Master B choose his own path in life... and his own path seems to be fraught with this kind of trouble. What happened today happened, Master B got clipped and you got him home for me to patch up, job done".

"But... they only took us because of me!" I exclaim.

"Oh right... and it's your fault every time some nutter goes off the deep end in Gotham is it then?" he says sarcastically. I stare it him blankly as I open my mouth to respond but I can't think of a reply. "Look Selina... this little crusade you and Master B have gotten yourselves involved in is dangerous... you told me you knew that... and it seems everything around you lot is dangerous... so instead of getting wound up about it, how about you make sure next time that this doesn't happen again eh?"

"OK" I say quietly.

"Good. Enough said then I think" he says smoothly as he calmly rolls his sleeves back down. "Besides which, I don't think this'll be the last time I'm stitching the pair of you's up". I let out a weak chuckle as I look back at Bruce. Alfred's right; Fish was crazy. I may have worked for her once, but she chose to come after me and Bruce. He stupid goons decided to shoot a hole in Bruce's arm. But we got away, and we got here and Alfred patched Bruce up. We made it together. Practically everything we do is surrounded by madmen and people with guns; we just have to use this to make sure we're more careful in the future. I smile as I think of the conversation me and Bruce need to have later about his little declaration in Fish's cell.

"Alfred..." I say causing the Englishman to look up from buttoning his sleeves. "Will you stay with Bruce while I go shower and change?" I ask.

"Was planning to" he says as a soft smile peeks through his typically gruff expression.

"I'll be back" I say as I let go of Bruce's hand slowly and make my way out of the room. As I get to the door I remember the clothes I left in a bag by the seat and I fetch a clean change. I choose some of my old comfortable pants and shirt and head off for a shower. As I walk the halls of Wayne Manor I let a smile touch my lips and I let out a deep sigh of relief. Bruce is fine. He's be up in a few hours and annoying Alfred by ignoring his advice to stay in bed. We had a close call today, but I can't let that break me. We just need to get better and stronger so we don't get put in this situation again. Bruce says we can't make promises for the future; not really. Anything could happen, and today proved that. My mind begins to race through all the different ways me and Bruce can get better at protecting ourselves so today doesn't become a repeated occurrence. I let out a soft giggle as I realize I've become like Bruce; obsessed with training and improving. For some reason the thought of us training together appeals to me. I guess are 'full partners' deal really has become all encompassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I read somewhere once 'Old soldiers don't get that way by being easy to kill.' Not relevant just a little tidbit. For those wondering; bullet grazes (any shallow wound really) can be tricky... the can be benign or they can bleed like mad depending on the angle and location of the wound.  
> It's funny how sometimes bad stuff in life just makes you want to be stronger sometimes... weird that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Musings of Meaning**

The afternoon light burned away and turned into night as Alfred and kept a somewhat somber vigil over Bruce. I laid my freshly showered and clean clothed self down on the couch and simple watched as Bruce took in soft breaths of air. Alfred pulled up a chair next to the bed and kept a blank expression written across his face. I know Bruce isn't in any real danger now that the bleeding has stopped and Alfred has changed his bandages a few times, but it still feels like the right thing for us to do to sit and wait. I've made myself useful a few times and helped Alfred give a disorientated Bruce a few mouthfuls of water. I asked the Englishman why Bruce was so out of it and he told me blood loss and the painkillers we gave him would do that. I don't even remember giving Bruce painkillers and I suddenly am picturing Bruce sternly chastising us for giving them to him. Bruce has always been good with dealing with pain. At first I thought it was a masochist type deal, but I've come to realize it's more along the lines of him testing and improving his own will power. The last thing the world needs is a more determined and willful Bruce Wayne I think jokingly as I let out a soft chuckle.

"Hmm?" murmurs Alfred looking up from his chair.

"Oh... nothing was just thinking of something stupid" I say as I realize I had been chuckling lightly to myself.

"Well, might as well tell us... could do with a laugh" he says nodding his head at Bruce's sleeping figure.

"I... uh..." I stutter trying thing. "I was kind of thinking how Bruce is going to go nuts when we tell him we gave him painkillers... I mean... you know how he gets about trying to prove he can deal with pain and all that". I hear Alfred let out an amused snort as he sits forward and rolls his shoulders.

"Well, we best not tell 'im then eh?" snarks Alfred.

"If he asks I'll probably have to tell him" I say quietly as I turn my gaze back to my boyfriend.

"Oh right... the pair of you's doing the whole honesty stuff then?" he asks lightly with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess" I answer uncomfortably. A mute silence fills the air between us as sits looking at me.

"I tried that with a woman I was seeing once..." he says suddenly making me look over to his smiling face. "...she ran off screaming when I was honest with her about what happened in Malaysia when I was in the Royal Marine".

"What happened in Malaysia?" I ask curiously.

"Not a damn thing" he answers gruffly with a well concealed smirk. Despite myself I let out a giggle. I turn my head to look at Alfred and for the first time I can recall he is genuinely smiling at me.

"How the hell did you go from being a marine to a butler?" I ask suddenly wondering about Alfred's past.

"That... is between me and Thomas Wayne" says Alfred evenly.

"You know not telling me makes me want to find out more right?" I tell him.

"Well best of luck in finding out young miss, but so far the determined questioning of Master Bruce has yet to get the tale out of me" he says with an amused grin and a nod to Bruce.

"Well... what if me and Bruce team up..." I say humorously.

"Then you will compound your disappointment" he answers firmly. I nod with a roll of my eyes as I turn back to Bruce; but there is still no sign of him stirring. On the bright side his skin has gone from pale and clammy to his usual pale. I smile at Bruce as I wonder about Alfred. Out the corner of my eye I see Alfred has leaned back and is sternly watching over his master. I wonder if Alfred still hates the idea of me and Bruce being together. I know initially he was quite adamant I was bad for Bruce. Wait, no; not bad for Bruce, jut that I would disappoint him or something. I would not be able to give Bruce what he needed when the time came. I guess after his little confession in Fish Mooney's cell this afternoon I am at that point where Alfred thinks I would run. I mean I'm a little worried, mainly because of the circumstances around his confession and less about what he said. What if it was heat of the moment and he wants to take it back. Do I love him back? I don't really know, I haven't thought about it. All I know is he makes me happy when he's around regardless of what mind numbingly boring thing we're doing.

"Alfred" I say slowly getting his attention.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Bruce... uh... he... he told me he loves me... when... when we locked in the cell" I say hesitantly as I hope asking Alfred for his opinion isn't a bad idea.

"I see" says Alfred slowly as he glances between Bruce and me.

"Do you... think it was just... you know... because of who kidnapped thing?" I ask.

"If it were anyone else maybe... but as Master Bruce tells it to me, when he was imprisoned by Galavan and his lot he was calm and his head was clear... so" he trails off.

"That's what I thought" I say quietly.

"And what? You've gotten yourself in a twist worrying what to say when he comes to?" he asks sternly.

"No... yes... I don't know!" I say angrily. "I just don't know what to say... I mean... I care about him, and want to be around him and I'm happy with him... but... you know... I don't really... um...".

"Miss Kyle" says Alfred wearily. "Half the bloody world thinks they know what love is and then six months later they go change their mind on the meaning. Just do your whole honesty thing and tell him what you told me..." he finishes as she shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"But what if... he..." I say trailing off weakly.

"Selina... Master Bruce isn't the type of bloke to say something like that to make things hard on you... I know myself I've had one or two near death confessions back in my day" he says kindly. I sit and think over what Alfred said as silence fills the room. The more I think, the more it does make sense. I'm not really sure what love is. But Bruce didn't tell me he loves me to make me worry or to make me say it. He probably just wanted to make sure I knew before we died. I let my mind try to figure out what love is meant to be and I keep coming back to cheesy euphemisms from the dime store romance books I used to read. I don't remember anyone I'm supposed to have loved well enough to make a comparison. OK, let's take love out of it and run through it. I care about him more than anyone else. I want to be around him all the time with little exception. He's make me OK with changes in my life. I spend half my free time either kissing him or thinking about kissing him. I'm happier when we're together. The idea of him dying makes me freak out like I'm a sniffling ten year old again. My mood can change if he looks at me differently.

I definitely need Bruce's help with figuring this out. Maybe I should go check Bruce's big dictionary for the definition of love I think with a smile as I bore my eyes into Bruce's sleeping form. Nah, Bruce could tell me how to define love off the top of his head. I let the small ball of tension building in the pit of my stomach slowly unwind as I think about explaining to Bruce how badly I understand love. He'll understand. We're both pretty bad at this stuff; I guess he's just got a more romantic personality than I do. Maybe I do love him. Maybe all this happy, caring and kissing stuff is what love is. I let out a huff of frustration as I keep going in circles trying to figure out my feelings for Bruce. I don't want to lie to him or tell him I love him just to placate him. I'm sure once I might have done, but now it just seems wrong. So instead of taking the easy way I'm laying here going nuts trying to figure out how I feel about Bruce Wayne. Perhaps I'm over thinking it. Maybe love is just a overused word for people to describe all those happy, caring, kissing feeling. If that's the case then I damn well do love Bruce Wayne. I think I'll just have to suck it up and tell Bruce I don't really know anything about love. Maybe all that happy, caring, kissing feeling stuff will be enough. Maybe he'll just smile his usual ice-melting smile at me and tell me that's what love is before kissing me breathless. I don't know, all I want right now if for him to wake up so I can get this off my chest. I smirk humorously as I think about how annoying it is that my stupid insensitive boyfriend got shot by my former boss when I'm having an internal crisis about the meaning of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was almost scrapped until I thought about how Selina would actually think about the meaning of love. And even as I write this AN I feel a sudden urge to stick my head in a blender for sounding so wishy-washy. Also for those of you in the world like me outside the UK, the Royal Marines are not like the US Marine Corps. The Royal Marines are more compatible to the US Navy SEALs. So I imagine Alfred can hold his breath for about 5 minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Decided Meaning**

Around ten last night I think I feel asleep on the couch next to the bed where Bruce was sleeping off the painkillers and blood loss. My dreams were mostly filled with the usual me and Bruce running away from some unseen horrible thing chasing us. I woke up slightly jittery as Alfred got up to leave as the sun started peeking in through the gap in the curtains. He mutters something about having a kip or whatever as he left the room and closed the door behind him. I stand us slowly and stretch out the kinks in my tense muscles after sleeping on the couch. Slowly I pad over to the bed and slide myself across to lie next to Bruce. I'm on the opposite side to his injured arm so it'll be fine. I hear him stir slightly and mumble something that I think sounded like 'Selina'. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking but maybe he's dreaming about me. I smile as I rest my cheek on his shoulder lightly and close my eyes. The smell of the river is still in his hair and trousers but it's not really bad enough to bother me. I lived on the streets for so long unpleasant smells are practically meaningless to me. I told Bruce over the winter a sure way to spot a rich person is if they wrinkle their nose at a bad smell. He took that as a challenge and got himself used to the smell of the old drainage sewers under the Narrows as he spent a few days learning their intricate network of passages.

My smile at Bruce's determination falters as I think about the Narrows. It was never a nice place, but it was my home for a long time. Sure it's a nest of crime and psychos but everyone develops a fondness for their home over time. But it's not my home anymore, I think resolutely. I live at Wayne Manor with my boyfriend and his overprotective English butler. I let out a snort at the almost absurdity of my new living conditions. My mind wanders and I think it's kind of strange that I don't even care that I've got no backup plan. No place to crash or hideout in if Bruce and I start hating each other for some reason. I'm sure my younger self would call me naive and foolish for not even making a plan in my head, but screw her. She's the idiot who almost chased Bruce out of our lives by trying to pretend I was so above it all. I'm not above it. Whenever I would see young couples strolling around or making our I always thought how dumb they were; trusting another person is a waste I would think. I guess I just needed the right person to make me trust them. I don't feel the same smug superiority or pity when I see other couples now. Now I understand, it's like a burning need. It's like my need to climb, run and be out in the open air; only worse. Anytime a voice in my head speculates or imagines me and Bruce not being together my whole mind clamps down. This can't be a normal relationship thing, can it?

Bruce is more open with those feelings than I am; which isn't saying much as we're both pretty closed when it comes to our feelings. I recall he said to me he can't picture any future version of events without me in them anymore. I smile at that. I guess we've got it bad for each other. Maybe I do actually love him after all; who knows. I let my mind return to the Narrows; my former home where I now think I should avoid in the daylight. I try to think of all the things I will miss out on, but my mind can't draw any. It's just a rundown working class suburb mashed between the Uptown docks and Queen's River. There's nothing there I want anymore. I feel a weird calm as I realize that the Narrows is just a place that holds nothing I care about anymore. I'm sure I'll still get nostalgic and drag Bruce off for a late night sneak across the rooftops but the more I think, the more I realize I've got what I want here in our bed, in my home at Wayne Manor; with my completely mismatched boyfriend and his butler.

I hear Bruce mumbles something and I break out of my chain of thought as I pull back slightly to look at Bruce's face. I watch as his eyes are flicker open slowly and they lock onto mine. His warm brown eyes are glassy and dazed, but he's awake.

"S'lina?" he slurs softly.

"Yeah baby... I'm here" I say as I cringe inwardly at how motherly I sound. I see him sit up slightly as I shuffle back to make it easier for him. His eyes dart about the room taking in his surroundings before he raises his upper arm slightly and runs a hand softly over the bandages.

"Don't remember much after we jumped in the river" he says softly. "What happened?"

"You got shot by Fish's goons after we jumped" I say calmly as he starts shaking his head at me.

"No... I got shot when we were running for the edge" he says slowly. "...then... then I think you helped me swim... and then I can't really remember what happened".

"Yeah... we swam to the opposite dock and I stole a car and drove us back here" I say as my mind suddenly wonders about the car with the smashed side window and a bloody passenger seat sitting in the driveway.

"Sorry" he mumbles softly.

"Sorry?" I ask incredulously. "You get shot because my old boss when nuts and you say sorry?"

"Well you did have to get me all the way from Midtown to Wayne Manor with a gunshot wound" he explains calmly.

"No... not happening... you are not ruining my perfectly planned begging for forgiveness for getting you shot by being all noble and saying sorry" I say irritably.

"I'm sorr..." he begins before stopping as I glare at him. "I accept your grovelling apology?" he asks uncertainly.

"...I was going to do the whole puppy dog eyes and pout thing that works on you too" I say dejectedly as I feel a smirk tugging at my lips.

"I'm sure it would have been very effective" he says as he shuffles over awkwardly and pulls me sideways to lean against him.

"Damn right it would have been... my apology would have been so good you would have thought it was your fault" I say with a wry grin.

"How about we just say it was a bad day and move on?" he asks as he drops a kiss on my head.

"OK" I accept softly. "...I... I am sorry my old boss went crazy and tried to make me kill you" I mumble softly.

"I'm sorry my clone tried to strangle you to death" he counters. I look up at him and see the soft ice-melting smile that warms me heart every time I see it.

"We have a weird life" I say eventually.

"Yep" he says as he softly nuzzles his face into my freshly shampooed hair.

"Do you... remember anything else?" I ask innocently.

"Anything like what?" he asks distractedly as he runs his nose through my curly hair taking in deep inhales of my scented hair.

"Anything... like when we were in the cell?" I ask causally.

"Nothing comes to mind..." he says as I feel a dejected sigh escape my mouth. "Wait... now I remember... the switchblade?"

"You're teasing me aren't you?" I mutter bitterly as Bruce force feeds me my own medicine.

"Yes. You meant the part where I told you I loved you" he states calmly. "...and meant it". I feel a weighty tension in my chest lift suddenly as I turn in his arms and plant a kiss on his lips. I pull back slightly and look him in the eye.

"I've spent most of the night you we're asleep freaking out about what to say" I tell him softly. "...I even talked to Alfred about it".

"Oh you didn't tell Alfred did you?" he groans.

"Um... yeah?" I say hesitantly.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this" he says wearily as he drops his forehead onto mine.

"Hey... never mind that, back to me" I say with a smirk. "Anyway I was freaking out, trying to figure out if I loved you back... and I was going through all the stuff with us, like how you make me happy and I care for you and all that stuff" I continue hurriedly. "And I was trying to figure out if that meant I loved you or not".

"And?" he asks softly with only a hint of unease in his voice.

"And... I don't care anymore... I'm making a decision that all that stuff means I love you" I say as I place both hands on each side of his face and pull back to look him in the eyes. "So... I love you". I watch as his concerned look washes away and is replaced by his boyish grin that makes me want to kiss him senseless.

"I love you too Selina" he says as draw him in for a kiss. I feel his hands rest comfortably on my hips as our lips move against one another in our familiar rhythm. Our tongues match each other in a tango of sloppy kissing and loud popping noises as my hands run over Bruce's chest. I suddenly realize this is the first time I've gone and groped up Bruce's chest when he's shirtless and my face flushes red. My moment's hesitation lets Bruce on the offence as his tongue snakes into my mouth and starts tracing my teeth. I carefully let my hands roam slowly over his chest. It's firm, but still has a youthful softness to it. I let my hands wander over his chest and up over his shoulders. The stronger muscles are more noticeable on his shoulders. I mentally decide that his shoulders now take a place of pride next to his lips and eyes as my favorite parts of Bruce. Out kiss continues as I let my hands run back and forth along his shoulder as I let my thumb trace his collarbones. Slowly we pry our lips apart and take in a few deep breaths of the air we've been neglecting.

"I'm sorry I made you freak out about that" he says to me breathlessly with a warm smile.

"Well, it was very insensitive you being unconscious after getting shot when I was having my little freak out" I say forcing a look of pouting annoyance across my face.

"I will endeavor to inform would be gunmen that my girlfriend would get mad at me if they shoot me" he says expressionlessly. We stare at each other for a moment before we let our humor slide through and we begin laughing.

"OK... maybe I can write a note or something? Like a permission slip?" I suggest.

"Hmm" he hums in pretend contemplation. "I'm not sure that will work on the types of people we deal with".

"True" I agree.

"So... uh... how bad is my arm" he says glancing down at the bandage.

"A graze... some blood loss... Alfred say's you'll be fine" I tell him.

"Blood loss? That explains why I slept for so long" he says glancing over at sunlight peeking through the curtains casting a long orange ray of light across our bed.

"Uh... well... you see... and here's the thing... and this was completely Alfred's idea... but..." I begin as I contemplate how to explain the painkillers me and Alfred gave him last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: When it comes down to it we all have our own internal definition of what love is. I'm sure some people would disagree with what Selina now accepts as love, but it works for her... so... please put away the flame torches and pitchforks...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Newspapers and Lunch**

It's been a week since Bruce got shot and this morning Alfred finally took out the stitches. Bruce has been driving his butler mad all week by constantly refusing to take it easy or rest. I'll never admit it, but that may partly be my fault as Bruce and I have started going a little overboard with our training. So far because of his injury we've kept our training to stuff like jogging or grip strengthening, and it's hard to tell so far if it's paying off. When I told him that I want us to get stronger together he was very happy and agreed immediately. Well, immediately after kissing me, but whatever. I told him I don't want to see us getting injured or captured ever again and that's why I wanted us to get better. Due to his arm Bruce hasn't been able to join me when I free climb around the Wayne Estate's tall walls, but he has been a patient watcher while I have my fun. I also spoke to Alfred about learning to fight, but he said my build isn't made for boxing or fighting like Bruce. He thinks if I'm serious I should learn something that's more acrobatic and uses grappling to floor opponents. I said I'd look into it as I tried to figure out how I'd go about it. Bruce suggested that maybe he could hire a teacher to come in to show us the ropes. In a weird way I'm actually kind of looking forward to eventually learning to fight with Bruce.

This morning after his stitches were removed Bruce joined me in jog around the neighborhood. I must say it's a weird change considering that jogging and exercise were mostly just built into my daily life. Now I'm going out of my way to run more. After we finished our running and we cleaned up, I followed Bruce into the study. While he reads through the Gotham Gazette for news on anything important, I fiddle with my now fixed multi-tool. Bruce fixed it during the week, it was a bit of a pain but he cleared the old rusted hinge and replaced it with the spare from the pocket knife I bought in the Narrows. I didn't tell Bruce I kept the parts from that old pocket knife. That is the knife I used to pry open the steering column in the Cadillac I stole; so in a way that knife saved the man I love. It felt sappy to keep it, but I thought maybe I could put it back together one day and keep it as a reminder of the day Bruce almost bled out in the Midtown Docks.

I look over and hear the rustling of pages as Bruce thumbs through his newspaper. I let my eyes roam over his jaw and cheek bones before I stare into his warm brown eyes. The eyes of the man I love. It's been a bit odd using the word 'love'. But the more I say it, either aloud or just thinking; the more it feels like it fits us. He loves me, and I love him. It fits. Alfred couldn't help himself but to tease his young master after he overhead us declaring our love for each other one morning. His jokes about wedding bells or asking if 'he shall prepare the maternity suite' or some such have been quite heavy handed lately. Bruce usually blushes red while I just sit there with a big grin on my face at my boyfriend's embarrassment. I wonder if all of Alfred's jokes have been payback for the way Bruce went off the handle at the painkillers fiasco. Across the couch from me I hear Bruce turning the pages of his newspaper.

"Hey Selina... have a look at this!" he says loudly as he slides over and shoves the newspaper in front of me.

"Huh?" I say reading the page headline about some animal shelter. "Bruce what am I looking at?"

"This" he says tapping a small article in the bottom corner of the page. 'New Underworld Rumblings' reads the article title. I read through the article carefully as Bruce sits watching me. The article talks about some new crime boss causing trouble in Gotham in the last week.

"So? Another guy thinks they can be boss... happens all the time in Gotham" I say dismissively.

"The last week Selina?" he says. I let out a gasp as I realize what Bruce is hinting at; Fish Mooney. I quickly reread the article, but all that is there is suspicion and innuendo from unidentified sources in the 'Underworld'. That could be anyone. That could be some junkie who heard a few mob guys talking bad about their boss. But the timing is oddly specific.

"You think it's Fish?" I ask slowly.

"I don't know" he says with a frown. "But when she captured us, she did want you to rejoin her... I mean why else would she need people to join her unless..."

"Unless she was going to take another run at being Queen of Gotham" I finish for him as I recall the Penguins old self declared moniker.

"Yeah..." he finishes quietly. "...but the article has so little information that it could all be nothing".

"Bruce... if Fish makes it to the top of the heap again..." I begin.

"Then she'll come after us" he finishes. "At least she doesn't know where we are, or who I am".

"I don't think that would stop her" I say as I remember how driven and vindictive Fish Mooney could get. "And with that whole make people do what she wants thing that Hugo gave her..."

"I still am not convinced that was real" says Bruce.

"Look... I told you... she was dead... then she comes back spewing crazy stories about Arkham... c'mon Bruce it makes sense" I say tiredly. This is a conversation we have rehashed several times already. Bruce thinks its possible but he needs more proof.

"I know its possible Strange brought her back... but to give her powers to control people... seems less likely" he says as his eyes un-focus deep in thought.

"Bruce... the look in that guys eyes when Fish made him jump up and down... he was confused... like he had no control over what he was doing" I explain to him.

"Either way" says Bruce as he returns from his thoughts. "We need to be careful".

"More than careful" I mutter.

"Yes. And I think I should give Jim Gordon a call and see if he knows anything about what is happening" he says as he pulls me closer leaving the newspaper crumpled up between us. "We'll be OK" he whispers into my ear softly.

"I know... I'm just feeling a little... overprotective" I say as I turn my face and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I don't mind one bit" he says huskily as he leans into the kiss for a moment.

"I probably will be overprotective for a long time" I whisper softly.

"OK" he mumbles as his lips chase after mine. Gracefully I slip my leg out from under me and pivot it over to rest on Bruce's other side. I settle myself comfortably in Bruce's lap as we make out slowly.

"I love you" I whisper breathlessly between kisses.

"Love you too" he replies with an awed smile as we move in together for another kiss. Eventually our spontaneous make out session is interrupted by Alfred and one of his snarky jokes informing is it is now lunch time.

"Girls gotta eat" I say to a pouting Bruce as I stand up from his lap and walk across the study with a little more sway in my hips than strictly necessary. I turn down the hallway and make my way to the small dining room that Alfred has been making an effort to get us to use lately. Behind me I hear Bruce's hurried footsteps as he falls into pace besides me. We enter the small dining room and I glance around. Still the same old small dining table build for a small family. One end of the room has a large picture window with a view of the grounds of Wayne Manor. Around the edges of the room are cabinets filled with cutlery, glassware and nice plates. Against one wall is an old fireplace that Alfred assures me is blocked and unusable. It's all rather at odds with Wayne Manor. Much like the small kitchen it feels like a regular dining room, with perhaps nicer wooden chairs and tables; but still something a normal household would have. I plonk myself down into what's quickly becoming 'Selina's Chair' as Bruce sits more formally in the seat to my left. I imagine Alfred chose the positions of these seats and tableware for a reason, but I don't yet know why.

I pull a bowl closer to me and ladle in a large serving of last night's leftover stew. I hand the ladle to Bruce as he does the same. I reach for my spoon as I realize Alfred has left a stack of napkins under my cutlery. He usually leaves one, but today I have six.

"Think he's trying to tell me something?" I ask Bruce indicating the stack.

"You are a messy eater" he says absently as he glances at the stack.

"I am not!" I insist as I take a spoonful of the hot stew and take a bite.

"Yes you are" he replies pointing at a few drips of stew on the tablecloth in front of me.

"Shut up" I mutter as Bruce lets out a chuckle. I put down my spoon and grab the napkins and slowly fan them out and layer them around the bowl of stew. "That should do it" I say proudly as Bruce starts laughing at my 'Selina Proofing' of the dining table.

"Are you and Alfred ever going to end your battle of wills?" asks Bruce between spoonfuls of stew.

"Nah... too much fun" I say taking up my spoon and resuming eating. A comfortable silence fills the air as we finish off the leftover stew. I shuffle my chair closer to his as I lean sideways against his arm.

"I think I'll call Jim Gordon later" says Bruce suddenly.

"Hmm?" I hum in confusion.

"He may know something about Fish Mooney... and if he doesn't he can at least warn the GCPD of her return... and possibly her newly gained power" he says softly. I feel a warmth fill me for some reason as Bruce accepts the possibility of Fish being truthful about her power.

"Couldn't hurt" say softly as I nuzzle my cheek into Bruce arm. I let my mind wander to the boxing lesson Alfred has prepared for later. Bruce has his investigation, his reading and his training. I guess I need to find a way to spend my time too. I let my mind think through the different possibilities of ways I could spend some time so I don't keep getting bored senseless. All my hours in the day were filled with trying to survive when I was on the streets. I guess I have to get used to having time to kill. Bruce and I already are working on a training plan, so I suppose I need a hobby. What the hell do girls normally do for a hobby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is mostly filler and tidying up from the last few chapters. Anyone who can guess why Alfred has started bringing meals to the dining room instead of the study gets +1 Internet Point.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Mode of Transportation**

After lunch Bruce ran off to call Jim Gordon while I wandered around the Manor aimlessly trying to think of a hobby to amuse myself. I mean it's not really fair that Bruce has his obsessions and I mostly just hang around while he gets absorbed in his world of intrigue. Not that I blame him, and it is actually really relaxing just watching Bruce or having a conversation as Bruce runs through the messages and phone calls of the Wayne Enterprises executives. But I guess I just want something for me to do as well. Maybe I'm just being stupid. I put the thoughts of hobbies out of my mind as I turn down a hallway and head back towards the study where Bruce is probably still on the phone to Gordon. As much as Gordon is a naive idiot, he did help save Bruce from those cultist freaks who wanted to cut his throat. And I guess he did come in to Arkham to help me, or something. OK, so Jim Gordon is a naive idiot, but a decent guy. I know Bruce has been hesitant to speak to Gordon about our investigation into the secret council. I wondered why at first, but I think Bruce has lost some faith in Gordon's ability to help out. I think on some level Bruce just wants to do the investigation ourselves. I'm not bothered, when there is actually something to do it can be quite fun.

As my mind thinks about the investigation I think back to the last few days of Bruce going through the phone records of the Wayne Enterprises executives. So far everything Bruce has told me, or I've seen shows that when it comes to big decisions the executives defer to two people. Unfortunately those are two people who we didn't get their phones copied, because they never showed up to the damned charity event to begin with; cheap bastards. Bruce thinks to move our investigation forward we're going to need to get some information of the two executives. I suggested some sort of surveillance or listening bugs to Bruce and he got really excited about the idea. I think he mentioned Lucius would come over later in the week to give us some stuff to try out. Maybe that can be my new hobby; learning to plant bugs and stuff. Nah seems too limited to be a hobby.

I turn into the study and see Bruce on the phone talking quietly to who I assume is Jim Gordon. I step up onto the couch and sit on the headrest and look expectantly at Bruce. My boyfriend flashes me a loving smile as he sits in his chair talking. I wink back and try to do a kissy face without looking stupid. It's a difficult thing to master that but I think I've got the perfect blend of seductive lips and over the top kissing to make it look sexy instead of stupid. Judging from the deep intake of air Bruce just took in; I think my target of sexy has been achieved. Eventually his conversation with Gordon ends and he hangs up after a formal goodbye.

"So?" I ask expectantly.

"So... Jim Gordon already knows... so does Detective Bullock" says Bruce as he stands up and slowly walks around the desk. If I didn't know better I'd almost say he's prowling as he casually walks over to the couch and stands right in front of me.

''They already know?" I ask trying not to get distracted by my boyfriend. Bruce takes a step in with a mischievous smile and turns and sits himself down on the couch between my knees. I let out a gasp as his hands come up to my jean clad legs and he wraps them over his shoulders.

"Yeah... apparently Jim has come back to town to help Bullock... they've been dealing with her for the last few weeks" he says tilting his head up to look me in the eye. I slowly remove my hands from the head rest and begin running them through his soft dark hair. I let each finger rake through the silky soft hair as he softly nuzzles his cheek into the side of my knee.

"And they didn't think to tell people?" I ask bitterly as my typical thoughts on the GCPD prove themselves correct.

"They would have if anyone had been hurt so far... but as of now Fish Mooney has been mostly just taking other peoples hired muscle for herself" he explains. "I told him about what we saw... and that she might be able to... control people".

"And?" I ask.

"He seemed more interested in the fact that I was still hanging around with you" he answers with a cheeky grin.

"What about Fish's mind control thing?" I ask.

"He said he'd look into it and they'd be careful in dealing with Fish" he explained.

"That's all?" I ask dumbfounded. Gordon hears that Fish Mooney can control people and he says he'll be careful.

"He also asked if I knew where I could find Selina these days" he says as a wide smirk crosses his face.

"Why does he want to find me?" I ask.

"Something about you being an old associate of Fish's" he answers as that smirk gets wider.

"Bruce" I say icily.

"Mmm?" he hums innocently as he goes back to nuzzling my knee.

"Where did you tell Gordon he could find me?" I ask sweetly as my knees goes tense and press closer to Bruce.

"Well... I told him the last time I saw you were in the Narrows next to an old church" he says as the smirk that has been plastered on his face becomes a wide grin.

"Aw. You lied for me" I coo softly as I let my knees loosen up and I resume running my fingers through his hair.

"You know he doesn't plan to arrest you or anything... he just wants to talk... he's not even officially a police officer anymore" says Bruce seriously.

"I know... still don't want to talk to him if I can avoid it" I say bitterly.

"You're going to have to get used to dealing with police one day" says Bruce calmly.

"Eh... one day can be a long way off" I say sarcastically as he plants a soft kiss on my knee. "Besides... I've got a boyfriend who can deal with them for me".

"No... you've got a boyfriend who will deal with anything for you..." he says quietly causing my stomach to do a flip for a moment.

"I... uh..." I say lamely as I hear Bruce letting out a soft chuckle.

"It's good to know I don't even need to kiss you to make you speechless" he snarks happily as he smiles up at my blushing face.

"Shut up" I mumble softly as my mind races trying to think of something to make him blush.

"OK... but first" he says as he wraps his arms around my legs and drags me down onto his shoulders. With an exerted groan he stands up as I give out a surprised squeal and grasp my arms around his neck wildly to stop from falling. I grab strongly at my boyfriends neck and shoulders as he begins to carry my on his back.

"Bruuuce" I say worriedly as he walks across the room. "What... where are you taking me?"

"Alfred planned a boxing lesson today" he explains as though this were a perfectly normal thing abducting his girlfriend. I duck my head as we step through the door and Bruce takes a slow pace heading down the hallway. "And this doubles as weight training".

"Most girls would get mad if you say that" I mutter humorously to him.

"Good thing I find most girls uninteresting" he says giving my leg a soft squeeze as he slowly picks up the pace. I've found a comfortable balance as I use one hand on his shoulder to steady myself and I let the other play with his hair.

"You know... you used to such a shy and quiet boyfriend" I say with false sadness in my voice.

"I agree... you have been a terrible influence on me" says Bruce cheekily as he steps out through the glass doors onto the veranda where Alfred is setting up the boxing equipment.

"I heartily agree Master Bruce" says Alfred rolling his eyes at my unusual means of transport. I throw a fake scowl at him as Bruce chuckles lightly to himself. "Is this your idea of weight training then?" he asks gesturing to me sitting on top of Bruce's shoulders.

"He already made that joke" I said as Bruce's chuckle turns to outright laughter.

"And he's still breathing? He is a lucky lad" says Alfred humorously as he hands Bruce his boxing gloves while I try to figure out a way to get down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Much happier with this chapter. It's got mystery, drama, romance and human furniture. I'm sure somewhere in the background you can catch a glimpse of a very exciting episode of Gotham where Gordon and Bullock are chasing down Fish... It's a really good episode too, it's got mystery, drama, romance and human furniture.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Lessons and Shining Armor**

The last few days have been difficult for Bruce. He's sat and listened to the news or reading the papers while the GCPD are struggling to capture Fish Mooney after she took a run at the Penguin. The chaos in the mob world hasn't yet spilled out onto the streets for normal people to see. Even though it's been a relatively low key mob war the reporters have been hounding Bullock like mad to get results. Jim Gordon came by this morning for more information on where we were taken by Fish and I have to admit I was quite smug when he told Bruce and I that her powers to control people are real. Apparently she turned some beat cop against Gordon and he had to fight it out with the cop while she got away. I have to say Jim was quite surprised to find me in the study with Bruce. The older cop seemed more amused than annoyed when Bruce admitted he lied about not knowing where I was. I just laughed and kept playing with the new switchblade that Bruce bought me to replace the one he left behind at Fish's warehouse.

After Gordon left, Bruce and I went down into the secret room and played around some more with the gear Lucius brought over yesterday. Well, I was playing around with it; Bruce was 'familiarizing' himself with the equipment. I ran my fingers over the little back box that I have to get attached to the outside window of a penthouse office at Wayne Tower. It's supposed to be able to pick up people talking from the vibrations in the glass, even if it's the double insulated soundproofed stuff fitted on the Executives windows. We still haven't figured out how I'm going to drop fifteen feet and plant this near the window. I think just some rope and rappelling should do the trick. But Bruce the worrier thinks if we make up some sort of rig we could just lower the device down without having to go down ourselves. Either way I've been learning a bit of rope work and despite every instinct telling me not to; I actually read a book on how to do some rope climbing.

When I tied off a rope on the roof of Wayne Manor and was about to put what I've read into practice Alfred came running out and shouted at me. He told me I was going to get myself killed rappelling like that. At first I just made a joke until Alfred came up and showed me that the knot I tied would pull free. He then showed me how to do it properly. Turns out he used to have to do this in the Royal Marines, usually with a huge pack of gear and a gun in one hand. As much as I hate people trying to teach me stuff, I actually got a hang of rappelling a bit as I had a few goes up and down the far side of Wayne Manor. Bruce still says it's too windy up on a skyscraper to simply climb down on a rope. I think he's just being an overprotective boyfriend.

The idea of Bruce trying to keep me safe forces a warm smile across my face as I sit on the veranda railing and watch Alfred run Bruce though their boxing training. They've been at it for nearly two hours and the pair of them are sweating like mad. Oddly it was Alfred's idea to do an extra long practice session today for Bruce to make up for slacking off in bed the last week or so. I just giggled as Bruce pouted in mock defiance at being called lazy. I let my eyes watch the quick jabs and follow up cross that Bruce throws into Alfred's boxing mitts. Alfred swings his arm out for Bruce's head but he weaves and ducks under the older man's fast attack before replying with a lighting fast punch. The pair keep circling and repeating different variances of this pattern. I smile as I realize that Alfred isn't pulling his punches anymore. The quick jabs and strikes that Bruce is ducking and weaving around are genuine. My mind thinks back to when I once mocked Bruce for learning to fight like this. Sure, he may not have much sense of the dirty tricks people use on the streets, but he is definitely far from defenseless now.

"Keep that guard up!" orders Alfred as he swings his fist out at the opening in Bruce's guard. I watch in confusion as Bruce drops his guard and move in towards Alfred. Realization washes over me as I see Bruce has stepped up close to Alfred and under his strike and made an opening to attack back. Bruce drops two fast and heavy body shots into Alfred's padded abdomen causing the older man to let out a groan. "That ain't exactly boxing there Master B" says Alfred massaging his sore ribs.

"No. But, it was effective" replies Bruce bluntly as he steps back. I let out a chuckle at their exchange and receive a scowl from Alfred as payment.

"That it was. It seems you've dropped your sense of playing fair" says Alfred as he removes his boxing mitts.

"That's probably my fault" I say jokingly as Bruce goes about awkwardly tugging off his own boxing gloves.

"I suspect so... still, it is an unfair world and there are very few people who will fight you Queensberry rules Master Bruce" says Alfred to Bruce.

"I know Alfred..." says Bruce solemnly.

"Yeah well... sometimes you need to be vicious Master B... like then when you got in under my guard... that's the time when you shouldn't play nice... go for the groin... go for the throat... don't mess about playing nice" says Alfred gesturing to the weak points as he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that to you Alfred" says Bruce honestly.

"That's all well and good, but the next time you and your missus..." says Alfred glancing at me. "...decide to go out and look for trouble, don't go pulling your punches... or I'll be stitching you up again eh?" he finishes.

"I won't Alfred" says Bruce quietly.

"And you" says Alfred turning on me. "Young lady you need to learn to fight better than just clawing at people's eyes".

"I prefer to run away" I say flippantly as Bruce lets out a hearty laugh.

"Well as you can see... that doesn't always work" says Alfred pointing at the horizontal shiny pink scar on Bruce's upper left arm. My mind goes blank for a moment as I realize he is right. I've been considering letting Bruce arrange those lessons with a Judo instructor and even Alfred has been encouraging me to try it. Maybe I should stop seeing it as Bruce paying for a instructor for me and start seeing it as learning a way to better protect my man. I shake away those thoughts in my head and notice both Bruce and Alfred looking at me with curiosity.

"Something on my face?" I ask rhetorically.

"Er... you just froze up for a moment" explains Bruce.

"Oh... I guess I was thinking maybe we should try that Judo thing we talked about" I say quietly as if the volume of my voice can change the embarrassment I feel at the suggestion.

"OK... I'd like to learn with you" says Bruce as he gives me a warm smile.

"Master B... aren't you already learning boxing?" asks Alfred.

"I can do both" he says smugly as he walks over to me and wraps me up in a comforting embrace. I hear Alfred make his excuses to leave as I bury my face in Bruce's chest. I feel his hand press softly on the small of my back while the other snakes softly though my curly hair. "It's OK Selina... you don't have to do the Judo thing because of what happened with Fish" he whispers.

"It's not just Fish... it's... it's everything... I can take care of myself... but now I also want to take care of you" I mumble softly. "And I want to be able to".

"I want to take care of you too" he says confidently. "So we'll learn together... and take care of each other".

"OK" I say simple as I lean my weight into Bruce's arms as he holds me. "Love you" I say quietly.

"Love you too" he whispers into my ear.

"Are we idiots... because we want to protect each other" I ask as I wonder if it would be better for me to just return to looking out for number one.

"No... think of it... think of it like we're knights" he says causing me to pull back and give him a confused look. "We're knights in armor... and we fight better when we fight with our backs pressed together... to hold us up and protect us" he explains.

"Like knights?" I say derisively.

"Yeah... I mean... not literally but more like..." he begins.

"Relax, I get it..." I say letting a teasing grin work its way across my face. "We're stronger together... see I understand metaphors".

"I never said you didn't" says Bruce honestly as he plants a soft kiss on my lips leaving a light tingle behind.

"I think you've been reading too many history books lately" I whisper softly as I lean in for another kiss. I feel his lips insistently against my own as Bruce kisses his reassurances into me.

"I like history books" he mutters indignantly.

"I know you do baby" I say teasingly as he leans in to seal my lips with his own once more. As his tongue demands entrance into my mouth I think on his words. Like knights who protect each other and watch each other's backs. It's a weirdly cool description of us. Neither of us is the knight in shining armor come to save the damsel, but we are equals and we fight and guard each other's back. And when we get tired or weak we hold each other up so they don't fall. Given me and Bruce history it's a good description of how we work together. I guess we'll learn Judo and I'll learn to be a bit better at protecting my boyfriends back, while he protects mine. Like knights would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK in all honestly that image and metaphor of medieval knights fighting back to back has always been on of my favorite imagery ideas. And in this case it just seemed to fit too well for me not to use it... so yeah... a tad heavy handed on the imagery...  
> Judo is definitely a martial art for smaller people, it uses the weight and strength of your opponent against them. Technically Bruce did nothing wrong by stepping that close to Alfred and punching... but in some boxing circles stepping up low and close without going for a clinch is considered dirty... the more you know.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Getting Freaked Out**

It took Bruce the better part of two days to decide upon a Judo master with some input from me and Alfred. Between the three of us we decided that we didn't want anyone from Gotham or anyone with a high media profile. Bruce rolled his eyes and diligently continued searching for someone experienced enough to teach us and willing to be paid to come to Gotham to work. On the morning of the third day Bruce struck gold and found a Jujitsu instructor who lived in Canada who would come teach us. I was a little confused at first until Bruce explained Judo and Jujitsu are similar in style. After a short negotiation with the man he took the first flight into Gotham to begin teaching us Jujitsu. Our new instructor turned up early in the morning last week and was rearing to go. To my surprise the man was a rather old and somewhat frail looking man with graying hair. I have to admit I initially thought that perhaps everything Bruce had read about the man had been embellished.

I watched suspiciously as Alfred led the old teacher into the lounge room. I looked around and noticed Alfred had been busy clearing the room and laying down sparring mats. It would seem he wanted to do this right. The older man introduced himself to us a Bernard in a soft spoken voice. After some introductions Bernard demonstrated his worth as a teacher by fending off both Bruce and myself every easily. I that small dose of humility disabused the notion that the older teacher was embellishing his resume. We spent the rest of the day in that lounge learning the basic stances and positions for Jujitsu. By sunset I felt surprisingly confident in my ability to learn Jujitsu. We arranged twice weekly lessons with Bernard before we saw him off in his rental car.

The whole idea of learning to fight on some level seemed almost laughable to me. I never needed to fight, I run or I claw at people until I can run. But maybe that really isn't enough. Maybe it wouldn't have been enough for me alone, regardless of whether Bruce was in my life or not. I shake my head at the thought as I lead Bruce back inside to our bedroom so we can take turns in the shower. I wander calmly through the hallways of Wayne Manor deep in thought as to whether this whole learning to fight thing is worth it. I mean its fun. And I like learning with Bruce, even if he is having a bit of a hard time with it. Even the idea of being able to take down whoever comes after me, no matter how big they are appeals to me. Perhaps I'm just worried my life is changing at a lightning pace with Bruce around. It's not quiet been two months since Arkham and since Bruce and I made our full partners promise; yet my life has changed so dramatically it actually scares me.

I went from living on the streets to Wayne Manor. I went from trusting nobody to having a boyfriend. I went from not remembering what it was like to be loved, to having Bruce Wayne tell me he loves me. Hell, I even told my boyfriend I'm in love with him. Now I'm going against everything I swore never to do. I swore I'd never make fighting my thing. Not out of some pacifist sentiment, but because if you stay and fight, you get killed. I refocus myself and realize I am sitting on the couch in mine and Bruce's bedroom. I can hear the shower running in the en-suite bathroom behind the closed door. I take in a deep breath and I realize my heart is racing and my knuckles are gripping the armrest roughly.

"What's wrong with me" I mutter to nobody in particular as I release my grip on the armrest. I have to get it together. I'm not ten years old anymore. I don't do freak outs, I cause them remember. It's fine. I chose to be here. I chose to be with Bruce. I chose to learn to fight. It doesn't matter how fast I would run, eventually a bullet would catch me. At least this way I've got more options than running. I take a few calming breaths as I try to ease my drumming heart rate. "Get a grip" I say trying to convince myself. Change is normal. It's happened before, when mom left. And I'm not changing alone, look at Bruce. He smiles now, he laughs. He actually acts like a boyfriend, not some bitter old cynic in the body of a teenage boy.

I shake my head trying to throw my nagging fears loose. I can do this, I think resolutely. I am not going to freak myself out of the only good thing in my life. I look at the bathroom door. The only person who legitimately makes me happy is in that bathroom. My boyfriend, my man and my love is in there. He doesn't want some sniffling girl who freaks out when things change too much for her. He wants me, the strong girl who he fell in love with. That's the girl he deserves.

"Selina?" I hear from the bathroom doorway. I refocus my gaze and see a freshly washed Bruce Wayne standing there looking at me in what I can only describe as absolute fear. He stops fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and takes three quick steps across the room and knees in front of me. "Selina?" he asks again.

"Yeah?" I mumble lamely.

"What's wrong?" he asks as his hands reach out for my face. I slowly move into his warm touch as my heart rate skyrockets. The fear of him seeing my tears, my self-doubt horrifies me. He can never see that. He doesn't need that.

"Nothing baby I'm fine" I force out cheerfully as he palms rest comfortably on my cheeks.

"Bullshit" he declares evenly as he looks me in the eye. Bruce never swears. I know he never swears, I've tried to teach him to so he could blend in better when we were on the streets together, but he refused. My eyes snap to his and I gaze deep into his warm brown depths. I love his eyes, I think idly. I feel my eyes get watery as I stare at him and his growing concern makes my heart melt.

"I... I'm... I'm scared" I stumble quietly as his concerned expression continues to endear him to me more and more.

"...I don't understand" he says after a short pause.

"Don't worry about it" I mumble in the hopes he will forget about this and drop the conversation.

"No!" he says forcefully as I feel his thumbs stroke softly over my cheekbones leaving tingling in their wake. "Please Selina... tell me" he begs shamelessly.

"I... I just got so... freaked out by... by everything that happened lately" I say trying to explain my fears awkwardly.

"You mean like Fish and my impostor?" he asks softly.

"Not really that... more..." I say grasping for a way to explain myself. "I mean look around Bruce..." I say loudly as I shake of his warm hands and stand up quickly. "I live at Wayne Manor!" I practically shout as I gesture widely to the walls and ceiling. "Me... Selina... Cat... the girl from the streets".

"Selina... that never mattered" he says softly.

"...and you... and me..." I say as my eyes fill with tears as I wave my hands between us. "I have a boyfriend... and we're in love... and".

"And?" he asks as he stands his ground.

"And... I keep thinking what... what if it's all a trick... to lure me in... to make me think I can actually have things like happiness... only for someone to yank it away at the last moment" I say as I feel tears spill down my face.

"I get that too" he admits quietly. "...But I'm not losing you..." he continues defiantly as he takes a cautious step towards me. "Before... before my parents were murdered I don't remember what made me happy... I don't remember what my hopes or dreams were... it's like they all died that day along with them. And then... then you and me... and I'm happy... I actually am happy... and I wake up some mornings reaching around for you afraid that I've lost that too".

"I've always been afraid of anything that's good" I say in an equally soft voice as we both cautiously bridge the distance between us and lock our arms around each other in a forceful embrace. "Like anything that makes me happy must be a trick or just another thing I will lose".

"Selina" he says softly making me look up and into his eyes once more. "I... I can't promise that only good things will happen to us".

"It's not very likely anyway" I interject pessimistically.

"...but... I don't want to lose the only thing that I really care about because I'm afraid of losing it" he continues. "And... if you... if you want to leave here and... you know... live elsewhere... you should... and I'll come see you as often as you want". I feel my racing heart skip a beat at his words. Leave Wayne Manor? After all my fear and freaking out, why does the idea of leaving repulse me so much, I wonder.

"No... I don't want to leave..." I state. "...ever". I watch the tension quickly drop from Bruce's face as he lets out a breath he had been holding. "I'm... not good with this stuff" I mumble in embarrassment. "Good things don't happen to me... and I guess it all piled up and I freaked out a little".

"Well... not everything is good" he says as I look at him in fear. "...like being strangled or shot". I let out a deep sigh as my heart rate evens out after that sharp spike.

"Yeah... but I expect bad stuff to happen... that's normal" I say matter-of-factly. I feel Bruce's hands drag me in closer as he presses a warm kiss to my lips. I slowly raise my limp hands and wind them up between us over his bared chest before winding them into his still damp hair. I let out a groan of relief as we our kiss deepens as we tenderly parry our tongues back and forth. The room fills with the shameless sound of our kissing as I take slow steps backwards until the back of my knees touch the couch. With no grace or subtlety I flop backwards and drag Bruce along with me as we kiss. Our heads knock together and I feel his lips press against my teeth for a moment before we resume our kissing. I feel one of his hands on my hips drag over my stomach causing a rippling tickle before he slowly drags his hand upwards over me and cups my cheek tenderly. Our lips move in perfect sync as we trade wet kisses. I feel a little daring so I release his hair with one of my hands and slowly drag my nails along his back and down to his trouser clad ass. He breaks our kiss and lets out a surprise gasp as I softly squeeze at his fine behind.

"That hands a little lower than usual" he comments with a smirk.

"Says my boyfriend who not moments ago was feeling me up" I retort with a wiggle of my eyebrows. I let out a warm bubbly laugh as Bruce's face fills red. My laughter gets caught in my throat as I realize how we ended up falling on the couch. I look around and regain my bearing as I notice that Bruce was lying on top of me while we made out. It's a good thing Alfred didn't come in; else we'd be in for a very long unpleasant talk. As if he suddenly realized our position Bruce drags himself over and sits calmly on the seat next to me. "Uh... I... my shower?" I ask trying to break the tense silence.

"Um... yeah" he answers weakly as he carefully buttons up his shirt. I stand up awkwardly and try to put on a comforting smile so Bruce doesn't go freaking out. We don't need two freak outs in one day; they are draining enough as it is. I step into the bathroom and prepare for a shower as I try my best not to smile at the thought of our last make out session. I fair horribly. At least whenever one of us gets dragged down by our fears or insecurities we can help each other pull themselves together. It's Bruce's turn to freak out next time though, I think with a smirk as my mind wanders back down the path of our kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, this chapter ended up depressing. But it has been a bit overdue. You can't change so much in someones life and not have a reaction at some point.  
> Also remember that T-rating... and well I think I tap-danced on the line between T and M in this chapter. If anyone is concerned with the content, let me know and I'll make some changes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Fighting for His** **Honor**

Since my mild freak out last week things have been better for me and Bruce. Our jujitsu lessons have been going well. Well, for me anyway. Bruce is having a little trouble adjusting his mindset from attacking to defending. I teased him mercilessly while Alfred tried to console his young charge by reassuring him he is just a 'straight puncher'; much to Bruce's bemusement. Our jujitsu instructor has had us occasionally pair off and spar with some basic padding. I honestly was totally pessimistic when he told us to do this, but when it comes down to it I can throw Bruce around about a third of the time. I think it all comes down to getting a lucky hold on him as he goes for a grapple. More often than not when he goes for a grapple, his boxing instinct kicks in and gives me an opening to throw him to the mat. I am somewhat eating my own words that Bruce's eagerness to learn boxing was for nothing, as it has shown he's developing a pretty good instinct in a fight.

I think my main advantage in jujitsu is I have way better balance than Bruce and am gymnastic than he is. He begrudgingly admitted he thinks he feels better on offence than defense; but remains adamant he wants to learn both. Alfred mentioned half-jokingly he knows some guy from Israel who might teach Bruce some weird named fighting style if he asks very nicely. Bruce said he'd think about it, but still wished to continue our lessons with Bernard.

We've mostly kept our routine here at Wayne Manor. Jogging, climbing, boxing and jujitsu seems to take up a lot of Bruce's time; while the rest seems to leave his nose buried in books or skimming through the phone communications of Wayne Enterprises executives. This sadly has left our make out sessions few and far between. But given how sore and tired I am at the end of the day's; snuggling up and falling asleep with my boyfriend isn't the worst way to spend my time. Part of me thinks I am overcompensating for my little freak out last week, but then again I have always been dedicated to getting things one hundred percent perfect. And since I've decided I'm not letting all the bad in my past influence how I treat each coming day, things have been surprisingly normal.

I still catch Bruce waking up at odd hours of the night to scribble down a note on the notepad he keeps near the bed. Occasionally in the mornings I read them and the notes usually are things like ideas on how to bug the offices of our kingpins at Wayne Enterprises. But every once in a while, they seem to be the dazed scrawling of Bruce's sleeping mind and I find weird stuff written down. I once found the half legible words 'tell SELINA hands' scrawled across the yellow page. When I asked Bruce he had no clue what it meant and we spent a good half hour speculating what he needed to tell me about hands.

My mind continues trying to unwrap the mystery of what Bruce has to tell me about hands as I walk freshly showered down the hallways to the study. We've just finished jujitsu lessons for the day and Alfred is probably off doing shopping or something. I walk slowly into the study and see Bruce sitting on the couch reading a book. A quick glance at the cover tells me he's back into reading his electrical books. I flop myself down on the couch and lay myself gracelessly across his lap. Bruce shifts his book and gives me an unamused look as I shuffle about trying to get comfortable in his lap.

"Billionaires still making the best pillows?" he asks humorously.

"Nah... I got the upgrade... billionaire boyfriends" I say nonchalantly. He gives a soft chuckle that vibrates through his body before lowering his book to rest on the top of my head. I give a huff of annoyance as he continues reading despite my attempts to insert myself between him and his reading. "Um... hello? Girlfriend wanting attention over hear" I hint subtly.

"Oh... Selina!" says Bruce in mock surprise as he sets aside his book. "I didn't see you there".

"Must be because I'm so sneaky" I say rolling my eyes.

"Mmm. Must be" he agrees as his hands softly wind into my hair and begin stroking through my curls.

"So... what's do you want to do for the rest of the day? Alfred's out... jujitsu's done... jogging's done" I ask hoping he doesn't suggest he reads while I watch him read.

"Hmm" he hums thoughtfully. "What day is it?" he asks.

"Friday... I think" I answer as I try to remember what day it is.

"Well... want to go try sneak into another nightclub?" he suggests.

"Not again" I complain as I inwardly jump for joy at the thought of getting out of the Manor for a night.

"Well... how about..." he begins.

"Oh... well you talked me into it... nightclubbing it is" I say standing up quickly and grabbing his hand to lead him out the room.

"Wait... didn't you... huh?" he says trying to piece together my change of mood as I drag him out of the study and down the hall to our bedroom.

"It's simple Bruce... you persuaded me to go nightclubbing tonight" I say innocently as we enter our bedroom.

"Of course I did" replies Bruce rolling his eyes as I release his hand and start grabbing a change of clothes for the night. I open the wardrobe and pick out my favorite leather jacket that Bruce stitched up and the white silk scarf to go with it. I take my choice of clothing and head into the bathroom and change out of my comfy clothes into my outfit for the evening.

"You dressed yet?" I ask through the door as I zip up the brown jacket leaving only a part of the white scarf peeking out over the collar.

"Yeah" he calls back as I barge through the door and watch as Bruce buttons up the last few buttons on his shirt. It's one of the shirts we got for him when we were on the streets last winter. Rugged, but looks good without being expensive or attracting attention. I give him a coy smile as I let my eyes obviously rake over his cargo pants and shirt as he pulls on a warm jacket for our night out. A soft giggle bubbles up from my stomach as I watch my boyfriend's cheeks fill red at my staring.

"All good?" I ask.

"Yes" he says as he walks over to me and offers me a gentlemanly arm. I roll my eyes at him and grab his hand and drag him forcefully from the room and down the hallways to the front door. After dragging Bruce halfway down the driveway eventually the novelty wore off and I stopped short and Bruce stepped up beside me. With my free hand I dug around in my pocket and drew out the small bundle of fake ID's I have. Bruce looked over in interest as I thumbed quickly through the stack and handed him his. It's not a great fake, but it will fool a bouncer at a busy nightclub whose boss is breathing down their neck to get more patrons in. Bruce takes the ID and pockets it with a smirk as my mind wanders to the few times we've used our ID's and gone and sneaked into nightclubs or bars. The first time we stole a bottle of tequila and then I threatened the bouncers with a chair while Bruce kicked open the jammed fire exit. The second time we I don't remember very well, I think someone wanted to try vodka; and that someone was probably Bruce. The last time was after Arkham and our full partners deal and we went out dancing because I wanted Bruce to relax a little. It worked quite well actually.

Bruce sits himself down at the busy bus stop as a few other young people sit about waiting for the next bus into town. I see the eyes of one made up blonde glance at me and Bruce's interlocked hands before smirking a little at me. Immediately my mind recalls what Bruce said at the Wayne charity event and how rich people prefer subtler means of intimidation or insult. Screw subtle, I think as I begin staring at her with an irritated glare on my face. I see the blonde flash me back a fake smile as she turns back to her friends. I keep staring and glaring at her and she keeps glancing in my direction every so often with increasingly nervous looks. I hear Bruce let out a very quiet chuckle besides me as the blonde's face flushes in discomfort and she turns her back on me.

"Selina?" whispers Bruce. "I think you've safely proven you're the scarier girl".

"I haven't even pulled out my switchblade yet" I whisper as I see a shiver run down the blonde girl's spine. It would seem she heard me. I give a triumphant smile to Bruce who looks amused as the blonde girl and her friends slowly edge further from where we're sitting. I wonder if guys have the same sort of pecking order stuff that girls have. Maybe Bruce will know. Out the corner of my eye I see the bus turn slowly around the corner and roll up to the bus stop. Bruce flashes me grin as the blonde and her friends hurriedly get on the bus before us. I'm half tempted to sit near them to see if they'll move, but I don't honestly care. I drag Bruce into a seat near the back and lean myself sideways against his arm. With a quick glance around I notice that nobody has sat near us and I wonder if I went overboard scaring the blonde girl. "Think I was a bit too mean?" I whisper to Bruce as I nod at the blonde and her clump of friends near the front of the bus.

"Maybe" he answers honestly. "There will always be people like her" he says sagely.

"I know... just annoys me a lot for some reason" I mutter irritably.

"That's generally the point" he whispers to me. "But since when do you care what people think of you?"

"I don't" I answer honestly. "But she smirked at you as well as me" I explain.

"You don't need to do that for me" he says softly as a hint of smile twitches at the corner of his lips.

"I know... but I'm probably going to anyway" I say warmly. "Full partners remember?"

"Yeah... full partners" he affirms as he slowly wraps and arm over my shoulder and we comfortably sit side by side.

"So... dancing, drinking or causing trouble?" I ask lightening the mood after my little declaration.

"Why pick?" he says with a grin and the excitement building in my chest amps up at the thought of a night out of the Manor. A bright grin sweeps over my face as I being imagining all the fun stuff we can do tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In my head I was a bit worried about loading up the characters with a ton of stuff to do and learn... then I remembered they are teenagers and they like all teenagers get their energy from some otherworldly nether-plane filled with Lovecraftian horrors and large amounts of social media updates. That my theory anyway...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A Quiet Dinner**

I watched out the bus window as we passed through the busy streets of Downtown Gotham. Bruce's arm comfortably rests over my shoulder while I softly nuzzle my cheek into his side. The bus has gotten slightly crowded since we passed through Midtown, but nobody that concerns me has gotten on the bus so far. I feel Bruce take my hand as he stands up suddenly and begins to move towards the exit. I follow along behind him as the bus pulls up to a halt at a Downtown bus stop. Some passengers exit the bus along with Bruce and I. We walk up to a nearby closed shopfront and look around at the passing foot traffic. We're not getting jumped again when we're out on the town. The last few times we've been out something bad has happened; and I have to wonder if it's because we keep getting distracted.

"See anyone?" he asks quietly as we scan the crowd for anyone who could be following us.

"Nope" I say happily as I quickly glance around at the different faces. All I see is just normal people going on with normal people things; nobody packing guns or glancing at us suspiciously. "So... what first?"

"Well... it's only half seven" he says without checking his watch. "So... maybe dinner?"

"Um... yeah" I say as a jolt of happiness rockets through me at the thought of having a proper date with my boyfriend. "But... nowhere fancy" I demand.

"Of course" he concedes smoothly as he heads off down the street with me following at his side. On a whim I pull myself closer and he releases my hand and throws his arm over my shoulder. I smile despite myself at the normality of our night out. I slowly snake my arm around him and slip my hand into his back trouser pocket. I see Bruce twitch slightly for a moment before carrying on walking as though this was an everyday event for us. "This is different" I say.

"Hmm?" he hums questioningly.

"You know... us... out... not running from people" I say smirking at him.

"I like this" he says honestly. "It... I don't know how to explain... but I feel more normal when I'm with you".

"Yeah" I say quietly. "I guess I'm the same way".

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks curiously.

"No" I say forcefully. I had my freak out already and came to the same answer. My life changing with Bruce is not a bad thing. It just means I'm going to have these little moments of weirdness where I realize the differences in my life. "Never a bad thing".

"Good" he says dropping a soft kiss on my cheek. I rest my head sideways against his shoulder as we walk aimlessly. I occasionally glance around at faces or reflections, but nothing stands out. I tilt my head up slightly and I smile as I see Bruce checking our surroundings as well. It seems we both are sick of bad things happening whenever we go out. And as much as I like being at Wayne Manor with Bruce, I do want us to be able to go out whenever we like without feeling like something is always going to happen. Hell when I lived on the streets I was always paranoid of someone jumping me or sneaking up on me. I guess living with Bruce has made me relax a bit. But that still doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful when we're out. As we turn down a street I suddenly wonder where Bruce is taking me.

"Hey B... where we heading?" I ask as I glance around the shop fronts and other passing people.

"A burger place my father took me once" he answers softly. "He said it was the best in town... I was kind of young so I don't remember".

"OK" I say acceptingly as we walk on. We turn another corner and I see the place that Bruce is leading us too. Bruce calls upon all his gentlemanly training and opens the door for me to enter. I walk in and look around and it's a like someone made a diner themed restaurant. The place is lined with booths to have meals, but still has a greeter at the door to show us to a seat. Bruce speaks to the young woman who leads us to Bruce's specified corner booth without question. I sit myself neatly in the booth as I watch Bruce slide into his seat opposite me. The young woman hands us a menu each and tells us someone will be by to take our order shortly before departing to serve more customers. I notice Bruce put down his menu without reading it as he stares kindly at me. For some reason I feel my cheeks flush under his scrutiny as he looks expectantly at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing... just... you look beautiful" he says quietly. I feel the flush in my cheeks turn full blown cherry red at his unexpected romancing.

"I... uh" I stammer lamely as I open the menu and hide my face behind it. I force myself to glance over the writing in front of me and quickly pick out a burger with the lot and fries. I'm definitely making Bruce pay after making me blush like that.

"Sorry" he mumbles quietly as I lower my menu and see his ashamed expression.

"No, no... I... just don't spring that stuff on me so suddenly" I say smiling at him. I relax a little as his expression slowly returns to normal before he lets out a soft chuckle.

"Oh... Selina... prepare yourself for my spontaneous compliment" he says in a mock formal voice causing me break out in a fit of giggles just in time for the waitress to walk up to our table with a confused look. Bruce and I snicker and giggle our way though our order as the waitress looks more and more worried for our sanity. Eventually she walks away with our orders and Bruce and I exchange amused smirks.

"I think she thinks we're mad" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Probably" he says glancing over at the waitress. "It's not my fault you look beautiful" he says indignantly. I watch the clever smirk cross his face and I aim a kick at his shins under the table. I smile happily as I hit my target and he lets out a quiet grunt of pain.

"No teasing... we're on a date" I say adamantly.

"I wasn't" he says as I raise my eyebrow questioningly. "OK, I was a little... but not the first time" he mumbles.

"Well... I think you're handsome... and cute... and..." I say as I happily watch his cheeks flush a little. "See... embarrassing isn't it".

"Dating is weird" he mutters as I nod in agreement. I slowly feel his foot ease forward and hook itself behind my own. He smirks at me across the table as we comfortably wind our legs together below the table. After a few moments of teasing grins the waitress returns to the table with two hamburgers with the lot and fries. She quickly returns with my glass of coke and Bruce's iced water. I bite back a snide comment about his choice in drinks as he takes a sip of water.

Bruce and I eat our meals in comfortable silence as other diners eat their dinners and chat happily between themselves. I keep glancing upwards from my meal at Bruce and let my eyes drag slowly over his face. I love his sharp jaw and strong cheeks. He returns the favor by dropping his gaze to my lips each time I take a sip of my coke. Slowly we finish our food and we sit there sipping our drinks and watching the comings and goings of the restaurant.

"So... why this place?" I ask as the thought occurs to me.

"I told you... my father said this place has the best burgers in town" he answers simply.

"That all?" I ask shrewdly as I wonder why Bruce even remembered a place his father took him for burgers.

"Well... there is another reason... sort of" he says quietly.

"Sort of?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

"Um... well... father told me he proposed to my mother here" he explains quietly. "Not that... I'm planning anything or..." he amends desperately.

"Chill Bruce... I get it" I say as I see as an embarrassed blush cross his face.

"I... didn't mean..." he says meekly.

"I know" I reply giving his leg a comforting nudge with my own.

"I... guess I kind of wanted to understand him a bit better when he was dating my mother" he says quietly.

"And?" I ask.

"I still don't really... already I can't picture my life without you... anything more would be just be ceremony" he says gently.

"Bruce..." I say almost breathlessly as I feel my heart skip a beat lightly. "I... um... you can't mean that".

"I'm not making promises for the future" he says as much to himself as to me. "But I honestly can't see any version of my life where you aren't there next to me".

"You know... it sounds like you're asking..." I trail off leaving the rest unsaid.

"I know... and I don't care... but... I wanted you to know that this isn't some... fling" he says grasping for the right words.

"Bruce... it's not some fling for me either" I say quietly. "And... I know what Alfred thinks... but... you know... when we're older... and if we don't screw it up by then... and if you want to come back here and..." I say awkwardly as I feel my heart beating a harsh pace in my chest.

"OK" he says simply with a nod. I take another sip of my coke as my mind races at what I basically just agreed to. What the hell compelled me to say that, I wonder as I down the rest of my coke. No, I can't hide my thoughts from Bruce. He needs to know I'm not just playing around with him. It's almost sweet that he's worried that I would think he's just fooling around with me. Of the two of us, I'm probably the more likely candidate to treat this as a fling. I feel my heart slowly beat a steadier pace. I'm happy. We've just said aloud what we've left unsaid until now; we admitted we want a future. I watch an almost joyful smile cross Bruce's face as he tries to hide his grin.

"I love you" I say quietly. "Like... lots". His barely concealed smile burst through his mask and brightens up our corner of the restaurant. I watch as he opens his mouth to say something but the waitress from before returns to take our empty plates and glasses. She asks about the meal and we drag ourselves from the little world we had just been inhabiting to tell her it was good. Bruce's father had good taste in burgers, because my burger was pretty damned good. If Bruce's kind words to the waitress are anything to go by, then he enjoyed it too. I watch as the waitress walks off as Bruce pulls his leg back over his side of the table.

"So... nightclub should be opening soon?" he suggests with an awkward smile.

"Let's go then" I say trying to defuse the tension as I leap out of my seat and grab Bruce's hand. I lead him through the now packed restaurant as a few onlookers give us amused stares. Poor Bruce, he must look like a total push-over boyfriend. I drag us out into the street and on a whim turn on the spot and press my lips forcefully to his. Our teeth knock together lightly as our lips move slowly in a sensual rhythm. I break our kiss and pull back and look at the dazed expression on my boyfriends face. "I definitely want to have another burger here... one day" I say loudly as Bruce's lock onto mine in understanding.

"Yeah" he says softly as we slowly turn and walk hand in hand down the street towards a nearby nightclub.

"So... want to go dance?" I ask changing the topic as seamlessly as a pneumatic drill at a wake. Bruce nods with a comfortable smile as we continue down the street. I let my mind fill with thoughts of us dancing and causing trouble tonight as Bruce pulls me closer and throws his arm over my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really didn't mean for this chapter to happen... but the damned thing got loose and ran amok eating all the sugary stuff. This is one case where the ambiguous time period of Gotham bit me in the ass. Teens in the 1960-70's probably would be able to have this conversation straight faced... more modern teens probably less so. So... er... I'll just get out my 'Bruce and Selina aren't Normal' stamp and plaster it all over this chapter until your disbelief is so suspended it could be a trapeze act.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Crisis Averted**

My slowly open my eyes to the bright mid-morning sun glaring painfully through the open curtains. My head throbs and my mouth feels dry as I slowly take in my surroundings in a daze. Bruce and I are in our bed. I can feel him cuddling firmly against my back and his warm breath rolling over my neck. His hand grips tightly against my hip as he snores softly, breaking the silence of the room. My mind fills with memories of the previous night. Drinking, dancing and generally causing trouble. I think back to the first nightclub we went to where we snuck in by blending with a group of people. I remember dancing and stealing a few drinks before some guys tried to hassle Bruce. I wanted to knock their teeth out but Bruce dragged me out into the street. I think he said something about it not being worth the effort before he kissed me. I can't quite recall if we went straight to another dance club or if we went up on a roof and made out. I know we did both, but I can't remember the order. Around midnight when the foot traffic picked up and when places started getting hugely busy Bruce rang Alfred to pick us up.

I let out a groan as I remember the very loud and irritable Alfred pulling up to the curb in Downtown Gotham and letting us in the car. God, I couldn't stop giggling as Alfred gave Bruce a dressing down for going out and drinking while underage. I'm sure Alfred is going to give us trouble this morning; I just know he will. It's not like we did anything really wrong, we just needed to get out and have some fun. Hell, we didn't even get into any trouble; we just had a few drinks and danced. I try to roll sideways out of the bed but Bruce's fingers dig in and pull me back. I let out a snort of laughter as I try to wiggle myself free of my boyfriend's possessive grip. Bruce lets out a murmur of disapproval of my attempts to escape my position. I peek open an eye once more and get blinded by the damned morning light. We really need to move to a bedroom that gets afternoon sun, I think irritably as I gently try to pry Bruce's fingers of my hip.

Slowly my sleeping boyfriend takes the hint and his grip loosens and he removes his hand. I feel a warm tingling on the bared skin where his hand used to be as I realize for the first time my shirt has bunched up slightly in my sleep and Bruce has left red hand-prints on my hip. I smile a little at the idea of leaving my own hand-prints somewhere on Bruce as I roll myself lazily off the bed and immediately shut the curtains. I have no idea why they are open, I don't remember them being opened last night. Maybe Alfred opened them to annoy us for going out nightclubbing last night. I look around the room and see my jacket and scarf thrown lazily onto the couch next to Bruce's jacket and shirt.

I shuffle limply through the bathroom door and glare at my reflection. I look awful; my hairs all weird and sticking out in all directions. Well, weirder than it usually is anyway. I take the glass next to the basin and fill it with cold water and gargle it for a few moments. I spit the water out and refill the glass and drink it down quickly. Well, that's the dry mouth taken care of. I try to run my hand over my hair to straighten it out, but I give up quickly deciding I'll need Bruce's help again to get my hair to look normal-ish. That's why I wear hoods all the time, untameable hair. Except for Bruce, give him twenty minutes of access to my hair and it looks good. I let out a laugh as I think of how un-girly I am that I have to have my boyfriend do my hair.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Bruce lying sprawled out across the bed in the most undignified way possible. A soft giggle bubbles up from my belly as I watch him shuffle about trying to get comfortable. I watch as he slowly drags on of the larger pillows down and he snuggles up to it. Looks like I'm still replaceable with a big pillow. I am so going to tease him about that later. The dull throb in my head returns for a moment as if to remind me not to make fun of my boyfriend. I massage my temples slowly as I quietly leave the room and head for the kitchen. I hope Alfred doesn't give me grief; I'm not in any state to have a 'you're a bad influence on Master Bruce' conversation.

The kitchen door swings in loudly as I step through and into the kitchen and see Alfred cutting up vegetables for what I presume will be either lunch or dinner. He glances over his shoulder at me as I grab an orange from the fruit bowl and sit myself down on one of the stools.

"All right this morning are we Miss Kyle?" he asks mostly rhetorically. I let out a groaning noise that I hope conveys the words 'no. I'm probably dying. Leave me be' but I can't be sure. "Well the pair of you's were right pissed when I saw you's. So I'm not bloody surprised you look like death".

"It was Bruce's idea" I mumble petulantly.

"Good lad... about time he got you into some trouble instead of the other way around" he snarks as he continues cutting up carrots.

"Aren't you... I dunno... mad?" I ask hesitantly waiting for him to read me the riot act.

"Oh I'm sure his mother would have been fuming and his father maybe slightly... but far as I'm concerned he's following his own path" he says gruffly as he continues to loudly chop vegetables. At the mention of Bruce's father my mind floods with memories of our conversation over burgers last night. Did we really talk about what I think we did, or were we just saying we'd like to have another date? I'm pretty sure I was suggesting something more than another date sometime in the future. I slowly place my untouched orange onto the counter top in front of me as I worriedly think about me and Bruce's conversation. What if he was just talking about a date?

"Um... Alfred... do you know a diner type place on Price Avenue?" I ask quietly. Alfred puts down his knife and turns to me with a curious look in his eyes.

"I do. What of it?" he asks.

"Bruce took me there yesterday for dinner" I explain.

"Right" says Alfred a he nods. I see a smile cross his face. "His father was quite fond of that restaurant if I remember" he says sadly.

"Ah" I say as I recall Bruce told me his father proposed to his mother there. An awkward silence fills the air of the room as Alfred turns back to his chopping board and resumes his work. I try to concentrate and think about me and Bruce's conversation over dinner last night. We finished our meal, I recall. And he was telling me his father proposed at this restaurant, and then he got all flustered thinking I assumed he was going to propose or something. Then we talked about how our relationship isn't some teenage fling for us. I think I told him one day I'd like if we could come back. Yes, I think I suggested one day I would like it if we went back so Bruce could propose. Oh god, did I really say that. Why would I say that; I must have freaked him out so much. Except I don't remember him freaking out, we just smiled and went dancing. OK, maybe last night wasn't about proposing then. Maybe it was just us confirming aloud that we're serious about each other. That's a normal healthy relationship thing to do isn't it?

The sound of chopping fills the room as I wonder what it would be like to be married. I don't think our life change in any measurable way. Beside's we said one day if we don't screw our relationship up then we can go back. No reason to worry about it now. OK, no reason for me to worry about it, I'm sure Bruce will get all funny about it. I better cut to the point and talk to him about it at some point rather than let it fester and have him freak out like I did. I slide off my stool and leave my orange where I left it and I walk determinedly towards the bedroom. Besides this give me a change to tease Bruce about his sleeping habits. As I walk I can still feel the imprint of where his hand griped at my hip. A smile blooms across my face as I stride into the bedroom and flop myself down onto the bed next to my boyfriend. I hear a groan of misery that probably matched my own a short while ago. I'm not letting this stuff sit inside me anymore, I'm not going to sit in the kitchen and get all worked up about something when we can just talk it out. Well, talk it out when he's stopped groaning and pleading for his head to stop aching. I smile down at him soothingly as I massage soft circles into his temple as he bitterly asks how come I'm perfectly OK after last night. A secret smile spreads across my face as drop a soft kiss onto his forehead.

"Mornin' babe" I say soothingly.

"M'ning" he mumbles back. "What's got you lively".

"Um... I just... hey did we talk about getting married last night at dinner?" I ask unable to think of a good segue. Suddenly Bruce's attention snaps to me and his eyes regain focus as what I assume is a jolt of adrenaline is now pumping though his body.

"I... uh... I think so?" he says uncertainly. "Why?"

"No reason... just was about to freak out... then decided to ask you instead" I explain cheerfully as he looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"It was your idea" he mutters petulantly as he shields his eyes from the light with his hand.

"Yup" I say as I snuggle closer to Bruce. I feel his arms slowly wrap around me as he buries his face against my shoulder. One day is a long time off. But at least I managed to tell him how serious this is to me. You'd think telling someone you love them is enough, but I guess we really are bad at relationships. I smile as I nuzzle my face against his cheek. Once again I feel Bruce's hand settle possessively on my hip as he drags me firmly against him. "Love you" I mutter quietly.

"You too" he says sleepily as I feel myself relaxing. God, I hope we don't have jujitsu today.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Dinner Etiquette**

It's been nearly a month since Bruce and I had our night out and summer has finally started in Gotham. The warmer days have been filled with our jujitsu practice, or Bruce's boxing with Alfred. I still smile every time I think of the pout on Bruce's face when we realized I am better than him at jujitsu. On the other hand when our instructor lets us go all out Bruce tends to get the upper hand when he can come straight at me like a boxer. Alfred had to cheer up his disheartened master by giving him a good pep talk about him being better on offence rather than defense. Our jogging and climbing practice has continued on and we're actually starting to see some results. When I was on the streets I always had the arrogant belief that I was too fast to catch, but now that I look back I still have plenty of ways to get better. I intend to earn that arrogance; much to my boyfriends amusement.

A few weeks ago Jim Gordon and GCPD had a shootout with Fish Mooney and her new crew. It ended up with Fish on permanent life support in a coma at Blackgate Women's Prison from gunshot wounds; much to me and Bruce's relief. Fish may have been my boss once, but even then she still scares the hell out of me. Even Alfred seemed very relieved at the news and he is usually so inscrutable I can't even tell if he's smiling or scowling at me. Jim Gordon came up to the Manor and spoke to all three of us about Fish. He thinks she'll probably live, but will more than likely spend the rest of her life in prison for shooting two cops. A twinge of sadness bites at me as I think of the woman I looked up to for a short time, but that is quickly overshadowed by the memory of her demanding I stab the man I love in the heart. I remember glancing over at Bruce and him staring at me with his kind brown eyes. Later that night I confessed I felt sad about Fish for a moment; he seemed to understand.

Bruce has still been trying to figure out how to get our little bug on the window of the Wayne Tower in Downtown Gotham. Lately he and Lucius Fox have been going through all sorts of ideas trying to think of a way to go about it. Lucius ruled out any internal bugs due to security measures and weekly bug sweeps. Talk about paranoid; it's almost as if those rich guys at Wayne Enterprises have something to hide. I groaned loudly when Lucius admitted it was his security protocol that calls for a weekly bug sweep. I was still adamant I could just climb down from the roof top until Lucius told me how far I would have to climb, in high winds. I was less enthusiastic afterwards. Lucius thinks he's got an idea to get ears in that office, it's some sort of laser recording thing that got Bruce all excited. He told us it's still in research stages, but he could get the blueprints and he and Bruce could have a go at building it at Wayne Manor. As much as Bruce is looking forward to making his laser thing, I still think Alfred is right; we should just grab the guy on the way home from work and take him to a warehouse and beat the answers out of him. Bruce vetoed the idea. He thinks if the executive is just a pawn then kidnapping him could tip off the secret council.

I throw my musings out of my head with a quick shake and refocus on Bruce's boxing with Alfred. I watch the quick jabs and hard punches Bruce throws at Alfred's ever moving outstretched mitts. In the time we've gotten serious about learning to protect each other he's gotten way faster. My eyes focus on the tight thigh muscles as he steps in and lowers his weight before quickly springing upwards with a powerful uppercut that causes Alfred to recoil a few steps.

"Bloody good Master B... but next time don't drop your shoulder early... gives 'em warning!" cries out Alfred in a mixture of pride and irritation. I watch as a sweaty Bruce steps in again and lowers his weight, but keeps his shoulders level. Same as before he springs up at the last moment with a powerful uppercut. I watch as Alfred steps aside at the last moment and pivots around Bruce to smack him over the back of the head with his padded mitts. "And NEVER try the same trick twice!" he calls out.

"I was just practicing" mutters Bruce as he turns and drops back into his fighting stance. My eyes trace over Bruce's shining form as the pair trade punches again. Bruce weave to the left to duck a swipe from Alfred, and my eyes focus on the tight cords of his wiry muscles as they work. Even after an hour of this neither Bruce or Alfred are showing signs of being tired, but I think that has more to do with Alfred's 'never let them see your weakness' mantra.

"All right... I'd say we've had enough for one day eh Master Bruce?" asks Alfred as he slowly removes his padded mitts. Alfred walks over to the coffee table at the far end of the lounge room we've been using to store our training odds and ends. Bruce nods in agreement and walks over to a couch and drops into it exhaustedly without even bothering to remove his gloves.

"Hey" I say walking over and dropping into the seat next to Bruce.

"Hey" he says wearily. "Don't you get bored watching?" he asks.

"I always liked watching people... especially you" I say with a smirk as I reach for and start removing his boxing gloves.

"My favorite stalker" he snarks happily as I pry the warm gloves off his hands and drop them to the side.

"Only stalker..." I correct with a false scowl.

"That I know of" he says with a wry grin. Alfred walks across the room and stands in front of the couch as he pulls on his typical grey suit jacket. "Alfred... how are you never tired from training me?"

"Loads of practice at pretending I'm not knackered Master Bruce" answers Alfred with a tight smile.

"I need to learn to do that" Bruce mutters to himself.

"And miss out on your missus fussing over you? I doubt that" says Alfred with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway... I'll go get tea ready shall I?" he asks not really expecting an answer as he turns and walks off.

"So... you like my fussing" I tease as I run my finger across Bruce's shirt clad chest.

"I... um... no?" he says uncertainly.

"No?" I whimper in false sadness turning away.

"What I meant to say was... no... I don't mind your fussing" he corrects causing me to let out a giggle despite my deception.

"Very nice save baby" I say leaning over and dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

"Lots of practice" he mutters.

Bruce goes off to have a shower while I go try to find my washed clothes from the upstairs laundry. I find them and bag them up and take them back to our bedroom as Bruce steps out of the bathroom freshly washed after a quick shower. We walk arm in arm to the dining room in a comfortable silence. The scent of grilled steaks assaults me as we walk into the dining room as Alfred lays out the last of the meal. I still get a little uncomfortable eating in here, but Alfred being very adamant he'll no longer tolerate serving meals in the study. Bruce and I each grab our seats without fanfare as Alfred wordlessly turns to leave the room.

"Alfred..." I call to him before he steps out of sight.

"Yes Miss Kyle?" he asks wearily with an expectant look on his face.

"Will you ever actually eat dinner with us?" I ask as I pick up a steak with my fingers and move it to my plate. Out the corner of my eye I see Bruce use the provided fork to move his steak to his plate.

"Will you ever stop asking me that?" he asks back with a roll of his eyes.

"You did used to join me for meals before Alfred" interjects Bruce as he loads up his plate with vegetables.

"Yes... that was before... now you aren't eating alone" responds Alfred gruffly.

"Alfred... please... just eat with us... it makes me really weirded out when you go off and eat in the kitchen" I say rolling my eyes.

"Miss Kyle... I'm the bloody butler. And the butler doesn't eat with the master and... the master of the house" says Alfred.

"Alfred please eat with us?" asks Bruce as he lowers his cutlery to the table. "I do miss eating with you".

"Very well Master B" says Alfred tiredly. "Back in a tick" he mutters as leave the room only to return moments later with a large steaming plate of curried chicken over rice. Me and Bruce exchange confused glances as I raise a confused eyebrow at Alfred's meal.

"Um... Alfred... didn't you cook steak for dinner?" asks Bruce diplomatically.

"What... you kids think I have the same food you... I was in the British Army, Master Bruce... and the British Army practically marches on curry alone" he says with a smirk as he lowers himself into his seat opposite us and digs in heartily at his meal.

"You cooked two dinners?" I ask in surprise.

"I've been doing that since I started working for Thomas Wayne" he says Alfred with a quick frown. "No stomach for spicy food that man".

"My father didn't like spicy food?" asks Bruce curiously.

"Always made him turn bright red" says Alfred with a fond chuckle. "Which might I add never ceased being funny to your mother". Bruce and I let out a matching laugh as Alfred tell the story of Thomas Wayne looking like a fool at an Indian Restaurant after trying something he was told was 'only lightly spiced'. The three of us sit and eat our meals and enjoy a relaxing conversation after a long day of our overly intense training as I feel the subtle tension between Alfred and me slowly melt more and more with each anecdote or story; mostly at Bruce's expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please don't burn my house down fans of Fish Mooney. I didn't mean it, honest. The story did it, I was just an accessory after the fact.  
> If I remember correctly it's actually not unusual for small households for the butler to join the master's of the house in a meal. It is also a true fact that the British Army can curry anything... If I went a bit over the top with descriptions of Bruce and Alfred's lesson, let me know.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Abnormal People**

"Hand me the soldering iron" says Bruce distractedly as he fits two intricate pieces of electronics together. I hand him the requested tool offhandedly as he continues following the design document that Lucius brought over. Bruce has spent all morning piecing together our little bug to listen into the office of Karl Hallsworth. Me on the other hand, I've gotten to play nurse, handing him tools or bits and pieces as he brings the device together.

An 'optical microphone' is what Lucius called it. Something about a laser getting the sound off of a window and recording it. I only somewhat paid attention as he and Bruce got all excited over the designs. Lucius ordered the required parts and left them for Bruce to have a go at putting together. Bruce wasn't completely confident in his abilities, but he wanted to try anyway. I still think just nabbing Hallsworth would be way easier than anything else, but Bruce seems adamant that more subtle methods would be safer for us. Given out recent track record for bad things happening to us, I guess his caution makes sense. I watch as Bruce moves the soldering iron slowly across the circuit board he is working on and leaving a faint burning smell throughout the secret room behind the fireplace. Bruce reaches over and returns the iron to its holder and then goes about turning in a pair of screws.

We spent all of yesterday evening trying to figure out where we would see the microphone up. The little rig Lucius brought along for us to mount the device to is too big to be left somewhere obvious. We were drawing a blank until Bruce offhandedly mentioned distance to Wayne Tower isn't a factor, and the microphone just needs line of sight of the Hallsworth's southwest facing corner office. That's when I had an idea to set it up in Midtown. Alfred was irritable after half an hour circling Midtown looking for a building with the perfect view of Wayne Tower. In the end we decided that setting up the rig on top of a Midtown office building would work perfectly. We'll just need to set it up on top of the roof access and nobody will see it. Access is pretty easy too, no security guards and a straight shot up to the room using the stairwell. I just need to pick the lock on the roof access door and we can set the thing up. That's if Bruce ever finishes building it.

My eyes snap to Bruce as I hear him click two parts of a plastic case together around the circuitry he was just working on. He plugs in the battery panel and flicks on the power switch. Judging by the happy smile and lack of smoke, Bruce is finally done.

"I think it's finished" he says uncertainly as he turns it off and removes the power.

"About time" I mutter as I hop off my stool and stretch out a few kinks in my back.

"Sorry..." he mumbles softly. "I got a bit distracted trying to get it right".

"Eh... you'll make it up to me" I say slyly as Bruce starts clearing his workbench. As much as Lucius could have probably put our little microphone together in half the time, I do understand Bruce's desire to be able to do it himself.

"How can I do that?" he asks smiling.

"How about... we get this damned thing setup and then go have some fun running about Midtown?" I suggest gesturing to the microphone.

"OK" he agrees quickly, probably as much to get the microphone in place as to hang out with me. Quickly Bruce packs together all the stuff Lucius brought over and his newly constructed optical microphone before packing it all into the back seats of the Volvo. I on the other hand make myself useful by sitting in the driver's seat and observing my boyfriend carrying the oversized bag of gear. I smile to myself as I think of Bruce having to carry it up eight flights of stairs. Alfred gives us a parting word of caution and his typical gruff goodbye before we drive off down the driveway and leave Wayne Manor. Bruce and I trade idle ideas of what we could do in Midtown after we've setup the microphone. I would prefer to just have fun running around the rooftops and making out, but I think Bruce is hoping for a repeat make out session at a cafe. Either way we'll have some fun.

I stop the car in the alley outside the office building and we get out. I look around, but this office area is fairly empty considering it's after hours. I glance over to Bruce and I see he's got his game face on. The sudden swap between Bruce my boyfriend and Bruce the bad-ass always gives me a warm feeling. Bruce lifts the bulky bag of gear up onto his back with a muffled groan and I smile a little at the stairs we've still got to climb. We walk side by side around to the front of the building and I push open the glass door to the lobby letting my encumbered boyfriend walk in ahead of me. We cross the empty lobby without issue as I look over at the elevators that need a keycard to access afterhours. Sounds about right for office buildings, need a keycard to take the elevator, but they leave the stairwell unlocked for fire safety. I swear somehow a professional thief must have gotten on the Gotham Board of Fire Safety, because those codes make my life so much easier.

I push in the door to the stairwell, and Bruce and I begin our long trek to the top. Bruce lets out groans of exertion as we move slowly up the office building and I suddenly feel like a bad girlfriend for thinking it was funny that he has to carry everything.

"Meet you at the top" I say over my shoulder before I dart upwards towards the locked roof access. I hear Bruce mumble something tiredly as I round the bend and then run up the next flight of stairs. After four more floors I reach the roof access and I drop down on one knee. I pull out my lockpick set and my recently fixed multi-tool and get to work. Down below me I hear Bruce's exerted breathing as he comes up the stairs while I rake my pick against the lock. I feel a slight give in the torsion tool and I turn my multi-tool and hear the lock click open. Behind me I see Bruce round the bend and into sight as I pull open the roof access door. I step out into the cool Gotham evening air as I hear my boyfriend come up the stairs behind me. I turn on the spot and see a sweaty Bruce step across the threshold and onto the rooftop before gently lowering the bulky bag to the ground. "You OK baby?" I ask in concern as I see him lean back against the wall and take in several deep lungful's of air.

"Yea... just... heavy bag" he says between deep breaths.

"Well... you won't have to carry it down" I say consolingly as I step closer and run my hand over his shoulder.

"I think I need to do more weight training" he mutters irritably while glaring daggers at the bulky black bag.

"You mean where you throw me over your shoulder like last time?" I ask amused.

"No... not that... well maybe... but I meant like weightlifting" he says as his eyes go glassy, a sure sign he's deep in thought.

"Bruce... it's a huge bag" I say looking at the oversized duffel bag that's practically half the length of Bruce. "...and you're still growing... so don't go worrying about that stuff". I try to picture a bulky and big muscled Bruce and it just seems comical in my mind. Besides, the damned bag must weight over a hundred pounds.

"Yeah" he agrees quietly. "Just... it's heavy" he says with a wry grin.

"Idiot" I mutter with a poorly concealed smile as Bruce straightens himself out and we get to work. Bruce gives me a boost up on top of the concrete cover for the roof access doorway before he passes me up out gear. I let out a grunt as he shifts the weight to me and I realize how heavy the damned thing is. And he wanted to do weightlifting? I unsteadily drag myself backwards and drag the bag of gear up onto the narrow area. I let out an annoyed huff as I see Bruce pulling himself over the edge and sitting in a crouch next to me.

"Heavy?" he asks innocently.

"Nah... it's was pretty light" I say rolling my eyes at him. He lets out a snort of laughter as he unzips the bag and starts pulling out gear. I see him pull out the little tripod thing we have to mount the microphone on and the aiming thing Lucius brought over. Lastly Bruce pulls out the power drill and battery for the microphone. I open up the tripod as Bruce prepares the drill and together we drill the thing into the concrete roof above the stairwell. Next I watch as Bruce mounts the microphone to the tripod and plugs in its battery. "My turn?" I ask.

"Yes" he says as I grab the small telescope looking device and strapping it to the top of the microphone like Lucius showed me. I look through the lens and turn and move the microphone to point towards Wayne Tower.

"I could have done that" says Bruce stubbornly.

"And you could have... if you didn't have boxing lessons with Alfred" I say with a smirk as I begin counting out the windows. I count down the four windows and find the corner office of our possible secret council guy Karl Hallsworth. Bruce turns the lock on the tripod setting the microphone into position and he flips the switch turning it on. I pull out some bin liners from the bag along with some tape. Working together we quickly tape the plastic bin liners over the top of the battery and the tripod with microphone. We leave a large gap in the bag for the laser as we tape everything else down.

"This should keep water out" says Bruce.

"You sure? Because this is a lot of effort for it to get fried when it rains tomorrow" I say.

"Yes, it's all mostly water tight. We're just making sure" he explains.

"Good" I say with a sigh of relief as the horrifying thought of repeating this process flashes through my mind. Bruce picks up the drill, the tap and the bin liners and throws them into the now mostly empty duffel bag.

"C'mere" I say in my best sexy voice as I grab Bruce's collar and pull him in for a kiss. His warm lips press against mine practically feel like fire compared to the increasingly chilly Gotham evening. Bruce's surprise at my spontaneous make out session melts away as his hand runs over my cheek and through my hair to grip the back of my head. He tilts his face slightly and deepens out kiss as my tongue beats back his. I force my tongue mercilessly into his mouth as our lips devour each other. I can feel the dampness of our mixed saliva smeared against our chins as we kiss sloppily and without any attempt at rhythm. My tongue traces forcefully against his pointed canine teeth before he gives me a slight nip on the tip of my tongue. I let my hands wrap tightly around his neck I lean back pulling him with me. Out the corner of my eye I can see the edge of this little roof and see straight down to the alley where we parked our car, but I pay it no mind. Bruce removes one hand from my hip and braces himself against the rooftop with it as he goes on the attack.

I feel his insistent lips work hard as we kiss and make sloppy noises. I feel his warm hand unwind itself from my hair and move down and grip tightly at my hip. My leg hooks around his leg and I run my calf up and down along his as I run my fingers through his soft hair. My eyes close on their own accord as my tongue weak from its hard battle gets forced from Bruce's mouth by his now dominating tongue. Bruce's hand on my hip slowly relaxes as is slowly drags upwards over my belly and rest softly on my chest. A deep grin would probably be plastered across my face if my lips weren't busy right now. Bruce's hand slowly presses into my chest as our kiss slows down and I feel a moment of uncertainty land between us.

His hand halts and he draws back as to look at me. I open my eyes and see his warm brown eyes staring deeply into my own. A look of unease passes over Bruce and I feel a wave of confidence fill me. I release his hair with one hand and take a hold of the hand hovering lightly against my chest. I give my boyfriend a reassuring smile as I take his hand and press it more insistently against my flesh.

"See... we can be normal" I say jokingly as I feel the warmth of his hand through my shirt.

"I don't think there are many other boys who get nervous feeling up the girl they share a bed with" he says with a self-deprecating grin.

"And how many other 'boys' just set up an experimental listening bug on a rooftop to spy on one of the most powerful men in Gotham?" I ask with a grin.

"So... there are upsides and downsides of being abnormal" he says as he presses his lips to mine again. I wrap one arm around his neck as I lower the other to his ass to return the favor. I feel his hand move against me slowly as he wiggles his fingers. My now well rested tongue decides it will show Bruce whose boss and it barges its way into Bruce's mouth to take count of his teeth. Our lips move in a slow sloppy rhythm as the saliva on my chin cools against the night air. Absently I notice the sun is mostly set and we should probably get going soon, but I don't feel the need to mention it to Bruce. A loud popping sound rings out as our lips work sloppily as we try to practically devour each other's faces. My mind wanders and I suddenly want to go get some drive-thru meals and go park up somewhere and make out some more. Bruce drags his hand upwards and buries it into my hair pulling my face against his more. A dull burn in my lungs lets me know I should probably be breathing as I trace each of Bruce's bottom teeth.

Slowly Bruce pulls away and I feel a slight triumph for outlasting him in the need for air. Bruce sits himself back on his knees and I look at him with soft eyes. I glance around and notice we're still very close the edge.

"We should probably go" he says almost disappointedly.

"Yeah... I've got an idea for what we can do" I say as I zip my jacket back up as Bruce zips up the once heavy bag. I roll to my side and hop off the top of the roof access and turn and watch as Bruce tosses the bag down before dropping down himself.

"So... what's your idea?" he asks as he hoists the more comfortably weighted bag over his shoulder.

"Trust me" I say with a smile as I think about my plan for drive-thru dinner and make outs with my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another chapter where things got a little out of hand when they we're kissing. If anyone takes issue with this regarding the story rating, PM me or leave review.  
> OK, now then. A optical bug is a real thing, it works and is fairly common now days. You can get portable drills that work on concrete. 100 pounds is roughly 45 kilograms. Reykjavik is the capital of Iceland. The more you know.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Domestic Morning**

"C'mon Selina!" calls Bruce as I groan defiantly at his attempts to wake me up. "We've got jujitsu later..." I feel his hand softly rest on my arm trying to get me awake. "Last chance" he warns. I keep my eyes shut tight in the hopes that he will leave and I can go back to getting my well earned sleep. Bruce gives a huff of frustration and I feel a satisfied smirk cross my face as I am victorious in our battle of wills. All too quickly my victory melts away as I feel Bruce's ice cold hands quickly slide under my shirt and begin tickling the life out of me. My eyes launch open as I curl into a ball to protect myself from my mean boyfriend. I see his smiling eyes staring down at me as he continues to wiggle his frozen fingers over my belly and hips.

"Aaaah... Bruce... please" I gasp as I try to fend him off. "I'm up... I'm up!" I call out.

"Are you really?" he asks in disbelief. "Not going to go back to sleep?"

"Nooo... I promise" I say between desperate chuckles as he continues tickling me.

"OK... I believe you" he says as his hands halt their tickling and slowly drag themselves out from under my shirt. I look at him and see a teasing smile spread across his face.

"I have always wanted to try waking you up for a change" he says as I look at him in irritation.

"Your hands are... ice cold" I say as I look down and see his fingers slowly regaining their color as they warm up.

"Ran them under the cold water for a few minutes" he explains.

"So... what time is it?" I ask rolling off the bed and dropping down on the nearby couch.

"Seven thirty" he says simply as I quickly lace up my boots.

"SEVEN THIRTY!?" I shriek. "Why am I up at seven?" I ask as I cast an accusing look at my boyfriend.

"Well... Bernard will be here at nine... and I wanted time to make it up to you for waking you up like that" he explains as if it were a completely obvious answer.

"So... you woke me up early... to make it up to me for waking me up early?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes" he says as I casually slide over to the couch. "And... because Alfred has gone to do some business... and I probably need help cooking".

"And you thought I would be your best option?" I ask as I look at him sideways.

"I'll be fun... I'll burn the eggs and you get us chased out of the grocery store. It will be like old times" he says throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me in for a hug. "Anyway you were awake, you were just faking". I grumble at my boyfriends increasing perceptiveness as he stands up and leads me out of our bedroom and down the hallways of Wayne Manor.

"So... where is Alfred" I ask.

"He said 'I have to see a man about a dog'. So... I don't really know" he says amused.

"Do you really need my help cooking?" I ask desperately thinking of the warm bed I just vacated.

"Yes" he says as he opens the kitchen door for me and I step through.

"I was really warm in bed" I mutter bitterly.

"I'll make it up to you" he says dropping a kiss on my cheek as he steps past me and starts opening cupboards.

"So... what do you want me to do?" I ask as I think of my sorely lacking culinary skills.

"Well. You could keep me company?" he suggests. I remember once I made soup for him when he had the flu last winter; I think I gave him food poisoning.

"OK" I say as I walk across the room and hop up onto a counter to watch Bruce cook. "So what'cha making me?"

"I think I can do an omelette" he suggests. "It definitely won't be as good as Alfred though".

"Try not to burn it this time" I say teasingly as I remember the last time Bruce tried cooking eggs and didn't use any oil. Bruce rolls his eyes at me as he pulls out a bowl and whisk before moving off to examine the fridge. I am definitely going to have to pay him back later for the way he woke me up this morning. But some part of me actually likes this domestic side we seem to slip into accidentally. Last night we were making out in deserted car park after setting up a covert listening bug. Today he's waking me up with cold hands and making me an omelette. I watch closely as Bruce starts pulling out eggs, butter and milk from the fridge and moving to the bench. Maybe the whole domestic side to us comes so naturally isn't so weird after all. Perhaps we just fit together well. I let out a giggle as Bruce hums lightly one of Alfred's music choices as he starts cracking eggs into the bowl.

I know when we sort of danced around the idea of getting married one day a month back that I was OK with it. But I guess the reality of actually being married is only showing itself. Maybe this is just a small taste of what could be if we manage not to screw our relationship up. I wonder if Bruce and I will stay more or less the same if we did get married. I hope so. My mind wanders back to those middle-aged women on the streets in the Narrows; the ones who'd married young and chosen a real bastard. They'd always warn us younger girls off of getting married. 'It changes them' one of them would say constantly. What if Bruce changes and becomes a bastard? No, I don't think so, that's not his nature. Besides, I don't think he cares about ceremonies or marriages any more than I do. Bruce pours milk into the bowl and begins whisking as my mind floods with thoughts. What was it Bruce said to me when we had that dinner? Anything more would just be ceremony.

"Hey Bruce?" I ask causing him to look up from him pouring salt and pepper into the bowl.

"Yeah?" he says distractedly.

"Do you remember that dinner where we were talking about... you know... one day?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he says looking at me closely.

"Do you think it would change anything... you know... with us?" I ask.

"It would only be a formality for me" he says softly as he looks down. I watch as a slight flush fills his cheeks.

"Oh" I say lamely.

"Why do you ask?" he says regaining his composure as he begins whisking the egg mix.

"I was just thinking how... normal this morning is... like as a couple" I say trying to explain myself.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks.

"No... just caught me off guard" I explain. "And got me thinking to something someone said once about how men change after they marry you".

"Selina" he says putting down the whisk and looking at me sincerely. "I know what Alfred thinks I want... but that's my father, not me. I honestly don't care about marriage, I'm just happy when I'm around you". I feel my stomach tighten as he speaks and I feel my face flush with warmth.

"Good" I mumble softly. "Me too".

"I love you Selina" he says softly as he goes back to making our breakfast.

"Love you too" I say louder trying to regain my confidence. I guess I'm over thinking our little accidental marriage idea. Bruce doesn't care about it, so why should I worry. I relax slightly and try to enjoy the feeling of watching Bruce cook for me as he turns to the stove and heats up a frying pan; thankfully with oil this time. It seems whenever Bruce is involved I get all worried about things. Maybe that's normal. From now on no more getting worried about things that aren't important, because there is way too much stuff to be worried about these days. I slip off the counter top and walk softly around the kitchen to Bruce's side. I see his eyes glance sideways in the misty reflection of the stainless steel overhead. "I'm still going to get you for earlier though" I whisper evilly into his ear. To my dismay as broad smile crosses his face as he looks at me sideways.

"Good" he says as he pours the contents of the bowl into the frying pan. I let the smell of cooking eggs fill me as Bruce gently throws his arm around my shoulders. I feel Bruce lean in slightly and press a soft kiss to my lips but all too quickly he pulls away.

"Tease" I mutter jokingly as he smiles at me. As the sound of sizzling fills the room I wonder why a normal domestic morning got me all worried. Maybe it's just that I'm not very used to them. But, I will. I like the domestic morning thing. Except for the cold hands, those I could live without. I wonder if there is ice in the freezer for tomorrow. A dangerously evil smirk crosses my face as I plot my revenge against my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is... filler. You know it, I know it. Lets not lie to one another now. This chapter made me slightly hungry, so if anyone wants a really good scrambled egg recipe, leave a comment.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Dreams and Early Mornings**

It's been a week since we setup the microphone in Midtown and early this morning we snuck up to the roof of that office to get the tape and change the battery on the device. Bruce was his usually enthusiastic and excitable self, where as I was just irritated we had to do it in the morning. The only reason I missed out on sleep was because Bruce wanted all day to listen to the recording, so we couldn't have done it at night. Either, Bruce was going to stay up all night, or I was going to have to wake up early. We argued over who has to lose sleep until Alfred settled it with what I can only assume was a rigged coin toss.

I let out a strained yawn and glare a little at my sheepish boyfriend as he fiddles idly with the tape from the microphone. Alfred is slowly driving us back down the driveway to Wayne Manor. He thought it would be best if I didn't try to drive half asleep, and carrying a battery on a bus isn't exactly inconspicuous. Bruce was a little disappointed at how little of the tape has been used. The microphone was supposed to record only when people were speaking, or else we'd have to change the tape every day. I watch as Bruce rolls the oversized tape between his hands and staring at it like it might spontaneously give up its secrets.

Alfred pulls the car to a sharp stop in front of the Wayne Manor door and we make a quick exit of the car. The early morning air is cold as hell and I can still see some frost on the lawn as the sunrises slowly. I dart through the large double doors of Wayne Manor and make my way quickly to the study. Behind me Bruce's footsteps echo quietly as we walk. I step into the study and spot the blanket and pillow I left on the couch in preparation for today. If Bruce is going to spend all day listening to that recording, then I'm not going to be far away. But being far away doesn't mean I can't get some well deserved sleep.

I flop sideways onto the couch and begin toeing off my boots. I hear Bruce make himself comfortable at his desk where he had one of Lucius's tape players waiting for him. I shuffle backwards and awkwardly drag the blanket over me, making myself comfortable.

"Some tea Master Bruce?" I hear Alfred ask from the doorway.

"Yes, thank you Alfred" says Bruce.

"And you Miss Kyle?" asks Alfred.

"Sleep" I huff irritably as I bunch up my pillow and drop my head back onto it.

"Very well, one tea and one sleep" says Alfred smoothly as I hear his footsteps leave the room.

"Selina?" I hear Bruce say.

"Mhm?" I murmur.

"Sorry we went so early" he says.

"No you're not" I counter.

"You're right. I'm not sorry we went out early. I'm sorry I made you upset" he says softly.

"I'm not a morning person" I mumble.

"I know" he replies kindly.

"Sleep" I mutter lazily as I slowly drift off into a dream-filled sleep.

_A white dress and me and Bruce. Kissing on top of Wayne Tower. Cuddled up to Bruce next to a fire wearing nothing but his smile..._

"...elina? Selina?" calls my boyfriend dragging me from my dreams.

"Hmm huh?" I say groggily as I'm blinded by the mid-morning light pouring through the opened curtains.

"It's eleven" he says as I notice he's kneeling next to me. I feel his warm hand on my arm leaving a familiar tingling feeling. My dream slides through my fingers as I try to grasp at the memory but all I can focus on is Bruce's kind smile as he looks at me. "You OK?" he asks with a look of concern.

"Weird dream" I say sitting upright.

"Weird?" he repeats.

"Don't remember, just... weird" I say as Bruce reaches out and grabs my hand. For some reason that simple gesture makes my heartbeat spike like the first time I kissed him. "I love you" I mumble for no real reason. Instead of answering me Bruce reaches out and slides his fingers smoothly around my neck before dragging me in for a slow kiss. His lips press against mind softly but firmly as we move them in slow rhythm. The room fills with the indecent sounds of our kissing as we get carried away. My hands work their way along Bruce's stomach and up over his chest and shoulders before resting comfortably around his neck. I work my fingers through his soft hair at the back of his neck as I feel Bruce's other hand slide slowly and purposefully upwards from my knee. I feel each of Bruce's strong fingers move over my thigh and my hip and across my stomach before moving upwards. A sense of déjà vu fills me for some reason as Bruce's hand finds its destination and presses gently against me.

"Ahem" I hear from the door way as Bruce and I spring apart awkwardly. I glance over Bruce's shoulder and see Alfred standing in the study doorway looking uncomfortable. "If you two are quite finished... here is your lunch" he says as he steps in and I notice the tray of sandwiches and drinks he's holding. Bruce and I exchange amused mischievous smirks as Alfred sets down the tray. It's not the first time Alfred has caught us making out, and it certainly won't be the last. Most of the time he looks the other way and only interrupts when he's delivering food or a message, or we're interrupting his boxing instruction. I swear I see an amused glint in his eye every time he loudly clears his throat and we separate quickly. He probably gets no end of amusement from all of this.

"Thank you Alfred" says Bruce in an impressive formal voice for a man who moments ago got caught making out with his girlfriend. I flash a thankful grin at Alfred before I dig into our sandwiches. That grin is about as close to a thank you I can muster most of the time when he brings us food. It just seems weird for both me and Bruce to thank him. I take a bite of the sandwich as I notice Bruce is viciously devouring his own.

"Hunger?" I ask through a mouthful of food.

"Mhm" he replies as he eats. We continue eating in a comfortable silence side by side on the couch as my mind wanders to my dream and our kissing. I know what that dream was, even if I can't recollect the details. It's not the first time either. I guess somewhere in my head the idea of Bruce and I together in all ways is an appealing idea. But I still get uncomfortable thinking about stuff like that. That's probably normal from what I've heard. Lots of girls get freaked out about first times. My mind flashes with the thought of Bruce's hand as it dragged slowly across my belly as his lips nibbled and kissed against my own. I feel a soft blush work across my face as my mind returns to our kissing. I wolf down the rest of my sandwich and grab a glass of orange juice and quickly drink it down.

"Selina? What's wrong?" asks Bruce kindly as he looks at me closely.

"Oh... Um... nothing" I say unconvincingly as he finishes his sandwich and shuffles closer on the couch.

"Are you sure?" he asks knowingly.

"I... uh... it's just some stuff" I say not really sure I want to have this conversation with Bruce yet.

"OK" he says nodding in understanding before returning to take another sandwich.

"Do... do you ever think about us... you know... together?" I ask spontaneously.

"Yeah... like in the future?" he asks uncertainly.

"No I mean like... together together?" I say as I get a blank look from my boyfriend. "I mean sex Bruce".

"Oh..." he says softly as a look of understanding crosses his face. "I... uh... yeah. Sometimes".

"Same" I admit as we awkwardly break eye contact as we each flush red.

"Why are you... wanting to?" he says trailing off lamely.

"No!" I say a little too forcefully. "I mean... not any time soon anyway" I amend awkwardly as I realize how my reply sounded.

"OK" he says nodding thoughtfully. "Me too".

"Really?" I ask smirking a little at him.

"Well... yeah... I'm kind of just enjoying what we've got already" he says quietly.

"We really have a weird relationship" I mutter.

"Yeah" he says happily as he grabs another sandwich. "So... uh... what brought this on?" he asks.

"Um... well... I was dreaming... and... we were..." I trail off.

"Oh" he says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "Um... if when we were kissing earlier... and I... you know... um... if I made you uncomfortable..."

"No" I say kindly. "It's not about that... it's just... I was worried maybe you wanted something different to me".

"OK" he says in acceptance as he slide closer on the couch and throws an arm over my shoulder. I cuddle up closer to Bruce as I finish off my orange juice and rest my head against his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait a second... wasn't I mad at you?" I ask as I suddenly recall our early morning adventure.

"Um... it's possible... but I don't exactly recollect" he says uncomfortably as I throw a mock glare at him.

"Eh... you learned your lesson right?" I say shrugging my shoulders in dismissal.

"Yes?" he says uncertainly as a tiny smile peeks through his mask of discomfort.

"Good... so tell me, did we get anything on the tape" I ask hopefully.

"Not yet. Just legitimate business conversation" he says glancing over at the desk where the tape player sits. "Either that or he talks in code that sounds exactly like legitimate business conversation".

"I still say we should just kidnap him and beat it out of him" I mutter.

"If my way fails... we'll try it your way" he says as he drops a soft kiss on my temple. I let of a pleased hum as he rests his head against my own. Maybe we do have a weird relationship compared to lots of people our age, but how many of them are bugging a rich and powerful man or breaking onto Midtown rooftops together. I smile as I feel a warm contentment because Bruce and I don't want different things. We both think about the future and possibilities it will bring, but we aren't rushing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is something that's been building quietly. I was a bit unconvinced that a teen couple who share a bed and life together wouldn't get up to mischief at some point, then I slapped myself on the forehead and remembered that these characters aren't exactly normal teens.  
> For the record: The M-Rated stuff, was never going to happen early. If it was going to be in there, it was going to happen a ways down the line from where the story is now.  
> As per usual. If you think this chapter isn't T-rated. Send leave a comment.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Fruits of Labor**

Bruce and I have gone to Midtown each Monday for three weeks and replaced the battery and the tape on the microphone, and yet we still have nothing of interest. Bruce says all the recording has is business talk and the odd shady deal; but nothing related to people in masks or secret councils. I know Bruce is feeling a little disheartened, but he's keeping up a brave face. We talked the other day about the possibility that Hugo Strange has led us astray, but Bruce told me it doesn't make sense. He remains convinced anyone who could have both access to Strange's work at Indian Hill and the money and power required to run a secret council would need a large influence over Wayne Enterprises. Honestly I don't really know myself, so I have to take Bruce word for it. I know the way small time crooks work better than I do this sort of thing.

Bruce has also kept on top of reading and listening to the mobile phone communications of the executive's phones we copied a while back. That is also drawing a bust, but Bruce tells me it's given him insight into the inner workings and horse trading that happens at Wayne Enterprises. After the second tape has shown nothing useful Alfred had another go at trying to suggest subtly that we should stop looking into the council. I rolled my eyes while Bruce very clearly explained he needs to see this through. I understand why he needs to do this; he needs to resolve his parent's murder to the end before he can move on. I sometimes worry that it may be an endless obsession, but at least he's coping with it somehow. Some people just break and never recover.

To keep us busy the last three weeks we've been diving head first into our training. I think I've spent more time in the damned converted lounge room practicing jujitsu than anything else lately. Bruce has had his boxing lessons as well, and between us I actually feel like we're improving. My competitive side comes out all too often whenever Bruce and I go toe to toe on the sparring mats. I've gotten pretty good at throwing Bruce around when it comes to jujitsu; but whenever Bruce can come straight at me using what Alfred has taught him in boxing I can't control his movements at all.

I watch closely as Bruce shift his movement slightly as we square off against each other on the sparring mat. Bernard left over an hour ago and we're still too pumped up and energized to wind down just yet. Behind me the sun is casting a golden glow through the huge lounge room windows as Bruce and I circle slowly. A teasing grin plasters my face as I try to get him to strike first.

"You're baiting me" he says quietly. He shifts his weight onto his back foot slowly as he changes direction of his stance. Southpaw is what Alfred calls it; boxing left-handed to throw people off. Bruce shift's between orthodox and southpaw with ease as he move around me.

"Yup. Come and get me baby!" I say with a teasing lilt in my voice. Bruce has got a boxing guard up while I'm firmly in a defensive posture. I watch as Bruce confidently steps closer to me and raises and eyebrow. As he steps forward imposingly I instinctively take a half step back before shifting slightly to my side to mask my movement.

"Please don't run away" he says evenly as he steps closer still. He's just out of his arms reach and I can feel the tension in the room rising as I wait for him to take that last half step and unleash a flurry of jabs and punches.

"I'm not running" I say with a broad grin. Bruce steps in quickly and I watch as his blinding fast jab springs out towards my cheek. Even with the padded gloves it hurts like hell when he does make contact, but I'm prepared this time. I spring my whole body forwards closer to Bruce and step under his jab and grab his collar. I grab his wrist as it passes my head and turn my hip into him and flip him over onto his back. Bruce rolls quickly onto a kneeling posture and quickly springs towards me for an uppercut. I try to dodge to the side but his punch catches me in the shoulder and I feel a dull pain shoot through me as it makes forceful contact. I stagger back half a pace as he follows through with lightning fast cross. Bruce's punch lands squarely against my jaw and I feel myself tumble backwards onto the mat. I look up and see Bruce standing over me with a smug grin as I rub at my sore jaw. "Best of nine?" I ask teasingly as he offers me a hand to stand up.

"Better not Master B" I hear Alfred say from the doorway. "It is getting quite late".

"But I almost had him that time" I pout as I remember Bruce's recovery from my hip throw.

"I am getting quite tired" says Bruce as he slowly peels off his training gloves. I watch closely as Bruce massages his now bruised wrist where I performed a wrist lock earlier. A smile blooms across my face as I recall how Bruce had to submit because he couldn't get free.

"Oh fine. But I want a rematch!" I demand as I remove my own gloves.

"Tea will be on shortly" says Alfred as he leaves the room. He's been on us all afternoon to take a break but we've been too focused on one upping each other.

"Love you" says Bruce as he steps closer and plants a kiss on my cheek as I feel his hands wrap around my waist.

"Mmm. You too baby" I say letting out a relaxed sigh. I think occasionally both of us seriously need the adrenaline pumping or we will go nuts. I rest my head against Bruce shoulder. Has he gotten taller, I wonder as I think to myself. I don't recall him being this tall compared to me. "You've gotten taller" I whisper.

"That does tend to happen" he says in a teasing voice as his drops another kiss on my ear. "Shower?"

"Yeah" I say as I think happily about a fresh set of clothes and a good long warm shower. "What time is it?"

"Just gone five" says Bruce without looking at a clock or watch as per usual.

"Damn... we've been at it for ages" I say in surprise as I suddenly realize how long we've been sparring. Bernard left shortly after midday and we started sparring shortly after.

"Guess we got distracted" he says with a smile as we leave our makeshift training room side by side.

"Yeah. I still think we need to get out and have some fun or something" I say. "Maybe cause some trouble... I mean we should be safe to go back to the Narrows now that Fish is not a problem".

"Hmm" hums Bruce thoughtfully. "What about when we go collect the tape in Midtown in a couple of days we stop through the Narrows and see what's going on" he suggests.

"Sounds like a plan" I say as I imagine seeing how things are going in my old neighborhood. "Maybe I should stop by and see how Ivy is going".

"Think she's OK" he asks with a frown.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just haven't seen her in a while" I say as we walk into our bedroom. "Your turn first today" I say gesturing to the shower as I sit myself down on the couch and let out a relieve sigh.

"I'll be quick" he says as he opens some draws and grabs a change of clothes. I let the exhaustion that has been building all afternoon slowly work its way though me as I melt more and more into the couch. Between a morning jog, a bit of climbing and then jujitsu and sparring all day, I am worn out. But even at times like this when I'm so tired I don't think I'll ever get up off this comfy couch, I still remember that we are making progress in our training. And then I remember why I started getting so into training in the first place. I'm never letting anyone take away those moments of happiness I feel whenever Bruce and I are together as a couple. Whether it be making out or just cuddling and talking in bed, nobody is going to take that from either of us without a fight. I hear the sound of the shower start running in the en-suite bathroom as I flop sideways and stretch out a few sore muscles. A smile of contentment washes across my face as I think of having a quick dinner and then just relaxing in bed with Bruce for the rest of the night. After the full on day we've had, I think I've earned a slow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Got a bit more focus on where this story is going now. So... yay for that. I'm honestly trying to recall if teenager's can get burnt out, I seem to keep thinking the have a limitless supply of energy and willpower until they turn eighteen.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Patience Rewards**

Yesterday we went into Midtown and swapped out the tapes and the battery. But instead of returning home so Bruce could spend all day listening to the tape again, instead we went to the Narrows and had a look around for the day. Not much has changed really, everything seems mostly normal despite my leaving. Which I shouldn't be surprised at, but it would be nice to see people look a little sad. Ivy hadn't even noticed I had left for a few months. The crazy girl was tending to the plants she was growing for some wannabe gangster and barely even acknowledged us when we said hello. Then again that is normal for Ivy, unless it photosynthesizes, she won't devote much thought to it. She spent more time babbling about the plant she was growing and how high it could get you. In the end Bruce and I eventually moved on and did a lap of the Narrows.

We did get to have a bit of fun when some idiot punk told Bruce to give him his bag. I remember watching as Bruce walked closer to the young looking man holding a knife and telling him plainly no. I laughed when our would be mugger couldn't understand someone telling him no; apparently that had never happened before. Something else that's probably never happened before was Bruce sidestepping his stab and punching him in the mouth, knocking him flat on his back. A part of me actually felt a pang of disappointment that we didn't get into any real trouble. I think hanging around Bruce has made me a thrill junkie, or maybe I always was one and now I'm just aware of it. Either way a mugger scurrying off and leaving his rusty knife after one punch isn't my idea of some heart pounding fun. After our little mugging detour I dragged Bruce up to a nearby roof and kissed him senseless. I guess if I can't get into danger situations, kissing my boyfriend is an excellent substitute in a pinch. Afterwards we hopped on a bus and headed back to Wayne Manor and got home in time for Alfred not to go crazy for missing dinner.

Bruce was going to spend all night listening to the tape from our bug on Karl Hallsworth's office, but after some pouting and kissing I managed to convince him to sleep instead. When I woke up this morning Bruce was in the study listening to the tape in his usual determined manner while scribbling down frantic notes. I ended up just sitting myself down on the couch while Bruce tried to get some information from the tape.

"Selina!" I hear Bruce call across the room shaking me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"Listen to this" he says excitably. I feel my heart skip a beat. Maybe we've finally got something useful from these damned tapes. I stand up and bound quickly across the room and stand next to Bruce. I take the offered headphone and listen to the scratchy noise the tape player makes as he rewinds the tape slightly.

I hear a phone ring, probably a cell phone. "Hello. Yes, we've been discussing the matter. No. No definitely not" I look at Bruce as I listen to the one-sided conversation. "The Wayne boy is not a problem. No, it..." I reach out and pause the tape.

"Is this Hallsworth?" I ask.

"Yes" says Bruce nodding with a contagious smile. I resume the tape playing and listen to the slightly distorted words.

"...isn't a issue. Because the boy knows nothing! Fine. Yes, I can. I've got an appointment in Midtown this Wednesday. Meet me at... 1038 Ellison Road a little after two. Yeah, that place. Right" I hear the beep of someone hanging up a phone.

"He sounds annoyed" I say as I remove the headphones. I glance down at Bruce's notes and see the address scrawled across the page.

"I think someone might be controlling him" says Bruce thoughtfully as he looks at his notes. "Which fits with what we know about the secret council".

"But... what about you... he mentioned you a few times" I say suddenly concerned.

"I don't know. Its possible Hugo Strange divulged our secret conversation at the GCPD precinct to the secret council. Or it may be unrelated" he says looking off distantly as he goes deep into thought.

"If Strange gave us up... then they know we're looking into them" I say slowly as my concern mounts.

"It was always a possibility... but we don't know that is certain yet" he says.

"Mmm" I hum in agreement as I slide sideways onto Bruce's lap.

"So... what do you think?" he asks.

"About?" I ask resting my head against his shoulder.

"What should we do?" he asks.

"You want to go to that meeting tomorrow, don't you?" I ask knowingly.

"Yes" he says simply.

"OK... then we go... and we be careful not to get seen" I say with a grin.

"What about Alfred?" he asks.

"This is our thing" I say smiling. "We'll leave him a note".

"He'll hate that" says Bruce grinning slightly.

"Yup" I say with a chuckle as Bruce presses his lips against mine softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and tilt my head and deepen our kiss. It seems the thrill junkie thing really isn't just mine alone. Looks like Bruce is getting more and more needful for a little excitement. I guess it's who we are; we spend all our time learning to fight to protect each other, but in end we need to get ourselves into trouble too. I wonder if that's a bad thing. My mind races in excitement at thought of the fun to come. I do miss getting into scrapes, and I know Bruce is itching for something more than just training and listening to tapes. Our taste for trouble and danger might not be normal, but when have we ever been normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A short setup chapter. Sorry.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Meeting**

"It's nearly two" says Bruce glancing out the window again. I turn my head slightly and look out the window of the empty apartment on Ellison Road. On the road opposite us is 1038, which is an old brownstone apartment converted to a small cafe. This is where Karl Hallsworth should be coming to have a meeting shortly. The occasional person walks past the cafe but nobody enters. The cafe looks empty from me and Bruce's perch across the street. We got here early and found this unused apartment and decided it would make a perfect place to observe from. Bruce is holding a small parabolic microphone which if Lucius showed him right should be able to pick up any conversations from across the street. I glance up the block in both directions and still am yet to see the withered face of the Wayne Enterprises executive we're waiting on.

"He could be running late" I suggest as Bruce fiddles with the dial on the side of the microphone in his hand.

"It's possible" he agrees. Sitting on the windowsill between us is a company photograph of Hallsworth that Lucius provided us a while ago. I glance quickly at the photo and look at the benign face of the elderly man who may be in some way responsible for the deaths of Bruce's parents. A soft rage boils inside me for a moment before I tamp it back down. I often wonder how Bruce remains so calm, even in the tensest of situations.

"There" says Bruce, rousing me from my thoughts. I look out the window and see the man Bruce is nodding towards. My eyes follow Karl Hallsworth down the street as he strolls slowly and calmly. He's wearing a fancy grey three-piece suit and carrying an umbrella. The umbrella in summer gives me pause and I glance at Bruce and see his eyes narrow slightly.

"The umbrella?" I question quietly.

"Mmm" he hums in confirmation as he resets the dial on the parabolic microphone and points it out the open window. My eyes follow the cable from the back of the microphone to the small portable speaker sitting on the floor between us.

"Something's weird" I say as I feel a uncertainty wash over me. Hallsworth steps up to the cafe and sits himself at an outside table farthest from the others. I watch as a waitress or something sees him through the glass and steps outside to serve him.

"What can I get you?" I hear a nasally female voice sound through the speaker. I smile at Bruce as it seems the microphone works fine.

"Coffee. Black with three sugars. Lukewarm thank you" I hear Hallsworth say dismissively before the waitress scurries of to complete the order.

"See... bad guys drink coffee" I say with a smirk.

"There is nothing wrong with coffee" says Bruce barely concealing a smile of his own. I let out a soft giggle as I pick up the binoculars from the floor and look through them at our target. He's sitting there, calmly playing with the handle on his umbrella.

"Take a look at this" I say handing Bruce the binoculars.

"What is it?" he asks raising them to his eyes.

"He's messing with his umbrella" I say.

"Nervous habit maybe?" he suggests handing me back the binoculars.

"I don't know" I say as I watch the waitress come outside with a coffee and place it down on the table for Hallsworth.

"There you go sir" she says. I watch as Hallsworth wordlessly hands her some money.

"Keep the change" Hallsworth mutters.

"Thanks sir" she says walking away.

"Maybe whoever he's meeting is late" I say as I look down at the camera on the floor. It's got a new roll of film so we can get photos of whoever Hallsworth is meeting.

"Or not coming" says Bruce absently as he returns to looking up and down the street for possibilities.

"Or that" I concede. My eyes follow the elderly executive as he takes a large sip of his coffee and relaxes back into his seat. Bruce and I sit in silence as we watch Hallsworth drink slowly through his coffee. "What time is it?"

"Twenty past two" says Bruce without missing a beat.

"What time did he say?" I ask.

"On the tape he said 'a little after two'" recites Bruce. I glance back down and see Hallsworth glance at his watch. Hallsworth reaches out and grabs his half full cup of coffee and raises it in the air to toast, looking straight at me and Bruce across the street.

"Oh shit!" I gasp. Hallsworth drinks down the rest of his coffee before standing up and moving off down the street. "Bruce he knows".

"How could be possible..." says Bruce in confusion. Suddenly I hear a floorboard creak and the front door to the empty apartment open.

"Fire escape" I whisper as Bruce sets the microphone down and we quickly move to the side bedroom. The window to the fire escape is open how I left it earlier when we got here.

"Selina!" I hear a familiar voice call out in the room we just exited. "Selina!" I ignore the nagging familiarity as I follow Bruce out onto the fire escape and we slowly climb. "There you are!" I hear the female voice call. I glance down as I climb and my eyes meet the gold goggles of Bridgit Pike, my old friend.

"Shit... RUN BRUCE" I call as we start climbing quickly. I hear the fire escape rattling as all three of us are now bounding up the metal steps towards the roof.

"Who is it?" Bruce asks over his shoulder.

"Bridgit" I say breathlessly. We keep climbing until the roof comes into sight. I clamber over the brickwork and see Bruce have a look around.

"What's she doing here!" asks Bruce breathlessly as he climbs over the barrier to the adjacent roof.

"Hell if I know" I say.

"I'm coming Selina" calls Bridgit as she steps out onto the roof behind us.

"What does she want" Bruce asks.

"Probably her servant back" I say flippantly as we drop down onto the adjacent roof and begin running along the tiled rooftops. Behind me I hear Bridgit's footsteps as she runs after us. I speed up and dash towards the fast approaching gap between buildings.

"We jumping?" asks Bruce breathlessly as he sprints next to me.

"Uh-huh" I say as I mount the edge of the roof and leap across the gap between rooftops. I land on the flat roof opposite and roll into a crouch and look behind me. Bridgit is still chasing after us with a sinister smile plastered across her face. I see her flamethrower gripped tightly in her hands as Bruce grabs my arm and drags me from my spot.

"This way" says Bruce as he brings me over to the fire escape for this roof and we begin working our way down.

"You can't run forever Selina" I hear Bridgit call eerily as she looks down over the roof above me. I keep moving as fast as possible down the fire escape and drop down into the alleyway below. I glance up and see Bridgit already halfway down the fire escape as I take off running next to Bruce down the alleyway and around the corner.

"Oh crap" I mutter as Bruce and I stop in front of the dead end alley. Bruce and I both quickly check the door on either side but they both are locked.

"There you are" I hear Bridgit say as she walks around the corner with a spring in her step. I turn and see Bruce throw his shoulder into the doorway making a loud crunch as it refuses to budge. I step across the alley and stand between Bruce and Bridgit as she holds her flamethrower at the ready. "I've been wondering... where did my servant Selina go? After I saw you leave with this one..." she says nodding at Bruce. "...I thought eventually you'd come back to me. Where you belong".

"Listen Bridgit" I say uneasily holding my hands out trying to placate her.

"No more talking. I let you live Selina. I protected you... and you turned on me... you betrayed me!" she says wicked smile. "And do you know what happens to servants who betray the Goddess of Fire?" she asks.

"I didn't betray you Bridgit" I say trying to think of what to say.

"MY NAME is Firefly!" she says loudly. "And you my former servant... will burn for your betrayal!"

"WAIT!" I hear Bruce call as he steps around me and walks closer to Bridgit.

"Ah yes, the one she betrayed me to... they said you'd tricked her" she says. "And you'll burn too!" My heart races fast as Bruce keeps slowly approaching Bridgit as she readies her flamethrower.

"And how did Selina betray you if she was never truly your servant?" asks Bruce in a even and formal voice.

"What?" says Bridgit looking confused for a moment.

"She was never your servant to begin with" he says stepping around her. I see Bruce glance at me sideways and I understand. He's playing for time. "She was my servant... Long before she ever met you" he says forcefully with a dark expression. The look of malice across Bruce's face looks completely unnatural to the man I know and love.

"Explain yourself" demands Bridgit waving her flamethrower threateningly.

"Selina is my servant" says Bruce as he steps slowly around Bridgit. "And I commanded her never to die... to survive at all costs" he says slowly and forcefully.

"And who do you think you are to have a servant" spits Bridgit.

"What? You thought you were the only God on the streets of Gotham?" asks Bruce mockingly as he steps around her further. I watch as Bridgit focuses entirely on Bruce as he slowly walks around her. Slowly I inch forward and approach Bridgit from the side.

"I am the only Goddess" says Bridgit insolently.

"That is what they told you, isn't it" says Bruce with a dismissive grin. "Just like those ones who told you I tricked Selina".

"I won't believe your lies" says Bridgit as she raises her flamethrower. I step closer as Bridgit's side is exposed to me.

"This is what they want" says Bruce. "They want us to kill each other!" he says loudly causing Bridgit to take a half step back.

"Then they will burn also" says Bridgit raising her flamethrower. I quickly step in and grab Bridgit by the shoulder and spin her as flames pour out the end of the flamethrower. Bruce dives to the side as I drag Bridgit around and throw her head first into a wall. I watch as she slumps forwards against the wall and braces herself with one hand. The flamethrower has extinguished its flame, but my nose can smell burning garbage and plastic. I walk up to Bridgit as she slowly turns around as I kick the flamethrower out of her hand and drive my boot into her solar plexus. Bridgit lets out a gasp of air as I drive my knee sideways into the side of her head. I see her flops sideways limply as Bruce steps next to me quickly.

"We've got to get that flamethrower away from her" say as I kneel down and start unbuckling her backpacks of fuel.

"I think we should call Detective Gordon" says Bruce quietly as he helps me remove the backpack and flamethrower. I throw Bridgit's equipment to the side as I mull it over in my head.

"I... there has to be something else we could do?" I say hoping Bruce has an idea.

"Selina... I know she's your friend... but she's insane... and she could kill people" says Bruce kindly putting his hand on my shoulder. I roll Bridgit onto her stomach.

"Yeah... I know" I say sadly. "Hand me your belt". Bruce looks solemn as he strips off his belt and I use it to bind Bridgit's hands behind her back. "I need to carry handcuffs" I say.

"Or cable ties" says Bruce as he walks over to Bridgit's flamethrower and kicks it into a corner. Next to me I hear Bridgit let out a groan as she slowly returns to consciousness.

"Wha... where am I?" I hear her mumble as she looks around. I watch as she shuffles awkwardly and looks up at me. "How dare you tie up the Goddess of Fire" she seethes. "I'll burn you slowly for this!"

"Bruce" I say looking over at my boyfriend. "Let's go call Gordon" I say sadly as I look at Bridgit struggling against Bruce's leather belt.

"Think she'll be OK here?" asks Bruce looking around for a moment.

"Yeah" I say. "We'll be quick". I take Bruce's hand in my own as we walk off down the alleyway and around the corner. Behind me I can hear Bridgit cursing and threatening me. My mind wanders to Karl Hallsworth and how he looked at us and raised his cup just before Bridgit came into the apartment. How could he possibly know? I shake the thoughts from my head as Bruce and I step out onto the street and glance around for a phone booth. As much as I don't want this for Bridgit, she's tried to kill me twice now. Maybe there's somewhere that people could actually help her. Surely they won't send her to prison, will they? I hope not. Maybe Gordon can help out and try to get her sent somewhere where she can get better, so she doesn't think she's some fire goddess who needs to burn everyone. We spot a phone booth and walk over to it. I feel a nervous tension in the pit of my stomach building as the time I have to talk Bruce out of this slowly dwindles. Bruce picks up the phone and looks at me meaningfully.

"I know it was my idea... but..." says Bruce trailing off.

"Do it" I say adamantly. "Just make sure it's Gordon who comes for her". Bruce nods at me before dropping in a few coins and dialing a number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, that was fun to write.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Possibilities and Ideas**

Bruce and I watch as Jim Gordon and some of his GCPD guys drag a kicking and screaming Bridgit Pike into the back of Gordon's car. I feel a pang of regret somewhere inside but I can't focus on that right now. I glance over to Bruce who is leaning against the fire escape railing looking forlorn as Gordon keeps trying to calm down my old friend Bridgit. Bruce's hand snakes it way over to me and he links his fingers with mine as I slump sideways and lean my weight on him.

"We had no other choices" says Bruce consolingly.

"I know" I mumble. "I still feel like a bitch".

"We need to leave" says Bruce giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"Yeah" I say wearily as we stand up. Our hands loose each other's as we part to climb up the fire escape slowly. As we turn and continue to climb I see the last of the GCPD patrol cars drive off. We keep climbing in silence until we reach the rooftop and I walk next to Bruce and throw my arms around him. "I love you babe".

"I love you too Selina" he says comfortingly as his hand strokes slowly through my hair.

"Tell me this is going to be OK" I say desperately as I feel tears in my eye.

"It will be OK because we will make sure it is" he says pulling back and looking me in the eye. In those warm brown eyes I see the determination and forceful power I usually only see reserved for his obsessive search for answers. In this moment I realize that Bruce is as dedicated to my happiness and well-being as he was to his hunt for his parent's murderer. A warm calm rolls over me as I look him in the eyes and I feel a certainty that if our choice to have the GCPD arrest Bridgit goes wrong, we will make it right.

"OK... I... believe you" I say slowly flashing a weak grin. Bruce reaches up and drags my head in for a tight hug. I inhale deeply at his comforting scent that never fails to soothe me. We stand in silence on the rooftop in Midtown as we lock ourselves in a tight embrace. "We really should get out of here" I mumble.

"Yeah" says Bruce as he parts from me slightly and we slowly walk across the rooftop with his arm slung over my shoulder and my arm wrapped around his waist. Unlike earlier we take a slow thoughtful route as we move over and between Gotham's rooftops. It feels comically casual how we walk calmly and arm in arm. "There's a park nearby. We should head there".

"Why a park?" I ask.

"Mid-afternoon. Lots of people and witnesses" he explains. I give a half shrug of my shoulder and we change direction slightly. Bruce and I separate reluctantly as he steps first onto a fire escape and begins his decent into the alley below. I follow him down the steel steps and down the rusted old ladder until my feet touch the alley. "This way I think" says Bruce.

"Nope. This way" I say pointing down the opposite end of the alleyway Bruce was indicating. We take off walking slowly down the alley and quickly gravitate to our original half embrace. We step out onto the busy Gotham street and see people and traffic moving about along the main road. I glance around and see the park we're heading too down the block. Bruce and I continue walking calmly arm in arm as we make our way to the park. Nobody pays us any mind as we enter the park. I glance around and see people going about their afternoon, just a few joggers, a family having a picnic and some dog walkers.

"Over here" says Bruce as we walk over to an unoccupied picnic table near some overgrown shrubs. We each take a seat with our backs to the shrubs so we can see everyone in the busy park.

"So... what are you thinking?" I ask.

"I don't know" says Bruce. "I'm trying to figure it out".

"Figure what out?" I counter in confusion.

"This doesn't make sense" he says as much to himself as to me. I watch as his gaze goes distant and he goes into 'problem solving' mode. "How could he know we would be there?"

"I... maybe it was a coincidence?" I say unconvinced.

"No. There is very little chance of that" he says. "OK, OK... information, it comes down to information. How did he know both where to be and who to send to come after us?" he asks himself. I mute pause fills the air as Bruce looks off into the distance deep in thought.

"So... what do you think?" I ask impatiently.

"There are three possibilities" says Bruce. "Either, Hugo Strange spoke to the council about our discussion at the GCPD precinct. Lucius Fox has either intentionally or unintentionally given away our investigation. Or Wayne Manor has been monitored and bugged since I began looking into Wayne Enterprises unsavory business practices" he surmises.

"I love it when you do that" I say smiling despite myself.

"Do what?" he asks obliviously.

"That thing where your eyes go glassy and then you solve a puzzle" I say as I drop as quick kiss on his cheek.

"Oh..." he says.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to distract you" I say sheepishly as he looks at me with a soft smile.

"It's OK" he mumbles. "Anyway... um... yeah so" he says trying to regain his train of thought.

"Strange, Lucius or Wayne Manor was already bugged" I say reminding him.

"Yes. The most likely is Wayne Manor was bugged previously or has been after either Lucius or Strange revealed our investigation" he says returning to his thought.

"Do you trust Lucius?" I ask thinking of the soft spoken technical genius.

"...I do... but I've made that mistake before" he says quietly as my mind thinks back to Silver St. Cloud.

"Well... if it's worth anything I trust Lucius too" I say feeling uncomfortable. "What about Strange?"

"It is a possibility... but it is also possible they have been monitoring me for a while" he answers with a frown as he continues thinking. "But I'm confused... why send Bridgit... there are easier ways to have us killed" he says.

"Maybe it was a warning... or maybe they're over-dramatic?" I suggest.

"I don't know... but it's possible all the trouble we've had since Arkham has been the secret council" he says surprising me.

"You mean like Fish? And your doppelganger?" I ask in confusion.

"It bothered me... Fish was operating out of Midtown Docks... why would there be three men and a van roaming around the Narrows... and the chance of those three men finding us by chance and knowing who we are" says Bruce.

"Could have mentioned something" I mutter irritably.

"I... well I didn't really piece it together until now" he says sheepishly.

"Anyway... the doppelganger?" I ask sidestepping the issue.

"He said he'd been watching Wayne Manor... but how was he watching? He had no resources... and he seemed unstable. It seems unlikely that he could have found us and followed us without help" says Bruce once again deep in thought. "But it is still possible his attack was a coincidence".

"OK... so if the council know we're looking into them... and they're bugging Wayne Manor. What do we do?" I ask as I mentally prepare a list of places in the Narrows to hide out.

"First. We need to talk to Alfred" he says.

"How... they've bugged the Manor?" I ask trying to think of ways to pass Alfred a message.

"I've got an idea" says Bruce before standing up quickly and walking off while I catch up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trust me" he says with a lopsided smile. I roll my eyes as I look at Bruce's smile. He's up to something. As we walk through the busy park Bruce stops in front of a payphone and picks up the receiver.

"Bruce... they could be listening on the phone" I say pressing down on the button disconnecting the line.

"I know" says Bruce as he fishes out a few coins from his pocket and puts them into the phone. I remove my hand as Bruce dials a familiar number and holds the phone to his ear.

"Alfred its Bruce" he says after a short pause. "Alfred, I can't explain but I need you to meet me in two hours at the place you told me not to let people see me cry. Bring a rental car". I smile widely as Bruce hangs up the phone and looks at me with a smirk. On instinct I grab Bruce by the cheeks and reel him in for a kiss. We lock our lips together shameless of the public setting as we find our usual slow rhythm. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss as I feel Bruce's arms wrap around my waist. It's not a great day, but I still have Bruce. All in all, things aren't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It seems Bruce and Selina are aware that morale is important in a crisis.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Doing Laps**

I watch as Bruce slowly paces back and forth along the dark alley. This is the horrible place where I first saw Bruce Wayne, and where his parents were murdered. My eyes follow a silent Bruce as he paces back and forth tracing and retracing his movements from that night. I glance up at the perch on the fire escape where I was hiding when Malone came up and killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. My chest tightens as I remember the pained sorrow on a younger Bruce's face. I feel a bitter self recrimination voice itself in the back of my mind. Why didn't I just climb down and hold the man who I would later come to love? Instead I chose to shrug it off and climb away silently into the night.

Bruce never asked me why I just climbed away that night, and even myself I don't really know. I guess I just got so used to only looking out for myself that the idea of comforting a broken billionaire seemed pointless. I almost wish I could go back to that night and do it differently. Instead of climbing upwards and into the night, I would slowly lower myself to the ground and walk over to the crying boy. I'd hold him and tell him one day he will be stronger and it won't seem so bad. Bruce halts his pacing at the exact spot where his father once laid dead on the ground. Bruce is so much taller and leaner than he was back then. I see a hard expression form on his face and I resist the impulse to hop off the dumpster I'm sitting on and pull my boyfriend into a tight hug. Bruce glances at me and I see the darkness in his eyes slowly recede as his expression turns kind and warm. I smile back half-heartedly as he slowly walks over to me and leans against the dumpster between my knees.

"I don't like this place" I say quietly.

"It's just a dark alleyway" says Bruce looking up at me kindly. "Just a place".

"Yeah, but... it's the place where your parents were..." I say trailing off unable to say the words.

"No. My parents were murdered where Hugo Strange contracted Matches Malone to kill them" he says calmly. "This is just where it took place".

"Bruce. I... I was up there" I say nodding up at the rusty fire escape hanging in the darkness above the alleyway. "I wish... I... I wish I didn't run away after".

"Don't go trying to rewrite what happened. You had no reason to get involved" he says with a comforting smile. "Nothing anyone could have done would have saved them".

"No... but I could have been there. So you weren't alone... with them" I say looking at my boyfriend sadly.

"There are lots of things I wish I could do differently... especially with you" says Bruce looking up at me. "But we can't. This is what we have... and if the outcome means I get to be with you then... being alone in this alley isn't such a high price".

"I... uh..." I say opening and closing my mouth trying to think of something to say. I take a breath and let the melancholy of the alleyway wear off. "You know... you can be really romantic sometime. In a kind of dark way". Bruce and I each let out a matching chuckle.

"I mean it" he says sincerely. "I love you... and wouldn't want that to change for anything".

"Me either" I say with a slow smile. I turn suddenly as a bright light fills the alleyway and the sound of a soft engine humming echoes off the brick walls.

"That will be Alfred" says Bruce. The car comes to a half halfway down the alley and the blinding lights go dead. I hear the engine switch off as I drop gracefully off the dumpster and walk up the alley beside Bruce.

"Alright one of you's better tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" growls Alfred as he steps out of a featureless sedan.

"Let's get out of here first" says Bruce placating his irate butler as he steps up to the car and opens the backdoor for me. I step into the back of the car and make myself comfortable as Bruce steps in behind me and slams the door shut. Alfred irritably drags himself into the driver seat and starts the engine without a word. Alfred glares at the pair of us in the rear-view mirror as he drives the car down the alleyway and out into the Gotham streets. I stare out the window as Alfred steers the car around the corner onto a busy main road. "Alright... no more stalling. Spill it!" Bruce's hand slowly works its way across the gap between us to take a hold of mine. I smile warmly at Bruce at he takes in a deep breath.

"The meeting was a setup" says Bruce calmly.

"Oh bloody terrific" growls Alfred irritably as he changes lanes. "And what's with all this cloak and dagger nonsense?"

"I believe it is more than likely that Wayne Manor is being bugged" explains Bruce glancing at me.

"Bugged? Since when?" asks Alfred glancing at us in the rear-view mirror once more.

"I don't know Alfred" replies Bruce exasperatedly. "But the meeting was a setup, they knew we were there and they sent someone to attack us".

"You were attacked?!" says Alfred loudly as he jerks the steering wheel. "And you didn't mention that first?"

"Calm down Alfred. Yes we were attacked, and Jim Gordon has arrested her" says Bruce trying to calm down an increasingly angry Alfred.

"Her?" asks Alfred confused.

"Um... Bridgit... she was a friend of mine. But... Strange had her at Arkham" I say uncomfortably as I turn to look out the window. Alfred begins to say something before Bruce starts explaining from the beginning our afternoon. From Hallsworth toasting us with his cup of coffee, to Bridgit busting in the door and chasing us over the rooftop; Bruce tells him everything that happened without missing a detail.

"A god? You told 'er you were a god?" says Alfred in disbelief. "What on earth made you say something like that then?"

"Well... it worked. And I was just trying to buy time" says Bruce meekly as I tear my gaze from the passing Gotham streets as we drive in circles around Downtown Gotham.

"It was a pretty good bluff actually" I say with a grin.

"Alright, alright" says Alfred with a barely concealed smirk of his own. "So what now then?"

"I think Selina and I will have to leave Wayne Manor for a short time" says Bruce as I look at him in surprise.

"We will?" I ask in confusion.

"I think the best course of action at the moment if for Alfred to return to Wayne Manor and pretend very loudly that he could not find us... and for us to continue our investigation unobserved elsewhere" he explains to both me and Alfred.

"OK" I say in acceptance as I give his hand a squeeze. "I've got an idea of a place we can stay" I tell him as I think of a small hidden basement under a seedy motel in the Narrows.

"Wait... don't I get a say in this?" asks Alfred in weary exasperation.

"Alfred, this isn't a matter of choice. It's a necessity. And I have something I will need you to do in the meantime while Selina and I are away" says Bruce evenly.

"Oh right, and what is that then?" asks Alfred sarcastically.

"I'll need you to call Detective Gordon and pretend we have gone missing. Tell him I called and arranged a strange meeting but I never showed up" says Bruce frowning in thought. "But I also want you to speak to Gordon somewhere outside the Manor... and tell him everything we know about the secret council".

"Wait what?" I say loudly. "I thought we weren't telling the cops about this?"

"The parameters have changed" says Bruce looking at me with a thoughtful expression. "We may need Gordon's help at some point, and he has shown he is willing to go to extreme lengths to deliver justice".

"I'll say" mutters Alfred rolling his eyes as he turns down another busy street.

"And Alfred... I will also need you to speak to Lucius Fox" says Bruce as the crease between his brow returns.

"But we both thought it wasn't Lucius?" I say uncertainly.

"What's this about Lucius?" asks Alfred.

"I considered Fox as a potential but unlikely candidate to have given away our investigation into the secret council" explains Bruce. "But given the events at Arkham, I believe if it was Lucius... then it was unintentional".

"Master Bruce... I consider myself a fair judge of a man... and Lucius Fox does not strike me as a careless sort" says Alfred seriously making eye contact with Bruce in the rear-view mirror.

"Regardless, he will need to be warned of what has happened" says Bruce. "Because it is likely that the secret council are certain of his affiliation with us".

"Right-o. Talk to Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox... any other errands I can run for you Master Wayne?" asks Alfred sardonically.

"No. But I would appreciate it if you could drop us in Uptown somewhere" says Bruce with a kind smile. I watch as Alfred gives a reluctant nod in agreement as he takes the next turn and makes his way across Gotham to Uptown. The car ride passes in mute silence as Bruce and I sit in the backseat with our hands clasped together.

After a long awkward drive Alfred pulls the car to a stop along a side street in Uptown Gotham and the three of us get out the car. Bruce and I stand side by side as Alfred steps away from the car and walks up to Bruce. I slowly slide my hand free of my boyfriends and awkwardly step to the side as Alfred stands in front of Bruce.

"You take care Master Bruce" says Alfred with a stiff expression barely masking concern.

"I will Alfred" says Bruce.

"And... try to let me know your all right" adds Alfred gruffly before offering a hand to Bruce to shake.

"I'll try Alfred" says Bruce taking his hand in his own. "This won't be like last time... but we need them to think they've..."

"Killed you" finishes Alfred releasing his hand and returning to his usual stance with his hands behind his back.

"Yes" agrees Bruce's quietly.

"Very well then Master B" says Alfred formally as he turns to walk to the car but stops short next to me. "Look after each other" he says quietly to me.

"We always do" I say with a smirk at Bruce. Alfred gives me a nod before getting into the car and driving off without a word. Bruce and I watch as the car turn around the corner before I step up to my boyfriend and retake his hand in my own. "So... what's the plan?" I ask.

"Find somewhere to stay for the night... and tomorrow we deal with Hallsworth your way" says Bruce as we begin walking slowly up the street towards the Narrows.

"OK... I know a place that's safe where we can stay for a day or two without attracting attention" I explain eagerly.

"Back to the Narrow's for us then" he says with a wry grin.

"I am going to miss regular showers" I say with a cheeky smile. Bruce lets out a chuckle as we walk slowly. It will probably take us a couple of hours to walk to the Narrows, but for some reason all this mess that's happened today isn't bothering me. It's just a problem we'll solve and overcome. I pull Bruce close and lean against his warmth as we make our way through the quiet suburbs in silence. A smile washes across my face as I think of how powerless the secret council really are. They sent people to kill us and yet they still can't even take away our happiness. For all their power and influence, Bruce and I are still as strong and determined as we were when we started this adventure. If ever I needed proof that I'm stronger with Bruce Wayne beside me, this is it. My armored knight to watch my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another setup chapter. I could probably have done this in an intro paragraph, but there was few bits of dialog I wanted to write in this one. So here we are.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: First Apartment**

"What do you think?" I ask turning on the spot with my arms held wide. We're standing in a poorly lit empty basement room of the Skyline Views Hotel in the Narrows. It's one of Gotham's less reputable hotels, which boasts amazing views of the Gotham skyline. In reality they are better known for their drugs and prostitution. Bruce walks around the edges of the room, its small and cramped and the only way in is through a cellar hatch hidden in the alley behind the hotel. The room is mostly featureless except for a old wooden table in the corner and some fades yellow newspapers strewn around the room. I found this place by accident a while back but never got around to making anything of it.

Bruce walks across the room and he slowly runs his hands over the concrete and brickwork. I see a smile of wonder flush across his face as his hands trace the edge of the bricked over door that would lead to the basement of the hotel.

"What's through here?" he asks.

"The hotel. Someone must have sealed this room off ages ago and forgot about it" I explain as I recall finding the cellar hatch on a cold rainy night. I only noticed it because of the way the rainwater flowed into the concealed hatch under a dumpster.

"This room... It's probably been sealed since prohibition" says Bruce as he kicks aside a small piece of copper pipe sitting against the wall. "Probably a distillery or storage room".

"I dunno... but it's hard to find" I say grinning at Bruce. I watch as Bruce walks over to the worn out orange light bulb handing from the ceiling and examining it closely.

"The wiring's old" he notes casually. As Bruce continues doing a lap of the room I begin to imagine the work we will need to do to actually live here. At the moment as it is, this place is fine to hide out, but if we're going to stay off the grid in the Narrows for more than a few days we're going to need to get some stuff.

"So..." I say trailing off.

"I like it. It's discreet and well hidden" he says walking over to me with a soft smile. "How long do you think we can stay?"

"If we get some bit and pieces... a while... if not then we'll probably get noticed coming and going all the time" I tell him. I remember one of my old hideaways got found out because I kept leaving and returning to get drinking water.

"We may need to be away from the Manor for a few weeks" he says apologetically. I feel a soft warmth in my chest at the idea of it just being me and Bruce for a few weeks.

"OK... so we get some bits and pieces tomorrow" I tell him.

"We'll also need to get in touch with Tom the Knife" says Bruce surprising me.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"We're going to need him to kidnap Karl Hallsworth" says Bruce calmly. "Any covert methods of getting information at this point are a waste of time".

"So... we're finally doing it my way then" I say with a grin.

"Yes. If Hallsworth is being controlled by the council, then he will give them up after being sufficiently frightened" explains Bruce.

"Why would he give up the council so easily?" I ask.

"If he's being controlled then it's in his interest to give them up so we can take them down... and the more accurate his information is the more likely we succeed in taking the council down and the less likely they have him killed for giving out their secrets" he says calmly as though it was completely obvious.

"And if he is a member of the secret council?" I suggest.

"Then Tom will have to make him talk" answers Bruce darkly.

"You OK with that" I say stepping closer and wrapping Bruce up in firm hug.

"Our options are limited" says Bruce. "But I find it unlikely that Hallsworth is a member of the council".

"OK... so busy day tomorrow" I joke as I think of everything we're going to need to make this hidey hole livable.

"We'll manage" says Bruce as he presses a soft kiss against my lips. I tilt my head and deepen the kiss as I feel his hands work their way around me and bury themselves in my hair. The room fills with the echoing sounds of our kissing and teasing as the orange light bulb overhead casts our shadows on the wall near us. This place was always somewhere I wanted to make my own one day, like I was saving it for when I needed it. I guess we need it now. Setting up a place in the Narrows to hide has always been a chore. People pay attention here, and they know when someone new is skulking about on your block. The hatch to this little place is hidden in a small brickwork alcove in the alley behind the hotel. We might get noticed, but as far as anyone will know, we're just two people who walk down an alleyway often. Bruce slowly pulls back, I pursue with a soft whimper as I try to keep my lips locked with his.

"You sure you're OK with this?" he asks me seriously.

"With what?" I say as I still try to swoop in for a kiss as he dodges teasingly to the side.

"Us. Here, back in the Narrows" he says halting his dodging and letting my lips find their target.

"Yeah, I'm OK with this" I say with a wide grin as I pull back. "I say we wait 'til after midnight and go and swipe a mattress from the hotel".

"OK" he says pulling me closer. I rest my cheek against his collarbone as we stand hugging in the middle of our home for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another absurdly short setup chapter. For those who don't remember Tom the Knife was the guy Bruce hired to kidnap him and Silver St. Cloud mid-Season 2, the one with the Glasgow Grin.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Plan B**

I watch in amusement as Bruce hurries around our hideaway getting himself dressed while I sit calmly atop the wooden table in the corner. I run my gaze across the room glancing at the mattress in the corner, the emergency lighting lamp, the newly rewired light bulb. The cellar hatch isn't that big so we couldn't bring down much more useful stuff, but at least we've got a place to sleep safely. After I left a message at Tom the Knife's bar, we spent the rest of the day gathering up bits and pieces we could need. Fortunately it's still summer so we won't be freezing to death any time soon, and if worst comes to worst Bruce says he can wire a small heater into the wiring for the light switch.

"Got everything?" I tease as Bruce fills his pockets with tools of my trade. I tried to get him into the habit last winter to carry about tools wherever you go. You never know when you might need a lock pick or a prying tool.

"Yeah" he says as he buttons up his coat. He walks over to me and drops a soft kiss on my cheek as he zips up my jacket for me. It's the same brown leather one that Bruce stitched up last winter for me.

"OK, let's go then" I say jumping off the table and making my way over to the stairs. I get to the top of the stairs and unbolt the cellar hatch and ease it open slightly and peek about. The dumpster is still in front of the hatch so people can't see us coming or going. Bruce steps up next to me and the pair of us slowly eases the creaky hatch open and step out into the sunlight. I look about while I hear Bruce closing the hatch behind us. The hatch clicks back into place and I look down at it, it still looks like the same slab of stone the rest of the alleyway is made up of, the only distinguishing feature is the small square of stone missing where you pry open the hatch. "All clear" I tell Bruce quietly as we begin to climb over the dumpster and drop down into the alley proper.

"Where's the bar?" asks Bruce as he dusts off his jacket.

"This way" I say with a grin at his neatness as I take off down the alleyway. We come out onto a Gotham street behind the Skyline View's Hotel and begin walking at a casual pace past other people going about their day. As we walk I notice Bruce's eyes glancing around and picking up the movement on the street. I smile inwardly as he casually checks out his reflection in a shopfront window. At least that's what it looks like he's doing, in reality he's checking out the Ford parked across the street selling drugs. I work hard to cover up my smile as how good he's gotten at being subtle and observant on the streets. We turn at the next corner and make our way slowly down slightly more busy street.

We pass shops and newsstands and vendors selling off different foods as we make our way to 'McBride's Public House'. When I called yesterday, the owner told me Tom would be in today. Apparently he was working all of yesterday. I've found it's usually better not to go in unannounced with these types of guys. Tom the Knife is somewhat decent for a torturer and killer, but he's still not the type of person to take surprises well. I guess it comes with the territory.

As I walk I noticed I've unintentionally started walking closer to Bruce. I feel the warmth of his hand through my leather gloves as we walk hand in hand. A voice in the back of my head shouts at me a couple attracts more attention in public, but I ignore it. As we round the next corner I see McBride's. The owner's name is really Liebowitz but he though the name McBride would sound better on a pub. I walk up to the uninteresting pub and peer through the unwashed murky windows. In the back at his usual table I see Tom the Knife sitting and drinking beer.

"He's in" I say to Bruce. He gives me a nod and opens the pub door for me. I step over the threshold and into the poorly lit pub. On the walls are the same dirty and faded photos of patrons in their 'good old days'. The floor is still filthy and the bar top looks like it hasn't seen a cleaning in a decade. All in all the place is a dive, but I think that's kind of the point as Tom and the bartender are the only other people here. Bruce stands next to me as we slowly let our eyes adjust to the poor light. I glance over at Bruce and repress a giggle; my vision in the dark has always been good. But Bruce on the other hand needs a moment for his eyes to adjust. Bruce looks at me and gives me a nod and we slowly make our way across the bar to Tom's table.

"Ah... Hello Selina darling!" says Tom cheerfully as Bruce and I step up to his table. "How's things?"

"Eh, the usual" I say making small talk.

"Well, have a seat" says Tom gesturing to the free seats. Bruce and I slip silently into the offered seats as Tom nods at the bartender. I glance over to the aging bartender who's been wiping down the same three glasses since we came in. Without a word the bartender walks across the bar and turns of the neon open sign. "So... what can I help you with?" he asks glancing back and forth between Bruce and me.

"We need you to kidnap this man" says Bruce taking out a photograph from his pocket.

"Where'd you get the photo?" I ask quietly looking at Bruce.

"I grabbed it before we left the apartment the other day" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him as Tom takes the photo and studies it for a moment.

"And who would this gentleman be?" he asks.

"His name is Karl Hallsworth" says Bruce evenly. "...and he's an executive at Wayne Enterprises".

"An executive? You having this much trouble your own people then?" asks Tom with a grin that makes his cheek scars more pronounced.

"Something like that" says Bruce without looking away. I watch as Tom takes out a small tan leather bound notebook and pen and begins taking notes.

"And once I have 'abducted' Mr Hallsworth, what then?" asks Tom.

"We need him to give us information" I say meeting Tom's gaze.

"I see. So I take it you two will be asking the questions, and I will provide the knife and the atmosphere?" he asks.

"Yes, that's about right" I say glancing at Bruce.

"Right... well, I always like a repeat customer so let's say... double what you paid me last time and we got a deal" says Tom smiling at us.

"OK... paid same as before?" asks Bruce.

"That will be fine" replies Tom. "So... when shall our surprise interrogation take place?"

"As soon as possible" says Bruce.

"Do you have a location in mind... or..." asks Tom again as he takes quick notes in his notebook.

"Anywhere is fine" I say casually as Bruce nods in agreement.

"Right then... call here this time tomorrow and we'll let you know when and where" says Tom nodding to the bartender again.

"Thank you for your time" says Bruce formally as we stand.

"Oh anytime... I quite like the jobs you two have. Much less stress" jokes Tom as he puts away his notebook and takes a sip of his beer.

"See ya around" I say with a smile as Bruce and I cross the bar and exit out into the bright sunlight once more. "Hungry?" I ask Bruce as he steps up beside me.

"Sure" he answers with a warm smile. I reach out and grab his hand and link my fingers with his own as the pair of us walk briskly up the street in search of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom takes pride in his work.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Honey and Vinegar**

"You ready?" I ask Bruce as we stand outside the unassuming warehouse at the Uptown Docklands. I look at the determined look on Bruce's face and smile slightly. When I called McBride's this morning the bartender gave us this address. It would seem that Tom and his crew have been busy and they snatched Karl Hallsworth during the night. Bruce turns to me and gives me a serious look.

"I'm ready" he says.

"OK then" I say as I turn and walk up to the entrance of the warehouse and rap my knuckles a few times on the metal door. Bruce steps up beside me as the door creaks open slowly to reveal one of Tom's guys standing there. The guy nods his head indicating to come inside. I glance over at Bruce, but he's already stepped over the threshold into the warehouse. I move quickly and follow him inside feeling a momentary apprehension.

"Found the place OK then?" says Tom as he steps into the room cleaning off some blood from his hands.

"You haven't been torturing Hallsworth, have you?" asks Bruce sternly.

"What this?" says Tom innocently. "Nah, just gave him a few love taps to show him we're serious. Though I tell you what, that man can bleed". I resist the urge to let out chuckle as Bruce nods his head in acceptance. Last night Bruce told me he was afraid of what lengths he would go to get answers. I guess actually torturing Hallsworth is where he draws the line. I hope Hallsworth is a pushover or else today might end up weighing on Bruce, the noble idiot he is.

"OK, then let's begin" says Bruce evenly. Tom gives a nod to a few of his men standing around the room before gesturing for me and Bruce to follow him. Bruce and I follow Tom down a poorly lit corridor and into a large room, empty except for a gagged Karl Hallsworth shackled to a metal chair in the middle of the room. It's poorly lit except for a small spotlight setup pointing straight at Hallsworth causing him to flinch and cower from the light. I run my eyes quickly over the executive and see he's still intact except a few bruises and very bloody nose. Out the corner of my eye I see Tom retrieve two matching metal chairs and plants them in front of Hallsworth for me and Bruce as he casually circles the executive.

Say what you will about Tom the Knife, but he certainly knows how to set the stage on an interrogation. I look over at Bruce and see a look of placid calm wash over his face as he prepares himself for the conversation to come. Hallsworth whimpers and keens as mine and Bruce's footsteps echo loudly as we approach. We each sit ourselves neatly into the seats kindly provided by Tom who is still circling Hallsworth and playing with his knife absently.

"Hello Mr Hallsworth" says Bruce calmly causing the older man's attention to snap from Tom to Bruce. "I believe we have met once before... in person anyway... I'm Bruce Wayne". I watch as Tom circles behind the frightened Wayne Enterprises executive and drags the flat of his knife menacingly along Hallsworth cheek. With a gently flick of the wrist Tom cuts through the gag muffling Hallsworth and rips it free from his mouth and tosses it aside.

"B..Bruce please..." stammers Hallsworth.

"Mr Wayne!" barks Tom into Hallsworth's ear. "It's Mr Wayne" he continues in a more teasing voice.

"I... uh... yes Mr Wayne... please this isn't going..." begins Hallsworth before Bruce holds up his hand to halt him.

"I'm afraid Mr Hallsworth, that this is going to help matters" says Bruce in an eerily formal voice. I glance over to Bruce and repress a smile at the strength of will he's showing. "Mr Hallsworth... do you know what I want to talk to you about?"

"No... Bru... Mr Wayne" says Hallsworth correcting himself mid-sentence as Tom twitches his knife, letting it catch the light for a moment.

"Yes you do" I say smugly. "Don't try playing games with us".

"I'm not trying to play any game" pleads Hallsworth. Stepping slightly out of Hallsworths sight Tom clenches his fist and tilts his head for approval from Bruce. I glance over to Bruce who give a slow nod, causing Tom to almost immediately step to the side and slam his fist into Hallsworth cheek. "...please..." begs Hallsworth.

"Mr Hallsworth... I have no wish for you to have any real harm come to you" says Bruce sincerely. "But you will have to tell me what I need to know".

"Yes... please... I'll tell you anything" says Hallsworth eagerly.

"Thank you... then. Tell me... who runs Wayne Enterprises?" asks Bruce calmly.

"Uh... um... but you do Mr Wayne" says Hallsworth uncertainly.

"No. I do not" says Bruce calmly. "And you know it".

"I... uh... please Mr Wayne" begs Hallsworth.

"Mr Hallsworth... tell me... who runs Wayne Enterprises" repeats Bruce.

"I... please Mr Wayne... I can't" please the executive weakly.

"You must... because the alternative..." says Bruce trailing off deliberately. I watch closely as Tom circles around the shackled executive slowly playing with his knife.

"Mr Wayne..." mumbles Hallsworth quietly.

"I'm sorry Mr Hallsworth, but I'm going to give you one last chance to answer me and then I'm going to walk out that door..." says Bruce pointing at the door we came in. "...and leave you in the company of this gentleman here for a day or two". Tom halts his circling and flashing a wicked smile at Hallsworth.

"Oh I do love my work so I do" says Tom in an almost pleased voice as he runs his thumb along the blade his knife testing the sharpness. Hallsworth glance back and forth between Bruce, Tom and I as I imagine he desperately is trying to think of a way out of this. I glare sternly at the man who has helped the secret council, letting my hatred for the man who murdered the parents of the man I love fuel my look of absolute anger. Despite his pitiful appearance I feel no pity for Hallsworth, it's men like him who stamp out lives of people on the streets from afar in their high rise penthouses. Bruce turns to me with a defeated look on his face before nodding his head. The pair of us stands up in unison and begin walking calmly to the door without looking back.

"W..wait!" calls Hallsworth. But neither Bruce nor I halt our walking. We reach the door and I reach out for the handle. "THE COURT! THE COURT RUNS WAYNE ENTERPRISES!" yells Hallsworth. I drop my hand and Bruce and I turn on the spot. That was what we needed. Once you've given up one thing, everything else is a slippery slide down from there. Bruce walks ahead of me as we walk back calmly across the room and take back our seats.

"Tell me" says Bruce.

"They'll kill me" pleads Hallsworth.

"And what do you think they will do once they find out you've already talked" I sneer bitterly at the man.

"Tell me... everything... and I promise you will live" says Bruce sincerely.

"How?" asks Hallsworth now seeing a sliver of hope in his predicament.

"Tell me first... and then we will deal with your future" says Bruce.

"OK..." accepts Hallsworth slowly. "What do you want to know?"

"This Court... who is in it?" asks Bruce.

"I... I don't know..." says Hallsworth. Tom steps in and flashes his knife menacingly. "No wait! Please... they always wear masks... Owl masks".

"Owl masks?" asks both Bruce and me in unison.

"Yes... they call themselves the Court of Owls" explains Hallsworth. I glance over at Bruce who is frowning in deep thought.

"What do you do for the Court of Owls?" asks Bruce.

"Whatever they ask... information... money... resources... technology... anything they ask for" says Hallsworth in a hurry.

"How do they contact you?" asks Bruce.

"By phone... or by invitation" says Hallsworth glancing between Bruce, Tom and I once again.

"Invitation? Where do they invite you?" asks Bruce his curiosity showing.

"Please Mr Wayne... how can you guarantee my life" says Hallsworth.

"A new identity and money" answers Bruce simply. "Now tell me... where do they invite you?"

"They... they invite me to an old manor estate in Downtown" says Hallsworth defeated.

"What's the address?" asks Bruce.

"Uh... um... 20100 Grand-Royal Boulevard" says Hallsworth after a moment's thought.

"OK... and why did they invite you?" asks Bruce.

"They only invited me after several years... and then only to deliver things" explains Hallsworth.

"What things?" continues Bruce.

"Like... things from R&D... or documents for things they needed" says Hallsworth.

"And when did you begin working for... the Court of Owls?" asks Bruce.

"Er... shortly after I became a junior executive under your grandfather at Wayne Enterprises" explains Hallsworth.

"Why did you help them?" asks Bruce.

"I... I was embezzling company money... they knew somehow... and they started giving me instructions" says Hallsworth ashamedly.

"OK" says Bruce. "You're doing really well". Hallsworth nods and gives a weak smile as Tom slowly puts away his knife. "Now... tell me about Pinewood Farms and Indian Hill".

"The Court... they had an obsession with those projects... they've had me setup other projects before... but this one was different" says Hallsworth.

"Different how?" asks Bruce.

"They... were more demanding... and then ordered me to hand over direct supervision of the projects to them" says Hallsworth.

"And that was unusual?" asks Bruce.

"Yes... normally the Court used me as a go between and distanced themselves from projects or tasks they wanted" explains Hallsworth. I notice as the interrogation continues Hallsworth slowly stops shivering and relaxes slightly. I glance over at Bruce and see the notepad in his hand as he scrawls notes subtlety without looking.

"Did they ever explain why?" asks Bruce.

"No... they just demanded I hire Dr Strange and then told me to promote him to project manager" says Hallsworth.

"And my father... why did he get involved with the projects" asks Bruce with a barely noticeable hint of anger in his voice.

"I... that was not my decision... the Court... they told me to keep him away... but he was Thomas Wayne... and he wanted to be involved with our medical projects" says an uncomfortable Hallsworth.

"OK" says Bruce taking a calming breath. "Now... tell me about the other day".

"The Court... they contacted me by message at home... told me my office was bugged by you... told me what to say... where to go and when... told me where you watching and told me to wave at you" explains Hallsworth as he shifts from side to side in his seat.

"Tell me about Fish Mooney?" asks Bruce causing my eyes to snap to him for a moment.

"I... I've only read about her... I've never dealt with her at all" says Hallsworth.

"Are you sure?" asks Bruce as Tom steps back into sight and meaningfully pulls out his knife once more.

"Yes. Yes I'm sure... I've only read about her in the Gazette" says Hallsworth.

"OK... OK I believe you Mr Hallsworth" says Bruce glancing at Tom who then puts away his knife and steps back behind the shackled executive. Bruce takes in a deep breath for a moment before looking back at Hallsworth. "Now... tell me what has the Court been ordering you to do lately?"

"The usual things mostly... acquisitions... making sure some properties come up for sale for them to buy... Oh and they've ordered me to pay for Dr Strange's legal defense despite our own legal counsel suggesting we leave him be" tells Hallsworth.

"What properties?" asks Bruce.

"Many of them... a bakery in Downtown... an apartment in Midtown... oh and some warehouses in the Midtown Docks... lots of places" says Hallsworth. "I don't remember them all".

"OK... and the technology you provided them from Wayne Enterprises R&D... what was that?" asks Bruce.

"Different things... usually surveillance or communication equipment" says Hallsworth.

"Any weapons?" I ask.

"No... none that I know of" says Hallsworth as he thinks for a moment.

"OK... and this place on... Grand-Royal" says Bruce glancing down at his notes. "Tell me about it".

"Its... one of the heritage manors... old colonial Gotham building..." says Hallsworth uncertainly.

"And inside?" asks Bruce.

"Just a normal manor... colonial decor... the butler takes my coat and leads me into a meeting room where the Court is" explains Hallsworth.

"And they all wear masks?" asks Bruce.

"Yes... owl masks" says Hallsworth.

"OK... Mr Hallsworth" says Bruce pausing to look down at his notes. "You've done very well".

"You... you'll keep your promise... won't you Mr Wayne?" asks Hallsworth timidly.

"Yes. In a moment, the gentlemen who abducted you will deliver you to Gotham International where a private plane will be waiting with money and a new identity" says Bruce standing up. I too stand up and watch as Bruce walks over to Hallsworth and places a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry... that it came to this Mr Hallsworth". Bruce turns and the pair of us walk side by side to the door we entered through.

"Mr Wayne!" calls Hallsworth. "Please... if you're going after the Court... please... destroy them" he pleads as we walk through the door.

"That's the plan" mutters Bruce quietly so only I can hear the words. I smile slightly despite myself as we walk out the room. We walk back down the corridor and into the main room we entered in. Bruce halts in place and turns to me with a pained expression. Without thought I step close and pull my boyfriend in to a hug. Bruce presses his face into my neck as he stands in place and shakes for a moment. "I wish... I didn't have to do that" he whispers to me.

"I know baby... but we had no choice" I say soothingly. "If we didn't... the council... the court whatever... would be after us forever".

"Yeah... I know... it's just..." he trails off. The door behind us opens and Tom steps through with a wide smile.

"That was... some damned impressive work for an amateur... you'd put me out of work right quick" he says slapping Bruce on the back as he walks past. Bruce straightens up and turns to Tom as he sits himself down in a seat.

"The money... did that get wired through?" asks Bruce.

"Oh... yeah last night... 'bout an hour after you left" says Tom absently as he grabs a apple and begins peeling it expertly with his knife.

"And the false identity and money are waiting at Gotham International?" asks Bruce.

"In an hour it will be" he says. "Then I'll get one of the boys to drive the old guy over".

"OK" says Bruce letting out a sigh.

"Hey. What's the gloomy look for... you got the bastard to break with only a few punches" says Tom consolingly.

"I... just don't like that it came to this" says Bruce.

"Ah it happens... or men like me would be out of a job" says Tom dismissively. "Don't worry too hard on it... just be glad the old man hasn't got a wife and kids you need to send away too". Bruce nods in agreement.

"Anyway... thank you for your help" says Bruce formally as he offers a hand to Tom.

"Don't mention it" says Tom. "And a pleasure as always Selina" he says nodding at me

"See ya around Tom" I say with a grin. Behind us one of Tom's men opens the creaky metal door letting in sunlight into the dark warehouse room. Both Bruce and I step out into the sunlight and begin walking side by side away from the empty warehouses. I step closer to Bruce and slip my arm around his waist as Bruce throws his over my shoulder. "Last time we did something like this... I told you not to change too much".

"Yeah?" says Bruce uncertainly.

"Don't worry... you're still you" I tell him leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"OK" he says softly. "I... I just feel like this whole investigation into the... Court has gotten out of hand".

"I guess it was bound to happen" I say. "They knew we were coming for them".

"Yeah" says Bruce quietly. "Well... at least today wasn't for nothing".

"Yup... we got a name... and an address" I say trying to cheer Bruce up.

"Shall we go to Downtown to check it out?" asks Bruce.

"No. Not today... you need a day off" I say with a warm smile.

"But..." begins Bruce.

"No buts... day off!" I say with a stern frown.

"OK OK" says Bruce laughing slightly as my mind races to think of a place for us to go to take our minds off things for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A very long unpleasant dialog filled chapter. But it should answer some questions. Sorry to anyone who this chapters content bothers.  
> If anyone uncertain about some of the plot points in this chapter, leave a comment.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Musings of a Boyfriend**

After our interrogation with Karl Hallsworth I took Bruce out of the Narrows and had a look around Uptown for an hour or so. We walked in mute silence until I decided that a cafe will do for now and the pair of us stopped in for a drink. I let out a giggle as Bruce ordered his usual coffee and got me a hot chocolate; it seems my suggestion that bad guys drink coffee had no effect. While we sat and drank our hot drinks Bruce looked pensive, like his mind was elsewhere. I don't have to think very hard to guess where his mind is. His mind is probably on Grand-Royal Boulevard somewhere Downtown. Sometimes I wish I could see the world the way Bruce does, the way he comes up with a plan or a scheme to get what we need. I'm more of a straightforward sort of girl, point me at a target and I'll swipe it.

During our interrogation this morning I felt very unhelpful. Bruce did most of the talking, Tom was the muscle and I was. Well I was just there. It doesn't really bother me that much, I've got things I'm good at, and Bruce has his things. Bruce understands the usefulness of information better than I ever will. For me information is just another survival instinct; you learn who, what, when and where only to survive. Bruce builds a mosaic of information and facts in his head. That's how he understands a problem, and that's how he sees his plans and schemes better than I can. I guess I am just a little nostalgic for the days when we weren't equals, when I could tease him and mess around pretending how much more than him I know.

After we finished our drinks we left the cafe in search of something to distract us. Well, distract Bruce. Eventually we stumbled across a game's arcade and I pouted and said I wanted to give it a try, so Bruce agreed. I think he actually let loose a little as we messed around for hours playing arcade games. We even had a bit of mischief when Bruce played decoy while I swiped a few tokens from the cashier's booth so we could keep playing. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at the more relaxed demeanor Bruce was slowly revealing after our difficult morning.

I love how Bruce could think that he could be changing too much, or doing bad things. For me the proof is how terrible he felt about our interrogation of Hallsworth. If he felt fine after something like that, I'd be more worried. I made myself comfortable and sat in Bruce's lap as he played some car racing game. Today made me remember how much Bruce puts on his own shoulders. The noble idiot thinks he has to hold the world up. I pressed my face into his neck and gave him a very obvious love-bite just as Bruce was coming up to a tricky part in the race. Needless to say, he crashed the car and got a game over. I leapt out of his lap and began running for my life as my boyfriend was devilishly promising to return the favor. I darted around and over arcade machines avoiding my pursuing boyfriend, much to the amusement of the few other patrons and staff.

I watched over my shoulder as Bruce expertly vaulted over an arcade machine and began bearing down on me. But I was faster and I slipped under a pool table looking thing and ran low and out of sight. The next thing I saw was a shadow and then Bruce Wayne diving clean over the table, and landing right next to me. I let out a feigned shriek of fear and took off running again as Bruce chased me. Eventually out little chase ended in a draw when the irritated owner told us to leave. We left the place after dropping all our remaining tokens on the floor and watched as the younger kids scrambled for free tokens. We laughed our selves breathless as we ran from the arcade and down the block. I asked Bruce what time it was and he told me it was just gone three so we decided to call it a day and get some food and head to our hideaway. We stopped in a burger joint and got enough food and drinks to fill up a large family and walked over to the Skyline Views Hotel. Bruce kept watch as I went about prying the difficult hatch open and we slowly descended into our home away from home.

I flick on the light switch and the small hidden cellar becomes bathed in yellow light from Bruce's newly rewired light. Behind me Bruce steps down the stairs and I hear the cellar door click back into place and the sound of the bolt being shifted, locking us safely inside. Bruce steps down into the room next to me carrying our food and drinks and I smile widely at him.

"Home sweet home" I say humorously. Bruce puts down the bags on the wooden bench and drops himself into a scavenged wooden chair.

"It's been a long day" he sighs as he slowly removes his boots.

"Yeah" I agree as I drop down onto our pilfered mattress and begin undoing my own boots. "Still feeling... bad after this morning?"

"No" he says firmly with a gentle smile. "We had no options, it's just... I never thought I would be doing something like that".

"Well... we kind of did that to Silver" I remind him as I remember the fake kidnapping ruse we pulled on the blonde backstabber.

"I know... but this time... I actually... I wasn't just going along with a plan... it was my plan" he says quietly as he hands me a bottle of coke.

"And it worked baby" I say smiling reassuringly at him.

"Yeah... and we got an address" he says. "I just don't want the ends to justify the means. Today was not so much an issue, but more reminding me what I could turn into if I don't be careful".

"Bruce... you're not turning into anything" I tell him seriously.

"No. I'm not, but after today... I guess I just saw the possibility that one day I may take it further" he says with a grim smile. I shift onto my knees next to him as he sits in the chair.

"Hey... that won't happen" I tell him with a bright smile. "Because that's not who you are. Because you'd never do anything to people to make them feel how you felt that night in that alleyway". I watch as Bruce's jaw tightens for a moment and his breath halts.

"No. That... is not something I could do" he agrees slowly as he takes in a slow breath.

"And besides... even if you do go and become a bad guy... I'll still be with you" I declare with a wide smile.

"No helping" he says as he lets out a reluctant laugh.

"What? I'm just saying if you go insane or something I'll be your partner in crime" I continue teasing as Bruce tried to glare at me and laugh at the same time.

"You already are my partner in crime" he says seriously after a few moments. His hands reach out and he pulls me up onto his lap and wraps me up in a firm hug.

"Probably always will be" I say quietly as a gentle blush rolls up my neck and fills my cheeks.

"Good" he whispers as he rests his forehead against my cheek. "Now... you hungry?"

"Mmm" I hum in approval as the smell of greasy burgers and fries reminds me I haven't eaten since yesterday. Bruce reaches out and opens up one of the takeaway bags and hands me a styrofoam burger container. I lick my lips in anticipation of the greasy burgery goodness within.

"Selina" he says distracting me from my meal.

"Mmm?" I hum continuing my trend of limited vocabulary.

"Remember when we were in the arcade?" he asks quietly. I nod as my fingers fiddle with the burger container. I feel Bruce's arms wrap me up tightly in a hug and I feel a comfortable warmth run through me as my boyfriend holds me. "...and you... gave me a love-bite?" he whispers softly into my ear as my eyes go wide and I suddenly realize my position. I let out a girly shriek and giggle as Bruce's lips press into my neck as he keeps his promise and returns the favor from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short breather/follow up chapter. Yes burgery is a word... shut up!  
> Burgery - bəːɡəri  
> Adjective - possessing or resembling the qualities of a burger.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Morning Surprise**

I open my eyes slowly and glance around the dimmed cellar room. After had dinner last night, Bruce and I made out for a while before deciding to call it a night. I shift slightly on our small pilfered mattress and run my fingers lightly over the large collection of love-bites Bruce gave me. A soft smile blooms across my face as I turn my attention to the heartless boyfriend, who despite my pleading left love-bites all over my neck and shoulders. I flutter my finger tips cross the smooth planes of his bared chest as he sleeps. The sound of his half-snoring fills the room while my mind races to think of an appropriate retribution for all of his teasing last night. My fingers halt in place over his heart and I leave them there for a minute and just feel the pulsing beat under his ribs. Slowly I run my fingers lower and over his ridges of his chest and down to his deceptively strong abdomen. I don't think Bruce is ever going to work out and get some flashy abs or anything, but he certainly has some muscle there.

My fingers twitch experimentally into his belly and I feel Bruce jolt and shudder slightly in his sleep. A teasing smile crosses my face as I lean in and lower my lips to his chest. I take aim and press my lips just over his heart where my fingers once rested. I glance sideways at my un-expecting boyfriend and see his face still relaxed and sleeping easy; time to change that. I slowly open my mouth and close my teeth softly over his muscle. He still hasn't woken up. Slowly I seal my lips and move my arms around him to hold myself in place. Quickly I apply some pressure with my teeth and suckle roughly against my boyfriend's chest. Bruce lets out a surprised gasp as he tries to bolt upwards, but I pin him in place. His arms wrap around me and struggle limply to throw me off, but I keep suckling and biting down lightly.

"S'lina!?" he calls out into the semi-darkness.

"Mmm?" I hum innocently as I refuse to let loose my teeth. Bruce lets out another gasp as I slowly halt my suckling and I gently release my teeth. I sit back on my knees as my eyes roam over my handiwork. I look at the small red blotch and teeth marks that mar Bruce's pale chest. A half asleep Bruce slowly runs his fingers over the love-bite as I look at him with a teasing grin.

"Payback?" he asks.

"Yep" I say simply as I slide myself sideways into his lap and snuggle myself down against his chest as though I hadn't just attacked him with a love-bite. I watch lazily as Bruce reaches over to the spot on the floor nearby where he left his watch. "It's almost nine" I tell him with a grin. Mornings are the only time I can get to tell him what time it is. My grin widens as he checks his watch anyway.

"We slept quite a while" he says groggily as he wraps me up in his arms.

"See... It's good I woke you up" I say still grinning at him. I run my finger softly over the blooming red love-bite sitting over his heart. "Looks good on you".

"So do these" he says as his hands work their way up my neck. His thumb runs softly over his love-bites from the night before as he rests his head against mine softly.

"You mad at me for waking you up like that?" I ask.

"Since when do you ask about stuff like that?" he asks in return.

"Since... I dunno... since I don't know where the line is with us?" I say flippantly.

"Selina" he says seriously as he shifts me in his lap slightly so he can look me in the eye. "There is no line for you and me".

"That's easy to say..." I mutter.

"Do I ever say things I don't mean?" he asks looking at me kindly.

"OK, fair enough" I concede as I swoop forward and press a kiss to his lips. "I guess I just worry I'll tease you too much one day".

"Doubtful" he says leaning in to plant another quick kiss on my lips. I lean in and rest my cheek against is warm bare shoulder as his arms tighten slightly around me. I can hear the barely audible sound of Bruce's watch ticking and the sound of cars passing on the street above as I sit in my boyfriend's arms.

"So..." I begin. "What's the plan today?"

"Hmm. Well, I think we should go reconnoiter that manor that Hallsworth told us about" he says after a mute pause.

"Really?" I ask surprised. "Why don't we just go in?"

"Because they are incredibly powerful Selina" he says rolling his eyes. "I don't want us getting hurt... again".

"But if they really work like Hallsworth said... then they aren't used to people coming after them directly. Hell I'd bet they've got worse security than Wayne Manor" I tell him smiling.

"You really want to go in there today?" he asks me.

"Yeah... I mean... why not? We've been trying to get information on the council for months... and now we know where they work out of" I say.

"I don't know... the Court could be more prepared than we think" he says quietly.

"Bruce. We can't go being overcautious because you're worried one of us might get hurt" I say honestly. "Remember... you said this was dangerous... so bring on the damn danger!" I tell him loudly with a wide smile. Slowly I see a smile work its way across Bruce's concerned face. It's the smile I love seeing so much; the one he reserves for when troubles afoot and danger is abound.

"OK... but I want us to have a good breakfast first" he says before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Hmm... a greasy diner breakfast... and pancakes" I say as my stomach rumbles softly at the thought.

"And coffee" he whispers with a teasing grin as he leans in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay, I'll get back into the usual updating speed today.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Court**

After having our big breakfast Bruce and I got off the bus in Downtown and started walking towards Grand-Royal Boulevard. Despite my insistence on breaking into the Court's manor today, both Bruce and I have misgivings about rushing in there. I think perhaps a part of me wants this whole investigation thing done and no longer bothering us. I sometimes lay awake at night imagining our life together without this ominous dark cloud hanging overhead. I imagine us continuing our training and going out often to cause mischief and have fun. I picture us being truly free, and being able to do whatever we want without fear of someone coming after us. I can hardly remember a time in my life when there wasn't always someone to watch out for. Somewhere deep down I think Bruce wants this council thing dealt with too. But we both admit we have no clue what we'll find in that manor. Maybe the place will be empty as is only used as a meeting place. Or maybe they will have left a detailed logbook of all their schemes and plans for Bruce to go over with a fine-tooth comb.

I glance over at Bruce as we walk down a street and see a tense look on his face. His jaw is tight and his brows are frowned. Neither of us have any idea what to expect when we go into this place, but neither did I when I broke into Arkham Asylum, so I guess this par for the course for us. I turn my head and pass my eye over the wealthy looking Brownstone houses and pricey homes as we pass them. This is the richest of the rich end of town. If you want to find old money, this is one of the places in Gotham to come looking for it. I step closer to Bruce as we walk and I take his hand in my own. I give his hand a comforting squeeze and his face visibly relaxes for a moment. He turns to me and gives me one of his warm smiles and I feel my own apprehension melt away.

We continue walking hand in hand down the street and turn down Grand-Royal Boulevard. This is one of the few areas of Gotham that never modernized. They kept the whole colonial architecture and huge gates look. As we walk we glance about, there is little foot traffic; mostly people out for a jog or people walking their dogs. As we get closer and closer to our destination I start paying attention to the manor addresses. It strange, how idyllic this place looks, but how unappealing it feels to me. Sure, there's no garbage on the streets or drug dealers having a shootout, but everything here always looks so artificial. I used to think a similar thing about Wayne Manor until I started living there. Now when I think of Wayne Manor, I don't really think about the huge front of the building where everything is kept spotless and immaculate. In my head Wayne Manor is the household wing where the bedrooms, study, small kitchen and lounge room are located. Despite all of Alfred meticulous cleaning that part of Wayne Manor always feels homey.

As my mind runs down its train of thought Bruce stops in his tracks causing me to spin on the spot for a moment. I look at Bruce in confusion and he nods across the street from us. I turn to look at where he's nodding and see the huge manor and sounding grounds. The manor off in the distance has a distinctly gothic appearance and it stands out in a somewhat creepy way in the neighborhood. From what I can see the hedges look overgrown. The old wrought iron gate stands ominously in our way. I glance over the gate and brickwork and see a matching wrought iron owl sitting atop each brick pillar flanking the gate.

"What do you think?" asks Bruce looking at me.

"I think... this place looks easier to get into than Wayne Manor" I say with a teasing grin as Bruce rolls his eyes at me.

"But seriously. How are we going to get in?" he asks as he scans the tall gate and high hedges.

"Wait until the roads clear, then we climb the gate" I say simple. "Pretty easy".

"I still think we should think this through" he says looking at me seriously.

"Bruce... there are no subtler ways. We go in, we figure out what goes on in there once we're on the inside" I tell him.

"OK" he says as much to himself as to me. "OK, let's do it then" he says as a smile lights up his face. I love that smile, every time I see it. Our hands slip from each other's grasp and we cross the road casually. It's funny to think I once had to teach Bruce how to walk casual. Whenever we were out in the Narrows he always walked with purpose, which to anyone paying attention means that you are up to something. I glance up and down the street and see nobody looking our way for the moment. As we approach the gate I look to the sides of the brickwork pillars and see that the hedge is grown over a brick wall. Peeking out between the pillars and the hedge is a nice bit of brick wall that would be easier to hop over than the iron gate with its nasty looking spikes.

"There" I say gesturing subtlety to the spot I intended for us to go over the wall. Bruce just nods at me as we reach the sidewalk in front of the looming gothic manor. After both of us do a quick glance around and see nobody coming Bruce approaches the spot on the fence. I smile to myself as he kneels down and plays with his shoe laces. I glance around once more and see nothing new so I move quickly and step up on Bruce's waiting back. With a grunt of effort Bruce straightens up launching me up onto his shoulders. I easily pull myself up onto the brick wall and throw my legs over the other side. I lean back with my upper half of my body and reach out for Bruce. Bruce moves quickly and jumps up and grabs my hand as I slide down the inside of the wall, pulling him up the outside of the wall in the process.

Last winter when Bruce showed me this trick of getting two people over a wall I was quite surprised he was able to teach me anything. He admitted it wasn't his trick, but I still liked it all the same. I guess I had been on my own for so long I'd never really thought about how to go about working with another person. I land comfortably on the grass on the inside of the wall and I look up to see Bruce climbing over the top. I smirk a little as Bruce drops down and fumbles his landing a bit and gracelessly falls on his ass.

"Nice landing" I snark with a teasing grin.

"The grass was wet. I slipped" he says petulantly with a barely concealed grin of his own.

"Sure sure" I say dismissively as he stands himself up and we take a look around. The grounds to this place are mostly plain, just grass, trees and poorly trimmed shrubbery. Bruce and I quickly run forwards towards the big manor. I look sideways at my boyfriend and see he looks to be experiencing the same mix of tension and relief at finally having a solid target for the Court. There are equal parts of excitement and fear pumping through me and I wonder momentarily if that is just how Bruce and I are. We stop and duck behind an overgrown shrub before we get spotted and take a better look around. I peer around the shrub and look at the manor. Up close it is even more imposing than from the street. It's made of old brick and covered in creeper vines. I try looking around for movement, but the whole place looks lifeless.

"See anything?" I ask Bruce.

"Nobody moving about from what I can see" he says agreeing with my line of thought. "The shrubbery is under maintained but the grass is regularly trimmed" he notes.

"Useful" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes at him.

"How should we get inside?" he asks most likely deferring to my expertise in burglary. I look back at the manor and look for the entry point I want. I don't like front doors, and anything on a balcony. Quickly I rule out possible doors and windows as my mind works to figure out the best way to get in.

"There" I say pointing at a second floor window. "Those vines grow on some framework stuff... should be easy to climb" I say.

"OK" he says. Before I can stand up to make run for the manor wall, Bruce grabs my jacket lapels and drags me in for a kiss. I feel his warm lips press against my own. I quickly get over my surprise and tilt my head and deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and shuffle myself closer as his tongue prods at my lips demanding entrance into my mouth. I look into Bruce's eyes and see the spark there. The same spark I see whenever we make out, or when we're out doing stuff like this. I open my mouth and let his tongue in and it quickly moves to subjugate my own. Despite my lips being currently occupied I feel a smile form at the strangeness of our situation. Here we are on the grounds of the council or Court or whatever that we've been searching for months to find; and instead of breaking into the manor we're out her making out behind a shrub.

All too quickly Bruce pulls back and I let him slip through my arms. He gives me a soft smile and I feel his hands slowly slide off of my hips. I don't even remember his hands holding my hips.

"What was that for?" I ask smiling widely.

"I just... I love you... and thank you for being here" he says with a small hint of bashfulness.

"Well... we promised each other. And I love you too" I say honestly as I feel my heart skip a beat. "I'd never... let you do this alone". I watch as despite everything we've done together his cheeks blush slightly at my declaration.

"Then let's get in there and find out what the Court of Owls is up to... and how we can stop them" he says, sending a shiver up my spine at the force of his words. Moving in sync we both step out from behind the shrub and run quickly to the sidewall of the manor.

"Me first!" I say with a grin as I start climbing up the lattice work covered in vines. Behind me I hear Bruce climbing up as well, but I don't get distracted. I climb until I'm next to the target window and I dig around in my pocket for my jimmy tool to pry open the window latch. With a victorious grin I pull out the small metal tool and pry it between the window and the frame and begin working to open the lock. I glance next to me and see Bruce has climbed up to me.

"Need some help?" asks Bruce evenly as I wiggle the tool about trying to catch the lock.

"Not helping" I mutter as I feel the tip of the tool catch the edge of the lock. I feel the lock pop free and I pry the window open with a quiet cheer of triumph. I give Bruce a smug look as I grab a hold of the window ledge and pull myself in. I look around the room and see a dusty and plain bedroom. All the bedding looks old and worn, the wardrobe's paint is peeling and flaked and the corners of the room are layered in old cobwebs. Beside me I see Bruce pull himself through the window with less finesse than me. "Need a hand?" I ask as he gets his leg over the windowsill and slides into the room next to me. Even at moments like this I can't help but tease him. I smile a little as Bruce gives me knowing eye roll.

Refocusing on the job at hand I silently cross the room, leaving small puffs of dust from the carpet as I walk. I stand in front of the door and slowly turn the handle, but I find it's locked. I turn around and see Bruce looking through the drawers of a reading desk while I fish out my lock pick set from my pocket. I love these old fashioned locks; they are so easy to get open. I stick the business end of my lock pick tool into the lock and work it around until I hear a quiet click of the lock sliding open.

"It's open" I whisper as Bruce leaves the desk and walks over to me quietly.

"Locked from the outside?" he asks in confusion. "Doesn't make sense".

"Maybe it's an old room... or something" I say uncertainly. I pull the door open quietly and step out into the hallway. It seems this room is at the end of the hall. I look down the hall and see doors on each side with a staircase at the far end. The old wall paper is peeling and yellowed with ages all along the hallway and dust can be seen covering everything in sight. Bruce steps up beside me and looks around with interest. I exchange a perplexed look with Bruce as we each take off silently down the hallway. As we walk we check doors and find them all locked. I look sideways and see Bruce peering through the keyhole into one of the locked rooms.

"Bedroom" he whispers. I nod and crouch down next to the next locked door and look through the keyhole. All I see is an identical bedroom to the one we came in through; same musty bedspread, same dank curtains, same wardrobe and desk.

"Another one" I say quietly as we continue down the hallway. After checking each room we come to the end of the hall and see the stairs leading down. I look at Bruce and give him a shrug and we both start walking down the stairs. As we reach the landing and turn down the next set of stairs to the ground floor my mouth falls open in further confusion. Everything on the ground floor is in complete opposite to the second floor. Everything is clean and polished. The walls are painted and clean; the floors are shiny and dust free. I once again exchange a look of confusion with Bruce. Bruce looks down at our feet and I follow his gaze. The landing on the staircase is clean and dust free. But the first step on the upward stairs is coated in dust.

"They only clean up to here" he says quietly, his voice laced with confusion.

"Bruce... getting really weird cult-y vibes here" I say uneasily. In the Narrows, especially around street kids cults and groups of weirdos spring up like weeds; and anyone worth their salt will know to steer clear. I learned my mistake once, and right now that same voice in my head is screaming cult.

"Yeah" agrees Bruce. I take a tentative step downwards and together we continue making our way downwards to the ground floor. Once we reach the bottom we both look around. In front of the stairs are the huge double doors that I saw on the outside. To our right is an opened door that looks into a ballroom or something. There is a similar room at Wayne Manor. I look to our left and see Bruce staring at one of the doors. "Only closed one" he says as he begins walking towards it. I silently move next to him as we approach the only closed door in sight. I taught him that trick last winter. People tend to close doors on rooms with valuables in them. Probably out of habit or something, but I've found it to be a reliable truth.

As we approach I hear voices coming from within the room and I halt in my tracks. I glance over to Bruce who has stopped moving too and we stare at each other. As we stand rooted to the spot outside the door Bruce shuffles closer to the door as I glare a warning at him. I watch as he presses his ear closer to the door and listens in for a moment. Bruce's eyes close and his brow frowns as I silently step closer and press my own ear to the door. Bruce shuffles silently closer to me and leans in.

"Four voices" he breaths into my ear.

"Can't hear what they're saying" I breath back. I look at Bruce with a meaningful look as we skulk outside the door where the Court we've been trying to uncover is having a conversation. My mind is running at full pace trying to figure out what to do. Do we run, do we hide and hope to see their faces? If I'm honest with myself, I never expected this. I was more hoping for some documents or something Bruce could use to figure out who these people are. But to come in during what sounds like a meeting, that is unexpected. I watch as a determined look washes over Bruce's face and he slowly rests his hand on the door handle.

"What do you think we should do?" he asks in a barely audible whisper.

"What we always do. Figure it out" I say equally quietly as I give him a wide smile. I lean my head forwards and give Bruce a soft kiss on the lips while I rest my hand on top of his own on the door handle. He gives me a nod and we both grin at each other for a moment. No matter what is on the other side of this door, we can handle it. Hell, me of all people has started learning to fight so I could protect the man I love; I am not about to lose him now. As I press down slightly with my hand and Bruce follows suit I think of the strength Bruce and I have together. This all started to deal with these rich powerful people who ruin lives without a care. And now here we are, and nothing will stop us.

The door handle turns and Bruce and I swing the door open and step into the room. As I step into the room my eyes focus on the four people sitting around a round table, all of whom have turned to look at me and Bruce in surprise. Each of the people are wearing outdated fancy clothing and each have their faces covered by some sort of masks. The room is elegant, with lots of Owl imagery on the walls and on display tables. Near the door are two wrought iron braziers, burning brightly and casting odd shadows on the walls, leaving a subtle scent of burning oil. As I step into the room I realize I have miscounted the number of people as I see some sort of butler looking guy standing off to the side unmoving.

"Ah. Mr Wayne... you've finally arrived" comes a regal female voice from the closest masked person. I moment of fear flashes through my mind as it turns out we were expected after all. I look over to Bruce and see he looks inscrutable. I watch as he stares hard at each masked person in turn before glancing at me for a moment. "You didn't really think we wouldn't notice dear Mr Hallsworth's disappearance now did you?" she continues condescendingly.

"It was always a possibility" replies Bruce as he steps further into the room and glances around.

"Incidentally, Mr Hallsworth has been met by a gentleman of our employ when he landed in France. It seemed to us he had no further use to us" said the mystery woman glancing around to her fellow masked court members.

"You killed him?" asked Bruce showing a hint of concern.

"Well, of course we did. What else would we do once he proved he had no further use to us" replied the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Bruce bluntly as I circle slowly around the room. As I walk past the butler looking guy I see a pair of earplugs sitting in his ears. I guess he isn't privy to the conversations in here.

"We..." begins the mystery woman waving her arms grandly "...are the Court of Owls".

"But who are you really?" I ask.

"Young Selina... here we have no names" she replies looking at me. I feel a jolt of fear as she says my name. "So..." she continues turning back to Bruce. "...it would seem you figured out Wayne Manor is being monitored".

"Yes" answers Bruce simply as I see his is also circling the room. "I also know you sent my doppelganger to kill me".

"Yes we did. Very good" says the woman almost sounding genuine. "What else?"

"I know you supplied Fish Mooney her warehouse in the Midtown Docks... and in all likelihood informed her of our location" he continues.

"Also true. Excellent so far" she says with a wide smile.

"And you set us up and sent Bridgit Pike to kill us" he says finally.

"Yes... that was rather difficult. Firefly is so very free spirited" the woman says in a sweet way. Anger bubbles in the pit of my stomach as she talks about Bridgit's mad Firefly persona so lightly.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" I ask angrily.

"Oh... we're not trying to kill you. Not really" says the mystery woman.

"What? But you just said..." I say.

"If we wanted you dead, we'd have had Wayne Manor burned to the ground as you slept in your bed" says the woman to both of us.

"Then why send people to kill us?" asks Bruce loudly.

"That? Those we're test's dear" she says kindly. "We've had an eye on you since our former Mayor Galavan kidnapped you".

"Tests?" says both me and Bruce in unison.

"Yes. The Wayne's have long held a seat in the Court" says the woman waving her hand in the direction of an empty seat.

"My father WOULD NEVER!" shouts Bruce.

"No... but your Grandfather... he did" replies the woman.

"That cannot be true" says Bruce as I watch him breathe deeply in anger. I glance around the room and both Bruce and I have circled to opposite ends of the room. There are no windows in here, and only one door. I look closely at the butler guy trying to spot any weapons. My eyes trace the lines of his pressed suit but I see no bulges or leather straps that would suggest he's carrying.

"But it is true dear. And as you have robbed Dr Strange from us... the Court will have to turn to other ideas for the future" she explains.

"You really did want Strange to make you immortal?" I ask in surprise.

"Of course. Why else would we ensure his position and his laboratories" she replies.

"Tell me something..." says Bruce with barely concealed anger. "After letting Strange kill my parents, and 'testing' Selina and me for the past months... why I ever consider joining the Court?"

"You really believe Dr Strange really had a choice in your parent's murder?" asks the woman condescendingly. I watch a flash of anger cross Bruce's face before he reforms his mask of composure.

"You. You had him murder my parent?" asks Bruce dangerously as my body tenses ready to strike.

"I am afraid so. Dr Strange was so very sentimental about Thomas Wayne... but it had to be done" she says as the rest of the masked Court nod in agreement.

"Then answer my question. Why would I join you?" asks Bruce. I smile inwardly at Bruce's play. He's making them show their hand before he does anything.

"That... that is quite simple Mr Wayne. You will join the Court... because I will give you the whereabouts of Selina Kyle's mother" she says turning to me. I feel my stomach drop at her words.

"Wh... what did you say?" I ask weakly.

"Your mother... I will give Mr Wayne her address... if he agrees to join the Court" says the mystery woman. How could they know where my mother is? Could she really be alive, or have I just been telling myself that for so long I can't even remember? No, she's alive. I think. I don't know. I feel tears well up in my eyes as Bruce quickly crosses the room and pulls me into his arms, more to hold me up than anything else. No. My mother is dead. I saw the blood. She has to be dead. Right? But what if the woman is telling the truth? Could she be alive? It makes no sense?

"I... agree" says Bruce softly as his hand rests on my head. "I agree" he says louder.

"Bruce... no" I say weakly. "It doesn't matter".

"Full partners" he whispers to me. "In everything". I shake my head at him as I try to think of what to do. I can't let this happen. But I need to know if my mother is alive. I don't understand, how could she be alive and not come find me? I try to picture my mom's face, but I can only remember the same untameable curly brown hair that I have. I hear Bruce and the mystery woman talking but I can't focus on their words. I can't let Bruce do this. This would break him, to become the Court's puppet. I can't let this happen. Screw my mom, she's not here. The man I'm in love with is, and he's about to let himself be coerced into working for the people who killed his parent; for me. I try to think of a plan, but I don't know what to do. Maybe I could call Jim Gordon, he'd bust in here. But nothing would happen, these people whoever they are, are rich and powerful. They'll get off of any charges, and then they will come after Bruce and me.

"Let's go" I whisper quietly to Bruce. He nods at me calmly and I see the smirk on the face of the mystery woman. I lean against Bruce as we walk to the door.

"Remember Bruce... when we call on you... you do as we say" says the woman in a gleeful voice. I look up at Bruce and see his mask of impassiveness slipping and I see the anger there. The anger he is burying for me. As we walk up to the door I feel my anger burning a hole in my chest. I can't let this happen. I have to protect Bruce. I shrug off Bruce's warm arms. I feel a pang of sadness at Bruce's sad look as he thinks I didn't want him holding me.

"Love you" I say quietly as I turn and kick over the wrought iron brazier, sending oil flying across the room and over and under the round table. I look closely at Bruce as I kick at the other brazier and it spills it contents into the room. I see a look of shock on his face as I grab his hand and drag him from the inferno blazing in the room. I slam the door shut behind us as unpleasant screams sound from the room.

"But... your mom" says Bruce looking at me.

"No" I say looking at Bruce tearfully. "If they found her... so can we... but... not... you..." I say trailing off. Smoke is seeping from under the doorway and I can see the center of the door charring black slightly from the fire on the other side. "We need to go" I say wiping my eyes.

I run in a daze as Bruce and I run out through the huge double door of the manor and across the lands. Without paying much attention Bruce and I scale the brick fence once again and drop onto the sidewalk of Grand-Royal Boulevard. The Court of Owls is dead; well probably dead, by now anyway. All I can think off as Bruce holds me as we walk away from the burning manor is my mother. I try desperately to picture her face, her laugh, her smile. But I can't. My mind keeps circling back to Bruce. I killed the Court of Owls and I don't care. They we're going to break Bruce. They thought they could control him by offering him something I would want. But they we're wrong. They made a mistake. They thought I would want my mother more than Bruce. I hear Bruce saying words to me and I try to shake my head to focus.

"...Selina?" he says quietly as we walk down the street feigning nonchalance. "Selina?"

"Mmm?" I murmur weakly.

"...Why? I don't understand" he says quietly.

"Because I love you" I say giving him a watery smile. "Are... you angry?"

"No" he says softly. "Just worried"

"I'm OK" I say unconvincingly as I lean more against Bruce as we walk. I feel a momentary relief of my daze as I realize that Bruce and I no longer have the Court hanging overhead. I hear the sound of approaching fire engines as their loud sirens pierce the quiet. I should feel horrible for burning the Court, but I don't. If Bruce started following their orders, it would have broken him. And he would have hated me for it eventually. Why should I feel bad for the deaths of those horrible people that play god with people's lives with no sympathy or concern?

"I love you too. A lot" whispers Bruce into my ear. We need to get out of here right now. When I suggested we go to the manor this morning, I did not expect this day to turn out like this. I expected some boring clue or something for Bruce to tediously obsess over. I guess nothing ever goes to plan with us. I rest my check against Bruce's shoulder and let my thoughts turn to the freedom we now have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was a right pain. The trouble with mysteries is always when you have to throw the sheet off and reveal the mystery. I had to do some research into the Court of Owls and in one comic incarnation, it had a meeting happen in a normal looking room with burning braziers for some reason, was really weird. I do hope what Selina did doesn't annoy too many people.  
> Not over yet, got a bit to go.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Explanations and Tall Tales**

I feel the warmth of Bruce's hand as he pulls me closer as we walk up the long gravel drive to Wayne Manor. After the insanity at that manor with the Court of Owls we decided to come back here. Bruce thinks that there may be more members of the Court about, but for now we should be safe. It's weird, setting the Court of Owls on fire should make me feel sick to my stomach. But all I can feel is justified. Bruce actually agreed to work for them. If I ever had any doubts about the sincerity of Bruce's love for me, I think I can say those are dead, buried and nailed firmly in their coffin. The people who had his parents murdered, and he would have worked for them on the off chance I could see my mom again.

Bruce hasn't spoken about it, but my mind is going in circles. Every time I try to recall the night my mom supposedly died, I just draw a blank. I've been telling people she's alive and well for so long I don't even remember what the real truth is. And if she is really alive, then how could she not come to find me; her only daughter. I refocus on that night; I remember the roof leaking because it was raining. I remember the sound of a gunshot and blood everywhere. I ran off crying after our neighbor tried to get me. I remember seeing cop cars from the dark alleyway, where I was hiding. Could she be alive? If she was, how come she never looked for me? I never saw the body, but everyone tells me she's dead. I feel the unpleasant feeling of tears in my eyes once more. I feel like I'm still the same sniffling kid who just lost her mom.

I pull Bruce closer as we continue walking. I hate this. Even after burning the bastards, the Court is still making me miserable. We walk up the front steps of Wayne Manor and Bruce opens the front door for us. I smile a little that the front door to Wayne Manor is always unlocked.

"Alfred?!" calls out Bruce. After a moment I hear several sets of footsteps as people run towards us from the direction of the study.

"Master Bruce!" says Alfred, not even bothering to hide his relief. Behind him I see Lucius Fox and Jim Gordon step into the entry hall of Wayne Manor with matching expression of relief.

"Bruce. Selina what happened" says Gordon as he runs his eyes over us.

"I'll explain, just... give us a moment and meet us in the study" says Bruce as he begins to lead me down the hallway past the trio of worried adults and toward our bedroom. I feel more relaxed now that we're back at Wayne Manor, despite Bruce's misgivings. We walk down the hallway and turn into our bedroom. "Selina... what do you want to tell them?"

"I don't know" I answer honestly. "I think... I think they need to know... at least most of it".

"Alright" says Bruce nodding as he separates from me for a moment to remove his coat. I smile at him weakly as I too remove my favorite jacket with the stitching in the elbow and throw it onto the couch next to Bruce's. I carefully remove my white silk scarf and hang it up over the bedpost before joining Bruce in kicking off my boots. "About your mom" says Bruce.

"I... I don't even know if she is really alive baby" I say sadly as I move over to him instinctively. I smile to myself as Bruce's arm wrap around me once again and I feel less freaked out from the day's events.

"But what if they did know where to find her?" he asks kindly as his hands come up to stroke my hair.

"Then we'll find her one day... but not at the price they were asking" I say, nuzzling my face into his chest.

"OK... then... I think we're expected in the study" he says dropping a kiss on the top of my head. I nod lazily as Bruce takes my hand and leads us down the hallway and towards the study. The closer we get I can hear an animated discussion going on between the three men from the study.

"I don't care... you won't speak of Miss Kyle like that within these walls" comes Alfred's distinctive voice.

"That's not what I meant" replied Gordon exasperated. "I just meant that her running off with Bruce every few months can't be healthy". I feel rush of anger at the cop as I stop walking and glance over at Bruce. I hold in a snort of laughter at the amused expression painted on my boyfriends face. I grin at him and nod my head in the direction of the door. Immediately I feel the change in both of us as we begin walking silently to overhear the conversation between Gordon and Alfred.

"You think I'm bloody happy every time Master Wayne takes off eh?" growls Alfred. "'Coz I'm not, am I? But don't go blaming it on Miss Kyle. That's all his doing". I smirk at Bruce. Alfred may have been against me being here at Wayne Manor, but he certainly has Bruce's number.

"I wasn't blaming her Alfred" says Gordon wearily. "I just meant that if they'd talk to us more, maybe we'd actually be able to help". I feel Bruce's hand give mine a light squeeze as he steps around the corner and into the study. I glance around the room and see Lucius sitting behind the desk interestedly distracting himself with an old book. Meanwhile Gordon and Alfred are standing at opposite ends of the room glancing uncomfortably at each other.

"That is not entirely true Detective Gordon" says Bruce. "The people we we're dealing with are outside the ability for the GCPD to investigate".

"Is this the secret council thing Alfred told me about?" asks Gordon as Bruce and I step across the room and sit down on the couch.

"I'm not entirely certain we should be discussing these matters here" says Bruce looking meaningfully at Alfred.

"No need to worry Master B. Already sorted" says Alfred with a look at Lucius.

"When Alfred came to me and told me you thought Wayne Manor was bugged... I did a very thorough sweep with some specialist equipment. I found one hundred and twenty eight bugs, all of them are now broadcasting white noise to whoever is listening" explains Lucius with a reserved expression.

"Bruce" says Gordon. "You need to tell me what you have found out about the secret council".

"Well..." begins Bruce glancing at me. I give him a half shrug and we start going over everything about the secret council. Most of what we told Gordon he knew already from Alfred, but he nodded along anyway. We told him about Bruce and Lucius's interrogation at Arkham, the talk we had with Hugo Strange. Bruce explained about the Wayne charity event where we copied some phones of Wayne Enterprises executives and our run in with faux-Bruce. And I told him how the Court financed Fish Mooney and probably tipped her off where we could be found, with some input from Bruce. As we continued explaining our investigation Jim Gordon began to look more and more surprised. We told him about the microphone we used to listen in on Karl Hallsworth's office, and how it led to the meeting in Midtown. We gave him the full story of how he ended up arresting Bridgit Pike tied up in a Midtown back alley.

"How is Bridgit?" I ask looking at Gordon.

"She's OK... the DA declared her unfit to stand trial... she'll probably get sent to a mental care facility upstate" says Gordon.

"Is... she still... fire crazy?" I ask hesitantly.

"Afraid so" says Gordon uncomfortably. Despite trying to kill me and Bruce, Bridgit was still my friend once. I feel a pang of sadness at Bridgit sitting in some insane asylum for the rest of her life. I suppose at least she won't be out on the streets burning people alive. Before I finish that thought I begin laughing aloud drawing confused looks from everyone in the room. Today I just set a room on fire with the Court of Owls inside, and I was just worrying about what Bridgit might do if we left her to her own devices. I wave off everyone's questioning looks as I lean sideways against Bruce. As my laughter dies away I noticed the concerned looks swapped between Alfred and Gordon.

"I'm not mad" I say rolling my eyes. "It's just... well... I'll explain later".

"OK" says Gordon. "So... you fought with Bridgit... what happened?" I rest my cheek against Bruce's arm as he continues explaining out investigation. Alfred begins to pay attention Bruce explains how we went to hide out in the Narrows and how we interrogated Hallsworth.

"You had someone kidnapped?" asks Alfred.

"Not the first time" I mutter receiving an angry glare.

"We had no other options Alfred" says Bruce calmly as he continues to explain recent events. I listen in disinterestedly as Bruce tells them everything we learned from Hallsworth and how we went to the manor earlier. I feel my chest tighten as Bruce quietly explains the offer the Court made him and how he accepted it.

"Master B!" interrupts Alfred.

"Don't worry. I didn't let him go through with it" I say before Alfred can interject further.

"Selina... we don't have to..." says Bruce quietly to me.

"No. It's fine... look all that matters is the Court has been dealt with" I say to the three men.

"What do you mean dealt with?" asks Gordon shrewdly.

"She means they died when their manor caught fire" say Bruce evenly.

"Their manor caught fire?" asks Gordon suspiciously. "And... wait... was this manor in Downtown?"

"Yeah?" I reply hesitantly.

"I heard in on the scanner as I drove over here... the whole place is on fire" he says looking back and forth between Bruce and I. "Did you two set the place on fire?"

"Yes" I say shrugging my shoulders. "What? They we're going to try to make Bruce their puppet".

"Probably more than that" says Bruce causing me to look at him in confusion. "They said my doppelganger, Fish Mooney and Bridgit were tests right?" he says rhetorically as I nod. "Well... if those were tests, I don't think they wanted me just for my access to Wayne Enterprises".

"They wanted an operative" proclaims Alfred as a look of understanding crosses his face.

"OK... officially... I know nothing about this" says Gordon looking between Alfred and Lucius.

"Well what else were you going to do? Arrest Miss Kyle?" asks Alfred angrily. I smile at the sheepish look on Gordon's face as the three men begin discussing the new information while Bruce and I sit comfortably on the couch. Eventually their discussion winds down and Gordon makes his excuses to leave. Alfred goes off to see Gordon out with Lucius joining them.

"Do you think I shouldn't have set that place on fire?" I ask Bruce quietly now that we're alone.

"I think they would have killed us if I hadn't accepted their offer" says Bruce with a frown. "I don't think they expected us to reject their offer".

"I think they probably thought I'd pick my mom over... well you" I say smiling at my boyfriend. I feel a warmth pass through me as Bruce presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

"We're done with them now" says Bruce nuzzling his face against my cheek. "So now we can do whatever we want".

"Like a shower and then sleep?" I ask grinning at the idea of my first shower in a few days.

"It's not even midday" says Bruce.

"I just feel like lying down and sleeping together" I say with a shrug. "It's been a long few months".

"It has" agrees Bruce as I hear Alfred's footsteps marching up the hallway. I smile a little as I imagine a steaming hot shower followed by a day in our big soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a chapter to tie up some loose ends and follow up some stuff from last chapter. A lot of references to Season 2 and past chapters here, so let me know if something doesn't make sense.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: A Day Off**

I watch with a smile as Bruce steps out of our en-suite bathroom with freshly cleaned pink skin. I watch as steam wafts off of him as he smiles at me and walks across the room and opens up a cupboard. My eyes trace the lines of his torso as he steps into a clean pair of pajama pants before throwing his damp towel across the room and into the dirty linen basket. Bruce turns on the spot and looks at me. A smirk crosses my face as I watch his cheeks flush bright red. Even after everything we've been through together, Bruce is still shy about getting watched in his underwear.

"Hey you're the one who paraded around in your boxers" I say teasing him.

"I wasn't parading" he says quietly as his cheeks flush a deeper shade of red.

"C'mere" I say with open arms as I sit up in our bed. Bruce walks towards me slowly as my eyes once again find themselves compelled to study his chest. I love the way his wiry muscles move as he walks. The way his slim shoulders look powerful despite their unimposing size. I look closely at the still red love-bite that I gave him this morning and a soft satisfied smile crosses my face for a moment. My eyes are then drawn to the small patch of light brown hair forming below his bellybutton and for the first time I think I understand what leering means. I shake the thoughts from my head as I realize Bruce is standing next to the bed looking at me oddly. "Something on my face?" I ask.

"Not a thing" he says in a way that I would imagine would sound charming if I didn't know any better. I smile despite myself as Bruce kneels down onto the bed and leans in to press a soft kiss on my lips. I smile at him warmly as he pulls back slightly. "No. That was definitely too much" he says to himself.

"I didn't mind the kissing part" I mutter as I shuffle sideways to make room for Bruce. I watch as Bruce lifts the cover and pauses as he sees what I'm wearing. Once more I smirk as he flushes bright red at seeing my shorts and shirt. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing... just... you usually wear jeans or pajamas" he says uncomfortably as he slides under the blanket but keeping a noticeable distance from me.

"It's too hot for jeans... and besides... it's comfy" I say nonchalantly as I shuffle closer and curl myself up against his side. "Besides... you're not wearing a shirt". I smile inwardly as Bruce remains tense and it feels like I'm curled up to a wooden plank.

"I know that you're teasing me" he says as he lies back into the pillows.

"Want me to go put on my pajamas?" I ask hesitantly as insecurities hit me suddenly.

"It's not... I don't mean..." says Bruce stumbling over his words. "I'm just not used to... this" he continues gesturing around at the pair of us.

"Just chill babe... it's not that big of a deal" I say shuffling down and resting my cheek on his shoulder. I glance up at him and see him staring at me in a mixture of awe and discomfort. Slowly and hesitantly Bruce's arm wraps around me I feel his warm hand press comfortingly against my back. "See... it's fine" I say smirking at his still flushed face. Its funny how before this morning, curling up to Bruce in shorts and a shirt might've made me uncomfortable. But now, after his little stunt of accepting the Courts offer, all my discomfort or misgivings are all swept aside. Now there is no part of me that fears Bruce Wayne breaking my heart of hurting me in anyway.

"Alfred said tea would be at the usual time. And that we had better be up" says Bruce quietly.

"That's hours away" I say nuzzling my cheek softly against his collarbone. "I just want to lay here for a bit".

"OK" says Bruce nodding gently. "As long as you want". I smile at his words as my hands works its way over his belly and up to the love-bite I left over his heart. My fingers prod and play with the red circle of skin as Bruce looks down at me with amusement. Slowly I feel Bruce's hand drag up along my spine sending a shiver back down as it moves. I glance up at Bruce curiously as his fingers begin playing with the love-bites he left on my neck and shoulders last night.

"You always mark your girls?" I tease lightly as he looks closely at the love-bites.

"Only the ones I don't want to lose" he says with such honesty it makes my mind go blank for a moment. I feel a flush of my own roll up my neck and fill my cheeks as he smiles at me.

"Today..." I begin weakly. "...when... when you told them that you agree... and you'd work for them... why? Why did you say that?" I ask weakly as I feel the bitter bite of tears welling in my eyes. I feel Bruce take in a deep breath of air before letting it out slowly.

"Because... when I told you... back when we started all this... that our deal goes both ways... I meant it" he explains. "And... you've put up with all this madness and danger for me when... when you could easily have gone back to the Narrows... and no matter what I couldn't pass up the chance to help you with something you want".

"But... Bruce. They're the ones... they killed your parents" I say sadly.

"I could live with that" he says looking at me seriously. "For you I could". I let out a desperate breath of air that I'd been holding without even noticing. I shift up and rest on my elbow to stare into Bruce's eyes.

"I... would never want you to do that... never" I tell him staring forcefully into his warm brown eyes. "My mom... she died Bruce" I say. "And even if she was alive somehow... you're here... and she isn't".

"I couldn't let you lose the chance at finding your mom" explains Bruce as sadness glasses over the warmth in his eyes. "Because... I know what it's like to lose my parents... and I'd do anything to get them back... and I'd do anything to get your mom back for you".

"NO!" I say forcefully. "You don't owe me anything. I'm here because I love you... and I want to be here. And if my mom is really alive, then we will find her".

"OK" mumbles Bruce looking chastised.

"You know I didn't hang around just to bring down the Court?" I ask him smiling weakly at him.

"I... uh" he mumbles looking at me.

"Idiot. I was here because I liked being around you... then you became my boyfriend... and now I'm in love with you" I tell him as I regain some composure. Suddenly I feel Bruce's hand grip my cheek and he reels me in for a kiss. I feel the warmth of his lips press against mine as I immediately open my mouth and work to kiss the life out of my boyfriend. I place my palm over the love-bite on his chest and lean into the kiss as the room fills with popping and smooching noises as we aggressively duel our mouths. I force my tongue into Bruce's mouth and prod the tip against his pointy canine teeth as his other hand roams over the blanket and presses comfortingly against my back. I run my hand up his chest and over his shoulders before burying it into his soft hair. I can still feel the dampness from his shower in his hair as my fingers work their way through the brown locks.

Without any planning Bruce rolls backwards and I follow him over as I sit over his belly as we continue our heated kissing. Bruce's tongue prods and probes at my own and tries to force itself into my mouth, but I won't give up the advantage. I feel Bruce's hands slowly work downwards as they press gently over my ass as I sit atop him. The warmth of our combined breath mingles together in the limited space between our faces. Each exhale of Bruce's breath from his nose rolls down my cheeks and over my neck, leaving tingling in their wake. I notice the need for air as my lungs burn from the insufficient amount I'm drawing in. I slowly pull back from our kiss causing Bruce to let out a strangled groan. I stare down at Bruce and see his wet swollen lips and his darkened eyes. I stare into the blown wide pupils of my boyfriend and smile down at him as my fingernails dig into his shoulders.

"I'm in love with you too" he says breathlessly as he stares up at me in what I can only describe as awe.

"I thought you were still being shy" I tease almost instinctively as my curly brown hair falls around my face.

"You distracted me" he says petulantly as he reaches up with one hand to brush aside some of my unruly curls of hair.

"Then I think I'll distract you some more" I say with a wink as I lean in to kiss the man I love once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, that was some mood whiplash.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: A Normal Morning**

As my mind slowly clears and the fog from my sleep slowly recedes I feel Bruce's warm arms slowly pull away as he quietly drags himself out of bed. I peek my eye open despite the discomfort at the bight morning light pouring into the room from the left over curtains. Yesterday Bruce and I begrudgingly woke up for tea when Alfred knocked on the door. But soon after we ate our fill we went back to sleep and slept like the dead. Bruce started snoring moments after his head hit the pillow, much to my continued envy and amusement. I stretch out the kinks in my back as I twist under the blankets to see where Bruce has gone. My eyes open and look at the exposed shirtless back of my boyfriend. A mixture of happiness and concern washes over me as I see the nail marks I left on his back yesterday afternoon.

"Didn't mean to wake you" whispers Bruce quietly over his shoulder as my eyes trace the nail marks.

"S'OK" I mumble as I shuffle closer and reach out to touch the marks I left. "D'they hurt?"

"No" he says as I sit up slightly and lean around Bruce to look at his face. His eyes are downcast as he himself prods at the matching marks I left on his chest.

"They'll scar" I say absently as I run my fingers over his chest and line them up with the nail marks.

"I don't mind" he says sincerely. I reach around his shoulders and drag him sideways half onto my lap as I sit on the bed.

"Maybe I should get you a sign. 'Property of Selina Kyle' or something?" I suggest teasingly. "Might be easier".

"Possibly" he says quietly as he rests his cheek against my shoulder. A comfortably silence fills the room as I slowly run my hand up and down Bruce's arm.

"What's the time?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Nearly ten" he replies pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder. "Lucius should be here soon".

"What did you call him about anyway?" I ask half-curiously as I recall Bruce's quiet phone call before dinner last night.

"I asked him to bring over some things" he says being deliberately vague.

"What things?" I say as my hand halts on his arm.

"The files from Hallsworth's office and computer... anything that that may be related to the Court" he says.

"Bruuuce... we're done with them now" I say half pleading and half pouting.

"I just have some loose ends I want to understand" he explains looking up at me kindly.

"OK" I say rolling my eyes. Bruce will never change. I hope not anyway. Even if his meticulous nature gets on my nerves sometimes, I understand he just doesn't want to be sloppy. I resume stroking his arm as I smile down at my boyfriend. "So... what do we do while we wait?" I ask smirking suggestively at him.

"Coffee?" he offers with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. I slap his arm as he pulls away and stands up. The absence of my warm boyfriend leaves me slightly chilly so I decide to get up. I choose some comfortable clothes as the pair of us begin getting dressed for the day. I zip up my jeans and turn to Bruce staring at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm not having coffee" I say adamantly as he shakes his head at me. I grin as Bruce and I leave our bedroom and wander slowly down the hallway to the kitchen. We step into the kitchen and I see Alfred minus his suit jacket standing over the stove-top cooking. By the smell of it, I think we're having bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Ah. Morning Master B, Miss Kyle" he says cheerily as he flips some of the contents of the sizzling pan.

"Good morning Alfred" replies Bruce as he walks across the kitchen and grabs a mug off the shelf. I step into the room and pull myself up onto the counter-top in my usual spot. The familiarity of this morning in the kitchen warms me slightly as Bruce pours himself some coffee from the pot.

"Morning" I mumble as Bruce glances at me and gestures to the coffee pot.

"So... what's on the bill for today then?" asks Alfred. It surprises me how cheery Alfred becomes when he's recently been worrying after Bruce.

"Lucius will be turning up sometime before midday" says Bruce as he pours milk into his coffee as Alfred gives him a sour look.

"You still not going to drink your coffee properly then?" asks Alfred nodding to the cup in Bruce's hands. I let out a snort of laughter as the pair resumes their long standing disagreement on the merits of black coffee.

"It tastes better with milk" says Bruce defiantly as he grabs another mug off the shelf and begins pouring in some hot chocolate powder into it. I smile as Bruce goes about making me a hot chocolate. The only reasons the powder is kept near the rest of the coffee and tea because of me. I watch as Bruce pours the boiling water into the mug and tops it off with milk before grabbing both mugs of hot drink and bringing them over to me. He sets my drink down on the counter next to me and then drags over a stool and sits next to me.

"How do you always know when breakfast needs to be cooked" I ask suddenly as I realize Alfred doesn't have a fixed time to begin breakfast.

"I'm a butler miss... it's a trade secret" he says turning to me with a cheeky grin. "So... what will Mr Fox be coming over for then?" asks Alfred changing the subject.

"Just some loose ends" says Bruce repeating what he told me earlier.

"Very good then" accepts Alfred as he flips some crispy bacon out of the pan and onto a waiting plate. I nudge my knee against Bruce's side absentmindedly as my mouth waters slightly at the smell of cooked bacon. Bruce turns and looks up at me as I take a sip of my sweet hot chocolate. I smile down at my boyfriend as Alfred moves about the kitchen preparing breakfast. I let the comforting normality of this morning wash over me and I feel some relief that after yesterdays adventure, things are still the same; more or less. Bruce leans in and presses a soft kiss to my jean clad knee before continuing to drink down his awful coffee. I let out a deep contented sigh as we continue drinking in silence as Alfred stands over a sizzling stove-top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short breather chapter. Some subtext in this chapter... yes there is... no really... look just trust me it's there.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Likeness and Loose Ends**

The midsummer rays of sunlight cast themselves through the study curtains and over my body, warming it as I laze about on the leather couch. Opposite me on his own couch is Bruce pouring over a box of information brought over by Lucius Fox not long ago. I stretch myself outwards and let out a big lazy yawn as Bruce looks up from his reading to smirk at me. Sometimes just laying in the sunlight is the most relaxing thing in the world. I watch as Bruce pours over the pages of information Lucius printed out or swiped from Karl Hallsworth's office. I glance over at the newspaper sitting on the coffee table between Bruce and me. Lucius said it had something about Hallsworth's fate in it. Bruce read the newspaper cover to cover but I paid no attention, I was in my own little world of sunlight where I am having a proper day off. Eventually my curiosity outweighs my desire to be lazy today and I roll slightly forwards and grab at the newspaper.

"What page is the Hallsworth thing?" I ask Bruce who looks up distractedly.

"Uh... page five. At the bottom" he answers still reading his precious new files. I smile despite myself. Even now that the Court is gone, Bruce needs to fill in the blanks. I open up the paper and thumb through to page five. After a moments search I find the article Lucius was referring to. My eyes roam over the words: Wayne Enterprises senior executive tragically struck and killed by a bus outside Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris.

"Hit by a bus?" I say in confusion. "Those Court bastards weren't lying when they said they killed him".

"Mmm" murmurs Bruce in agreement. "That just adds another question to my list. How did they find him so quickly".

"Maybe... I dunno, they had someone at the airport?" I suggest lamely as I close the paper and drop it back onto the coffee table. I wish I'd just kept basking in the sunlight.

"It's more likely they had some way of tracking him" says Bruce lowering the file he's reading.

"Anything interesting in those?" I ask nodding at the box of files Bruce has been reading.

"I think I may have a lead on something" answers Bruce vaguely.

"Something?" I ask shrewdly. "Is this another investigation... because if it is... today's a day off".

"Well... Hallsworth bought a lot of properties and warehouses through Wayne Enterprises, and then sold them for very little. And he sold most of them to one person" explains Bruce.

"Who?" I ask.

"I don't know. Someone called Jeremy Greene" says Bruce shuffling through the pile of files.

"Jeremy Greene? I know him" I say as I remember his name in conversation once or twice. "He used to be a banker for the mob".

"A banker?" asks Bruce in confusion as he finds the file he was searching for and opens it up.

"Yeah, like he stores and laundered money for them" I say smiling despite my instances that today be a day off.

"Which mobsters?" asks Bruce as he rereads the file.

"Falcone I think" I say, trying to remember some offhand comment when I was working for the Penguin. "Why?"

"Well, I think Greene was working for the Court... and there is still one property that Wayne Enterprises is paying the electrical bill for" he says smiling at me.

"Oh no. No no no!" I say quickly standing up and shaking my head. "We're having a day off". I watch in annoyance as Bruce smiles and stands up. Why can't I get a proper day off from these crazy people we always seem to be investigating?

"OK, we're not in a hurry" says Bruce still smiling as he moves around the coffee table. "We don't need to go today".

"I'm not trying to be a pain" I say quietly as Bruce pulls me into a hug. "I just don't want to deal with anything today".

"Me either" admits Bruce softly. I pull back and look at Bruce and see a sheepish expression on his face. It seems even Bruce has been hiding how tiring this mess with the Court has been. "I just got a bit... distracted" he says waving his hand in the direction of the stack of files.

"Eh, we'll go tomorrow morning" I say smiling at my boyfriend as we both sit down on the couch.

"OK... so... what do you want to do for your day off?" he says grinning.

"I dunno... maybe we can think of something" I say suggestively as Bruce leans in and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

"Anything you want baby" he says as his grin widens.

"No. Only I can call you baby" I tease with a smirk.

"Why can't I call you baby?" he asks with mock incredulousness.

"Because you're the baby" I say as if it was obvious.

"I'm not a baby" he mutters petulantly as a grin peeks out at the corners of his mouth.

"Only a bit" I say consolingly as I lean in and nudge my nose against his cheek.

"Hmm... OK, if I can't call you baby. How about darling?" he asks.

"Oh not again with the pet names" I say feigning weariness.

"No. How about sweetheart?" he suggests.

"No" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Shorty?" he continues with a teasing grin.

"I'm not 'that' short" I mutter as I lean my cheek against his shoulder. Bruce hums in contemplation as his hands stroke softly up and down along my back. Between Bruce and the sunlight pouring in through the open curtains I am very comfortable and warm. I stretch out my legs again and nuzzle my cheek into his shoulder.

"How about Kitten?" he suggests playfully as he smirks down at me.

"Kitten?" I ask looking at him in confusion.

"Well, you do act like a kitten sometimes... and you tried to get me to call you Cat so... Cat. Kitten" he explains as his smirk turns into one of his warm smiles. I roll his suggested pet name around in my head for a moment as he stares at me in curiosity.

"Just don't call me kitten in public" I mutter feeling ashamed that I kind of like the pet name.

"OK kitten" he whispers pressing a kiss to my temple.

"And don't overuse it" I say sternly as he smiles widely at me. Bruce gives a slow nod in agreement and I return my cheek to his shoulder as we relax back into the soft couch. I shuffle my legs up onto the couch and lean against my boyfriend legs as I return to basking in warm sunlight. A comfortable silence fills the room as Bruce begins stroking my hair softly and I suddenly feel like he's treating me like a kitten. I look up at Bruce's face and see his warm brown eyes staring down at me. Playing along with Bruce I quietly begin purring in time with his strokes of my hair. A grin spreads across Bruce's face once again as I start giggling at our lame joke.

"I love you" he says running his thumb over my cheek. "Kitten".

"I love you too... idiot" I reply with a teasing smile as make myself comfortable for a well earned day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter happened because someone reminded me I left the pet names stuff hanging. Someone else came up with the idea for Selina being called Kitten, but I don't remember who.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: The Loose End**

"Are you sure about this plan Master B?" asks Alfred glancing back at Bruce in the rear view mirror as he drives us into Gotham.

"It'll be fine Alfred" says Bruce calmly as he gives my hand a squeeze. It's been two days since Lucius delivered those files from Hallsworth's office and now we're heading into Midtown to check out the place that has Bruce concerned. Bruce looked up the power usage amount for the warehouse owned by Jeremy Greene and it was drawing huge amounts of power. "Based on what I know, I think this place is the technical side of Court" explains Bruce as he meets his butler's eye.

"All I'm saying Master B, is perhaps we should call Jim Gordon and his little commandos to sort this out" says Alfred.

"No Alfred. Even if we trust Detective Gordon, we can't ensure any information or technology we find will be safe in the hands of the GCPD" explains Bruce as he glances at me. Bruce is right; Gordon may be on the level most of the time. But all it takes is some bent idiot to make off with any of the information the Court has and it could mess up Gotham big time. As much as I don't really care about rich and powerful people getting their dirty laundry aired in public, the idea of it all happening at once could end badly.

"And all those Arkham monsters are still giving the cops a hard time" I tell Alfred as I shudder at the memories of being kept inside Indian Hill.

"Alright alright, point made" says Alfred wearily as he steers the car down a narrow street and heads over to the warehouse district in Midtown. I glance sideways at Bruce and see a subtle satisfied smile on his face that probably matches my own. It seems Alfred has gotten easier to convince lately and I wonder if it's because of what happened with the Court. I watch over the front seats as Alfred turns into the industrial complex and pulls the car over and parks it. I make a move to open my door and step out, but Bruce reaches up with his free hand and cups my cheek before pulling me in for a kiss. I feel his lips press insistently against my own as it occurs to me that kissing before we do a job has become kind of ritual. I release Bruce's hand and reach up and run my fingers through his soft hair as I tilt my head and deepen out kiss. Before my boyfriend and I can get anymore lost in our own world Alfred loudly clears his throat as he looks in from the sidewalk. Bruce and I sheepishly grin at each other as we part and step out of the car.

"Which way?" I ask casually looking back and forth between Alfred and Bruce.

"This way" says Alfred rolling his eyes as Bruce's face flushes pink slightly. I giggle lightly as Bruce refuses to make eye contact with Alfred. The three of us set off down the road at a brisk walk as a few early morning cars pass by going to work. My breath fogs up in front of me as I breathe and I bury my gloved hands deep inside my jacket pockets.

"Do you own anything but grey suits?" I ask Alfred teasingly as he looks down at his attire. In all the time I've known Bruce and Alfred I don't think he's ever worn anything but his grey suit and waist coat.

"I think I saw him wearing a dark grey suit once" says Bruce grinning at me as we walk.

"I don't own a dark grey suit Master Bruce" deadpans Alfred as he looks sideways at us.

"Must have been in dark room then" says Bruce looking down thoughtfully as I let out a chuckle.

"Must have been" replies Alfred as he lets a rare smirk cross his face. "But to answer your question Miss Kyle... no I don't own any other suits".

"It's just that you kinda stick out in this neighborhood" I say glancing around at the working class industrial warehouses and workshops around us.

"I'm an English butler in Gotham miss... that tends to happen" snarks Alfred as we turn a corner. I glance over and see Bruce grinning as we make our way closer to the destination. As we walk in a comfortable silence Bruce and slowly move closer and closer together until our hands are bumping as we walk. I smile over at Bruce and take his hand and pull him closer. Our little trio walks further down the road and we turn onto a side street.

"That's the place. Orchard Ironworks" says Bruce nodding at down the road at the dilapidated warehouse.

"You sure it's not a real ironworks?" asks Alfred.

"Well, if it is they haven't produced anything for decades" says Bruce calmly as we walk down the street.

"You quite sure you don't want to let Gordon deal with this Bruce?" asks Alfred looking over at my boyfriend.

"I'm sure Alfred" replies Bruce.

"Right-o then, I'll go round the front, you kids do your thing" says Alfred as he casually removes his pistol from its holster at his back and cocks a round into it before replacing it.

"Be careful Alfred" says Bruce without a hint of irony as we cross the road. A smile blooms across my face as Alfred glares at Bruce as he continues down the street. Alfred's plan to get in the front is to be a guy looking for work. And as much as I was making fun of his suit, that might actually sell the con a bit and catch whoever is at the front door with their guard down. When it comes down to it we don't really know how many people are in there, and Alfred wouldn't let us go in on our own. A smirk crosses my face as I realize that the idea of accepting Alfred's help would have once been unthinkable, but now it just seems like a better plan. Bruce and I walk up near the ironworks and turn down the side of the building. While Alfred is making introductions at the front door, Bruce and I are going to sneak in through the side. I release Bruce's hand and duck through a hole in the worn and rusted fence. Bruce easily steps through the hole as I look around for a way to climb to the rooftop. All the drainpipes are too rusted and will probably fall off and kill us if we try to climb them.

"What do you think?" asks Bruce as he looks around the side of the ironworks warehouse.

"I think we should have brought rope" I say as we continue walking along the side of the building. As we come to the corner of the building I see a white back door. "Want to try the door?" I ask Bruce as he steps up next to me.

"I don't think we've got a choice" says Bruce. "I don't think there is a way to get up to the second level".

"Mmm" I murmur in agreement as I step past Bruce and walk over to the white door. Bruce steps up next to me while I pull out my lock picking tools. As I go to slot the torsion wrench into the lock Bruce reaches out and turns the handle. I give a bemused look at Bruce as the door creaks open. "Really?" I mutter to myself as I put away my tools as Bruce steps past me into the warehouse with a smirk on his face. When we're done here I'm going to make him pay for that. It's not my fault these people don't lock their doors. I follow Bruce into the warehouse and see we're in the back corridor. We walk further into the first floor of the warehouse I see all those old rusted machinery that probably once made iron for Gotham. Bruce wasn't kidding; this place hasn't been used in decades. Somewhere upstairs I can hear the sound of a television blaring.

"Thirty seconds until Alfred knocks on the door" whispers Bruce as I look around and spot the stairs heading up.

"Keep up then" I say smiling as I walk past my boyfriend and walk silently up the stairs to the second level. As I round the stairs I see the second level. It probably once was the offices for the ironworks, but now it's just one wide open room filled with racks and towers of electronic equipment. In the corner of the room I see a old ratty looking couch with three guys on it all watching a small television screen with their backs to us. Bruce and I move low and silently as we duck around the back of one of the large racks of electronic equipment. I glance over at Bruce and see he's running his finger across the Wayne Enterprises logo on the side of one of the racks. I peer around the corner of the rack we're hiding behind and see three sleeping cots setup in the corner of the room. "Three cots" I whisper to Bruce who is half marveling and half horrified at all the tech in the room. Bruce turns to me to say something but gets interrupted by three loud bangs as someone knocks loudly on the door downstairs.

"The hell?" says one of the guys on the couch as he stands up.

"Go check it out" says another as he relaxes back into his seat. I guess that guy is the boss man. Bruce and I watch from our hiding place as two of the guys head off down the stairs and out of sight. Meanwhile the boss stays sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Is that Greene?" whispers Bruce into my ear.

"Dunno. Never seen the guy" I whisper back shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll go ask then" says Bruce grinning his thrill seeking look at me as I roll my eyes at him. Bruce steps out from behind the rack of Wayne Enterprises tech and moves silently around towards the couch. Downstairs I can hear Alfred's English accented voice arguing with one of the two goons the boss sent downstairs. If I hadn't seen Alfred handle himself before I'd be worried. But in all likelihood he's going to kick the asses of both those guys without any effort. While Bruce sneaks around the edge of the big room I creep over to a desk with some papers on it. The argument downstairs heats up as I glance over the papers on the desk. It's mostly just bills or delivery receipts; I'm sure Bruce would be interested. Suddenly downstairs I hear the loud crack of four gunshots; from two separate guns by the sound of it.

"What are those..." says the boss as he turns and sees Bruce standing not five feet away. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" asks the boss standing up and reaching for a pistol tucked into his waistband. Concern for Bruce and Alfred hits me as Bruce steps forwards quickly and with the heel of his boot kicks the back of the couch sliding it towards the boss. The couch trips up the boss and he falls forwards onto it has he half draws his pistol. I run forwards to help Bruce as he steps up and twists the pistol out of the bosses hand and throws it into the far corner.

"Are you Jeremy Greene?" asks Bruce as though he had not just broken into this warehouse.

"Yeah... and who the hell are you?!" asks Jeremy as he looks up from where he tripped forwards onto the old couch.

"Everything alright up here?" comes Alfred's voice as he appears around the stairs behind me carrying his pistol.

"Yeah all cool" I say. "Had an issue, but Bruce handled it" I continue smiling despite myself.

"HEY? I asked WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" shouts Greene as he stands up looking between Bruce, Alfred and me.

"We're here about the Court of Owls" says Bruce calmly Greene steps around the couch squaring off against Bruce.

"I'm not telling you anything!" he says glaring at Bruce trying to intimidate him. I make a move to step forwards and back up my boyfriend but I suddenly feel Alfred's hand on my shoulder.

"That man ain't a fighter. Master Bruce has this" says Alfred quietly as I watch Bruce slip into his fighting stance. I look sideways at Alfred and despite his words I see his finger fiddling with the safety on his pistol. Greene lets out an angry shout as I turn back and see him launch himself at Bruce. Bruce calmly ducks the man wide punch before he slams his head forwards into Greene's nose. I watch as Greene falls to the floor anti-climatically holding his nose and groaning in pain. I let out a chuckle as Alfred and I walk up closer to where Bruce is towering over the former money launderer. Now that I look at him I realize he is just a skinny middle-aged man.

"What the hell do you people want?" whines Greene as he holds his bleeding nose.

"I told you, we're here about the Court of Owls" says Bruce calmly.

"Look, I can't tell you anything... they'll kill me" pleads Greene.

"The Court is dead" I say to the man as I step up next to Bruce.

"I'm not falling for that OK... look... if you're here to kill me then just do it already" says Greene pitifully.

"We're not here to kill you" says Bruce.

"What about him" says Greene pointing at Alfred with a blood covered hand. "He shot my two guys".

"Oi, you're mate pulled a shotgun... that's on him" says Alfred coarsely.

"Mr Greene" says Bruce formally. "Just tell me why you are working for the Court if they would have you killed".

"Look... they knew stuff man. And they know where my kids are... and they..." says Greene trailing off. As I look at Greene I feel uneasy as his eyes tear up. Something's not right about this.

"Just tell us what you know and we'll help" says Bruce.

"Man... those Court guys... they knew I was skimming from Falcone... and they made me come work for them because I could deal with money and shit" says Greene as he rolls to his side slightly. Greene's eyes start filling with tears as he looks fearfully between the three of us. "Look... if you want stuff on the Court... it's over on that desk there" says Greene meekly pointing over at the desk I was looking at earlier. As I turn my head I see a look of malevolence cross Greene's face as I see his hand reach into his pocket.

"BRUCE LOOK OUT!" I shout as I step in front of Bruce as I see a Greene pull out a small silver pistol from his pocket. I stare into Greene's pale blue eyes as I see a smirk cross his face and a sadistic twinkle in his eyes. I feel Bruce's arms wrap around my shoulders as he twists us on the spot so he's got his back to Greene's gun. Panic washes over me as I realize Bruce I holding me in place so I can't switch us back. Images of Bruce bleeding out and dying on the cold concrete floor up here in this warehouse play through my mind. I feel Bruce's warm breath on the back of my neck as it rolls over my hair. What the hell am I going to do if Bruce dies? I can't picture it. It just doesn't fit. I hear the sound of a loud gunshot echo through the room and I let out a gasp of breath. The smell of gunpowder fills the room and I turn my head sideways and see Alfred holding his smoking pistol up and pointing it towards where Greene was on the ground.

"What the bloody hell are you two playing at?" asks Alfred as I take a deep lungful of air. My heart is beating a rapid tempo as I feel Bruce's arms relax around me. Bruce releases me as I turn and see Alfred walking up the Jeremy Greene and kicking away his silver pistol. I look down at Greene and see a single gunshot to the heart. The room fills with an uncomfortable silence as Alfred looks down at Greene. I got so caught up in Bruce and I that I forgot Alfred was here. "Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?" asks Alfred gruffly as he glares at the pair of us. "See this?" he asks as he bends down and picks up the silver pistol. "It's a .38 and would pass right through you at this range. Next time don't try to be a hero and take a bullet... just bloody scatter" he says angrily as he glares at us.

"You're right Alfred" says Bruce. "We will make sure it doesn't happen again".

"You had bloody well better... I'm not planning or burying any more Wayne's in my lifetime" says Alfred seriously as he looks at Bruce. "Or any Kyle's for that matter" he continues as he glances at me.

"OK OK, I'm sorry. Won't happen again" I say irritably at Alfred rolls his eyes at me.

"Right then. So what's the plan now Master B?" asks Alfred trying to resume his typical butler demeanor.

"I think we're going to need the help of Mr Fox to get as much of this equipment back to Wayne Manor as possible" says Bruce glancing around the room. "All of this looks like Wayne Enterprises technology, so he should know what we need to take... and then..."

"...then we need to burn this place to the ground" I say calmly.

"What is it with you two and burning places" says Alfred shaking his head.

"I think Selina is right Alfred. We might leave behind sensitive information or technology... it would be better to destroy it" says Bruce looking over at me.

"Right then... I'll go call Lucius on the car phone shall I?" asks Alfred.

"You may also need to bring the car around and park it around the back" says Bruce as he frowns in thought. "I don't know how much of this tech we'll need to bring with us".

"Very good then" says Alfred as he uncocks his pistol and holsters it. "Stay out of trouble until I get back" he orders gruffly as he walks off across the room and down the stairs. The moment Alfred is out of sight I grab Bruce and pull him into a hug.

"Are you OK Selina?" asks Bruce quietly as he presses a soft kiss to my temple.

"Sorry. Just... was scared you were going to get killed" I whisper to Bruce.

"So was I" he mutters as I nuzzle my face into his chest. "But we're OK... and now we've tied up the loose ends, so we're done with the Court".

"Promise" I say hating myself for how weak I sound.

"I promise" he says as he drops a kiss on top of my head.

"Good" I say relaxing into Bruce's arms. "I love you" I whisper softly.

"I love you too kitten" he whispers back causing me to grin into his chest despite the situation. It was an unpleasant day, but Bruce is right. Once Lucius gets here he should be able to tell us how the Court was able to communicate and get so much information on people; and then we're done with those crazy owl people. I let the thoughts of spending more time just being girlfriend and boyfriend fill my head as Bruce holds me tightly to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay, been a off week. Not sure how good the chapter is, so let me know if it's a bit off. Also the story has now hit 100k words.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Accepting the Future**

After our adventure at the Orchard Ironworks, Lucius showed up a half hour later and he and Bruce spent a good hour pulling apart all the Wayne Enterprises tech scattered around the room. For a businessman type Lucius Fox wasn't very disturbed or unsettled by the three dead guys around the place. I watched closely as the more technically minded pair went about removing hard drives and such from around the room before stuffing them into a bag. As Lucius did a lap of the room he described the function of the different pieces of equipment; much of it for surveillance. After an hour of Alfred and I sitting ready with a couple of cans of fuel and some fire stuff that Lucius brought over, Bruce walked over and told me that they've got everything they need.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked around at the huge racks of equipment still around the room, but Bruce was pleased to tell me most of it was now worthless without whatever bits and pieces he and Lucius removed. Both Alfred and Lucius looked uncomfortable as I slid off the table I'd been sitting on and kissed my boyfriend, but I just laughed as Bruce face flushed red. I guess he's still a bit funny about kissing in front of Alfred, even after we made out in public. Hell, we made out in public more than once. Alfred went about pouring the fuel and placing the bags Lucius brought on top of the large racks of gear as I helped Bruce carry out the bags of equipment to the cars now parked around the back. I watched amused from the car as Lucius gave Bruce a firm gentlemanly handshake as smoke began billowing out the roof of the ironworks. Alfred keyed the ignition as Bruce stepped into the car and on impulse I slid over and cuddled up to him. After our near-near-death encounter I feel a little protective of my man.

I watch as Alfred rolls his eyes at me in the rear-view mirror as he turns the car onto the street and heads out of the industrial neighborhood. Bruce's hand comes up to stroke through my unruly curls as I rest my cheek against his shoulder. Having Alfred there today was probably the best thing that could have happened. I guess Bruce and I still have a ways to go before we're tough enough not to need help. As Bruce's warm hand moves over my hair my mind wanders to the training we had been going through. Does he still want to train with me, or is it pointless now that the Court of Owls is done for. I hope he does, I really enjoy it when it's us sparring and practicing together; even when I lose. As I burrow myself deeper into Bruce's side I wonder how the hell training to fight and living in a manor with my boyfriend got so normal. I mean hell; even Alfred doesn't annoy me anymore. Now I kind of just see him as someone to poke fun at.

I glance up at Bruce as he watches the streets and the people go by. I love his warm brown eyes. Even Bruce has changed since Arkham. He smiles now. And not only when he's running for his life or when he's getting his ass kicked. He smiles, and teases me, and kisses me and loves me. I cast my mind back and think of the half-broken boy I met when Jim Gordon took me to Wayne Manor. The one who's smiles looked fake until I started a food fight with him. He may still be the proper and gentlemanly Bruce Wayne with the rest of the world, but when it's him and me he's just Bruce. The Bruce that I started a food fight with, the one I gave my first kiss to. Maybe all this changing stuff we've been doing is just growing up. Or maybe that's just the effect we have on each other. I don't really care either way. I nuzzle my cheek into Bruce's side causing him to look down at me with one of his heart-melting smiles.

"I love you baby" I mutter softly as I lean up and steal a kiss, much like our first kiss; just a soft brush of the lips.

"You too kitten" he whispers back as he leans in and kisses me. I look up at my lover and boyfriend as he pulls back and smiles at me. I feel an urge to just abandon propriety and throw my leg over his lap and kiss him into oblivion in celebration of not getting shot today. But I tamp down the desire as I remember who's driving the car. I let my mind wander along those propriety-free lines as Alfred steers the car across the Midtown Bridge and through Uptown, heading for Wayne Manor. I barely pay attention as we leave Uptown and come up near the gates of Wayne Manor, before driving down the long gravel driveway. Alfred pulls the car to a stop near the large front doors as I unwillingly part with my cuddly boyfriend. All three of us get out of the car and Alfred pops the trunk.

"Where shall we take these then Master Bruce?" asks Alfred gesturing at the bags of equipment in the trunk.

"In the study Alfred. Somewhere near the fireplace" says Bruce meaningfully as I smirk at him. Alfred nods and grabs two bags as Bruce and I grab one each and make our way into Wayne Manor and down the hallways to the study.

"Would you mind Master B?" asks Alfred nodding at the fireplace.

"One moment" says Bruce as he goes over to the ornate desk and removes the remote from the drawer. Bruce presses the button and I watch as the fireplace as usual slides back and reveals a recess in the wall. The three of us trudge down the narrow tunnel into the hidden secret room. We stow the bags of Wayne Enterprises tech near the door for Bruce and Lucius to deal with another day and return to the study.

"Soo... now what?" I ask grinning at Bruce as my mind flashes back to my thoughts in the car.

"Yes Master B... now that your secret council or Court of whatnot is dealt with... what now?" asks Alfred looking at his young master.

"I don't know" says Bruce smiling. "I'm sure something will turn up".

"Yes, well in the meantime, I think I'll get a start on lunch eh?" says Alfred with a barely concealed smirk as he leaves the study. I watch as Alfred closes the door behind him and Bruce presses the remote to close up the fireplace entrance to the secret room. I stare at my boyfriend as he places the remote back into the ornate desk as the room fills with the loud scraping of the fireplace sliding closed.

"So. Something will turn up?" I ask as I saunter across the room and sit carelessly on the desk.

"Most likely, knowing us" says Bruce as he steps between my knees and rests his hands on the desk either side of me.

"Does that mean we keep doing training?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Do you want to?" he returns as he leans in so close our warm breath mingles in the air between us.

"Mhm" I hum as I nod lightly. I grin inwardly as Bruce's eyes light up and his smile widens. Unable to resist the urge I lean forward and nip at Bruce's lower lip with my teeth.

"Aaand... you don't want me to leave now that the Court is finished?" I ask teasingly.

"I don't want you to leave. Ever" he whispers sending a shiver down my spine as his breath rolls over my cheeks.

"Even when I make you mad at me? Which will happen one of these days" I say half serious.

"Even then" he says as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips. "And will you stay? Even when I'm being stubborn or obsessive?" he asks.

"Yup... but I'll still get mad at you" I say smirking at my boyfriend.

"OK" accepts Bruce as he presses another light kiss to my lips. "Love you kitten" he murmurs before he leans in and plants a hot and wet kiss to my lips, silencing my reply. I slowly work my hands up and into Bruce's hair as I feel his hands rest comfortably on my hips. I tilt my head and deepen our kiss as our tongues duel for dominance. I smirk inwardly as my tongue forces its way into Bruce's mouth and prods at his teeth. The room fills with the indecent sounds of our kissing as my hands muss up Bruce's hair. I feel our warm mixed saliva on my chin as we kiss forcefully. Bruce's hand runs up my back and gets itself tangled into my hair as we desperately try to devour each other's lips. I feel my lungs burn with need as we keep kissing loudly in the study.

All too soon Bruce pulls back and looks me in the eye. His warm brown eyes are dark with desire and his lips are swollen. A long thin strand of saliva hands in the air between our lips as we both pant in breaths of lifesaving air. I watch dazed as the strand of saliva breaks and falls away. Our chins each are coated in proof of our intense kissing. On a whim I slide of the desk and grab Bruce's hand.

"C'mon... I've got an idea" I say dragging him from the room as my mind fills with my thoughts on the car ride in from Uptown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A bit of a internal dialog chapter.  
> Anyway, we're getting very near the end point for this story (1-2 chapters). Initially this story was going to have a large section that skips ahead, takes Bruce and Selina abroad and bridges the timeline between the show and the cannon. I ended up just cutting it because I didn't want to half-ass that abroad/bridging section. I also have the feeling that people might not want to see the characters in that setting. So I'll leave it up to you lot. I'll finish up the last few chapters, and you guys let me know if you want me to continue (either on this story or as a stand alone sequel).


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Getting Some Air**

This morning I woke up to find an empty bed. What girl doesn't like to wake up alone after a night with her boyfriend? I groaned as I dragged myself into the en-suite bathroom and showered away yesterdays sweat and dirt from the ironworks. I dressed in some comfy clothes and went in search of my absconding boyfriend. As I walked the hallways of Wayne Manor I came upon the study empty. I circled around and checked the makeshift training room and found the place empty; much to my growing irritation. I turned around and made my way to the small kitchen and found Alfred chopping up some vegetables as he hummed along to his usual music.

"Ah good afternoon Miss Kyle" says Alfred cheerfully as he turns down the volume on the stereo.

"Where's Bruce?" I ask as I narrow my eyes on the old butler.

"Master Bruce is in the study miss" replies Alfred without looking up as he neatly chops up a carrot.

"The study's empty" I say staring at him.

"Did you try behind the fireplace?" he asks looking up with a wry grin. I turn on the spot and go in search of my boyfriend once again. "And tell Master B we're having stew for tea tonight!" calls out Alfred in the kitchen.

"OK" I call back as I stride down the hallway to the study. My mind fills with thoughts of retribution for my boyfriend letting me wake up alone. I enter the study and glance around for the remote control to make the fireplace slide open. I find it sitting on the ornate desk and I grab it and press the button. As I go to place the remote control down I glance at the antique clock sitting on the desk. It's three in the afternoon. No wonder Bruce wasn't in bed, I've been asleep for sixteen hours. I really need to get into the habit of checking the clock when I wake up. I turn from the desk and cross the study and head down the dark tunnel to the secret room.

"Ah, good afternoon Selina" comes the calm voice of Lucius Fox as I step past the scorch covered door and into the secret room. Sitting at the desk I see Bruce's eyes snap up and to look at me. The way his brown eyes light up as he stares at me across the room makes me feel stupid for being annoyed he wasn't in bed; especially considering I slept for sixteen damned hours.

"Afternoon" I say awkwardly to Lucius as I watch my boyfriend stand up and cross the room towards me. "Hey" I say lamely to my boyfriend.

"Are you OK?" he asks quietly as he pulls me into a gentle hug.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I say dismissively as concern crossed Bruce's face.

"Are you sure? You did sleep quite a bit" he says kindly.

"Yeah baby, I'm sure. I guess I was just a bit exhausted after... everything yesterday" I say looking at Bruce meaningfully. I feel my chest tighten as Bruce smiles his heart-melting smile at me as I lean in for a kiss. I feel Bruce's warm lips press firmly against mine as I press my fingers into his chest. His hands come up and thread themselves into my curly hair as we kiss quietly and softly. Out the corner of my eye I see Lucius busily working with the soldering iron at the workbench, totally unaware of our kissing. Eventually we part and I feel a chill where Bruce's hands we're buried in my hair. "Soo... what you boys doing?" I ask knowing I'm going to hate the long winded explanation.

"Bruce and I are setting up the hard drives from yesterday so we can see what's on them" explains Lucius succinctly as he swivels on his stool to look over at us.

"You should see some of this information" says Bruce excitedly as he leads me back to the desk where he was working. "We've only done half of the hard drives and already there is decades of covert information on the powerful and wealthy in Gotham".

"Cool" I say disinterestedly. As much as I'm sure it's useful information, I still feel no real interest in going over the information with Bruce today. "Alfred said to tell you were having stew for tea tonight" I tell my boyfriend with a grin.

"OK. Mr Fox, would you like to join us for tea this evening?" asks Bruce with an air of formality as he looks over at Lucius.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline Mr Wayne" says Lucius in gentlemanly manner as he looks up from his work. "I have a prior engagement".

"The offer remains if you change your mind" says Bruce with a smile. "But I think I need some fresh air". I grin as I grab Bruce's hand and begin leading him towards the door.

"A good idea, I think this room needs better ventilation..." comes Lucius voice trailing off as he mumbles ideas to himself.

"Some fresh air?" I ask Bruce with a raised eyebrow as we ascend the stairway and exit the hidden door behind the fireplace.

"Well... I was down there for a while" says Bruce defensively as I watch him try to restrain a smile. As we cross the study I spin around whipping my arm out throwing Bruce onto the comfy leather couch. I giggle as he lands with a groan and I neatly sit myself in his lap with my knees either side of his hips. I grin down evilly from my vantage point above my boyfriend as my mind fills with ideas to tease my boyfriend. "Did you know your eyes get very intense when you look at me like that" says Bruce looking up at me innocently.

"Mmm. I wonder why that is" I say with feigned thoughtfulness.

"I have a theory" says Bruce as his hands trail up my sides before cupping my cheeks in his palms. "But it would require some extensive testing" he finishes in low whisper as he slowly reels me in to press out lips together in a soft kiss. Using my hands on his shoulder I lever myself forwards and deepen our kiss as I feel the softness of his lips press against my own. I feel his tongue gently prod at my lips but I pay it no mind as we go about attempting to devour each other's lips. I peek open my eyes and am met with those warm brown eyes of my boyfriend. Bruce's words about the intensity of my eyes echoes in my head as I look into his dilated pupils giving him an intense look. I wonder if that's how I look to him when were messing around.

Bruce slowly pries his lips off of my own leaving them cold. I let out a shameful whimper of disapproval at the disappearance of my boyfriends lips, but am quickly placated as I feel Bruce pressing kisses down my jaw and around to my ear. I love it when Bruce kisses my neck. I tilt my head to the side giving Bruce better access as he leaves loud sloppy kisses down the side of my neck. I let out a gasp as I find Bruce's fingers digging into my hips through my clothes.

"Oh bloody hell!" calls out Alfred from behind me. The small bubble of intense atmosphere around Bruce and I burst instantly as Bruce practically throws me into the seat next to him. I give out a huff as I rearrange myself in the seat and look over at my boyfriend angrily. All my anger dissipates instantly as I see how innocent and calmly put together Bruce is as he sits there looking at Alfred. The only sign Bruce and I had just been kissing each other senseless was Bruce's swollen lips and mussed up hair. I look over at the doorway and see Alfred half turned away, and to my surprise Jim Gordon also looking away uncomfortably.

"Yes Alfred?" asks Bruce in a perfectly level voice as I let out a reluctant giggle at the absurdity of Bruce's demeanor.

"What the bleedin' hell did I tell you Master B?" says Alfred turning back to us as I watch Gordon try to hide a smirk.

"Alfred..." begins Bruce as he stands up looking at his butler calmly.

"What did I say then eh?" repeats Alfred interrupting Bruce's placation.

"Lock the door" says Bruce quietly.

"That's damned right. Next time lock the bloody door!" says Alfred chastising Bruce as he looks between the three occupants of the room. "Don't you go smirking at me. You'll be dealing with this in fifteen years" says Alfred wearily to Gordon who's not even bothering hiding his smirk.

"So what's up?" I ask wondering why my make out session with my boyfriend got interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Well, Alfred asked me a favor" says Gordon holding up a small brown file.

"What kind of favor?" asks Bruce looking between Alfred and Gordon as he steps back and drops onto the seat next to me.

"Uh... well..." says Gordon looking at Alfred for help.

"I asked him to get the report for your mum's death" fills in Alfred bluntly. As he says the words my mind goes blank. I feel Bruce's hand move across the space between us before taking my hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The file on my mom's death?" I ask quietly.

"I'm sorry Miss Kyle if I should have asked first, but I didn't want you to get your hopes up in the event of..." says Alfred kindly as he trails off looking uncomfortable.

"It's OK" I mutter. "What's in it?" I ask Gordon hesitantly.

"Um... well... I had to pull some strings and get the file unsealed... but... well... basically" says Gordon looking helpless. I feel numb as I stare at the brown file. "Selina, I'm sorry but the file is a suicide report" finishes Gordon sadly.

"A... what?" I ask weakly as I feel Bruce shift closer to me.

"It's a suicide report Selina" repeats Gordon as he places the file on the coffee table nearby. "Everything there is a copy... I took the photos out... and... uh..." he trails off as he looks. I feel a sting of tears in my eye as I stare at the report.

"OK" I mumble. "Thanks".

"Sure. Um... if there's anything... if you need anything let me know" says Gordon as steps back next to Alfred. I hear him and Alfred talking but I don't pay any attention. All I feel is Bruce's arms around me as I try not to cry. Why would mom kill herself? It doesn't make sense. Maybe someone made her do it? What if she was forced to do it? What if she did just kill herself? Was I that bad of a daughter? My mind is awash with horrible thoughts of what I could have done to make mom kill herself. Out of the numbness in my mind I hear Bruce's voice in my ear.

"...Selina" he whispers. "It will be OK" he continues as I feel him rock me back and forth gently.

"It will?" I ask, hating the weakness in my voice.

"Yes, it will" whispers Bruce as he presses his forehead to mine. "Do you want to read the file?" he asks.

"Not yet" I say staring at it. I feel a few errant tears run down my cheek. Slowly my senses return to me and I see Alfred and Gordon shaking hands at the study door. "Thanks" I call out looking at Gordon. "For the file I mean".

"Anytime" replies Gordon smiling as he turns to leave. "Oh, I forgot, there was one weird thing" he says looking back uncomfortably. "Suicide cases don't get sealed typically" he says. "Nobody I asked knew why this one was. I got told it was a clerical error".

"A clerical error?" asks Bruce curiously as his brow frowns.

"That's what they said" answers Gordon with a shrug. "I better get going" he continues awkwardly. I listen disinterested as everyone exchanges goodbyes as I stare at the brown file. Why would it be a sealed case? I lose focus as I try to get my mind around what Gordon told me. I feel Bruce shift slightly next to me drawing me out of my thoughts. As I look up I see the study door is closed once more and it's just Bruce and me again.

"Will... you read it with me?" I ask Bruce looking at the file.

"Of course I will" answers Bruce softly. "Now?"

"No. Later. Definitely later" I say turning to my boyfriend. Despite everything seeing Bruce's look of concern warms me. I lean sideways and cuddle into Bruce's embrace as I close my eyes and try to calm my mind. Of the list of things I expected to happen today, this was not one of them. I feel tired suddenly despite my long sleep in. "Can we stay here a bit?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah" says Bruce as I feel his hands comfortingly stroke through my hair. I let out a sigh of frustration as I sit up and grab the file.

"Never mind, let's get this over with" I say determinedly as I open the file and look at Bruce. I press myself closer to Bruce so he can read along with me as I take in a deep breath before looking down at the open file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the mood whiplash again. And I'm sorry if the chapter topic bothers anyone.  
> Anyway, as I said next chapter will probably be the last for this story. If it seems like enough people would want it I think I'd enjoy writing another story continuing on, so we'll see how that goes. Let me know what you think.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Full Partners**

As I lie here in bed, with my warm boyfriend wrapped around me, I think about the day I've had. My restless mind wanders back to the file Jim Gordon brought to me today. It really was as Gordon said. The file said my mom committed suicide; plain old mundane gun to the side of the head suicide. No grand shootout or heroic deed; just a depressed woman who orphaned her young daughter for some unknown reason. Every time I try to think back to that night my mind only returns to the simple things. It was raining, there was a gunshot and there was blood. I ran out screaming before I even checked if my mom was OK. What kind of kid does that? Reading that brown file that Gordon dropped off was the most anti-climactic thing in my life. All these years of building up the story in my head, and it comes down to one word written in a box on a file; suicide.

Bruce shifts slightly behind me rousing me once again from my thoughts. I give out a huff of frustration at my insomnia and pry my eyes open and glance around the room. Through a gap in the curtains a slice of moonlight strikes across the room lighting it up as I look around. I feel Bruce's fingers adjust as his hand rests possessively over my stomach. Despite my insomnia I feel a smile tug at my lips at how cuddly Bruce is when he's sleeping. I pay attention to the focused breathing of my boyfriend as his warm breath rolls over the nape of my neck and over my shoulders. His breathing is too controlled; he's pretending to be asleep.

"You awake baby?" I whisper into the dark room.

"Yeah" he whispers back as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my bared shoulder. "Can't sleep".

"Me either" I whisper with a half-hearted chuckle. "I... keep trying to remember the night that... that my mom killed herself".

"And?" he mumbles into my ear as I feel him press his forehead against my shoulder.

"Just flashes. The usual. The leaky roof, holding my ears when the gun went off and then blood everywhere" I say quietly as I lean back relaxed into my boyfriends soothing embrace.

"That's fairly normal" says Bruce sadly as my mind flashes to the night in the alleyway.

"Did... did you ever think about it... you know? Killing yourself?" I ask hesitantly.

"No" says Bruce firmly as I feel his fingers press stronger into my stomach.

"Not even when... when your parents were killed?" I ask.

"No. Never" he answers quietly.

"What did you think about?" I ask as I try to make sense of how my mom ended up killing herself.

"Finding the man with the shiny shoes" answers Bruce calmly. "Did you ever consider it? On the worst days when you were on the street?"

"Nope" I answer frowning. "I just... sort of kept going". A soft silence fills the room as Bruce presses a soft kiss to the side of my neck. I don't understand how my mom could have really killed herself. It just doesn't make sense to me. "Do you think she's alive?" I ask Bruce softly.

"Maybe. I don't know" he answers honestly. "It should never have been a sealed case, it raises questions".

"I need to find out" I say rolling in Bruce's arms and looking him in his warm brown eyes. "I... have to know".

"I'm going to help" whispers Bruce as he smiles warmly at me. "Full partners remember" he says reminding me. A smile pulls at my lips as I look into my boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you" I whisper happily despite the bitter topic.

"I love you too kitten" he whispers back as he leans in and eases his lips against mine as our lips move in a slow peaceful rhythm. I angle my head slightly and lean back letting Bruce do the work as he moves over me slightly. Bruce's hand runs up and down along my spine, leaving tingling in its wake. I feel the warmth of Bruce's breath roll over my cheeks as his lips work slowly but insistently against my own. I let my hand wander down from Bruce's shoulder and along his side before resting on his ass. I give my boyfriend's ass a soft squeeze making his lips pause for a moment. Slowly Bruce eases back and looks at me. Even in the darkness his eyes shine; but not with the passionate intensity from our make out session earlier today, but with adoration and love. I love the different ways Bruce's eyes look at me; sometimes with love, sometimes with passion.

Bruce rolls sideways slightly and pulls me flush against his side as we snuggle down again. I rest my cheek against Bruce's chest and listen to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. Slowly we intertwine our legs as I finally feel ready for sleep as tiredness tugs at my eyes. I feel Bruce's hand play idly with my hair as he lets out a soft sigh as he relaxes into the mattress.

"Hey Selina. Tell me about your mom" he asks quietly.

"Why?" I ask softly, wondering why he'd want to know.

"I... just want to know" he says, speaking almost to himself as much as to me.

"Well; She... she had the same hair as me. She used to sit behind me at night and untangle it for me" I say smiling as I remember her fingers in my hair. "And she had this stupid laugh... but it always made me smile". I close my eyes for a second and try to recall my mom's face; but I keep coming up with a blank face with curly brown hair. "I... I can't remember her face" I admit quietly.

"Do you have a photo?" he asks quietly.

"No. I never thought I needed one" I say. I shuffle myself around trying to get comfortable as I nuzzle my cheek into Bruce's chest. I press my lips over Bruce's heart and leave wet kiss before glancing up into his eyes. "You don't have to help if you don't want to" I mutter quietly.

"I want to" he says seriously as he looks me in the eye.

"You really did mean full partners when we made that deal didn't you?" I ask stifling a giggle.

"Of course I did" says Bruce indignantly as he grins at me. "Besides... you were right. You've got me wrapped around your finger anyway".

"Hmm. True" I tease with a matching grin. "But I think I'm wrapped around yours too".

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks quietly.

"Nope" I say pressing another wet kiss to Bruce's chest. "I can live with it". I close my eyes and nuzzle my cheek into Bruce's chest as I let the day's emotional turmoil slowly burn away. When I think about it, Bruce has had me wrapped around his finger as long as I have had him wrapped around mine. I guess we were doing the full partners thing long before we made it official. Bruce's breathing even out slightly as I listen to his heartbeat slow its rhythm. I can feel the fog of sleep rolling in around me as I let out a contented sigh. If I get to end my day's sleeping next to Bruce like this, I can deal with anything that comes. Life is easier when you have someone to trust and love I guess. And with both of us watching each other's backs we can tackle anything that comes our way. I let me and Bruce's love fill my mind as my breathing slows and the fog of sleep rolls in further. My last thoughts before sleep takes me are of feeling safe and loved in Bruce's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina will most likely return.


End file.
